


Abduction - Rapita

by Lefteye



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abortion, Alien Abduction, Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Space, Amnesia, Blow Jobs, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Het, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Romance, Science Fiction, Smut, Tail Sex, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefteye/pseuds/Lefteye
Summary: “Signorina Briefs, ha capito quello che le ho detto?” le chiese il dottore, parlandole con cautela.“Ho capito benissimo” lo interruppe bruscamente Bulma. Non sopportava quel tono di condiscendenza. “Sono stata rapita, picchiata, violentata e messa incinta, poi abbandonata sul ciglio di una strada, dopo aver abortito, molto probabilmente, il figlio del mio aguzzino. Sempre che non fosse più di uno. Dovrei ritenermi fortunata se ho perso ogni ricordo degli ultimi due anni.”***Bulma non riesce a ricordare cosa le sia successo nei due anni in cui è scomparsa. L'unica cosa che sa è che vuole trovare il suo aguzzino e vendicarsi. Ma il corso degli eventi prende una piega surreale, e lei scoprirà che non tutto è come sembra...





	1. Vittima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultima revisione: 24/09/2017

Compassione.  
Bulma ci aveva impiegato un po’ per capire cosa fosse quell’espressione stampata sul volto del medico, mentre le parlava.  
Compassione: era quella la parola più appropriata, ma le era risultato difficile arrivarci, perché essere compatita da qualcuno era una cosa che Bulma non aveva mai sperimentato in vita sua.  
La sua esistenza, difatti, era stata fino a quel momento quasi fiabesca: era bella, era intelligente e proveniva da una famiglia benestante e affettuosa. Era abituata ad essere invidiata, più che compatita.  
Nel corso della sua vita non aveva assistito a grandi drammi, ed era abituata a pensare che le cose brutte capitassero solo a persone sconosciute, in luoghi remoti.  
Era cresciuta nella bambagia, vezzeggiata e viziata, ma anche sempre incoraggiata a dare il meglio in tutto, a dimostrare quanto valeva e a ottenere ciò che voleva con le proprie forze.  
Aveva pochi amici ma buoni, amici che sopportavano le sue scenate da primadonna e che ammiravano la sua generosità e il suo perenne ottimismo.  
 _Perché mi guarda in quel modo? Non sa forse chi sono?_  
Non era certo Mr. Satan, ma la rivista “People” le aveva dedicato un’intera pagina nell’ultimo numero sulle scienziate più influenti del secolo.  
Il suo volto era noto perlopiù agli esponenti dell’ambiente scientifico, ma il nome della sua azienda (l’azienda creata da suo padre e ora portata avanti da lei) compariva sugli elettrodomestici, sui robot e sui macchinari professionali presenti nella maggior parte delle case, delle fabbriche e degli istituti scientifici del pianeta.  
Perfino addosso al medico che le stava parlando con quel tono impietosito: eccolo lì, appeso al collo, il fonendoscopio di ultima generazione prodotto dalla Capsule Corporation.  
Era abbastanza famosa, dunque. E se per caso qualcuno non l’avesse riconosciuta, avrebbe comunque potuto affermare, osservando il suo portamento fiero e sicuro di sè, che Bulma era una ragazza dell’alta società abituata ad essere servita e riverita.  
Non era nemmeno la classica donzella fragile che aveva bisogno di essere salvata: si capiva dal suo sguardo che era una capace di difendersi bene a parole, ma anche disposta ad alzare le mani, se necessario.  
O ad impugnare un’arma.  
 _Perché diavolo mi guarda in quel modo?_ , pensò stringendo con rabbia i bordi del lenzuolo bianco che la copriva.  
Aveva voglia di schiaffeggiarlo.  
“...oltre al trauma cerebrale, causa della sua temporanea perdita di memoria, e alle ferite superficiali, mi duole informarla che la visita ginecologica ha riscontrato che lei ha subìto un aborto spontaneo”.  
Ecco.  
Ecco il perché di quello sguardo.  
A Bulma Briefs era successo quello che solitamente succedeva solo alle persone sconosciute, in luoghi remoti, e che si leggeva distrattamente sulle pagine di cronaca nera.  
Agli occhi di quel medico, lei era tutto il contrario di ciò che si era sempre considerata: per la prima volta nella sua vita, stesa su quel letto con una flebo infilata nel braccio e il corpo ricoperto di ematomi e tagli, lei era una  _vittima_.  
Quella consapevolezza le provocò un dolore di gran lunga maggiore, rispetto a quello fisico che la morfina stava cercando di placare, e una rabbia montante talmente difficile da celare che il dottore smise di guardarla con compassione e sbarrò gli occhi, quasi temesse che la paziente lo potesse assalire da un momento all’altro.  
L’uomo sapeva benissimo chi fosse la sua paziente: aveva letto distrattamente sul giornale almeno una decina di articoli su di lei, nel corso degli ultimi due anni. All’inizio li trovava sempre in prima pagina, insieme ad una foto in primo piano della giovane imprenditrice, ma poi, col passare del tempo, gli articoli si erano ridotti a brevi colonnine sulle ultime pagine di cronaca locale.  
Sua moglie, inoltre, aveva seguito con accanimento morboso ogni reportage investigativo e ogni dibattito televisivo dedicato alla ricca ereditiera.  
Una notte, uscendo dagli uffici della sua azienda, Bulma Briefs era svanita nel nulla, probabilmente rapita. Nessuno aveva visto o sentito nulla e di lei erano rimaste solo una scarpa e le chiavi della macchina.  
Le ricerche della polizia erano andate avanti per mesi, ma i rapitori non avevano lasciato alcuna traccia: non c’erano impronte, segni di colluttazione, né tracce di sangue o di DNA. Non era stato chiesto alcun riscatto.  
Era come se Bulma fosse stata improvvisamente e delicatamente prelevata da terra, lì vicino alla sua auto, volatilizzandosi.  
Per quanto i suoi genitori avessero mantenuto viva la speranza di riaverla con sè, le autorità avevano dato forfait e l’avevano dichiarata morta. Chiunque l’avesse presa, non aveva alcuna intenzione di restituirla viva.  
L’opinione pubblica si era lentamente dimenticata di lei, fino a quando, in una notte simile a quella della sua scomparsa, Bulma era stata ritrovata priva di sensi e ferita, ai margini di un campo di grano che aveva improvvisamente preso fuoco.  
Soccorsa da un contadino e ricoverata subito in ospedale, era stata riconosciuta dal tecnico di radiologia che ben conosceva la provenienza dei suoi macchinari, e i genitori di Bulma erano stati allertati.  
Nel giro di poche ore, l’ospedale era circondato da decine di giornalisti, fotografi e curiosi.  
Quando la giovane donna aveva ripreso conoscenza, i medici avevano scoperto che il trauma cranico subìto le aveva fatto perdere la memoria: pur avendo risposto senza indugio alle domande riguardanti chi fosse, dove abitasse, quale fosse il nome dei suoi genitori, non ricordava assolutamente nulla degli ultimi due anni e non sapeva dire cosa le fosse successo in quell’arco di tempo.  
“Signorina Briefs, ha capito quello che le ho detto?” le chiese il dottore, parlandole con cautela. “So che deve essere dura per lei...”  
“Ho capito benissimo” lo interruppe bruscamente Bulma. Non sopportava quel tono di condiscendenza. “Sono stata rapita, picchiata, violentata e messa incinta, poi abbandonata sul ciglio di una strada, dopo aver abortito, molto probabilmente, il figlio del mio aguzzino. Sempre che non fosse più di uno.”  
Il tono era freddo, quasi sarcastico. Il dottore si segnò mentalmente di prescrivere al più presto una cura di psicofarmaci e delle sedute di psicoterapia. Quella donna era evidentemente sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi: e come biasimarla, dopo ciò che aveva passato?  
Era un miracolo che fosse tornata a casa viva dopo tutto quel tempo, ma quell’esperienza l’avrebbe sicuramente segnata per sempre.  
“Dovrei ritenermi fortunata se ho perso ogni ricordo degli ultimi due anni.”  
“L’ospedale le fornirà le migliori cure e il miglior supporto psicologico. Riuscirà ad andare oltre questa brutta storia e a rifarsi una vita.”  
“Non prima di aver trovato quel maniaco che mi ha fatto tutto questo e avergliela fatta pagare.”  
“Non deve pensare a questo adesso. Si preoccupi solo di riprendersi. Ora la lascio riposare: se le serve qualcosa, chiami pure l’infermiera.”  
“Aspetti un attimo” lo fermò Bulma, abbandonando il tono di voce duro con cui aveva parlato dei suoi piani di vendetta e rivolgendosi al suo medico con un’insolita titubanza: “Il bambino... io credevo di non poter avere figli. Credevo di essere sterile. Di quante settimane ero?”  
“La gravidanza si trovava intorno alla dodicesima settimana. L’aborto è stato causato da un forte urto, forse l’incidente stradale che le ha provocato tutte le altre ferite. Ma risulta che il feto stesse sviluppando una deformazione della colonna vertebrale e che probabilmente non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo, nemmeno se avesse portato a termine la gravidanza.”  
Bulma distolse lo sguardo, poi si stese completamente dando le spalle al medico, e si tirò le coperte fin sopra la testa.  
Aveva ricevuto abbastanza informazioni, per quel giorno, così lasciò che la morfina facesse il suo dovere e si lasciò trasportare in un sonno buio e silenzioso, come uno spazio privo di stelle.


	2. Guarire il corpo e la mente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultima revisione: 24/09/2017

“Tesoro, devi mangiare qualcosa” la esortò la signora Briefs, sventolandole davanti alla faccia una cucchiaiata di budino al cioccolato, proprio come quando era piccola.  
Solo che, da bambina, Bulma non aveva mai fatto i capricci per mangiare, e andava matta per il budino al cioccolato.  
In realtà era rimasta una buongustaia fino alla vita adulta, ma da quando si era svegliata in ospedale, si sentiva perennemente un nodo allo stomaco e veniva assalita dalla nausea non appena toccava cibo. Per questo motivo, era dimagrita molto.  
“Non ho fame, mamma” replicò allontandosi da quel cucchiaio a mezz’aria.  
“È normale, tesoro: sei depressa. Ma devi fare un piccolo sforzo...”  
“Non sono depressa!” sbottò Bulma, infastidita.  
Le coccole andavano bene, ma era stufa di sentirsi trattare come una vittima.  
Bulma Briefs  _non_  era una vittima.  
“Sì, che sei depressa” si impuntò la signora, come raramente faceva.  
Bulma non aveva preso la sua testardaggine da quel lato della famiglia: Bunny Briefs era una donna perennemente soddisfatta, e una donna del genere non aveva mai bisogno di protestare, insistere o intestardirsi, perché qualunque cosa incontrava il suo favore. Tranne l’infelicità di sua figlia, ovviamente.  
Bulma l’aveva trovata decisamente invecchiata, quando l’aveva rivista, e non avrebbe saputo dire se ciò fosse dovuto al passare del tempo (del resto, non la vedeva da due anni), o al dolore provocatole dalla sua scomparsa.  
La maschera di trucco, senza la quale non si faceva vedere nemmeno dal giardiniere, si era sciolta sul camice ospedaliero di Bulma quando la madre l’aveva abbracciata scoppiando in lacrime, ed era stata la prima volta in cui l’aveva vista in un tale stato di disperazione.  
Più tardi, la giovane donna aveva saputo che Bunny Briefs aveva trascorso quei due anni come in una bolla d’aria, insensibile a tutto: non sorrideva più, non si truccava, non si curava più delle sue amate piante, parlava poco e piangeva quasi ogni notte.  
Il padre invece, a cui lei assomigliava di più, non si era scomposto come la signora Briefs, ma i suoi occhi brillavano di emozione quando era entrato nella stanza dell’ospedale, portando con sè quell’odore di fumo che Bulma aveva ricordato immediatamente e che l’aveva fatta sentire di nuovo al sicuro.  
Anche il padre aveva passato un periodaccio, senza la sua unica e amatissima figlia, di cui era estremamente fiero e al quale era lieto di passare l’eredità di famiglia. Aveva trascurato molto il lavoro alla Capsule Corporation, e l’azienda ne aveva risentito sia nel morale che nei profitti.  
Da un lato, a Bulma faceva piacere essere trattata come una bambina: aveva sempre approfittato della cedevolezza dei genitori nei confronti dei suoi capricci, ma ora sentiva proprio il bisogno di essere coccolata e vezzeggiata.  
Per quanto fosse dura ammetterlo, si sentiva spaesata, poiché non sapeva cosa le fosse successo. Ma era certa si trattasse di qualcosa di terribile.  
Lo sentiva solo sulla superificie della pelle, tuttavia: le ferite e la gravidanza interrotta erano la prova che qualcuno aveva giocato sadicamente con il suo corpo e la sua anima, ma per quanto si sforzasse di scavare dentro di sè, alla ricerca di tracce di torture psicologiche, non riusciva a trovare nulla.  
La mente umana era certamente dotata di un sofisticato sistema di autodifesa, ma com’era possibile aver rimosso in un lampo un dolore così grande?  
Bulma rimediava all’assenza di ricordi del trauma subìto autoinfliggendosi torture psicologiche, trascorrendo notte e giorno tramando vendetta e ripercorrendo gli ultimi istanti di quella notte subito prima del grande vuoto, sforzandosi di ripescare un ricordo utile.  
Bunny Briefs posò il cucchiaino sul vassoio in segno di disfatta e guardò la figlia con aria stremata.  
“Tesoro, se continui così ti farai solo del male. E i medici non ti dimetteranno finché non vedranno qualche miglioramento. Vuoi davvero restare in ospedale, invece di tornare a casa e riprendere la tua vita?”  
Con quelle parole riuscì a guadagnarsi l’attenzione della figlia. La signora Briefs sapeva sempre quale tasto toccare per convincere la sua bambina a fare qualcosa: il più delle volte, quel tasto era l’orgoglio.  
“Hai ragione, mamma. Voglio tornare a casa. Ma non riesco a smettere di pensare...”  
“Lo so, cara. Vuoi sapere cosa ti è successo e chi ne è la causa. Non condivido la tua scelta e penso sarebbe meglio se ti lasciassi tutto alle spalle. Ma se proprio sei convinta, devi darti tempo. I medici dicono che l’amnesia potrebbe essere solo temporanea. Se torni a casa, ti rimetti in salute e ti distrai un po’, forse i ricordi torneranno a galla da soli. Devi permettere al tuo corpo di guarire, prima di mettere sotto sforzo la tua mente. E poi, non sei per niente carina, così tutta pelle e ossa!”  
“Ci proverò, mamma.”  
E quando Bulma Briefs diceva una cosa, la faceva.  
In quel momento, nella stanza entrò il suo medico curante, che chiese di poter parlare con lei in privato. Quando la signora Briefs li ebbe lasciati da soli, il dottore iniziò la conversazione in modo impacciato, con le solite domande di cortesia:  
“Allora, signorina Briefs, come si sente oggi?”  
“Come se mi qualcuno mi avesse tenuta prigioniera per due anni e poi scaricata in un campo” rispose lei, tagliente, provando un briciolo di divertimento nel mettere a disagio il giovane medico. Si accorgeva sempre quando qualcuno si sentiva in soggezione davanti a lei, e si divertiva sempre a stuzzicarlo. “Allora, quando potrò andare a casa?”  
“Presto, prestissimo” le confermò lui, ma con una nota di insicurezza. “Le sue ferite si sono quasi del tutto rimarginate. Quando avremo la conferma che si è rimessa completamente, potrà firmare i documenti per la dimissione.”  
“Bene. Mi sono decisa ad andarmene da qui il prima possibile.”  
“Mi fa piacere sentirla così motivata, signorina Briefs.”  
Il medico se ne andò, fermandosi un attimo dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle.  
Sospirò, sentendosi sconfitto.  
Ancora una volta non era riuscito a dire a Bulma Briefs la verità, ovvero che sul suo corpo non vi erano tracce di tortura fisica, né recenti né passate, e tanto meno di violenza sessuale.  
Lui non dubitava che chi l’avesse abbandonata in quel campo di grano avesse compiuto un atto spregevole, ma a parte questo, non c’era prova che la donna fosse stata prigioniera di qualcuno.  
Chiunque fosse con lei al momento dell’incidente stradale, non aveva il timore che Bulma potesse scappare, perché non aveva segni sui polsi o sulle caviglie che potessero indicare che fosse stata legata, e nel suo sangue non c’era traccia di sedativi.  
Questa avrebbe dovuto essere una buona notizia, ma il medico aveva il terrore che la donna non la potesse pensare allo stesso modo.  
Del resto, avrebbe dovuto giustificare dove e con chi fosse stata negli ultimi due anni.  
Il dottore proseguì con il suo giro di visite. Non si sentiva la coscienza del tutto a posto, ma non aveva il coraggio di affrontare quella donna minuta che le incuteva così tanta soggezione.  
Sembrava essere capace di tutto, se provocata.  
In ogni caso, se quella donna era davvero un genio, si sarebbe presto accorta da sola che qualcosa non quadrava.  
  
   
***  
  
   
Odore di bruciato.  
Era ciò che Bulma sentiva quasi ogni mattina, in quel momento a cavallo tra il sonno e la veglia.  
La prima volta che l’aveva sentito si era alzata di scatto, temendo che qualcosa in casa stesse andando a fuoco, ma nel momento in cui aveva sollevato la testa dal cuscino, l’odore era svanito.  
Sapeva che si trattava di un odore familiare, di un indizio che la sua memoria cercava di far riaffiorare, ma non era in grado di collegarlo a nessun ricordo.  
Era tornata a casa da tre settimane e ufficialmente era ancora in convalescenza: in realtà, era tornata in ufficio il giorno dopo essere stata dimessa.  
Sua madre le aveva detto di distrarsi: e cosa, meglio del lavoro, poteva tenerle la mente occupata?  
Del resto, da quando si era risvegliata dal coma viveva in un perenne stato di spaesamento, come se non riconoscesse più la sua città, la sua casa, i suoi amici.  
Tutto le sembrava strano, poco familiare, e stare all’aria aperta le dava una vaga sensazione di agorafobia, come se quello non fosse il posto adatto a lei.  
Eppure, in passato aveva amato trascorrere le sue giornate in mezzo alla natura, viaggiare, vedere nuovi paesaggi.  
La sua agiatezza le aveva concesso di viaggiare molto fin dalla tenera età, prima con i genitori, poi con gli amici o perfino da sola, temeraria com’era.  
Erano pochi i paesi che non aveva ancora visitato, e quasi si rammaricava che il mondo fosse così piccolo.  
Adesso, invece, l’unico luogo che le dava una sensazione di sicurezza e concretezza, era il suo laboratorio.  
Da quando suo padre le aveva ceduto il ruolo di amministratore delegato della Capsule Corporation, qualche anno prima, Bulma era passata da un caotico laboratorio ad una sala riunioni tutta finestre e poltroncine ergonomiche.  
Tuttavia, sebbene l’idea di comandare a bacchetta tutti e prendere decisioni su ogni cosa, perfino sulle questioni di marketing, l’avesse inizialmente affascinata, ben presto Bulma si era resa conto che quel lavoro non faceva per lei.  
Era una brava negoziatrice e un’ottima oratrice, nonché molto fotogenica e adatta alle interviste in tv, ma preferiva seguire passo passo la progettazione e la realizzazione di invenzioni nate dalla sua testa, che tenere discorsi sul rendiconto finanziario in tailleur e scarpe col tacco.  
E così, aveva approfittato del suo status di sopravvissuta in via di riabilitazione per tornare a rinchiudersi in uno dei suoi laboratori, isolata dal mondo intero.  
Prima, tuttavia, aveva dovuto subire un interrogatorio di ordinanza da parte della polizia e lo sciacallaggio sfrenato della stampa.  
I detective avevano acconsentito ad aspettare che Bulma si riprendesse fisicamente ed iniziasse una terapia psicologica che l’aiutasse a recuperare la memoria, cionondimento era stato necessario porle alcune domande sul giorno del suo ritrovamento, nel tentativo di svolgere un’indagine a ritroso.  
Lei non ricordava nulla, se non di essersi risvegliata stesa a terra e dolorante senza sapere dove si trovasse né come ci fosse arrivata.  
Il suo primissimo ricordo era l’odore di bruciato, ma non come quello che continuava a sentire ogni mattina. Erano due odori molto distinti: il primo sapeva chiaramente di pop corn bruciato, il secondo invece aveva una vaga nota di metallo, sostanze chimiche e aria rarefatta.  
Aveva aperto gli occhi ma era riuscita a vedere ben poco: la vista era offuscata a causa del fumo e del sangue che le colava sul volto.  
Le faceva male la testa, il braccio sinistro e il bassoventre; si sentiva sfiancata e non riusciva a muoversi.  
Fortunatamente, era accorso sul posto un uomo, il contadino che possedeva quel campo di granturco e che era arrivato con una pompa dell’acqua per tentare di salvare il suo raccolto (i signori Briefs lo avrebbero ripagato con tre volte il valore del campo, per aver salvato la loro erede).  
Il contadino, vedendola, aveva tentennato un attimo, indeciso se cercare di spegnere l’incendio o soccorrere la sconosciuta – per un attimo, aveva ipotizzato che fosse lei la piromane responsabile.  
Poi era ritornato di corsa a casa per chiamare i vigili del fuoco e un’ambulanza.  
Le forze dell’ordine ipotizzavano che il rapitore – o i rapitori – avessero per qualche motivo deciso di spostare Bulma dal nascondiglio in cui l’avevano tenuta prigioniera per due anni, ma che lungo la strada avessero avuto un incidente.  
Era stato teorizzato che, per nascondere le tracce (segni degli pneumatici, tracce di sangue) che avrebbero potuto ricondurre ai criminali, essi avessero appiccato l’incendio al campo, e credendo la vittima in fin di vita, e dunque inutile, l’avessero volutamente abbandonata sul ciglio della strada.  
Era una teoria abbastanza valida che incontrava il favore dell’opinione pubblica, e tuttavia nei talk show non si smetteva di fare supposizioni di ogni sorta.  
Bulma odiava tutta l’attenzione mediatica che il suo caso aveva sollevato, e non sopportava che persone che non la conoscevano minimamente si permettessero di parlare di lei, di quello che aveva dovuto subire e provare, di scavare nel suo passato e di avanzare idee e giudizi.  
C’erano le femministe che l’avevano dichiarata l’ennesima vittima della violenza di genere.  
 _“Una donna così potente e indipendente rappresenta una sfida al dominio del patriarcato, è ovvio che un uomo abbia tentato di soggiogarla!”_  
Avevano tirato in ballo ipotetici ex amanti gelosi e stalker: in realtà, Bulma aveva avuto un solo ragazzo per più di dieci anni, Yamcha, che l’aveva lasciata diversi mesi prima del suo rapimento, e non era che un buontempone. Era troppo sciocco per orchestrare un piano così perfetto da non farsi scoprire per ben due anni.  
Inoltre, non le avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.  
Prima di lui c’erano state solo cotte adolescenziali, e se avesse avuto degli ammiratori segreti e follemente innamorati di lei, prima di prenderla con la forza si sarebbero perlomeno fatti vivi mandandole fiori, regali osceni, o fotografie dei loro genitali.  
C’erano i maschilisti, che supportavano più o meno la stessa ipotesi delle femministe, ma davano a lei la colpa di ciò che le era successo.  
 _“Le donne hanno voluto essere indipendenti, ma hanno approfittato della loro libertà e hanno dimenticato il loro ruolo di madri e mogli. Un uomo non può che sentirsi sopraffatto da una donna del genere, che con le sue pretese di uguaglianza lo priva dei suoi diritti fondamentali. Ciò che le è successo è la conseguenza della lobby nazifemminista e del loro tentativo di ribaltare i ruoli di genere!”_  
Secondo alcuni, infatti, Bulma era la classica superdonna in carriera il cui divertimento principale era castrare emotivamente gli uomini che le stavano attorno e che cercavano di amarla, mentre lei li rifiutava crudelmente dopo averli provocati e aver abusato della loro amicizia e gentilezza.  
C’erano gli amanti del noir, che non erano tanto intenzionati a smascherare il criminale, quanto a immaginare quali orrende torture Bulma avesse subito negli anni di prigionia.  
 _“Si dice che il torturatore le abbia tagliato un seno...”_  
Sembravano provare un sadico piacere mentre ipotizzavano di gabbie, corde, manette, sevizie con il fuoco, con armi da taglio, tortura tramite l’affogamento, il soffocamento, ripetuti stupri di gruppo, e chi più ne ha più ne metta.  
C’erano, infine, i complottisti, che a loro volta si dividevano in due sottocategorie.  
I complottisti politici negavano che la dottoressa Briefs fosse stata veramente rapita, ma che fosse  stata in realtà ingaggiata dal governo per ideare un marchingegno potentissimo che servisse a controllare la mente umana. Una parte di essi però era certa che lei non avesse ancora ceduto il progetto, ma che intendesse venderlo al miglior offerente.  
 _“Dopo le scie chimiche e i microchip nel cervello, il New World Order sta orchestrando un nuovo modo per ucciderci tutti! Sveglia!!”_  
Infine c’erano i meno originali di tutti: i fedelissimi della cara, vecchia teoria del rapimento alieno.  
 _“IO VOGLIO CREDERE!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccoci qui! Avevo programmato il nuovo capitolo per la settimana prossima, ma dal momento che proprio lunedì inizierò una nuova avventura all'estero, ho temuto di non avere il tempo per pubblicare, così ho anticipato il secondo capitolo.  
> Per questa parte mi sono divertita a usare qualche luogo comune che si legge sui social network quando si parla di violenza sulle donne, con l'aggiunta delle teorie complottiste (saranno stati i Rettiliani a rapire Bulma, o il Gruppo Bilderberg?! XD). Che ve ne pare? Iniziate a farvi un'idea? E avete riconosciuto la citazione "I want to believe"? Fatemi sapere le vostre opinioni!  
> Qui potreste trovare alcune anticipazioni oppure fangirlare insieme a me: @aciDnorev  
> Alla prossima!


	3. Ferite invisibili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultima revisione: 24/09/2017

Bulma si era divertita per un po’ a fare zapping tra un canale e l’altro, tra un sito scandalistico e l’altro, non sentendosi tuttavia ferita dalle parole di quei sedicenti esperti.  
Le sembrava ancora una volta di ascoltare e leggere le vicende di una persona che non era lei, e in ogni caso nessuna di quelle speculazioni l’aiutava a recuperare la memoria. Pertanto, poco dopo decise di sbarazzarsi del suo apparecchio televisivo e di smettere di leggere i giornali.  
I reporter e i paparazzi restavano comunque una spina nel fianco: l’avevano aspettata per giorni fuori dall’enorme residenza dove aveva sempre vissuto con i suoi genitori, avevano perfino scavalcato i cancelli della proprietà, calpestando i preziosi fiori di sua madre, così Bulma aveva deciso che era giunto il momento di andare ad abitare per conto proprio.  
Fu una liberazione. Il suo nuovo indirizzo era noto solo a pochi intimi, tra cui Yamcha, il che confermava quanto fosse fantasiosa la teoria delle femministe che commentavano il suo caso sui blog e in televisione.  
Yamcha veniva a trovarla molto spesso, e non per pura formalità: nonostante non si fossero lasciati felicemente, il loro rapporto era migliore da amici che da fidanzati.  
Conoscendo bene la propensione di Bulma a dimenticarsi di ogni altra cosa, persino mangiare, quando era concentrata su un progetto, Yamcha le portava la cena quasi ogni sera.  
Non parlavano molto, ma il silenzio tra loro non era teso: non c’era mai stata molta comunicazione nel loro rapporto, principalmente a causa dei loro interessi diametralmente opposti, ma averlo vicino le trasmetteva una certa pace.  
La notizia della gravidanza era trapelata alla stampa solo successivamente, ma Bulma aveva ritenuto giusto informare il suo ex per primo, dal momento che il principale motivo per cui si erano lasciati era la sua presunta infertilità.  
Il rapporto tra di loro era sempre stato molto infantile e fatto di continui tira e molla, ma dopo quasi dieci anni, Yamcha, che ancora giocava ai videogiochi e preferiva trascorrere il weekend con i suoi amici che con la sua ragazza, si era messo in testa che era giunto il momento di mettere su famiglia.  
All’epoca, Bulma non aveva ancora pensato all’ipotesi di diventare madre, sempre presa da nuovi progetti che risucchiavano tutta la sua attenzione e le sue energie, ma aveva accettato la proposta di Yamcha pur non essendo ancora del tutto convinta dell’idea.  
Alla fine, perché non avrebbe dovuto fare un figlio? Aveva già ottenuto una carriera brillante, non aveva problemi finanziari e aveva una famiglia vicina più che pronta ad accogliere un nipotino.  
Non poteva esistere un momento più perfetto per fare un bambino, e forse l’arrivo di un neonato avrebbe aiutato a consolidare una volta per tutte il rapporto tra lei e Yamcha.  
Così, avevano iniziato a provare.  
Si erano presi tutto il tempo, essendo ancora molto giovani, ma dopo più di due anni i test di gravidanza continuavano ad essere negativi.  
Si erano rivolti a degli specialisti, ma i risultati delle analisi avevano confermato che Bulma non poteva avere bambini.  
Lei l’aveva presa con filosofia. Forse, inconsciamente, non si sentiva pronta per diventare madre, e la biologia le stava dando una sorta di conferma.  
Ma la notizia aveva dato il colpo di grazia alla sua relazione: Yamcha aveva cominciato ad essere più distaccato, a usare scuse sempre più frequenti per non vederla e per non fare l’amore con lei, finché non le aveva confessato di non sentirsela di portare ancora avanti il loro rapporto.  
Bulma non credeva che la sua sterilità fosse la vera causa della loro rottura: era convinta che fosse stata piuttosto una scusa per dare il colpo di grazia ad una storia ormai in fin di vita.  
Il fatto che Yamcha, dopo due anni, trascorresse il sabato sera a cena con lei, invece che con una sposa novella e un pargoletto in fasce, ne era la prova.  
“Credi che avresti tenuto il bambino, se fosse sopravvissuto all’incidente?” le chiese lui una sera, a bruciapelo. Sapeva di poterle fare domande così schiette: Bulma non era tipo da ignorare l’elefante nella stanza.  
Bulma addentò un involtino primavera, prima di rispondere:  
“I medici hanno detto che il feto aveva una deformazione alla spina dorsale, non sarebbe vissuto a lungo in ogni caso.”  
“Ma se fosse stato sano, l’avresti tenuto?” insistette lui.  
“Sarò sincera, non lo so. Forse avrei abortito comunque. Non so se sarei risucita a tollerare di vedere in mio figlio il volto del mio aguzzino.”  
“Tu sei una donna molto forte. Secondo me saresti riuscita a vedere oltre. In fin dei conti, il bambino non aveva nessuna colpa.”  
“Credo sia un bene che io non abbia dovuto prendere una decisione in merito” tagliò corto Bulma.  
Non voleva affrontare l’argomento bambino.  
Nonostante continuasse a ripetere che era stato un bene che la gravidanza si fosse interrotta spontaneamente, ogni volta che qualcuno sollevava l’argomento, si sentiva chiudere lo stomaco da un nodo.  
Razionalmente, si diceva che le cose dovevano andare in quel modo, ma incosciamente sentiva qualcosa di in sospeso, come se quell’esserino ormai perduto avesse potuto significare per lei qualcosa di buono.  
Chissà se sarebbe mai stata in grado di ricordare. Sapeva di essere incinta mentre era ancora prigioniera? Come aveva preso la notizia? Provava dell’affetto per il frutto di una violenza? E il suo aguzzino, ne era al corrente?  
Yamcha la scrutò per un attimo, sospirando. Poi appoggiò le sue bacchette e disse:  
“Chiunque ti abbia fatto questo, non la passerà liscia.”  
“Puoi starne certo. E ho come la sensazione che ciò accadrà a breve.”  
“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” le chiese Yamcha, non cogliendo il suo ragionamento.  
“Beh, mi ha abbandonata sulla strada pensando che fossi morta, no? Ma ora che tutti sanno che sono sopravvissuta, sicuramente vorrà venire a riprendersi il suo giocattolo... E stavolta non mi coglierà di sorpresa.”  
Bulma non aveva dubbi che qualcuno l’avesse portata via contro la sua volontà, ma quando era tornata a casa dall’ospedale aveva riscontrato qualcosa di singolare.  
Uscita dalla doccia, si era trovata ad analizzare il suo corpo nudo davanti allo specchio ed era stata incapace di trovarvi segni di abusi o violenze.  
Aveva perfino recuperato una lente di ingrandimento per scrutare meglio ogni centimetro della sua pelle alla ricerca di qualche cicatrice o bruciatura.  
Aveva poi richiesto una radiografia completa, per verificare eventuali segni di vecchie fratture ossee, ma senza risultato.  
La sua pelle era liscia e perfetta come quella di una bambola, le sue ossa e i suoi organi interni sani, mai toccati da traumi.  
Sembrava che, chiunque l’avesse rapita, l’avesse fatto solo per scambiare quattro chiacchiere con lei.  
L’unica prova del fatto che qualcuno si fosse avvicinato a lei negli ultimi due anni, era quel piccolo feto che aveva prematuramente abbandonato il suo corpo. Tuttavia, la ginecologa non aveva mai parlato di lacerazioni interne, tipiche dei casi di stupro.  
Dunque, non era stata violentata, o almeno non negli ultimi mesi prima di essere ritrovata. Forse il suo aguzzino aveva deciso di lasciarla in pace e interrompere gli abusi, quando aveva scoperto che lei era incinta.  
Ma c’erano anche tre parole che ogni tanto si affacciavano nella mente di Bulma.  
 _Sindrome. Di. Stoccolma._  
L’intelligente, razionale, scaltra Bulma Briefs poteva essersi fatta plasmare a tal punto da innamorarsi e concepire un figlio con l’aguzzino che l’aveva rapita?  
Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, lei lo avrebbe scoperto, avrebbe trovato il responsabile e gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare cara!  
“Non metterti strane idee in testa, Bulma. Ci sono qua io per proteggerti” le assicurò Yamcha, stringendole la mano per trasmetterle il suo affetto e incoraggiamento.  
“Sì, ma non ci potrai essere sempre. Non ti voglio troppo tra i piedi. Stai tranquillo, non voglio fare nulla di azzardato. Ho solo preso delle precauzioni per non essere presa alla sprovvista: ho installato un buon sistema antifurto, ho comprato un’arma e sto prendendo lezioni di autodifesa. Voglio semplicemente sentirmi sicura in casa mia.”  
“Penso che tu lo possa essere, al ventesimo piano di un grattacielo! Di sicuro non c’è il rischio che un malintenzionato entri dalla finestra!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo non si scopre molto di nuovo, ma spero vi sia piaciuto ugualmente. Ci vorrà del tempo prima che Bulma riesca a fare luce sulla vicenda, spero che amiate la suspance =)  
> Prima di salutarvi, vi invito a leggere un post che ho scritto sul mio blog a proposito di Dragon Ball Super e dell'evoluzione della coppia Bulma/Vegeta: https://thewanderingeek.wordpress.com/2017/02/10/dragon-ball-super-e-il-fanservice/


	4. Terapia di guarigione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultima revisione: 24/09/2017

“Odore di pop corn. Beh, è un inizio” commentò la psicanalista con scarso entusiasmo.  
“No, non di pop corn. Di metallo e sostanze chimiche bruciate” ripetè Bulma, poco convinta che quella terapia potesse davvero funzionare.  
Erano già al secondo incontro e quella dottoressa non le piaceva per niente: era molto preparata, ma le faceva mille moine e si comportava in modo condiscendente solo perché vedeva in lei un altro nome celebre da citare nella sua lista di clienti.  
Sembrava la classica psicologa delle star che protraeva le sedute dei suoi pazienti per anni, al fine di spillare loro più denaro possibile.  
Il che, per Bulma, era fuori discussione: non aveva tempo da perdere in parabole psicoanalitiche, doveva trovare chi l’aveva rapita.  
Tuttavia, doveva dimostrare ai suoi genitori di essere intenzionata a farsi aiutare: pertanto, aveva accettato di andare a qualche incontro con la psicologa più costosa della città. E, in fondo, aveva anche bisogno di parlare liberamente con qualcuno di imparziale.  
“Vuol dire che forse è stata rinchiusa in una raffineria, o una fabbrica di sostanze chimiche?”  
“No, l’odore chimico è molto leggero, appena accennato” specificò lei sedendosi più comoda sul divanetto dello studio.  
“È possibile che il nascondiglio del suo aguzzino si trovasse in qualche edificio industriale abbandonato.”  
“Già. Ma non c’è altro che io ricordi e che possa aiutare nelle indagini.”  
“Migliorerà col tempo. C’è altro di cui vuole parlare?”  
Bulma fece una pausa, riflettendo.  
“Le cicatrici.”  
“Quali cicatrici?”  
“Nessuna. È questo il punto. Di solito, chi viene rapito e tenuto prigioniero per tanto tempo, viene legato, drogato, picchiato, torturato. Ma non c’è traccia di sevizie sul mio corpo. La mia ginecologa dice che, forse, non sono nemmeno stata violentata.”  
“E come si sente a riguardo?”  
“Beh, da un lato credo sia positivo. Ma ciò vorrebbe dire che sono andata a letto con quell’uomo di mia spontanea volontà? Non voglio credere di aver fatto una cosa del genere, non me lo potrei mai perdonare. Non posso essermi invaghita del mio aguzzino, sarebbe stata una cosa del tutto irrazionale e è esattamente l’opposto di ciò che sono. Non lo avrei fatto nemmeno per cercare di fuggire. Mi sarei tagliata una gamba da sola, piuttosto, o perlomeno avrei trovato un metodo più ingegnoso ed efficace.  
No, sento che dietro a tutta questa faccenda c’è un terribile segreto. Un segreto così grande che perfino la mia mente è corsa ai ripari per nascondermelo. E questa cosa mi fa impazzire. Sento che la risposta è a portata di mano, ma non riesco ad afferrarla. L’odore che credo di sentire ogni mattina, la mia improvvisa agorafobia, il mio essere scomparsa senza lasciar traccia, devono essere per forza degli indizi collegati tra loro. Ma non trovo il nesso.”  
“Probabilmente perché gli indizi sono ancora troppi pochi.”  
“E cosa aspettano gli altri a farsi vedere?! Ho provato di tutto. Sono tornata sul luogo del mio rapimento, sul campo dove sono stata ritrovata, ho girato la città e i sobborghi, ma non c’è nulla che mi faccia riaffiorare qualche ricordo. E poi dove sono i testimoni? Santo cielo, sono stata rapita di giorno, com’è possibile che nessuno abbia visto niente?”  
“No, Bulma, lei si sbaglia: lei è stata rapita di notte, uscendo dalla sua azienda” la corresse la psicologa, sollevando per un attimo lo sguardo dal suo blocchetto per gli appunti.  
Bulma la guardò basita.  
“No, forse è lei che si sbaglia: ricordo chiaramente di essere stata rapita di giorno. Non so nè da chi nè perché, ma so che è successo di giorno.”  
“Non è ciò che dice il resoconto della polizia. Inoltre, l’ultima persona ad averla vista è stato il vigilante notturno della Capsule Corporation.”  
“Ma io ricordo chiaramente che c’era un sole accecante...” insistette Bulma, stavolta con meno convinzione.  
“È possibile che il suo ultimo ricordo sia quello di una forte luce, e che ciò le abbia confuso la memoria?” provò ad ipotizzare la dottoressa.  
“Oddio, sì, è possibile... l’ultima cosa che ho visto è stata una fortissima luce!”  
“Lo vede? Abbiamo già fatto un passo avanti.”  
“Ma che cosa sta dicendo? Una stupida luce le sembra un passo avanti?!” le abbaiò addosso Bulma, alterata dal quel tono condiscendente. “Poteva essere un banalissimo fanale di una macchina, visto che ero in un parcheggio...”  
“Beh, ritengo...”  
“... no, aspetti! Non poteva essere un fanale, perché proveniva dall’alto!” ricordò improvvisamente la giovane scienziata.  
“Un elicottero, forse?”  
“Forse, ma non ricordo alcun rumore...”  
“Altri ricordi torneranno a galla con il tempo, non si metta fretta. Bene, il nostro incontro di oggi è finito. Ci vediamo la settimana prossima” la liquidò la dottoressa.  
   
  
***  
   
  
Oltre ad aver iniziato le sedute di terapia, Bulma si era iscritta ad un poligono di tiro per esercitarsi con la pistola.  
L’ambiente era in gran parte frequentato da uomini, e lei non si sentiva affatto a disagio per questo: era cresciuta in un ambiente prevalentemente maschile, visto che nel settore scientifico vi erano ancora troppe poche donne, ma lei ormai vi aveva fatto l’abitudine.  
Sapeva come integrarsi in un gruppo di soli uomini e come guadagnarsi la sua fetta di rispetto.  
Adiacente al poligono, vi era una palestra dove si praticava la boxe, e spesso Bulma amava fermarsi a guardare gli allenamenti; non aveva mai avuto un particolare interesse per quello sport (andava solo a vedere le competizioni cui partecipava Yamcha, poiché le piaceva fare il tifo per qualcuno che conosceva), ma per qualche motivo ora ne era attirata. Si fermava anche per delle mezzore a osservare quegli uomini che combattevano, affascinata dallo spettacolo di quei fasci di muscoli che si tendevano e rilassavano e dal rumore di colpi attutiti, gemiti di fatica e imprecazioni colorite.  
Lo stesso accennato odore di sudore maschile che vagheggiava nell’aria le trasmetteva un senso di familiarità, quasi come se vi fosse abituata.  
Aveva la sensazione che anche questi piccoli cambiamenti fossero strettamente legati a ciò che le era successo, ma ovviamente non riusciva ad andare più in là di questo.  
“Com’è possibile che io non riesca a ricordare nulla?” si ripeteva. “Ormai sono passati mesi, l’ematoma alla testa si è riassorbito, la mia amnesia non può essere di semplice natura fisica.”  
Non c’erano farmaci nè operazioni chirurgiche che potessero aiutarla a recuperare la memoria, e anche le pseudoscienze – questa era la considerazione che aveva della psicoanalisi – non sembravano dare risultati.  
Era frustrata, ma non voleva arrendersi, non poteva.  
E il suo aguzzino non dava cenno di volersi fare vivo.  
L’aveva tenuta prigioniera per due anni, com’era possibile che la notizia che era ancora viva non lo avesse spinto ad avvinarsi di nuovo?  
Possibile che fosse morto in seguito all’incidente nel campo? O magari si era trovato una nuova preda, perdendo così ogni interesse per Bulma? Eppure, non c’era notizia di altre donne scomparse, di recente.  
Temeva che non avrebbe mai avuto risposta a quelle domande.  
Fu un giorno in cui stava proprio riflettendo su che fine avesse fatto il suo aguzzino che, tornando a casa dal mini market, passò davanti allo studio di una veggente.  
 _“Uranai Baba”_  diceva l’insegna appesa sopra la porta,  _“La risposta che non trovi. Entrata libera.”_  
Le finestre del negozio erano coperte da pesanti tendaggi violacei, ed era impossibile vedere all’interno.  
“Santo cielo, Bulma!” si rimproverò a voce alta la donna, arrossendo di colpo. Si stupì perfino di essersi fermata a guardare l’insegna, imbarazzata come un vecchio sporcaccione sorpreso a spidocchiare sotto la gonna di una liceale. Si guardò intorno per accertarsi di non essere stata vista da nessuno, e poi si affrettò per tornare a casa.  
Ma il giorno dopo tornò lì davanti.  
“Sono tutte idiozie” si ripeteva. “Sei una donna di scienza, non dovresti nemmeno porti il dubbio.”  
Fece per andarsene, ma poi si girò di nuovo verso il negozio, e così per due o tre volte.  
Non sapeva perché le fosse venuto in mente di provare a rivolgersi ad una veggente: forse a causa del fallimento della scienza nel tentare di risolvere il suo problema, o forse perché, proprio come con la psicologa, aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, ma anche di ricevere un po’ di conforto.  
“Oh, che diavolo!” imprecò, decidendosi infine ad entrare. “In fondo, alcuni dei più grandi luminari della storia credevano nelle divinità. Che male c’è a farsi leggere le carte? Potrebbe essere divertente.”  
Lo studio, lungo e stretto, era illuminato solo da candele – ovvio, osserò Bulma, per ricreare quell’atmosfera di sovrannaturale e mascherare meglio i trucchi del mestiere – e decorato con i classici oggetti e ninnoli tipici di chi sostiene di praticare la magia: pentacoli, oroscopi, rune, pietre e cristalli magici...  
Sulla sinistra, c’era una libreria con diversi volumi su vari argomenti: streghe, fate, spiriti benigni e maligni, incantesimi, esperienze dell’aldilà.  
L’aria sapeva di incenso e i rumori della strada giungevano attutiti.  
 _Non c’è che dire_ , si complimentò silenziosamente Bulma.  _Hanno creato l’atmosfera a regola d’arte._  
Inizialmente non vide nessuno, ma poi sentì un leggero tossire e qualcuno si fece avanti dal retro dello studio.  
Quando Bulma si ritrovò davanti alla proprietaria del negozio, provò una certa tenerezza: era una piccola signora anzianissima, probabilmente ultraottantenne e dai capelli tinti con un colorazione di grigio da quattro soldi, che li rendeva praticamente viola. Le venne incontro su un quadriciclo elettrico per disabili che andava a sbattere contro tutto il mobilio della stanza.  
 _Poverina_ , pensò con compassione.  _Probabilmente vive solo della sua pensione e allora ha pensato di arrotondare riciclandosi come veggente. Un motivo in più per restare._  
“Sei l’ultima persona che mi aspettavo di vedere qui” commentò acidamente la vecchina senza nemmeno salutare.  
Non si stupì che sapesse chi era: era stata sulle prime pagine dei giornali per diversi giorni. Non serviva essere dei maghi per riconoscere Bulma Briefs.  
“Ma lei non è una veggente? Non dovrebbe sapere che sarei venuta?” scherzò.  
“Sì, ma ho di meglio da fare che stare a prevedere tutto il giorno chi entrerà nel negozio. Avanti, seguimi.”  
Le fece strada lungo il negozio e la portò in una stanzetta arredata con un tavolino rotondo e due poltrone. Sul tavolino c’era una sfera di cristallo.  
 _Certo che poteva modernizzarsi un po’_ , pensò Bulma.  _La sfera di cristallo è per trucchi di magia infantili!_  
La vecchina le fece cenno di accomodarsi su una delle due poltrone, e lei, non senza una certa fatica, si accomodò sull’altra.  
“Sei venuta qui perché non riesci a ricordare che cosa ti è successo” sentenziò la veggente in tono severo. Non sembrava molto affabile.  
 _Wow, che intuito_ , pensò sarcasticamente Bulma, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Bastava aprire una qualsiasi rivista di gossip per sapere che l’erede della Capsule Corporation aveva perso la memoria.  
“Non fare quella faccia da saputella” la rimproverò la vecchia.  
“Mi scusi” si ricompose subito la giovane donna. Solitamente non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di trattarla così e gli avrebbe risposto a tono, ma le era stato insegnato ad avere rispetto per gli anziani. Inoltre, era curiosa di sapere a cosa avrebbe portato quella conversazione. “È vero, non riesco a ricordare nulla. Qualche dettaglio, ma nulla più. Non capisco come sia possibile e la scienza non può aiutarmi.”  
“Forse è la tua mente che cerca di proteggere se stessa.”  
“È quello che dice anche la mia psicologa, ma... io ho bisogno di sapere subito la verità!”  
“Voi giovani siete così impazienti, volete sempre tutto e subito” sbuffò Uranai Baba. “Non so se potrò aiutarti, ma ci posso provare.”  
Si protese verso la sfera di cristallo, che stava esattamente al centro del tavolo, tra lei e Bulma, e iniziò ad osservarla in silenzio.  
Passarono diversi secondi in cui nella stanza si sentì solo il ticchettìo dell’orologio a pendolo, unico oggetto di arredamento presente lì dentro. Poi, all’improvviso la vecchia disse:  
“Buio. Vedo il buio. E stelle, moltissime stelle.”  
“Sono stata rapita di notte” fece presente Bulma, delusa da quella prima risposta. Ma cosa si aspettava da una vecchina che si spacciava per strega?  
“Lasciami continuare” la zittì lei. “Vedo artigli, lunghi e sottilissimi, che cercano di afferrarti, ma tu gli sfuggi. Hai dei tagli, sul corpo?”  
“No, nessuno.”  
“Appunto, gli sei sfuggita.”  
“Sono scappata dal mio aguzzino? Non è stato lui ad abbandonarmi sulla strada?” chiese Bulma, incredula. Non aveva mai ipotizzato questa versione.  
“Questo non lo so per certo. Vedo solo che sei sfuggita a dei lunghi artigli.”  
Bulma era scettica. Di quali artigli stava parlando? L’aveva presa forse per una bambina che credeva alle favole?  
“Vedo dell’altro. Animali. Due scimmie. O scimpanzé – non me ne intendo. Si squadrano, si ringhiano contro, poi si attaccano e lottano l’una contro l’altra... poi si fermano, si scrutano, si avvicinano lentamente. Si annusano il sedere. E poi si accoppiano. Ew!” commentò schifata. “Non proprio un bello spettacolo. Ti dice qualcosa? Sei per caso stata in uno zoo?”  
“Ma che ne so!” esclamò Bulma, sempre più scocciata, iniziando a sentirsi ridicola. “Non è che forse ha sintonizzato la sua sfera sul National Geographic?! In che modo dovrebbe aiutarmi questa cosa?!”  
“Non alzare la voce con me, giovanotta” ribatté altezzosamente Uranai Baba, sbattendo una mano sul tavolo. “Io ti dico solo ciò che vedo. Sta a te interpretare i segnali. Ma in effetti, questa volta non riesco a vedere bene: è tutto troppo confuso, troppo buio. Come se tu fossi stata in un luogo che va oltre il mio campo d’azione.”  
“In che senso? Oltre il centro città?”  
“Oltre il nostro mondo” rispose cupamente la veggente.  
Bulma sbuffò, sconfitta. Entrare in quel posto era stato un grosso errore.  
Si alzò dalla poltrona, con un’espressione carica di disappunto, e tirò fuori il portafoglio dalla borsa.  
“Quanto le devo?”  
“5000 zeni.”  
“Cosa?! Per soli dieci minuti?” strillò Bulma, scioccata. Quella vecchia non le faceva più tanta compassione.  
“Non fare la taccagna. Sei milionaria.”  
Bulma si arrese, pagò in contanti la somma dovuta e si avvicinò all’uscita, ma prima che potesse andarsene, udì le ultime parole della vecchia veggente:  
“Sta venendo qui. Sta venendo per te.”  
Bulma la ignorò, intenzionata a non farsi spillare altri soldi per sentirsi dire qualcosa che già sapeva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confesso che Baba è un personaggio che mi piace molto e, appena posso, ce lo infilo in qualche fanfic (era presente anche in "If only you could bring me back", e aveva un ruolo abbastanza determinante nella trama).  
> Grazie a tutti e alla prossima!


	5. Incontri ravvicinati del III tipo

Erano arrivati all’improvviso.  
Tutte le agenzie aerospaziali erano in allerta da diverse ore, ma era stato preso l’accordo di non agire finché le intenzioni dell’oggetto volante non identificato non fossero state chiare.  
Seppur dall’aspetto minaccioso, l’enorme astronave di origine aliena non aveva dato alcun segno di voler sferrare un attacco. Si era semplicemente limitata ad entrare nello spazio aereo terrestre senza nessun consenso.  
In realtà, nemmeno questo era chiaro: le torri di controllo più vicine avevano ricevuto quella che sembrava essere una comunicazione in lingua aliena, ma nessuno avrebbe potuto dire se il messaggio fosse stato “veniamo in pace, chiediamo il permesso di atterrare” oppure “stiamo per attaccarvi, morirete tutti”.  
Gli eserciti erano stati allertati, i cacciabombardieri stavano circondando l’area ed erano pronti ad entrare in azione, ma i capi di stato e i ministri della difesa erano concordi nell’aspettare di vedere cosa sarebbe uscito dall’astronave, e quali intenzioni avesse.  
L’UFO era sceso sopra l’oceano, lentamente e con cautela, viste le sue notevoli dimensioni. C’era da pensare che fosse arduo manovrare un veicolo del genere e che ciò richiedesse la presenza di un equipaggio numerosissimo, almeno duecento persone. Sempre che di persone si trattasse.  
Impiegarono diverso tempo per completare l’ammaraggio, quasi non avessero alcuna fretta di arrivare e scendere.  
Come se sapessero che, in ogni caso, non c’era via di fuga per i terrestri.  
Un’onda alta quindici metri aveva ribaltato alcuni pescherecci, ma si era dispersa prima di raggiungere la terraferma.  
Un aereo aveva pericolosamente sfiorato la traiettoria dell’astronave e diversi passeggeri avevano ripreso l’entrata nella stratosfera con i telefonini, condividendo subito le testimonianze sui social network.  
Poi, non era successo più nulla.  
Fu allora che agli aerei militari venne trasmesso l’ordine di avvicinarsi e perlustrare la zona, ma i piloti riferirono che dalla nave non sembrava provenire alcun movimento.  
Invani i tentativi di mettersi in contatto radiofonico con l’equipaggio: il segnale era assente.  
In realtà, qualcuno era già uscito dall’astronave, solo che nessuno ad occhio umano se n’era potuto accorgere, e nemmeno i radar avevano localizzato i movimenti.  
Nessuno, dunque, poteva sapere che chi era arrivato con quella nave era alla ricerca di tre persone ben precise.  
  
   
***  
  
   
Una vecchia zingara, avvolta da stracci logori, vendeva fiori sul ciglio della strada. Fu la prima a vedere la stella diurna.  
Non poteva essere Venere, ne era certa – il suo popolo era un grande conoscitore di stelle. Era troppo brillante, e... si avvicinava a lei!  
La zingara che, oltre ad essere parecchio in là con gli anni, era resa goffa e lenta dalle sue forme abbondanti, non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensare ad allontanarsi da lì, perché la stella la raggiunse dopo pochi istanti. Si schiantò a terra con un boato e, successivamente, dalla nuvola di polvere creatasi emerse un’imponente figura umana.  
Era un uomo alto e largo come un armadio, aveva folti e lunghi capelli neri, uno sguardo minaccioso, e indossava una strana armatura metallica ornata da una cintura di pelliccia.  
Aveva l’aspetto di un demonio sceso dal cielo per reclamare le anime dei peccatori.  
La zingara, che se ne intendeva anche di demoni, iniziò a mormorare tra i denti un incantesimo contro gli spiriti maligni, mentre quell’essere si avvicinava a lei con un passo militaresco.  
Dopo essersi piazzato di fronte a lei, si portò una mano all’orecchio, sul quale stava in bilico uno strano apparecchio elettronico, premette un pulsante e pronunciò una frase in una lingua a lei sconosciuta.  
Un attimo dopo l’apparecchio tradusse:  
“È qui che abita l’uomo più potente di questo pianeta?”  
L’essere dalle fattezze demoniache accompagnò la domanda spostando lo sguardo sull’edificio alla sua sinistra, un imponente palazzo bianco traboccante di decorazioni appartenenti a stili diversi, tanto da farlo apparire pacchiano ed eccessivo.  
La zingara, che ben conosceva la storia di quel palazzo e di chi avrebbe dovuto abitarlo, ma che per ironia del destino e per volere di un popolo oppresso era morto prima che i lavori fossero compiuti, scoppiò in una sonora risata.  
Se quello era un demonio, era davvero poco informato!  
Lui la guardò accigliato, infastidito dallo scherno di quella vecchia che non sembrava più temerlo come all’inizio. La sua arroganza gli ricordava qualcuno.  
“Qui?!” rispose lei, tenendosi la grossa pancia per frenare le risate. “Qui non ci abita nessuno. Questa è la Dimora del Popolo , è la sede del parlamento di questo stato. Se stai cercando l’uomo più potente del mondo, devi andare da un’altra parte.”  
“Dove?” ringhiò l’essere, dopo aver atteso che il suo apparecchio traducesse le parole della zingara.  
“E io che ne so? Gli uomini si fanno la guerra gli uni con gli altri per ottenere il potere assoluto. Se sei venuto a prendere il responsabile del male di questo mondo, dovrai allungare di un bel po’ la tua lista.”  
Lui grugnì qualcosa di incomprensibile, le diede le spalle e volò via, così come era arrivato.  
La vecchia lo osservò sparire nel cielo, poi tirò fuori dal suo grembiule liso un pacchetto di sigarette tutto schiacciato, e si accese una sigaretta.  
Parve riprendersi subito dall’incontro ravvicinato con quell’essere venuto dal cielo.  
Del resto, lei era una zingara, non c’era nulla che la potesse sorprendere.  
   
  
***  
   
  
Era notte, e la luna rifletteva la sagoma dell’Ottagono sulle rive del fiume Camotop.  
La sede del Ministero della Difesa degli Stati Unificati, ospitata nell’edificio più grande del mondo, non era mai veramente vuota: al suo interno gli uffici non venivano quasi mai abbandonati, data l’importanza del lavoro svolto, ovvero la sicurezza del Paese.  
Difatti, quella notte, decine di diplomatici e militari si erano riuniti per decidere come procedere sul caso dell’astronave che si era posata nel bel mezzo dell’oceano, ma senza poi entrare in contatto con le radio militari della superficie terrestre.  
La loro attenzione era completamente puntata sugli schermi che riproducevano l’immagine di quell’astronave, talmente immobile e silenziosa da sembrare abbandonata.  
Nessuna di queste persone, pertanto, si accorse dell’atterraggio di un essere dalle fattezze umane nel cortile interno dell’Ottagono.  
Solo il netturbino, che stava terminando il suo giro di svuotamento dei cestini.  
L’uomo volante gli apparve come una versione più minacciosa e meno imbellettata di Superman (nonostante la cintura di pelliccia).  
Il netturbino, che aveva sentito alla radio dell’atterraggio di una nave aliena, e che aveva visto moltissimi film di fantascienza, capì immediatamente la portata dell’evento a cui stava partecipando in prima persona, ma l’emozione e la paura prevalsero.  
Indietreggiò di colpo, inciampando su una delle sue scope, e cadde a terra. Mentre fissava l’alieno con occhi carichi di terrore, sentì un calore umido invadergli i pantaloni.  
L’alieno, che aveva l’aspetto di un lottatore di wrestling, lo guardò con disprezzo attraverso la lente verde che portava sull’occhio sinistro. Disse qualcosa, poi portò una mano a lato della testa, toccando un marchingegno elettronico dal quale uscì una voce metallica e artificiale:  
“Si trova qui l’uomo più potente del pianeta?”  
Il netturbino, paralizzato dalla paura, sulle prime non parve capire.  
L’alieno, con aria infastidita, premette di nuovo il pulsante per far ripetere la domanda.  
“T-ti riferisci al Presidente?” rispose il netturbino. “Non è qui ora. N-non abita q-qui.”  
“Dov’è?” insistette l’alieno chinandosi su di lui e mostrando un ghigno poco amichevole.  
“Alla Casa Azzurra, credo! A Watertown!”  
L’alieno fece per afferrarlo per il colletto della camicia, ma all’ultimo si bloccò, distratto da un ronzio proveniente dal marchingegno.  
Disse qualcosa che il netturbino non poté capire, ma che stavolta non venne tradotto, poiché le parole non erano rivolte a lui. Sembrava che l’alieno stesse comunicando con qualcuno.  
Se avesse capito quella lingua sconosciuta, avrebbe sentito la seguente conversazione:  
“Trovato?”  
“No. In questo posto non ci abita nessun potente – ci sono solo mercanti. E tu?”  
“Forse – ci sono vicino.”  
“Mandaci la posizione non appena avrai qualcosa di sicuro.”  
Chiusa la conversazione, l’alieno si fece dare indicazioni più precise su come raggiungere l’uomo più potente del pianeta; poi, prese uno slancio e volò via.  
Il netturbino decise di andare a cambiarsi i pantaloni prima di dare l’allarme: non voleva che sui libri di storia scrivessero che il primo uomo ad essere entrato in contatto con gli alieni se l’era fatta addosso dalla paura.  
   
  
***  
  
   
 _“... secondo cui gli alieni usciti dall’astronave sarebbero andati in perlustrazione per il pianeta, alla ricerca dell’autorità massima terrestre con cui interloquire. Gli alieni in questione non sembrano essere ostili, non avendo attaccato nessuno direttamente, ma le loro intenzioni non sono ancora del tutto chiare. Inoltre il loro arrivo ha seminato il panico in diverse località, a causa di danni provocati – più o meno volontariamente – a edifici pubblici e privati._  
 _Ciò che le autorità e il popolo si chiede è se essi possano rappresentare un pericolo per la Terra, dal momento che essi, nonostante l’aspetto umanoide, sembrano possedere una forza di gran lunga superiore a quella di un essere umano._  
 _Chi sono questi alieni? Da dove vengono? Perché sono qui? Sono pacifici od ostili?_  
 _Queste, e molte altre ancora, sono le domande a cui speriamo di poter rispondere a breve._  
 _Nel frattempo, alla Casa Azzurra si sta organizzando un primo incontro tra il Presidente degli Stati Unificati dell’Est, il Presidente dell’Unione dell’Ovest, i monarchi del Regno del Nord e del Sud con l’ancora sconosciuto capo degli alieni.”_  
Yamcha stava per uscire per andare al lavoro, quando la tv ancora accesa attirò d’improvviso la sua attenzione.  
Era da un paio di giorni che sui social network girava la notizia di un’astronave aliena atterrata nel bel mezzo dell’oceano, ma aveva pensato si trattasse dell’ennesima bufala per attirare i più creduloni.  
E invece, ora ne stavano parlando anche al telegiornale.  
Il servizio alternava il primo piano della cronista ad immagini sgranate e di scarsa qualità della famosa astronave, appoggiata sul filo dell’acqua come se si trattasse di una barchetta di carta, ma in realtà doveva pesare diverse migliaia di tonnellate.  
Yamcha rimase bloccato davanti allo schermo fino alla fine del servizio.  
Se quello non era uno scherzo, l’umanità stava assistendo ad un momento storico!  
Lui, come tanti altri, si era sempre chiesto se la Terra fosse l’unico pianeta abitato dell’Universo, e finalmente avevano ottenuto risposta ad uno dei quesiti fondamentali dell’umanità!  
La domanda successiva era: che intenzioni avevano gli esseri giunti a bordo di quell’astronave così inquietante?  
Rendendosi conto di quanto fosse in ritardo, uscì di corsa, ripromettendosi di contattare Bulma in un momento libero, per sapere che cosa ne pensasse di quella vicenda.  
Chissà, magari quella notizia strabiliante l’avrebbe distratta per un po’ dai suoi pensieri oscuri.  
   
  
***  
  
   
 _“Hai sentito i notiziari?”_ era scritto nel messaggio ricevuto da Yamcha.  
 _“Non ho la tv... ricordi?”_ digitò frettolosamente Bulma in risposta, per poi tornare a concentrarsi sul nuovo modello di drone a cui stava lavorando.  
Era l’una e mezza del pomeriggio e non si era fermata nemmeno per pranzare.  
Quando era in laboratorio, il tempo volava e detestava essere interrotta, soprattutto da chiamate e messaggini.  
Yamcha lo sapeva e solitamente non la contattava in orario di lavoro, ma forse i suoi due anni di assenza gli avevano fatto dimenticare quel tacito divieto di disturbarla per cose futili.  
 _“GLI ALIENI SONO SBARCATI SULLA TERRA!”_ lesse quando il suo telefono vibrò nuovamente.  
 _Idiota_ , pensò Bulma sbuffando. _Non si merita neanche una risposta._  
E gettò il telefono nella borsa, dopo averlo impostato su “Non disturbare”.  
Alle due mezza aveva il corso di difesa personale, e alle quattro lezione al poligono di tiro.  
Decise quindi che era ora di fermarsi per mettere qualcosa nello stomaco e, riluttante, abbandonò il laboratorio per recarsi nella sua sala relax privata.  
   
  
***  
   
  
Il suo insegnante di difesa personale era una specie di eremita che aveva abbandonato tutte le comodità della vita, inclusa ogni forma di tecnologia (i suoi appuntamenti erano gestiti da un’assistente personale), pertanto Bulma non gli chiese se avesse udito qualche strana notizia al telegiornale.  
La città era piena di questi personaggi che seguivano una filosofia di vita tra l’orientale e il new age, e le arti marziali erano molto diffuse. Lo stesso Yamcha era un appassionato e si allenava tutti i giorni; quell’attività gli dava più soddisfazioni e lo coinvolgeva più del suo lavoro. Ogni anno partecipava ad una competizione che richiamava atleti e spettatori da tutto il mondo.  
Al poligono di tiro, tuttavia, vi era gente più pragmatica e meno spirituale, e la notizia del giorno era già sulla bocca di tutti.  
Quando Bulma entrò venne accolta da un brusio di sottofondo simile ad un alveare in fermento.  
“Hai visto che roba?” le domandò un giovane appassionato di armi d’epoca, che si allenava spesso nella postazione accanto alla sua.  
“Cosa?” fece di rimando Bulma, non capendo cosa rendesse la gente così eccitata e al contempo nervosa.  
“L’astronave! Ma non hai visto i telegiornali?”  
“Veramente, non ho il televisore a casa. Il mio ex mi ha accennato qualcosa, ma pensavo fosse uno scherzo. È davvero atterrata un’astronave aliena sulla Terra?”  
“Sì! Non lo trovi pazzesco?”  
“In quanto scienzata, ho sempre ipotizzato che esistesse la vita anche su altri pianeti. E gli alieni, li hanno fatti vedere?”  
“C’è solo qualche immagine sfuocata. Pare che possano volare ad una velocità supersonica. Ma ci sono le testimonianze di chi ci ha parlato faccia a faccia.”  
“Qualcuno ha parlato con loro?! Ma in quale lingua?”  
“Pare che abbiano un macchinario che traduce qualsiasi lingua.”  
“E... hanno detto cosa vogliono? Perché sono venuti qui?”  
“Ancora non si sa. Ma non hanno attaccato nessuno, è positivo, no?”  
“Sì... forse.”  
La sua indole curiosa di scienziata si era attivata tanto quanto il suo cinico spirito imprenditoriale.  
Se gli alieni erano pacifici, chissà quali tecnologie avanzate avrebbero potuto condividere con loro!  
E chi, meglio di lei, poteva essere la persona più adatta a mediare questo scambio di conoscenze tra gli alieni e i terrestri?  
Nel caso, invece, in cui si fossero rivelati ostili, la Capsule Corporation avrebbe dovuto studiare i punti deboli del nemico per realizzare le armi adatte a sconfiggerlo.  
Bulma rinunciò alla sua lezione di tiro per tornare immediatamente a casa e iniziare a raccogliere informazioni sui misteriosi alieni.  
Chiamò Yamcha e gli rifilò subito una bella ramanzina:  
“Perché non mi hai detto quello che stava succedendo?! Sono stata praticamente l’ultima sul pianeta a sapere dello sbarco degli alieni!”  
“Ehi, ma io ho provato a dirtelo!”  
“Pensavo stessi facendo il cretino, come tuo solito! Se fossi stato più specifico ti avrei creduto subito!”  
“Più specifico di “gli alieni sono sbarcati sulla Terra”? Come avrei potuto?”  
“Stai zitto!” gli sbraitò contro prima di riattaccare.  
Yamcha rimase qualche istante con il telefono sospeso per aria, pensando che nemmeno ora che erano solo amici, riusciva a risparmiarsi le sfuriate di Bulma.  
Tuttavia, si rasserenò al pensiero che ora lei aveva trovato finalmente una distrazione.  
Negli ultimi mesi, trovare l’aguzzino di Bulma era diventato per lei un’ossessione, e le forze di polizia, con la loro apparente incompetenza, non facevano che peggiorare le cose, convincendola che avrebbe dovuto farsi giustizia da sola.  
Yamcha si augurò che quell’incredibile novità che stava coinvolgendo tutti gli esseri umani, potesse dare a Bulma lo stimolo per dimenticare il passato e curarsi solo del suo presente.  
Di certo, l’arrivo degli alieni avrebbe cambiato la vita di tutti loro, anche se ancora non sapevano se in meglio o in peggio.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Dimora del Popolo richiama la Casa del Parlamento di Bucarest, il secondo edificio governativo più grande al mondo, dopo il Pentagono (che nella fanfic ho chiamato Ottagono. Il Camotop, letto al contrario Potomac, è infatti il fiume che scorre vicino al Pentagono. Il terzo edificio (che qui viene solo descritto come luogo di mercanti), è il New Century Global Center di Chengdu, in Cina, attualmente il più grande edificio al mondo. La Casa Azzurra, infine, è un chiaro richiamo alla Casa Bianca.
> 
> Solitamente aggiorno una volta alla settimana, ma ho deciso di regalarvi un capitolo extra perché sono estremamente di buon umore, e poi volevo ricompensarvi per la pazienza che avete avuto finora. Infine gli alieni sono arrivati. Chi saranno le tre persone che stanno cercando? Le troveranno?  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto! Come sempre, non esitate a farmi sapere le vostre opinioni e a segnalarmi eventuali errori.


	6. Incontri ravvicinati del V tipo

Bulma aveva trascorso la notte insonne davanti al computer, leggendo articoli e guardando spezzoni di telegiornali e video amatoriali.  
Erano poche e poco affidabili, le informazioni che era riuscita a raccogliere. In un’era in cui ci si poteva tenere aggiornati secondo per secondo su quanto accadeva nel mondo, si era anche perennemente invasi di notizie fasulle o poco accurate.  
La cosa certa era che non esistevano ancora immagini ritraenti gli alieni, poiché le poche persone che erano entrate in contatto con loro erano troppo terrorizzate per soffermarsi a scattare foto. In ogni caso, gli incontri non erano durati che pochi minuti.  
Al momento dell’incontro ravvicinato del terzo tipo, i testimoni si trovano presso alcuni degli edifici più grandi del pianeta.  
Gli alieni (dalle descrizioni dovevano essere due o tre, che si erano spostati di volta in volta per il pianeta) li avevano interrogati su dove potessero trovare “l’uomo più potente del mondo” e successivamente se ne erano andati, più o meno soddisfatti della risposta, senza aggiungere altro.  
I loro obiettivi sembravano essere molto specifici: la Papaya Tower, la torre più alta del mondo situata sull’omonima isola, il New Business Center della Città Centrale, l’Ottagono di Waterton, l’edificio governativo più grande del mondo, e la Dimora del Popolo, il secondo per estensione.  
Sembravano ritenere, quindi, che in uno di questi edifici avrebbero trovato l’autorità massima della Terra, e in un certo senso ci avevano azzeccato: la Terra era divisa in regni e repubbliche, ognuno governato in modo indipendente da un sovrano, da un presidente o da un parlamento, ma si poteva affermare che il Presidente degli Stati Unificati dell’Est fosse la figura più potente sulla faccia della Terra.  
Del resto, era lui che veniva sempre chiamato in causa nei film fantascientifici sugli alieni.  
Come facevano gli alieni a saperlo?  
Li avevano spiati da lontano, prima di raggiungere il loro pianeta?  
Seconda informazione importante: avevano un aspetto simile a quello degli umani, con l’unica differenza che sembravano essere più forti e in grado di volare.  
La donna che ne aveva incontrato uno di fronte alla Dimora del Popolo, dichiarava di averlo visto apparire come un angelo vendicatore sceso dal cielo. Sosteneva che fosse alto più di due metri e che avesse braccia muscolose e grosse come tronchi d’albero.  
Il netturbino che ne aveva visto un altro nei cortili dell’Ottagono, invece, lo aveva descritto di statura medio-alta e palestrato come un culturista.  
Entrambi avevano gli occhi e i capelli neri, e portavano un’armatura dorata che comprendeva una corazza per il busto, gli spallacci e i cosciali per proteggere ventre e cosce.  
Non sembravano avere armi, ma portavano all’orecchio sinistro una specie di ricetrasmittente, un dispositivo che permetteva agli alieni di comunicare tra loro, oltre che di tradurre le proprie parole in varie lingue terrestri. L’apparecchio comprendeva anche una lente che copriva l’occhio sinistro e la cui funzione era ancora sconosciuta: la zingara l’aveva vista di colore blu, il netturbino invece verde.  
C’era qualcosa che a Bulma sembrava familiare, nella descrizione di quell’aggeggio. Pur non avendolo visto in foto, riusciva perfettamente a figurarselo: perché?  
Aveva a che fare con un ricordo del passato, ma non sapeva cosa.  
Si crucciò diversi minuti con quella domanda, camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza. Poi, di colpo, lo sguardo le cadde sulle riviste di tecnologia impilate sul tavolino del soggiorno, e si portò la mano alla fronte, colta da un improvviso flashback.  
Iniziò a sfogliare le riviste fino a quando non incontrò la pubblicità di una’azienda sua concorrente.  
“Ma certo, che stupida! Ecco a cosa stavo pensando: gli e-Glass!”  
Non poteva di certo essere a conoscenza di tecnologie aliene: si era semplicemente confusa con qualcosa di molto simile ma del tutto terrestre.  
Gli e-Glass non erano altro che degli occhiali altamente tecnologici, che avevano la funzione di connettersi a internet, telefonare, scattare foto, e fare altre cose; erano stati in voga qualche anno prima, ma ora non ne parlava più nessuno.  
“Curioso, non me li ricordavo così...” mormorò osservando l’immagine del prodotto pubblicizzato. “Mi sembrava di ricordare che anche i loro avessero lenti di colori diversi... mi sarò sbagliata.”  
Bulma riteneva che il loro aspetto umanoide fosse positivo: avere qualcosa in comune con i terrestri forse li avrebbe resi meno propensi ad attaccarli. Inoltre, l’apparato fonatorio avrebbe permesso una più facile comunicazione tra le due razze.  
Tuttavia, la descrizione inquietante data dai testimoni poteva far presumere che gli alieni fossero un popolo guerriero. Non erano giunti armati, ma sicuramente erano dotati di una forza fisica che permetteva loro di difendersi o attaccare anche a mani nude.  
La loro astronave, tuttavia, non sembrava essere da guerra: era troppo grossa e lenta, e non sembravano esserci postazioni per lanciare missili o sparare.  
Sembrava piuttosto un’enorme arca spaziale o, come la definivano gli esperti di fantascienza, una nave generazionale: pensata, ovvero, per trasportare centinaia, migliaia di passeggeri per viaggi lunghissimi, che potevano durare anche decine di anni.  
Alcune persone, in rete, ipotizzavano che gli alieni fossero fuggiti da un disastro naturale sul loro pianeta e che fossero giunti qui per chiedere asilo.  
“Ma allora perché indossano delle armature?” si era chiesta Bulma. “Perché hanno inviato dei soldati a parlare con i Terrestri, e non dei diplomatici, dei politici? Se hanno un esercito, dovranno pur avere una struttura gerarchica fatta di persone che non combattono, magari di scienziati...”  
Le informazioni erano troppo vaghe e contrastanti.  
Bulma non poteva certo aspettare di ricevere aggiornamenti come qualsiasi altro comune mortale! Doveva trovare una corsia preferenziale per avere accesso a più informazioni sugli alieni.  
Purtroppo, suo padre non era mai stato uno di quegli imprenditori che stringono amicizie e alleanze con la politica, spinto dalla sete di conoscenza, più che dalla sete di denaro e potere. E Bulma, sangue del suo sangue, era cresciuta con gli stessi valori. Per questo motivo, e non per superiorità a livello tecnologico, molto spesso i concorrenti erano riusciti a battere la Capsule Corporation.  
Bulma non aveva agganci ai piani alti, ma conosceva moltissime persone: tra di esse, si disse, doveva pur esserci qualcuno che potesse aiutarla ad avere la meglio sugli altri imprenditori e scienziati che volevano accaparrarsi un posto in prima fila per uno dei momenti storici più importanti dell’umanità.  
Non appena si fece giorno, iniziò a fare una serie di telefonate.  
Sperò solo che il suo aguzzino non decidesse di farsi vivo proprio in quel momento, perché ora aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare.  
   
  
***  
   
  
“Vegeta, l’abbiamo trovata!” esclamò una voce dalla sua ricetrasmittente.  
Il principe dei Saiyan si bloccò di colpo, mentre stava volando ad alta quota sopra ad una catena montuosa.  
Quella notizia lo colse di sorpresa, facendogli trattenere il fiato.  
Erano passati ormai tre giorni dal loro arrivo su quel pianeta, e avevano portato a termine solo parte della missione di estrema urgenza che li aveva portati lì.  
Il tempo stringeva, ma Vegeta non avrebbe proseguito senza prima aver trovato la donna.  
Nessuno dei suoi uomini, tuttavia, avrebbe mai osato protestare.  
“Dove? Inviami la posizione” ordinò.  
“Ti sto mandando ora le coordinate. Vegeta, c’è dell’altro. Ho rilevato...”  
“Non ora, Radish” lo interruppe bruscamente il suo superiore.  
Vegeta chiuse la conversazione e subito ripartì, diretto verso la donna per la quale aveva attraversato l’intero universo.  
La scelta di non mettersi direttamente in contatto con i Terrestri prima di aver trovato Bulma era dettata parzialmente da una strategia ben precisa, ma anche da una motivazione personale che Vegeta non avrebbe mai rivelato a nessuno, nemmeno sotto tortura.  
Aveva mandato alcuni dei suoi uomini in giro per il pianeta a cercarla, ed erano andato lui stesso in perlustrazione, cercando di captare la sua aura, ormai facilmente identificabile.  
Impiegò una mezzora per raggiungere la posizione esatta inviatagli dal suo sottoposto, ritrovandosi nel bel mezzo di una metropoli, di fronte ad un grande palazzo di vetro.  
Ora lo poteva percepire anche lui: lei era lì.  
Stranamente, non riuscì a captare la seconda aura che si era aspettato di trovare insieme a quella di Bulma.  
Avrebbe indagato più tardi.  
Ispezionò il grattacielo da fuori, girandogli attorno un paio di volte per ricoprire tutta la sua altezza, finché lo scouter non gli segnalò la posizione esatta.  
Si intrufolò dentro l’abitazione attraverso una finestra lasciata socchiusa.  
   
  
***  
   
  
Bulma si stava preparando per uscire, quando udì un rumore provenire dal suo studio, in fondo al corridoio.  
Sapeva di aver lasciato la finestra aperta in quella stanza, e tuttavia quel rumore era troppo forte per essere stato provocato da una semplice corrente d’aria.  
Un secondo tonfo attutito le confermò di non essersi immaginata nulla: non era sola in casa.  
Chi poteva essere entrato da una finestra al ventesimo piano?  
Decise che non era il momento di farsi tante domande, e con passo felpato si avvicinò alla cassettiera del salotto, dove teneva la sua pistola. La tirò fuori, controllò che fosse carica, e tolse la sicura, impugnandola come le era stato insegnato al poligono di tiro.  
Sorprendendosi della propria capacità di mantenere la mente lucida, stabilì che la cosa migliore era cogliere l’intruso di spalle. Si nascose quindi dietro un angolo del salotto che l’avrebbe nascosta alla vista di chi si trovava nello studio.  
Trattenendo il respiro il più possibile, udì la serratura della porta scattare – l’intruso non aveva nemmeno tentato di aprirla in modo silenzioso, segno che non gli interessava di essere scoperto – e dei passi decisi si avvicinarono verso il salotto.  
L’uomo si fermò proprio all’altezza di Bulma, come se sapesse che la donna era lì ad aspettarlo.  
Non si voltò verso di lei, tuttavia, ma rimase immobile, dandole il fianco e permettendole di osservare il suo profilo deciso, solcato da un lieve sorrisetto sarcastico.  
Non si era bloccato perché sapeva di avere un’arma puntata addosso: aveva, invece, un’aria divertita.  
Bulma, che fino ad un attimo prima era riuscita a mantenersi controllata, sentì le gambe cedere e la vista annebbiarsi per un istante, quando si ritrovò davanti a colui che – ne era certa – l’aveva tenuta prigioniera per due anni.  
 _È lui_ , pensò. _È venuto a prendermi._  
Finalmente poteva vederlo in faccia, e rimase pietrificata dal terrore.  
Non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da quel volto minaccioso: quelli erano gli occhi che l’avevano fissata per due anni mentre le provocava chissà quali indicibili torture. Quello era il volto che lei aveva dovuto guardare ogni giorno mentre era tenuta prigioniera.  
Non ottenendo alcuna reazione da lei, l’uomo finalmente si voltò per fronteggiarla, senza togliersi dalla faccia quel sorrisetto perfido: sembrava molto sicuro di sé, come se fosse lui a puntare un’arma carica sulla faccia di lei, e non il contrario.  
Come se sapesse che quella pistola era totalmente inutile.  
Nonostante tutte le lezioni di autodifesa e le prove al poligono di tiro, nonostante il suo carattere determinato e aggressivo, Bulma ora si ritrovava paralizzata dalla paura e dallo stupore.  
Aveva sempre creduto che non avrebbe esitato a sparare subito al suo aguzzino, a fargli del male per compensare almeno in parte il male che lui aveva fatto a lei. Era certa di essere pronta per quel momento, e invece...  
Dopo quella che parve un’eternità, l’uomo incrociò le braccia al petto con fare beffardo e parlò.  
Per un attimo, Bulma credette che la paura avesse perfino congelato il suo udito, ma si sbagliava: non aveva capito una sola parola.  
L’uomo aveva parlato in una lingua che non conosceva.  
Questo fatto assurdo le donò un po’ di coraggio, che la spinse finalmente a parlare:  
«Chi sei? Cosa vuoi?»  
L’uomo inclinò leggermente la testa, guardandola con aria perplessa. Disse qualcos’altro in quella sua lingua sconosciuta, come per fare un secondo tentativo, ma nuovamente Bulma non capì assolutamente nulla e continuò a fissarlo a bocca aperta.  
L’uomo la osservò ancora per qualche secondo, stringendo le labbra come se fosse scocciato, e poi tirò fuori da una tasca un oggetto che le era familiare: gli e-Glass.  
Solo che, ad una seconda occhiata, Bulma si accorse che quelli non erano gli occhiali pubblicizzati dal giornale, bensì il famoso apparecchio alieno usato per comunicare con i Terrestri.  
Bulma pensò, per una frazione di secondo, che era proprio così che se li era figurati quando li aveva sentiti nominare la prima volta, come se già sapesse come erano fatti.  
Come se li avesse già visti prima di allora.  
Subito dopo, realizzò che l’uomo che aveva davanti non era un comune essere umano, ma uno degli alieni che erano appena atterrati sul pianeta e che da giorni stavano terrorizzando la popolazione.  
Traumatizzata dall’intrusione in casa propria, non si era infatti accorta dello strano abbigliamento di quell’essere: una tuta blu e aderente, coperta da una corazza, stivali e guanti bianchi, e una cintura di pelliccia.  
La donna venne sopraffatta da una grande confusione e mille pensieri le assalirono la testa: chi era quell’uomo e cosa voleva da lei? Che diavolo stava succedendo? Era davvero un alieno o magari stava cercando di ingannarla, prendendosi gioco di lei? Che razza di lingua stava parlando? Era lui che l’aveva rapita?  
Prima che potesse anche solo cercare di mettere ordine nella sua mente e di capire cosa fare o dire, l’uomo parlò attraverso il suo apparecchio elettronico.  
“Non capisci _più_ la mia lingua?” tradusse una voce metallica.  
Bulma scosse la testa in segno di diniego. Continuava a puntare la pistola su di lui, usandola come scudo più che come arma d’attacco.  
“Non capisco perché mi stai puntando quella cosa addosso” proseguì l’uomo con uno sguardo serio. La voce metallica tradusse in modo freddo e piatto, ma lui aveva parlato con una nota di sarcasmo – sempre che gli alieni potessero fare del sarcasmo.  
Bulma finalmente raccolse un po’ di coraggio per esclamare:  
“Perché non voglio che ti avvicini a me! Se provi a farmi del male, ti sparo!”  
Quelle parole fecero assumere all’uomo un’espressione ancora più torva.  
“Non sai chi sono?” le chiese, non con presunzione, ma come una vera domanda.  
Lei scosse la testa.  
Lui abbassò le braccia, guardandosi intorno. Sembrava infastidito e incerto sul da farsi.  
Poi le diede di nuovo le spalle e si mise a perlustrare l’appartamento, ignorandola del tutto: diede un’occhiata alla cucina open space, aprì la porta del bagno, entrò in camera da letto e vi sparì per qualche istante, prima di ritornare in salotto, dove Bulma era rimasta ferma immobile nella stessa posizione.  
Le dolevano tantissimo le braccia, a causa di quella posizione tesa e scomoda. Temeva che la pistola le potesse cadere dalle mani da un momento all’altro, dato che l’impugnatura si era fatta scivolosa a causa del sudore. Ma non doveva mollare: l’intruso non sembrava intenzionato ad attaccarla, tuttavia lei doveva restare all’erta.  
L’uomo pareva deluso e, allo stesso tempo, confuso.  
“Dov’è?” tradusse per lui il suo apparecchio.  
Bulma lo guardò con aria interrogativa.  
“Dov’è chi?”  
Lui si portò una mano all’altezza dell’orecchio e premette un pulsante della scatolina che finora aveva tradotto ogni sua parola.  
 _“Dov’è nostro figlio?”_ scandì lentamente lui, fissandola con uno sguardo perforante.  
Questa volta, aveva parlato nella stessa lingua di Bulma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Vegeta è entrato in scena, e con un'entrata ad effetto! Finalmente anche svelate le tre persone cercate dai Saiyan: la massima autorità Terrestre, Bulma, e il figlio (purtroppo non nato) di Bulma e Vegeta.  
> Ma cos'altro ha rilevato Radish?  
> Altre note: Wikipedia definisce gli incontri ravvicinati del V tipo come "incontri bilaterali posti in essere tramite iniziative umane coscienti, volontarie ed attive, o tramite la comunicazione cooperativa con intelligenze extraterrestri"; per questo il titolo di questo capitolo.  
> Gli e-Glass sono un riferimento ai Google Glass (di cui effettivamente nessuno parla più XD).
> 
> Grazie e alla settimana prossima!


	7. Incontri ravvicinati del VII tipo

_“Dov’è nostro figlio?”_ aveva scandito lentamente l’alieno, e quelle parole colpirono Bulma come uno schiaffo, facendola vacillare e abbassare finalmente l’arma che impugnava.  
Al di là della sorpresa che lui potesse parlare una lingua Terrestre – aveva scandito le parole lentamente, con una buona dizione, ponendo attenzione a pronunciarle in modo corretto e senza titubanze – non serviva essere un genio della scienza per capire che colui che aveva di fronte era l’uomo che l’aveva rapita e tenuta in ostaggio da qualche parte per due anni.  
All’improvviso, tutto si fece più chiaro: la luce abbagliante, la sparizione senza lasciar traccia, l’impossibilità per la polizia di trovare alcuna prova che conducesse a lei, l’amnesia totale.  
Quei folli dei complottisti avevano ragione: era stata vittima di un rapimento alieno.  
Le balenò nella mente l’immagine di alcuni programmi tv spazzatura durante i quali delle donne raccontavano la loro esperienza di _alien abduction_ : riferivano di essere state sottoposte a esperimenti alieni e di essere addirittura state ingravidate da degli esseri mostruosi, i quali avevano giocato con il loro corpo come se fossero state delle cavie da laboratorio.  
_Non è possibile_ , cercò di convincersi Bulma. _Dev’essere solo un brutto sogno..._  
Ma il mostro davanti sé continuava ad essere reale e a fissarla, in attesa di una risposta alla sua domanda.  
_Dov’è nostro figlio, mi chiede? Sapeva quindi che ero incinta... sarà venuto a riprendersi la sua progenie, a vedere il risultato dei suoi esperimenti? Mi ha usata come un’incubatrice per dare vita ad un mostro ibrido?_  
Come avrebbe reagito l’alieno, sapendo che Bulma aveva perso il bambino? L’avrebbe uccisa? L’avrebbe portata via di nuovo? Lui attendeva una risposta, e non sembrava essere per nulla paziente.  
“Il bambino... è morto.”  
L’uomo sembrò non scomporsi per nulla, ma qualcosa di strano accadde: senza che lui sciogliesse le braccia, la sua cintura di pelliccia prese vita autonomamente e si srotolò lungo i fianchi, rivelando la sua vera natura. Non era uno strano accessorio alieno, ma una coda.  
Immediatamente, Bulma ricordò le parole dei medici a proposito del bambino morto: “ _risulta che il feto stesse sviluppando una deformazione della colonna vertebrale e che probabilmente non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo, nemmeno se avesse portato a termine la gravidanza._ ”  
Non era una deformazione!  
Era la coda che il bambino stava sviluppando insieme a tutti gli altri organi nel suo normale processo di crescita. L’aveva ereditata dal padre.  
Non sapeva quale funzione avesse quell’appendice pelosa, ma era l’unica parte dell’alieno che tradisse i suoi sentimenti: prese a ondeggiare spasmodicamente dietro le gambe dell’uomo, lasciando trasparire, forse, una certa angoscia provocata dalla risposta di Bulma.  
Ma quel movimento convulso cessò subito dopo, e l’alieno recuperò il suo freddo contegno.  
“Tu non ricordi niente?” le chiese. Sembrò non voler indagare oltre sulla morte del feto. Lei non capì se era per disinteresse o perché era rimasto troppo scioccato dalla notizia e non voleva darlo a vedere.  
“No” ammise la donna. “So solo che tu sei l’uomo che mi ha rapita” osò aggiungere sfacciatamente.  
A quelle parole, lui ebbe una reazione totalmente inaspettata: scoppiò a ridere.  
“Non dire sciocchezze” ribatté. “Non sono stato io a rapirti. _Tu_ hai rapito me.”  
Per un attimo Bulma pensò che la sua fosse una battuta, ma quell’uomo non sembrava per niente in vena di scherzi.  
Tuttavia, era riuscito a metterla ancora più in confusione.  
“Che cosa vuoi da me?” riuscì a chiedergli. Ormai era evidente che, se lui avesse voluto farle del male, l’avrebbe già fatto da un pezzo, pertanto Bulma si sentì libera di porgli altre domande.  
Finalmente le si presentava l’occasione di avere delle risposte, e non avrebbe permesso alla soggezione che quell’uomo trasmetteva di impedirle di scoprire la verità.  
“Voglio che tu recuperi la memoria” rispose lui in modo lapidario.  
“E come posso farlo? Nessuno fino ad ora è stato in grado di aiutarmi. Devi dirmi chi sei e cosa vuoi da me! Ora!”  
“Sono un Saiyan. E tu sei... la mia compagna.”  
Pronunciò le ultime parole quasi con stizza, come se gli pesasse dare quell’informazione ad alta voce.  
Invece di ricevere dei chiarimenti, quell’uomo stava portando ancora più caos nella mente della giovane scienziata.  
Inoltre, pareva essere già stufo di quella conversazione, poiché prese a gironzolare per il salotto, curiosando in giro e prendendo in mano oggetti a caso per analizzarli. Si muoveva con disinvoltura, come se quel luogo gli appartenesse, come se avesse tutto il diritto di ficcare il naso tra gli oggetti personali di Bulma.  
“Vuoi dire... che mi hai preso come tua... concubina?”  
Lui le lanciò una breve occhiataccia, prima di riprendere a ispezionare la stanza. “Voglio dire quello che ho detto.”  
_Lapidario e suscettibile, il tipo._  
Com’era possibile che Bulma fosse la sua compagna? E qual era il concetto alieno di compagna?  
_Nostro figlio._  
Lui non aveva detto “mio figlio” o “tuo figlio”: aveva detto “nostro”.  
Qualunque cosa intendesse lui, sembrava poco distante dal concetto Terrestre di compagna.  
“La smetti di toccare le mie cose?!” sbottò Bulma, infastidita da quel comportamento menefreghista e del tutto irrispettoso. “Tu mi devi delle spiegazioni!”  
“E le avrai, non appena avrai recuperato la memoria.”  
“E come intendi risolvere questo problema?”  
“Penso di sapere a cosa sia dovuta la tua amnesia, e più tardi andremo dal diretto responsabile.”  
“Più tardi? E perché non subito?”  
Lui si voltò, puntando su di lei i suoi occhi scuri e profondi. Il suo sguardo perforante era indecifrabile, ma Bulma si trovò a trattenere il fiato, sentendosi nuda e indifesa sotto l’ispezione di quelle iridi nere.  
“Perché ora sono stanco” rispose lui con un tono di voce insolitamente basso e tranquillo, ma che non ammetteva repliche.  
Lei non osò contraddirlo, vista la serietà con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Lo osservò meglio: appariva effettivamente stanco, mentalmente, più che fisicamente.  
Era evidente che ci fossero molte questioni irrisolte tra di loro e che anche lui fosse seccato e insoddisfatto da quell’incontro inconcludente.  
Il Saiyan – così si era definito – si diresse nuovamente verso il bagno, e vi si chiuse dentro. Poco dopo, Bulma, sentì l’acqua della doccia iniziare a scorrere.  
Per tutto il tempo lei era rimasta ferma nella stessa posizione, lasciando che lui si impadronisse di casa sua e la facesse sentire a disagio tra le sue mura.  
Ma ora che l’uomo era andato a farsi una doccia – senza nemmeno prima chiederle il permesso! – la donna riprese pieno potere delle sue facoltà motorie e cognitive.  
“Ma che... diavolo...” iniziò a biascicare, girando in tondo per la stanza. “Pensa, Bulma, trova una soluzione. Chiamo la polizia? Chiamo Yamcha?”  
Era combattuta tra il bisogno di cacciare quello sconosciuto da casa sua e il desiderio di scoprire di più su quanto le era accaduto.  
L’alieno aveva dichiarato di poterla aiutare a recuperare la memoria: doveva fidarsi?  
_Questo tipo mi ha rapita – anche se afferma il contrario: altra questione da chiarire – come posso fidarmi di lui? Tuttavia, non mi ha nemmeno sfiorata con un dito, non intende farmi del male. Se la polizia lo arrestasse, potrei perdere l’occasione di scoprire cosa mi è successo e dove sono stata per due anni. Aspetterò. Nel frattempo, però, posso chiamare Yamcha. Mi sentirò più al sicuro con lui accanto_ _._  
Prese il cellulare e compose il numero del suo ex, ma il telefono risultava essere spento.  
“Maledetto!” ringhiò Bulma, sbattendo il telefono sul divano, per la rabbia. “Per una volta che ho bisogno di lui, è irraggiungibile! Quell’essere inutile!”  
Gli inviò allora un messaggio dove gli chiedeva di venire subito da lei, sperando che lo avrebbe letto presto.  
Nel frattempo, il suo ospite indesiderato uscì dal bagno... completamente nudo, ad eccezione dell’asciugamano con il quale si stava tamponando i capelli umidi.  
_Che razza di... svergognato! Che... che..._  
Lo sguardo di Bulma non poté fare a meno di soffermarsi sul corpo dell’alieno: la scienziata che era in lei osservò che egli aveva in tutto e per tutto l’aspetto di un Terrestre, fatta eccezione per la coda. Tuttavia, essendo donna ed essendo seduta sul divano, ritrovandosi con lo sguardo proprio all’altezza del bacino di lui, non poté impedirsi di avvampare alla vista di cotanta prestanza maschile.  
Al di là di quello che rappresentava – un alieno che l’aveva rapita per chissà quale motivo – era impossibile non notare che fosse un bell’uomo.  
Anzi, la parola bello era riduttiva per descriverlo.  
I suoi muscoli sembravano scolpiti nel marmo, sebbene la sua pelle olivastra fosse coperta da numerose cicatrici più o meno recenti. Nonostante non fosse altissimo, il suo fisico era ben proporzionato: spalle larghe, petto ampio, addominali scolpiti e gambe atletiche.  
Era ciò che più si avvicinava all’ideale greco di perfezione – fatta eccezione per il suo sesso: nessuna statua greca era mai stata scolpita con un organo di dimensioni così... notevoli.  
Bulma si accorse di avere il volto in fiamme e, per quanto difficile, distolse lo sguardo.  
_Ricordati chi è e cosa ti ha fatto_ , si disse. _Può raccontarti quello che vuole, ma ti ha comunque tenuta lontana da casa per due anni, e poi ti ha abbandonata sul ciglio di una strada. Non farti distrarre solo perché ha l’aspetto di un fotomodello._  
Lui non parve far caso al suo imbarazzo. Si diresse verso la camera da letto, e Bulma sentì le molle cigolare sotto il suo peso mentre si stendeva.  
_Si è messo a dormire sul mio letto!! Ma come si permette, quel cafone?!_  
Non le rimase che aspettare che Yamcha venisse in suo soccorso.  
Provata dalle troppe emozioni, si addormentò sul divano stringendo il telefono tra le mani.  
  
   
***  
  
   
Non sapeva per quanto avesse dormito, ma dalle ampie finestre del salotto penetrava la luce rossastra del tramonto. Era quasi sera.  
Bulma venne svegliata dal rumore di sportelli che si aprivano e chiudevano in cucina.  
Per un attimo si chiese se fosse stato tutto un sogno, e se la persona che era in casa non fosse Yamcha, venuto a prepararle la cena. Ma quando sollevò la testa oltre lo schienale del divano, lo vide.  
L’alieno aveva terminato il suo sonnellino, si era rivestito e ora era evidentemente alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare.  
_Beh, fai pure come se fossi a casa tua_ , pensò acidamente Bulma. _Tanto hai già usato il mio bagno e il mio letto senza chiedere, e ti sei messo a girare tutto nudo per casa mia. Fai pure. A quanto pare pensi di essere il padrone dell’universo._  
Se all’inizio provava per lui paura e soggezione, ora Bulma sentiva perlopiù un sentimento di repulsione e antipatia per quell’essere circondato da un’aria di superiorità e arroganza.  
Cercò di fare mente locale su quel che poco che lui le aveva rivelato: non era stato lui a rapirla, ma la considerava la sua compagna ed era lui il padre del bambino non nato. Sapeva perché aveva perso la memoria e sapeva come fargliela ritornare.  
Da come le parlava e dalle libertà che si era preso in casa sua, pareva conoscerla molto bene, ma Bulma si rifiutava di credere di aver intenzionalmente procreato con quell’alieno.  
Per una frazione di secondo si chiese se la sua razza si riproducesse esattamente come i Terrestri, ma subito dopo si diede della stupida.  
_Ma è ovvio! Non hai visto che cos’ha tra le gambe? Di certo non è lì per bellezza!_  
In ogni caso, a parte essersi mostrato senza vergogna davanti a lei come mamma l’aveva fatto, lui non si comportava come se avesse con lei un legame di affetto: l’aveva trattata piuttosto freddamente, non aveva mostrato alcuna cortesia nei suoi confronti, neanche mezzo sorriso o una parola gentile.  
Non poteva esserci stato del sentimento tra loro due: se così fosse stato, lui si sarebbe mostrato felice di rivederla dopo tanto tempo.  
_Deve avermi obbligata o ricattata, non c’è altra spiegazione._  
Nel frattempo, l’alieno era ancora intento ad analizzare il contenuto del suo frigorifero, alla ricerca di qualcosa che lo aggradasse. Annusava le confezioni e le buttava sul bancone centrale o le scartava, a seconda delle preferenze.  
Tirò fuori salumi, formaggi, latte, succo d’arancia, bibite gassate, varie verdure crude, frutta, avanzi di cibo thailandese della sera prima.  
_Ma quanta fame ha?!_  
Bulma rimase scioccata quando lo vide iniziare a mangiare per davvero tutta quella roba, prendendo un boccone da un filone di pane e uno da una forma di formaggio, per poi ingollare mezzo litro di succo e infine riprendere il giro con altri assaggi.  
“Vuoi venire qui o stai aspettando che finisca per mettermi in bocca qualcosa di non commestibile e letale?” la interpellò lui con la bocca mezza piena, cogliendola di sorpresa.  
Chissà da quanto si era accorto che lei era sveglia. Forse dal momento in cui aveva aperto gli occhi.  
Bulma prese coraggio e si alzò dal divano, avvicinandosi a lui. Gli sedette di fronte, guardandolo con diffidenza.  
“Quello è burro” lo avvertì prima che lui si mettesse in bocca un panetto morbido e chiaro. “Non si mangia intero, a meno che tu non voglia causarti seri problemi cardiaci. Spalmalo sul pane, è più buono così.”  
Lui seguì il consiglio, dopo aver capito che cosa fosse il pane, e continuò a mangiare in silenzio.  
“Perché non mi vuoi raccontare tu quello che voglio sapere?” gli chiese.  
“Non sono un cantastorie” fu la tagliente risposta.  
“Quanta acidità!” sbottò Bulma, offesa. “Ti ricordo che sei venuto a casa mia a fare come ti pare e piace, potresti anche mostrare un minimo di riconoscenza! Fino a ieri non sapevo nemmeno dell’esistenza degli alieni. E ora scopro che ero incinta di uno di loro. Ho parecchie domande da fare.”  
“Pensi che io mi aspettassi tutto questo?” ribatté l’uomo in tono risentito. Sembrava profondamente turbato e a disagio in quella situazione, nonostante dissimulasse i suoi sentimenti con la rabbia e un atteggiamento arrogante.  
In quel momento sentirono il rumore della porta d’ingresso che si apriva. Yamcha si precipitò all’interno dell’appartamento col fiatone, segno che era arrivato di corsa.  
“Bulma! Ho appena letto il tuo messaggio! Che cosa succ...” si bloccò a metà frase, notando la presenza di uno sconosciuto nella cucina della sua ex fidanzata.  
“Yamcha!” la donna corse ad abbracciarlo, sentendosi sollevata ora che c’era lui.  
“Bulma, chi è quest’uomo?” le chiese.  
“Chi diavolo sei tu?” ribatté aggressivamente l’altro, lanciandogli un’occhiata di fuoco e stringendo i pugni, come se fosse sul punto di attaccarlo.  
“Yamcha, questo è... è...” Bulma si bloccò, realizzando solo in quel momento che non sapeva il nome dell’alieno. “Com’è che ti chiami?”  
   
  
***  
   
  
Disprezzo.  
Era quella la sensazione trasmessagli dalla donna fin dal momento in cui era entrato in casa sua.  
Vegeta aveva letto quell’espressione sul volto di molte persone, nell’arco della sua vita, ma mai prima d’ora su quello di Bulma.  
_Perché mi guarda in quel modo? Non sa più chi sono_ _?_  
Aveva capito fin da subito che qualcosa non andava, quando era stato accolto con una ridicola arma puntata addosso, invece che con una delle solite smielate manifestazioni di affetto della donna.  
_Perché diavolo mi guarda in quel modo?_  
Gliel’aveva letto negli occhi: lei non lo riconosceva più. Inoltre, sembrava essere convinta che lui le avesse fatto qualcosa di terribile. Era ironico come una delle poche persone a cui non aveva mai torto un capello, lo ritenesse ora responsabile di averle causato dolore.  
Per qualche motivo, una volta tornata sulla Terra, Bulma aveva perso ogni ricordo di quanto le era successo.  
Vegeta era rimasto già abbastanza sconvolto da quella scoperta, quando si era reso conto che in quella casa mancava qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì con Bulma.  
Suo figlio avrebbe dovuto essere nato, ormai. Dov’era?  
I Saiyan erano in grado di creare una sorta di legame psichico con la loro progenie, un sottile e invisibile filo di congiunzione tra le loro menti, ma lui non percepiva nulla.  
Era stato assalito da un brutto presentimento.  
_“Dov’è nostro figlio?”_  
Lo sguardo di lei aveva parlato ancora prima che aprisse bocca, dando conferma ai timori di Vegeta.  
_“Il bambino... è morto.”_  
Gliel’aveva detto con un tono di voce vagamente rattristato, ma senza il coinvolgimento emotivo che si sarebbe aspettato da lei.  
La Bulma che conosceva si faceva travolgere dalle emozioni, esternandole in maniera fin troppo vistosa, per uno come lui, ma nel corso del tempo ci aveva quasi fatto l’abitudine.  
Era evidente che non ricordasse quanto era stata felice alla scoperta di essere incinta, mesi addietro.  
Lui, invece, lo ricordava benissimo, e sapeva che non appena sarebbe guarita dall’amnesia, avrebbe sofferto in modo disumano.  
Probabilmente, ora era convinta che lui l’avesse presa con la forza, oltre che rapita.  
La notizia che suo figlio era morto lo aveva colpito come un ki-blast dritto al petto, mozzandogli il respiro per qualche istante.  
Tuttavia, aveva mantenuto il suo contegno – non era quello il momento, e lei non era la Bulma con la quale voleva parlare. Doveva prima risolvere la questione della sua amnesia.  
Eppure, per quanto si fosse sforzato, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il pensiero del suo erede morto senza che lui lo avesse mai incontrato.  
Quel bambino era molto più di suo figlio: rappresentava una speranza per tutta la sua razza. Ma forse, le loro ipotesi erano infondate e si erano sbagliati – lui, Bulma, tutti quanti.  
Improvvisamente, si era sentito molto stanco.  
Lui e i suoi uomini avevano viaggiato ininterrottamente per settimane, per arrivare in tempo sulla Terra, ma quando erano sbarcati Vegeta si sentiva ancora in piena forza e concentrato sulla sua missione.  
Ora, invece, si sentiva schiacciato da un peso sovraumano e desiderava soltanto chiudere gli occhi e non pensare a nulla.  
Ignorando le occhiatacce della donna, si era fatto una doccia ed era andato a letto.  
Avrebbe desiderato che lei lo raggiungesse tra le lenzuola e lo stringesse a sé come usava fare, ma ancora una volta, dopo tanto tempo, si era ritrovato da solo ad affrontare i suoi incubi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta ha accennato al fatto di non essere stato lui a rapire Bulma, e che qualunque fosse la loro relazione, era tipo consensuale, anche se Bulma non sembra del tutto convinta...  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono la storia e alla prossima!


	8. Punti deboli

 Vegeta si svegliò qualche ora dopo a causa dei crampi della fame – non mangiava dalla sera prima. Si diresse in cucina e iniziò a cercare qualcosa di commestibile.  
Bulma era stesa sul divano, e anche lei si era addormentata, ma si svegliò non appena lui iniziò a trafficare tra gli armadietti.  
Finse di non accorgersi che lei lo stava osservando, ma si chiese che cosa le passasse per la mente in quel momento.  
Non era la donna che conosceva, e stare in sua presenza senza poterle parlare come al solito, senza poterla toccare, gli procurava un enorme fastidio.  
Si sentiva a disagio tanto quanto lei, e lui non poteva fare nulla per rimediare.  
Vegeta non era certo il tipo di persona in grado di consolare o rassicurare qualcuno, non amava parlare ed era terribilmente impaziente, ma soprattutto orgoglioso.  
Avere a che fare con una Bulma affetta da amnesia era come avere a che fare con una sconosciuta, e questo rendeva a Vegeta le cose molto più difficili del solito.  
“Vuoi venire qui o stai aspettando che finisca per mettermi in bocca qualcosa di non commestibile e letale?” la chiamò a sé in tono irritato.  
L’unica cosa che desiderava fare era riempirsi in fretta lo stomaco e poi tornare con Bulma all’astronave, dove il probabile responsabile della sua amnesia avrebbe dovuto rispondere di ciò che aveva fatto.  
Ma la donna aveva preso abbastanza coraggio da rendersi irritante come suo solito, e non la smetteva di pungolarlo e fargli domande.  
Vegeta non era in vena di parlare, ancora scosso per la morte del figlio; in ogni caso, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Raccontare tutta la storia di come si erano conosciuti e di cosa era successo nel corso di due anni passati insieme?  
Ci sarebbero volute ore. Meglio adoperarsi affinché lei recuperasse la memoria.  
Decise che ne aveva abbastanza e stava per metterla a tacere, quando un uomo entrò nell’appartamento, e la reazione di Bulma fece andare Vegeta fuori dai gangheri: la donna corse dallo sconosciuto e lo abbracciò, abbarbicandosi a lui come se fosse un eroe venuto a salvarla da un terribile mostro. _Lui_.  
“Bulma, chi è quest’uomo?” osò chiedere quell’essere, continuando a cingerle i fianchi con fare possessivo.  
“Chi diavolo sei _tu_?” ribatté aggressivamente Vegeta, caricando la propria energia per colpirlo. Nessuno, prima d’ora, aveva osato toccare la _sua_ donna in quel modo in sua presenza.  
Ma Bulma si frappose fra loro due, coprendo il suo bersaglio.  
“Yamcha, questo è... è... Com’è che ti chiami?” gli chiese innocentemente.  
Questo era troppo.  
“Donna, dobbiamo andare” sentenziò alzandosi in piedi di scatto.  
“Andare dove?” chiese Yamcha, confuso, ma ricambiando l’occhiata carica di odio di Vegeta. “Insomma, Bulma, vuoi dirmi che succede? Mi hai mandato un messaggio dicendomi di venire qui, che era urgente, e ti trovo a cenare con questo tizio. Si può sapere chi cavolo è e cosa vuole?”  
“È una domanda che mi sono posta anch’io, e a cui mi ha risposto solo parzialmente” ammise Bulma, lanciando all’alieno un’occhiata rammaricata.  
Gli si avvicinò e gli parlò con tono pacificatore, intenzionata a calmare un po’ le acque: “Ti sei offeso perché non mi ricordo il tuo nome? Per favore, dimmi almeno come ti chiami...”  
La sua voce era morbida e suadente, ed ebbe un potente effetto calmante su entrambi gli uomini, che tuttavia continuavano a guardarsi in cagnesco.  
“Vegeta.”  
“Vegeta, questo è il mio amico Yamcha.”  
“Il suo ex fidanzato, per la precisione” ci tenne a sottolineare il Terrestre, ottenendo in risposta un ghigno divertito dell’altro uomo. Lo trovava patetico.  
“Yamcha, lui è... uno degli alieni che sono appena sbarcati sulla Terra. Si chiamano Saiyan.”  
L’uomo fissò entrambi con aria stupita, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
“Ha ha ha! Bulma, sei incredibile! Davvero bello questo scherzo che hai organizzato! Complimenti per l’ottima interpretazione!”  
“Ma che stai dicendo, Yamcha?!” gli sbraitò contro lei. “Ti sembra che stia scherzando? Ho trascorso le ultime ore nel terrore, in balia di questo tizio che è entrato dalla finestra, aspettando che tu venissi ad aiutarmi, e pensi che sia uno scherzo?!”  
“Era così terrorizzata che si è addormentata” non esitò a far notare sarcasticamente Vegeta.  
“Stai zitto, tu!” gli abbaiò contro la donna.  
“Bulma, davvero vuoi farmi credere che questo tizio è un alieno?” insistette Yamcha.  
“Guarda tu stesso: ha la coda” ribatté lei, indicandogli un punto dietro al bancone dove era seduto Vegeta.  
Finalmente, il Terrestre scorse la sua coda che ondeggiava lentamente e si convinse delle parole di Bulma, sobbalzando dalla sorpresa.  
“Mio dio, è tutto vero! È proprio come l’hanno descritto in televisione. E... e cosa ci farebbe un alieno a casa tua?” chiese tentennante.  
“Vegeta afferma di conoscermi. Dice anche che forse può farmi recuperare la memoria.”  
“Stai dicendo che la tua scomparsa è dovuta ad un rapimento alieno?!”  
“Più o meno.”  
“Allora sei stato tu a rapirla, maledetto!” lo accusò rabbiosamente il Terrestre.  
“No” rispose lapidario Vegeta. “E non sono qui per essere interrogato da un inutile omuncolo. Dobbiamo tornare alla mia astronave.”  
“Verrò con voi!” esclamò l’altro.  
“Neanche per sogno. Tu non c’entri niente.”  
“Bulma non andrà da nessuna parte, senza di me. Diglielo, Bulma” la esortò l’ex. “Non vorrai davvero seguire quest’essere all’interno di un’astronave aliena?”  
“No, in effetti” rispose la donna, cogliendo Vegeta di sorpresa.  
Capiva l’amnesia, ma che fine aveva fatto la Bulma coraggiosa e spavalda che lui conosceva?  
“Perché sei così dannatamente testarda?” la aggredì lui in tono esasperato. “Non capisci che se avessi voluto farti del male, lo avrei già fatto? Potrei far saltare in aria l’intero palazzo solo con un cenno della mano!”  
“Sì, sì” tagliò corto lei, pensando che quella del Saiyan fosse una semplice esagerazione e che non parlasse sul serio. “Ma non mi fido comunque. Devi capire che io non ho alcun ricordo di te, non posso sapere quali siano realmente le tue intenzioni.”  
Vegeta considerò l’idea di mettere fine a quella ridicola questione sollevandola di peso per portarla all’astronave con la forza – avrebbe potuto farlo senza difficoltà, e quel Terrestre non avrebbe certo rappresentato un ostacolo. Ma poi trovò la chiave per convincerla con le buone.  
“Tu sei una scienziata” disse.  
“E tu come lo sai?”  
“So tutto di te” le ricordò in tono carezzevole. “O quasi” aggiunse poi, lanciando l’ennesima occhiataccia in direzione di Yamcha. Bulma gli aveva accennato ad un ex amante, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che lei avesse potuto condividere il letto con un essere talmente patetico.  
“Non sei forse curiosa di vedere com’è fatta un’astronave aliena? O vuoi che questo privilegio venga concesso a qualcun altro, meno meritevole di te? Avrai pure dei rivali, su questo pianeta. Pensaci: sarai la prima Terrestre a mettere piede su una nave aliena e a conoscere la nostra tecnologia avanzata. Ti saranno riconosciuti tutti i meriti e verrai ricordata dalla storia. L’idea non ti alletta nemmeno un po’?”  
“Bulma, non cascarci: sta solo cercando di blandirti e fare leva sul tuo ego” cercò di metterla in allerta l’altro uomo.  
Vegeta ghignò: sapeva che gli avvertimenti di quello smidollato sarebbero stati inutili. Lui conosceva fin troppo bene i punti deboli della donna, sapeva come prenderla per il verso giusto. Esattamente come lei sapeva come prendere lui; solo che, al momento, lei non lo ricordava.  
“E ci riesce alla grande” commentò Bulma con fare compiaciuto e sorpreso.  
L’alieno sembrava averle letto nel pensiero: la scienziata cercava una scorciatoia, una via d’accesso privilegiata per essere la prima a scoprire i segreti di quella razza sconosciuta, ed ecco che uno di loro in persona le offriva questa preziosa opportunità. “Sembri conoscermi molto bene, Vegeta.”  
“È così” confermò il Saiyan con un sorrisetto malizioso. “Ti do la mia parola d’onore che non ti verrà fatto alcun male. È nel mio interesse tanto quanto nel tuo che tu recuperi la memoria. Allora, andiamo?”  
“Andiamo.”  
Così dicendo, Bulma pensò di partire con la sua macchina, senza considerare che l’astronave dei Saiyan si trovava a centinaia di chilometri di distanza e, per di più, in mezzo al mare.  
Inoltre, aveva scordato la peculiare capacità degli alieni: sapevano volare.  
Pertanto, fu colta dal panico quando Vegeta, senza avvisarla, la sollevò in braccio e si era diresse verso la finestra.  
“Ehi, sei impazzito?! Che cosa vuoi fare?”  
“Quello che abbiamo detto. Raggiungere l’astronave” rispose lui, impassibile, mentre Yamcha cercava inutilmente di sbarrargli la strada. “Io posso volare” fece presente in tono laconico.  
Aprì la porta finestra e vennero investiti dalla corrente d’aria. Bulma si strinse al suo collo, terrorizzata.  
“Non temere” disse lui, ma più che una rassicurazione sembrava un commento scocciato per la totale mancanza di fiducia. “Non ti ho mai lasciata cadere.”  
Detto questo, spiccarono il volo. Bulma trattenne un grido di terrore, aspettandosi di sentirsi precipitare nel vuoto, ma quello che provò fu molto diverso: stavano davvero volando.  
Era una sensazione stupenda: sferzavano l’aria come un aereo a tutta potenza, ma dopo il primo impatto, in cui Bulma aveva faticato a respirare e a tenere gli occhi aperti, si era resa conto di quanto fosse eccitante l’esperienza del volo. Le sembrava di essere leggerissima e, grazie alla salda presa di Vegeta, si sentiva stranamente al sicuro tra le braccia di quell’alieno dall’aria minacciosa.  
Non aveva mai provato una sensazione simile, e per la prima volta da quando si era risvegliata all’ospedale, era felice ed eccitata come una bambina.  
Vegeta non la guardò e non le parlò per tutto il viaggio, ma le sue mani calde e la vicinanza con il suo corpo le trasmisero un senso di benessere e sicurezza che raramente aveva provato negli ultimi tempi, anche prima di essere rapita.  
Nemmeno tra le braccia di Yamcha si era mai sentita così al sicuro e protetta.  
_Tutto questo è assurdo_ , pensò sbalordita. _Chi è veramente quest’uomo? Com’è possibile che mi faccia paura e mi trasmetta fiducia allo stesso tempo?_  
Bulma era talmente concentrata a godersi quell’esperienza che non si accorse subito dell’imponente astronave scura a cui giunsero incontro. Ora che la vedeva dal vivo, era ancora più immensa di quanto appariva nelle riprese video che aveva visto.  
Vegeta la sorvolò per metà e si infilò in una rientranza dov’era situato un portellone quasi totalmente mimetizzato con il resto del rivestimento metallico, ma che si aprì lentamente al loro arrivo.  
Entrando, furono ingoiati dal buio per qualche istante.  
“Dove siamo?” chiese Bulma, un po’ intimorita.  
“Nell’hangar” rispose lui. “Aspetta.”  
Al buio, la giovane donna si rese conto di sentire un odore a lei familiare: di chiuso e di metallo. Era già stata lì.  
D’un tratto, riuscì a fare un collegamento con il suo ricordo olfattivo: odore di bruciato e di metallico misto a sostanze chimiche. _L’odore dello spazio_.  
Anni fa, aveva letto su una rivista scientifica che gli astronauti, durante le loro passeggiate spaziali, riferivano di sentire odore di carne alla griglia.  
Il motivo di ciò, spiegava l’articolo, erano gli idrocarburi e le altre sostanze derivanti dai meteoriti e dalle polveri interstellari.  
_Ecco cos’è l’odore che mi sembra sempre di sentire_ , realizzò Bulma. _È il ricordo dello spazio. Certo, non è la prima ipotesi a cui uno potrebbe pensare... ma ora si spiega tutto!_  
Le luci dell’hangar si accesero, rivelando effettivamente una stanza immensa apparentemente adibita alla rimessa di velivoli.  
Apparentemente, perché era semi vuota, nonostane lo spazio enorme a disposizione.  
A prima vista sembra un normalissimo hangar simile a quelli Terrestri, ma molto meno fornito: a parte una decina di piccole navicelle sferiche – sembravano delle capsule di salvataggio – c’erano dei grandi contenitori cubici di metallo sparsi qua e là, contenenti, forse, pezzi di ricambio e carburante; attrezzi per sollevare i suddetti contenitori, una postazione di controllo e poco altro.  
“La vostra tecnologia avanzata, dicevi?” commentò acidamente Bulma, capendo di essere stata bellamente presa per i fondelli.  
“Abbiamo dei macchinari altamente tecnologici” confermò Vegeta, “solo che li hai costruiti tu.”  
“Cosa?! Mi hai portato qui per farmi vedere cose che ho costruito _io_?!” abbaiò lei, indispettita.  
“Dal momento che hai perso la memoria, sarà come vederle per la prima volta, no? Andiamo avanti.”  
Il Saiyan ignorò le sue ulteriori proteste e attivò il suo apparecchio elettronico per comunicare.  
“Non mi dire che anche quella è una mia invenzione” sospirò esasperata Bulma. Era plausibile: del resto, assomigliavano moltissimo al prodotto dei suoi concorrenti.  
“No, questo no. Si chiama scouter ed è una tecnologia che abbiamo rubato ad un altro popolo” la mise al corrente lui in tono indifferente, prima di comunicare con qualcuno nella sua lingua.  
_“Radish!”_  
_“Sì, Vegeta?”_ rispose il suo interlocutore.  
_“So cos’hai fatto”_ gli annunciò minacciosamente. _“Fatti trovare al laboratorio fra due minuti. E prega di essere in grado di risolvere questo problema.”_  
_“Sissignore!”_  
Vegeta guidò Bulma su per delle ripide scalette di ferro, ed entrarono in un lungo corridoio stretto.  
Se inizialmente la nave le era sembrata disabitata, la donna si accorse presto che c’era un certo fermento all’interno di essa. Prima non vide nessuno, ma attraversando il corridoio sentì che, al di là di alcune porte, c’era qualcuno che parlava e lavorava, o addirittura gemeva di dolore e fatica, come se stessero facendo degli sforzi fisici.  
Quando entrarono in un corridoio più ampio, incontrarono finalmente altri Saiyan.  
_Mio dio, sono tutti così?_ , si chiese osservandoli a bocca aperta.  
Tutti gli alieni indossavano un’armatura molto simile a quella di Vegeta, cosa che si era aspettata, ma non credeva che si assomigliassero così tanto nella fisionomia: per quanto ce ne fossero di più alti o più bassi, più possenti o più slanciati, avevano tutti occhi e capelli della stessa sfumatura scura, con poche e leggere variazioni.  
_Sono tutti soldati?_ , si chiese. _Non c’è nessun civile, nessuno scienziato. Nessuna donna_ , realizzò angosciata.  
Anche i Saiyan si fermavano al suo passaggio per guardarla con stupore: alcuni la fissavano e basta, mantenendo un’espressione seria, altri accennavano un sorriso amichevole e alcuni perfino le rivolgevano la parola.  
Lei non capiva cosa stessero dicendo, ma sentiva pronunciare il suo nome.  
Vegeta rispose qualcosa al posto suo, e gli altri la osservarono con grande stupore, poi iniziarono a mormorare tra di loro.  
_Mi conoscono_ , realizzò, sempre più stupita. _Mi conoscono tutti. Ma anche se così fosse, è evidente che questi alieni sono sicuramente venuti qui per combattere._  
Entrarono in ascensore e sentì che stavano salendo di livello.  
_Io gli servo a qualcosa_ , _non c’è dubbio._ _Vegeta ha detto che ho costruito dei macchinari per loro. E se mi avessero costretta a realizzare un’arma per distruggere il mio stesso pianeta? Forse mi sono opposta e sono riuscita a scappare. Gli manca qualche pezzo e hanno bisogno di me. Magari tutta la scusa della relazione è una farsa per rabbonirmi e rendermi docile. Come sono stata ingenua! Devo andarmene di qui!_  
Ma ormai era troppo tardi per fuggire.  
Raggiunsero un’altra area fatta di corridoi infiniti, ma la zona sembrava in condizioni leggermente migliori rispetto ai piani inferiori. Le pareti di metallo erano meno arrugginite e rovinate, l’illuminazione era più forte ed era meno affollata.  
Entrarono in quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un laboratorio. Anche quella stanza, come l’hangar, era poco attrezzata, ma Bulma notò subito un particolare: appese alle pareti, c’erano diversi fogli con progetti e disegni tecnici che riportavano la sua calligrafia.  
“Questa è la mia scrittura!” esclamò sorpresa.  
“È il tuo laboratorio” spiegò Vegeta in tono neutro, ma osservando di sottecchi la sua reazione a quella nuova scoperta. Si avvicinò ad un armadietto appoggiato contro la parete, e ne tirò fuori un telefono cellulare. “Questo è tuo. L’hai dimenticato qui” le disse porgendoglielo.  
Bulma era sempre più allibita. Quello era il cellulare che ricordava di possedere alcuni anni fa, ma si chiese come fosse sopravvissuto a due anni nello spazio.  
Vennero raggiunti da un altro Saiyan: alto quasi due metri, con una folta chioma nera che gli arrivava fin sotto le spalle.  
_“Radish”_ pronunciò Vegeta nella sua lingua, ma stavolta Bulma capì che quello era il nome del Saiyan. Le venne consegnato uno scouter in modo che potesse capire la conversazione tra i due alieni.  
“Principe Vegeta, posso spiegare” iniziò a dire Radish in tono di scusa e chinando leggermente la testa in segno di sottomissione. Nonostante fosse decisamente più alto e possente di Vegeta, sembrava molto intimorito da lui.  
_Lo ha chiamato principe_ , osservò Bulma, impressionata. _Lui è il principe dei Saiyan._  
“Bulma, so che ora non ti ricordi di me, ma spero che tu stia bene” le si rivolse poi Radish in tono formale ma anche vagamente cameratesco.  
“Io...”  
“Rimandiamo a dopo i convenevoli” tagliò corto Vegeta con fare sbrigativo. “Hai fatto quello che penso?”  
“Ho dovuto, principe. Ho pensato che fosse la soluzione migliore per tutti. Per proteggere il vostro erede nel caso..."  
“Sei in grado di rimediare?”  
“Certo, signore.”  
“Aspettate un attimo” li interruppe Bulma, confusa e scocciata per non essere stata inclusa nella conversazione. “Mi volete dire che cosa è successo? Perché sarebbe lui il responsabile della mia amnesia?”  
“L’ho fatto per proteggervi. Eravamo sotto attacco, e non volevo che l’erede di Vegeta rischiasse di essere intercettato da Freezer prima che fosse abbastanza forte per combattere.”  
“Chi è Freezer?”  
“Presto lo ricorderai. In ogni caso il bambino è morto, quindi è stato tutto inutile” sentenziò gravemente Vegeta.  
“Cosa?!” esclamò Radish. “Com’è potuto accadere?”  
I due uomini si voltarono verso Bulma, in attesa di spiegazioni.  
In effetti, Vegeta non le aveva ancora chiesto in che modo avesse perso il bambino, e la donna si chiese se non fosse un argomento troppo delicato da affrontare.  
“Ho avuto un aborto spontaneo, a causa di un incidente. Non so cosa sia successo di preciso, ma è successo quando mi hanno ritrovata dopo la mia scomparsa.”  
“La navicella con cui ti abbiamo fatto ritornare sulla Terra” ipotizzò Radish. “Qualcosa deve essere andato storto nell’atterraggio. Quelle navicelle hanno sempre avuto difetti tecnici nell’atterraggio.”  
“Un attimo, quale navicella? Non c’era nessuna navicella nel luogo dove mi hanno ritrovata” fece presente Bulma, confusa. “L’unica cosa insolita è che un campo di grano ha preso completamente fuoco.”  
“La capsula era programmata per l’autodistruzione, dopo l’atterraggio. In modo da non lasciare alcuna traccia di sé. Tuttavia, avrebbe dovuto farti atterrare sana e salva. Inoltre, ho ritenuto opportuno azzerare la tua memoria affinché tu non diventassi un obiettivo sensibile. Posso invertire il procedimento usato, in modo che tu torni a ricordare ogni cosa. Allora forse potremo capire che cosa è andato storto con la gravidanza.”  
“In cosa consiste questo processo?” chiese Bulma. “È una cosa che hai già fatto?”  
“No, è una tecnologia che abbiamo rubato ad un altro popolo” ammise il Saiyan.  
“Anche questa?! C’è per caso una tecnologia che _non_ avete rubato a qualcuno?” esclamò lei in tono pungente. Radish si strinse nelle spalle, e Vegeta distolse lo sguardo con una smorfia scocciata.  
“In ogni caso è molto semplice. Devo iniettarti una sostanza nel cervello.”  
“Ti prego, dimmi che sei qualificato per farlo.”  
“No, io sono un guerriero. Ma tu mi hai spiegato come fare.”  
“Ah. Allora sono un po’ più tranquilla. _Forse_.”  
La fece stendere su una brandina logora e preparò la strumentazione. Vegeta restò in disparte, in silenzio.  
“Mi hai dato la tua parola d’onore” gli ricordò Bulma voltandosi verso su lui.  
“Sì” disse l’uomo senza aggiungere altro. Di certo era uno di poche parole. La donna si augurò che quelle poche che pronunciava non fossero tutte menzogne.  
“Sarà doloroso?” chiese a Radish con una certa inquietudine.  
“I tuoi neuroni subiranno una forte stimolazione, come una scossa elettrica, pertanto è possibile che sentirai un forte mal di testa. Ma non dovrebbe durare molto” rispose l’altro, avvicinandosi con in mano quella che aveva tutto l’aspetto di essere una siringa. L’ago era sottilissimo, ma spaventosamente lungo.  
“Pronta?” le chiese il Saiyan.  
“Cred...” le sue parole rimasero sospese a metà, perché l’uomo la colse di sorpresa conficcandole l’ago nella nuca. Sentì un dolore acutissimo, poi perse i sensi.  
Poco dopo riaprì gli occhi lentamente, venendo aggredita dalla luce che le sembrava più aggressiva di prima.  
Chini su di lei, i volti dei due Saiyan vagamente ansiosi, come raramente li aveva visti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco scoperto il responsabile dell'amnesia di Bulma ma, come ha detto Radish, lo ha fatto con buone intenzioni. Finora i Saiyan non si sono dimostrati così cattivi, no? Chissà se è sempre stato così...  
> Intanto, vi preannuncio che dal prossimo capitolo inizierà una lunghissima parte di flashback, dove vedremo passo passo ciò che è successo a Bulma durante i due anni della sua scomparsa.  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, alla prossima!


	9. Rapita

_Quasi tre anni prima..._  
Bulma era stanca, non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa e farsi un bel bagno caldo e rilassante. Le giornate erano sempre più pesanti quando le doveva trascorrere in sala riunioni a incontrare tutti i manager di tutti i dipartimenti della sua azienda.  
Ognuno aveva un’opinione diversa, un malcontento da esprimere, voleva più potere, voleva fare le cose a modo proprio, voleva più personale, meno personale, più fondi... e lei doveva ascoltare e cercare di accontentare tutti.  
Avere il controllo decisionale di tutta l’azienda era stata una bella sensazione, all’inizio, ma ora iniziavano a venire fuori le vere difficoltà, e il lavoro si era rivelato più stressante e faticoso di quando se ne stava ore e ore in piedi a riparare e testare macchinari.  
Quella giornata era stata particolarmente lunga e noiosa, e aveva abbandonato gli uffici della sede centrale solo a sera, quando fuori era già buio.  
Salutò la guardia di sicurezza del turno di notte e si diresse al parcheggio sbadigliando rumorosamente, smettendo finalmente i panni di elegante donna d’affari. Giunta alla macchina, si chinò per togliersi le scomode scarpe col tacco, che tanto la slanciavano quanto le torturavano i piedi, e nel mentre le scivolarono le chiavi sotto l’auto.  
Quando si rialzò, venne accecata da una luce potentissima proveniente da sopra la sua testa. Non fece in tempo a chiedersi cosa stesse accadendo, che si sentì le forze mancare e svenne.  
Si svegliò diverso tempo dopo, non sapendo dove si trovasse.  
Era distesa sopra ad un lettino bianco immacolato e scomodamente duro, in una stanza completamente bianca.  
Sentiva come un leggero odore di bruciato misto a sostanze chimiche, ma non seppe capire di che origine.  
Percepiva delle presenze, vicino a sé, ma non riusciva a distinguere alcuna voce, a causa del forte mal di testa che la stava tormentando.  
Scoprì di avere le gambe e le braccia legate, e allora si rese conto di essere in guai seri. Iniziò a gridare aiuto, ma sentì solo il mormorio aumentare e nessuno risponderle.  
Qualcuno, finalmente, si avvicinò a lei, ma con la coda dell’occhio riuscì a distinguere solo una macchia violacea.  
“Chi sei? Cosa vuoi farmi? La mia famiglia ti pagherà qualsiasi riscatto, basta che tu non mi faccia del male!”  
La sagoma non rispose, o almeno non a parole.  
Bulma sentì una cosa viscida infilarsi nel suo orecchio, e iniziò a strillare istericamente e a dimenarsi. Non provò dolore, ma solo una fastidiosa sensazione di umidiccio e viscido all’interno dell’orecchio, come se una lumaca vi fosse strisciata all’interno.  
Subito dopo, sentì una voce dire:  
“Tu sei qui per uno scopo. Fai ciò che ti diciamo, e non ti verrà fatto alcun male.”  
“Cosa volete da me? Farò qualunque cosa!”  
Forse si trattava di terroristi che l’avevano rapita per farle costruire delle armi chimiche. I conflitti tra nazioni si erano fatti più accesi, ma negli ultimi anni anche la minaccia del terrorismo incombeva, e vi erano già stati casi di rapimenti di ingegneri o chimici allo scopo di creare nuove armi letali.  
“Devi portarci un prigioniero.”  
Questa era una richiesta decisamente inaspettata.  
“Un prigioniero? Che vuoi dire? Chi devo portare qui?”  
La sagoma viola si fece più avanti, rivelandole la sua mostruosa identità: era un essere dall’aspetto di un pesce, con una grande testa allungata all’indietro ricoperta da una sorta di testuggine – mentre il resto del corpo era ricoperto di scaglie, le cui sfumature andavano dal viola al marroncino – occhi ovali inespressivi e vuoti, due piccoli fori al posto del naso, guance cadenti sulla larga bocca zampe a quattro dita con lunghi artigli.  
“Ommioddio” si lasciò sfuggire ad alta voce Bulma. “Cosa sei?”  
“Non importa cosa sono, l’importante è ciò che devi fare per riavere la tua libertà. Devi portarci un prigioniero.”  
“Chi? Chi devo portare?”  
“Un Saiyan.”  
“Non capisco. Chi sarebbe?”  
“Appartiene ad una razza aliena simile alla tua, ed è un essere molto raro e difficile da catturare. Tu ce ne porterai uno, e sarai libera.”  
“Io non... non capisco... come dovrei riuscire a catturare per voi un alieno? Sono solo una scienziata...”  
“Anche noi siamo un popolo di scienziati. Completa questa missione, e sarai libera. Ti porteremo in un luogo dove potrai trovare dei Saiyan, e dovrai seguire le nostre istruzioni. Completa la missione e sarai libera.”  
Il lettino iniziò a sollevarsi automaticamente e Bulma poté guardarsi attorno. Non che ci fosse molto da vedere: si trovava all’interno di un vasto spazio bianco, apparentemente privo di pareti e di finestre.  
Oltre all’essere che le aveva parlato, ve n’erano altri molto simili, impegnati in altre mansioni, che non le prestavano la minima attenzione. Alcuni di loro camminavano da un posto all’altro dell’enorme spazio bianco, attraversando quelli che parevano essere dei campi di forza che si illuminavano di blu al loro passaggio, come se attraversassero delle pareti invisibili.  
Ognuno di quegli esseri parlava lentamente e senza alcuna sfumatura nella voce.  
_Rapimento alieno_ , furono le prime parole che le vennero in mente. _Sono stata rapita dagli alieni. Pensa, Bulma, devi farti venire un’idea._  
Si chiese se quel posto fosse la loro astronave. Chissà se erano ancora sulla Terra, o almeno vicini ad essa.  
Da scienziata, si era sempre chiesta quali potessero essere le possibilità dell’esistenza della vita oltre il suo pianeta natìo, e aveva sempre ritenuto plausibile che i Terrestri non fossero gli unici esseri viventi nell’universo.  
Ogni tanto, facendo zapping in televisione, era incappata in qualche programma dove alcune persone intervistate sostenevano di essere stati rapiti dagli alieni e sottoposti a terribili esperimenti scientifici che avevano violato il loro corpo e la loro mente.  
Alcune donne sostenevano addirittura di essere state ingravidate nel corso di perversi esperimenti o riti di accoppiamento con razze aliene.  
Non aveva mai creduto a quelle storie, che parevano essere delle assurde fandonie, ma ora avrebbe dovuto ricredersi.  
Sperava solo di essere abbastanza fortunata da poter ritornare a casa per raccontare che cosa le era accaduto.  
Gli alieni non sembravano interessati a fare esperimenti su di lei – o forse li avevano già fatti mentre lei era incosciente?  
Quello con cui aveva parlato, tuttavia, pareva molto determinato nella sua decisione: Bulma doveva portare loro uno di quei Saiyan, o come li aveva chiamati, in cambio della sua libertà.  
Non aveva mai sentito questo nome prima d’ora, nemmeno sulla bocca delle sedicenti vittime di rapimenti alieni.  
Davvero c’era una razza che assomigliava a quella Terrestre? Si chiese quante potessero essere, statisticamente parlando, le possibilità che da qualche parte nell’universo si fosse sviluppata una razza identica a quella del pianeta azzurro del sistema solare.  
Perché i Saiyan erano così importanti per quegli alieni bluastri?  
Perché, se erano stati in grado di catturare lei con estrema facilità, non potevano fare altrettanto con loro?  
“Va bene. Farò quello che volete” accettò.  
“Presto ci avvicineremo ad un pianeta spesso visitato dai Saiyan” la informò l’alieno. “Verrai istruita a riguardo. Non potrai tentare la fuga né chiedere aiuto, perché sarai perennemente sorvegliata. Ti verranno comunicate delle coordinate da raggiungere. Dovrai attirare un Saiyan e convincerlo a seguirti all’interno della nostra astronave. Non potrai rivelargli di essere in missione per noi. Gli dirai di essere insieme ad altri appartenenti alla tua razza.”  
“Come farò a capire che si tratta di un Saiyan? E come faremo a comunicare?”  
“Sarà l’unico ad assomigliare fisicamente alla razza Terrestre. Ti è stato impiantato nell’orecchio un sistema temporaneo di traduzione delle lingue. Dovrai semplicemente parlare come ora stai parlando con me, il Saiyan ti capirà e tu capirai lui.”  
“Ma per quale motivo uno di loro dovrebbe seguirmi nell’astronave?”  
“I Saiyan sono a conoscenza dell’esistenza dell’unica razza simile alla loro, e bramano conoscervi. Ti sarà sufficiente palesarti davanti ad uno di loro, e convincerlo di avere intenzioni amichevoli.”  
“E una volta portato qui, che cosa gli farete?”  
“La razza Saiyan è una razza ostile, sono guerrieri che seminano morte e distruzione ovunque essi vadano. Ciò che faremo del prigioniero, non ti riguarda.”  
“Mi date la vostra parola d’onore che mi libererete quando vi avrò portato il Saiyan?”  
“Completa la missione e sarai libera.”  
Bulma si chiese se sarebbe stata in grado di fare ciò che volevano, ma soprattutto, se ne avrebbe avuto il coraggio.  
La vita di un essere che non conosceva in cambio della sua libertà e incolumità. Poteva davvero fare una cosa del genere?  
Non conosceva questi Saiyan, non aveva niente contro di loro. L’idea di catturare con l’inganno uno sconosciuto che non le aveva fatto niente di male, per poter tornare a casa sua, la metteva di fronte ad un dilemma morale che mai avrebbe pensato di dover affrontare.  
I principi con cui era stata cresciuta le dicevano che era sbagliato far del male a un innocente che nemmeno conosceva, ma il suo istinto di sopravvivenza la spingeva a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di aver salva la vita.  
_Questo alieno ha detto che i Saiyan sono una razza malvagia. Forse loro vogliono solo trovare il modo di farli smettere. Del resto, sono scienziati. Uno scienziato ricerca la verità e la conoscenza, non il male_ , cercò di convincersi trovando una motivazione logica e obiettiva per fare ciò che doveva fare. _O trovo un modo per scappare, o faccio ciò che mi chiedono, sperando che siano di parola. Ma se non so nemmeno dove mi trovo? Probabilmente non siamo più nemmeno nel sistema solare! Quando arriveremo su quel pianeta, cercherò un modo per comunicare con la Terra, o di fuggire. In qualche modo, me la caverò: io sono Bulma Briefs!_  
  
   
***  
  
   
Il pianeta Meat era un punto di passaggio per mercanti e mercenari, e questo fu quanto le venne detto a proposito del luogo su cui erano atterrati.  
L’astronave priva di pareti non era anche priva di finestre, e così Bulma poté avere un’anteprima del posto: un’enorme distesa di rocce violacee ricoperte da un cielo rosso.  
_Davvero impressionante_ , pensò la giovane donna, sbalordita. _Sulla Terra fatichiamo a raggiungere Marte, e qui c’è un viavai incredibile di astronavi._  
Nello spiazzo in cui erano atterrati, difatti, c’erano altri velivoli spaziali di ogni forma e dimensione, segno che appartenevano a razze diverse.  
_L’universo è un posto più affollato di quanto pensassimo. Quanto vorrei non essere qui come prigioniera! Ci sarebbero così tante cose che mi piacerebbe visitare, e quante razze da conoscere!_  
Bulma cercò di non farsi trascinare troppo dall’entusiasmo: del resto, stava per giocarsi la sua libertà.  
Aveva architettato una sorta di piano di fuga, ma avendo a disposizione così pochi dati e informazioni, non era per niente certa che avrebbe potuto funzionare. L’ideale sarebbe stato inviare una richiesta di aiuto criptata al primo alieno amichevole che avesse incontrato, ma come fare? Le era stato impiantato quel dispositivo di traduzione, ma come avrebbe capito di chi avrebbe potuto fidarsi?  
Tra tante razze, avrebbe pur dovuto trovare qualcuno disposto ad aiutarla, ma sicuramente c’era anche il rischio di incontrare qualche malintenzionato – e se si fosse imbattuta in un alieno cannibale?!  
E come avrebbe fatto a spiegare come raggiungere il suo pianeta natìo, se non sapeva nemmeno in quale sistema si trovassero?  
L’alternativa era quella di provare a rubare un’astronave, ma oltre ad esserci il problema della localizzazione, ve ne era un altro ancora più importante.  
Aveva provato a sbirciare i sistemi di controllo della nave che l’aveva rapita, ma incredibilmente, non era riuscita a riconoscerne nemmeno uno. Quel posto sembrava un semplicissimo guscio vuoto visto dall’interno. Oltre a non esserci pareti e ad avere finestre invisibili che apparivano e sparivano, non c’erano porte, né computer, né sedie, nessun tipo di mobilio o qualsiasi cosa che potesse assomigliare ad una postazione di guida.  
E se tutte le atronavi aliene fossero state così complicate e difficili da pilotare?  
L’unica soluzione attuabile era rispettare alla lettera le istruzioni datele ed entrare in contatto con un Saiyan.  
Forse loro l’avrebbero aiutata. Ma se davvero si fossero rivelati così ostili come le aveva detto l’essere blu, non avrebbe rischiato di finire dalla padella alla brace?  
“Abbiamo intercettato la nave Saiyan” le comunicò l’alieno viola con la sua solita voce piatta. “A momenti inizierà la tua missione.”  
“Aspetta!” lo fermò Bulma, ricordandosi improvvisamente di un dettaglio fondamentale. “Sarò in grado di respirare normalmente, là fuori? O avrò bisogno di una tuta spaziale?”  
“Non sarà necessario. I livelli di ossigeno sono simili a quelli Terrestri, e più che sufficienti per la tua sopravvivenza. Anche la gravità è la stessa.”  
Le fecero indossare comunque una tuta e degli stivali fatti di uno strano materiale molto gommoso ma resistente.  
“A novecentosessantadue metri da qui è situato un punto di ristoro per i viaggiatori spaziali” la informò l’alieno conducendola verso uno dei lati esterni dell’astronave. “Raggiungerai questo punto e attenderai l’arrivo dei Saiyan. Da quel momento, potrai usare una qualsiasi delle tecniche Terrestri di approccio con altri simili e tentare di condurne uno da noi.”  
“Te-tecniche di approccio? Cosa vorresti dire?” chiese Bulma, confusa e un po’ imbarazzata.  
“Le tecniche solitamente usate dai Terrestri per interagire con altri Terrestri. A me sono sconosciute, dovrai essere tu a decidere in che modo agire. Ricorda, sarai continuamente monitorata e ascoltata, quindi non tentare di fuggire o lanciare messaggi di aiuto. Questo è un luogo ostile e a te sconosciuto. È frequentato da contrabbandieri, briganti e mercenari. Non troverai nessuno disposto ad aiutarti. Ogni tentativo di sabotare la missione sarà punito con la morte. Fallisci, e sarai punita con la morte. Completa la missione, e sarai libera.”  
Dalla parete bianca comparve un’apertura e una rampa per permetterle di scendere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente scopriamo che Bulma non è stata rapita dai Saiyan, ma da un'altra razza di alieni apparentemente sconosciuta. Seguirà la missione che le è stata affidata? Quale sarà la sua "vittima" prescelta? Al prossimo capitolo!


	10. Tecniche di approccio

L’aria era calda, quasi soffocante. Le sembrava di respirare davanti ad una stufa accesa.  
 _“Più che sufficiente per la tua sopravvivenza”_ , le aveva detto l’alieno, e Bulma ripensò a quelle parole con stizza.  
Si incamminò nella direzione che le era stata indicata, sentendosi intimorita e incerta. Si guardò intorno, ammirando con stupore quel paesaggio così diverso dalla Terra, così surreale.  
 _Sono la prima Terrestre a visitare un pianeta alieno abitato_ , pensò con incredulità e orgoglio. _Peccato non sia una visita di cortesia._  
Attorno a lei, navette di piccole  e medie dimensioni sfrecciavano ad alta velocità in tutte le direzioni; alcune trasportavano grandi carichi di merci, altri solo un paio di passeggeri dall’aspetto più disparato: certi avevano una vaga forma umanoide, altri sembravano solo degli ammassi gelatinosi con decine di tentacoli.  
Non osò avvicinarsi a nessuno di loro, rinunciando subito al primo piano: la maggior parte di quegli alieni non aveva neppure una faccia, come avrebbe capito se erano amichevoli oppure no?  
Raggiunse il suo obiettivo, un edificio scavato nella roccia davanti al quale si stava svolgendo quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un mercato.  
Si fece coraggio ed entrò.  
Il locale era scuro e fumoso: c’era un forte odore di erba e spezie bruciate, e Bulma notò che alcuni alieni seduti ai tavoli erano impegnati a fumare le sostanze che producevano quell’odore.  
Non seppe dire se si trattasse della versione aliena delle sigarette, della marijuana o se fosse un semplice sostituto a una bevanda da meditazione.  
Bulma non voleva attirare troppo l’attenzione ed entrando aveva scrupolosamente evitato di incrociare lo sguardo con chiunque, ma si accorse ben presto che se fosse entrata cantando e saltando come una pazza, avrebbe ottenuto lo stesso effetto: tutti, al suo arrivo, si erano voltati a guardarla.  
 _Perché mi guardano in quel modo?_ , si chiese spaventata. _Mi vedono così strana rispetto a loro?_  
C’erano esseri di ogni sorta, in quel locale: alcuni di essi erano veramente bizzarri – con due teste, sette braccia, oppure assolutamente privi di arti, con le squame, con le piume, o fatti di una sostanza gelatinosa – eppure la gente si era voltata a guardare solo lei.  
Si rese conto, tuttavia, che lo sguardo nei loro occhi – per chi di loro aveva gli occhi – non era di curiosità, ma di timore.  
 _È possibile che... mi abbiano scambiata per una Saiyan? Se è così, questi Saiyan devono essere davvero temibili come ha detto l’alieno blu. In che pasticcio mi sono ficcata?_  
Si sedette ad un tavolo situato in un angolo del locale, vicino ad una piccola apertura nella roccia da cui entrava un po’ di luce. Da lì poteva vedere facilmente chi entrava e chi usciva.  
Un alieno, che assomigliava vagamente ad un ramarro rosso con problemi di obesità, le portò un oggetto allungato da cui fuorisciva leggermente quel fumo che aveva odorato all’ingresso, insieme ad una caraffa di liquido trasparente. L’alieno non disse niente e non rimase ad aspettare di essere pagato, ma fece un piccolo inchino con aria reverenziale e si allontanò.  
Bulma osservò l’oggetto con un po’ di diffidenza, poi lo avvicinò per annusare meglio il fumo. Era davvero buono, e inoltre, nonostante non mangiasse da diverse ore, quando ebbe aspirato un po’ di fumo si sentì come rifocillata.  
Controllò anche la caraffa: era semplice, fresca e dissetante acqua.  
 _Acqua, fonte di vita. Per fortuna anche loro ne hanno bisogno!_ , pensò con sollievo mentre iniziava a bere a lunghi sorsi. Gli alieni che l’avevano rapita allo scopo di svolgere una missione per loro, non si erano premurati tuttavia di tenerla in forze ed evitare che morisse disidratata.  
L’atmosfera attorno a lei si rilassò di nuovo, e nessuno più parve darle attenzione: evidentemente, si erano accertati che lei non rappresentava una minaccia.  
Bulma ora si guardava attorno, affascinata da quella mescolanza di razze: avrebbe voluto andare da ognuno di quegli alieni e chiedere da dove venisse, che lingua parlasse, quali fossero le peculiarità della sua razza... ma effettivamente, in quel posto c’era un’atmosfera abbastanza losca, e nessuno degli alieni – quelli che avevano facce con cui esprimere emozioni – sembrava interessato a fare amicizia tra di loro.  
Scoppiò perfino una rissa, e Bulma si pentì di essersi scelta un posto a sedere così lontano dalla porta, perché la testa di un minuscolo alieno dalle sembianze canine venne catapulata a pochi centrimetri dai suoi piedi.  
Paralizzata dalla paura, valutò se provare ad andarsene di lì prima che il suo bel testino azzurro facesse la stessa fine, quando la poca luce che penetrava dalla porta principale venne oscurata da tre energumeni appena arrivati.  
Inizialmente vide solo le loro ombre, e bastò quello per far calare il silenzio nel locale; Bulma si chiese chi altro fosse arrivato di così inquietante da far zittire tutti, poi li vide avanzare e non ebbe dubbi: quelli erano i famosi Saiyan.  
Era vero, sembravano dei comuni Terrestri, fatta eccezione per alcuni dettagli: erano tutti e tre estremamente alti – il più basso doveva essere sul metro e novanta, il più grande sforava di sicuro i due metri – e muscolosi, come se fossero lottatori di wrestling o culturisti.  
Ma il dettaglio più importante, e che Bulma riuscì a cogliere solo per un istante, era la lunga coda pelosa di cui erano dotati.  
 _Sembra... la coda di una scimmia. Sono mammiferi che discendono dalle scimmie, proprio come i Terrestri._  
Quella di uno dei tre stava oscillando pigramente dietro la sua schiena, quando erano arrivati, ma subito dopo se la avvolse intorno ai fianchi come i suoi compagni.  
Se non fosse stato per quel gesto, Bulma avrebbe pensato che si trattasse di un semplice ornamento della loro armatura. Ebbene sì, indossavano tutti e tre una divisa militare dall’aspetto decisamente aggressivo.  
Bulma non ebbe dubbi su quale fosse il ruolo di quei tre Saiyan nella loro società.  
All’orecchio, infine, indossavano una specie di auricolare dotato di una lente colorata – due di loro ce l’avevano verde, il terzo, quello pelato, blu. A Bulma ricordò un prodotto che un’azienda sua concorrente aveva da poco lanciato sul mercato, e si chiese se avesse la stessa funzione.  
I tre entrarono nel locale ridendo sguaiatamente, con un’aria sicura e sfrontata, e si fecero strada all’interno lanciando occhiate minacciose a destra e a manca. Tutti si facevano da parte, al loro passaggio, non osando guardarli in faccia.  
Si andarono a sedere ad un tavolo dall’altra parte del locale, ma anche da lì Bulma aveva una buona visuale.  
Ancora una volta il padrone del locale si avvicinò immediatamente ai nuovi avventori per offire una dose abbondante di fumo, facendo loro un inchino e mormorando qualche parola spaventata.  
Da quel momento, nella stanza si sentirono risuonare solo le loro voci possenti. Quel posto pieno di mercanti, viaggiatori, contrabbandieri e criminali di ogni sorta, si era completamente paralizzato all’arrivo dei tre Saiyan.  
 _Li temono davvero tutti..._ osservò Bulma tra sé e sé. Era sconcertata. _Sono giganteschi! E io dovrei rapire uno di loro?! Come diavolo dovrei fare? Quelli sarebbero capaci di spezzarmi in due! È una follia..._  
Doveva agire in fretta. C’era in gioco la sua vita, del resto.  
 _Devo trovare un modo per attirarne uno fuori da qui... pensa, Bulma! Che cos’hai a tuo favore? Pensa, pensa, pensa..._  
E poi, le venne l’illuminazione, talmente lampante quanto terrificante.  
 _“Tecniche di approccio Terrestri”! Ma sì! Loro sono Saiyan, ma sono anche uomini. Se sono tutti così, le loro donne non devono essere particolarmente belle. È sicuro che, non appena si accorgeranno di me, rimarranno abbagliati dal mio fascino! Non devo far altro che... fare la gatta morta con loro. Ommioddio, fa che riesca a cavarmela!_  
Bulma Briefs era una scienziata, una professionista di tutto rispetto, ma era anche una donna molto vanitosa e consapevole della propria bellezza. A volte sfruttava il suo fascino anche sul lavoro, per ottenere ciò che voleva o ammaliare i clienti.  
Non se ne vergognava: madre natura le aveva fatto dono di un viso dolce e di un fisico avvenente, era giusto che lo sfruttasse appieno, soprattutto quando doveva affrontare uomini che si sentivano superiori a lei sono in virtù della loro appartenenza al cosidetto sesso forte.  
Cosa doveva fare una ragazza bella come lei per abbordare un uomo? Semplicemente, prima attirare la sua attenzione, e poi ignorarlo completamente.  
Sollevò le braccia sopra la testa per stiracchiarsi in modo vistoso, poi si voltò leggermente in modo da non fronteggiare direttamente i Saiyan, e attese la loro reazione.  
   
   
***  
   
   
“E va bene, ragazzo, visto che sei ancora una verginella, ti regalerò io la tua prima sgualdrina” concluse Nappa, dando una potente pacca sulla spalla del suo compagno di ventura.  
Korn esibì un sorriso soddisfatto e leggermente imbarazzato. Era il Saiyan più giovane dello squadrone, e tutti si facevano sempre beffe di lui. Ma poteva sopportarli, se poi veniva ricompensato. Ormai aveva diciassette anni e non aveva ancora avuto la sua prima esperienza con una femmina. Inoltre, non aveva un soldo da parte, perciò fu lieto del generoso regalo di Nappa, il suo maestro.  
“Il nostro cucciolo è cresciuto” commentò Radish in tono beffardo. “Che dite, ci facciamo una fumata? Oggi offro io.”  
Gli altri due risero divertiti, sapendo che in nessun locale i Saiyan dovevano sborsare un soldo per bere o fumare. Erano troppo temuti da tutti perché qualcuno chiedesse loro di pagare.  
Entrarono nel locale di cui erano avventori abituali, e come al solito la loro presenza fece congelare l’atmosfera. Compiaciuti dell’aria di terrore che seminavano, andarono a sedersi al loro solito tavolo, dove vennero serviti immediatamente.  
“Si può sapere perché non ti sei ancora fatto una scopata? Io alla tua età avevo femmine a bizzeffe!” lo rimproverò Nappa.  
“Semplicemente perché non ne ho ancora avuto l’occasione” ammise Korn, imbarazzato. "Freezer ci affida una missione dietro l’altra...”  
“E allora? Una volta conquistato un pianeta, ti puoi fare tutte le pollastre che stanno lì.”  
“Non è divertente, se sono costrette...” disse Korn a bassa voce, quasi si vergognasse di quel pensiero. “Urlano, piangono, si dimenano... non è che mi venga voglia, in questo modo.”  
“Stronzate! Più gridano e più mi eccito!” asserì il Saiyan calvo con fare deciso.  
“Nappa si diverte con poco” lo schernì Radish. “Io preferisco le professioniste. Sono brave e non ti fanno perdere tempo. E tu, moccioso, hai già deciso che tipo di aliena vorresti farti? Ce ne sono di tutti i tipi: alcune lavorano solo con la bocca o con i tentacoli, altre invece hanno altri orifizi dove lo puoi infilare. Non è come farlo con una Saiyan, ma è meglio di niente...”  
“Voglio quella là” annunciò con decisione il ragazzino, indicando con un cenno all’altro lato della stanza.  
Gli altri due si voltarono a guardare, confusi, e ciò che videro li lasciò a bocca aperta.  
Là seduta da sola c’era una femmina, ma non una femmina qualunque: era una donna.  
“Che mi venga un colpo!” esclamò Nappa.  
“È una Saiyan?” chiese ingenuamente Korn, che era troppo piccolo per ricordare le ultime donne della loro specie in vita.  
“No, razza di idiota!” sbottò Radish. “Le donne Saiyan erano come noi, con gli occhi e i capelli neri. Non ne ho mai vista una con quei colori assurdi. Eppure, ci assomiglia un sacco... solo che sembra avere il livello combattivo di un animaletto da compagnia” aggiunse, dopo aver controllato il ki della sconosciuta attraverso il suo scouter.  
La osservarono per alcuni istanti in silenzio. La donna si era stiracchiata e poi si era messa a giocherellare con aria annoiata con la sua macchina per il fumo. Non sembrava averli notati.  
“Ma allora, se non è una Saiyan, cos’è?” domandò il più giovane.  
“È solo un’ipotesi, ma... potrebbe essere una Terrestre.”  
“Ma che fandonie vai dicendo?” abbaiò Nappa. “Quella della Terra è solo una leggenda! Non abbiamo mai trovato un pianeta simile!”  
“Il fatto che non l’abbiamo trovato, non vuol dire che non esista. Del resto, l’universo è grande e ci sono ancora delle aree inesplorate.”  
“Che cosa facciamo, la prendiamo?” suggerì Nappa.  
“Io la voglio per me!” protestò Korn.  
“Non penso proprio che Vegeta ne sarebbe contento” osservò Radish. “Dobbiamo avvertirlo. Ci dirà lui cosa fare.”  
“Perché? Perché dobbiamo avvertirlo che c’è una semplice femmina al bar?” insistette il ragazzo, confuso.  
“Ma non capisci, idiota? Non è una semplice femmina. Hai mai visto un essere così simile a noi, prima d’ora? Potrebbe esserci utile, in qualche modo...”  
“Per cosa?”  
“Piantala di fare domande idiote. Chiamo Vegeta. Volente o nolente, è il nostro principe. Spetta a lui prendere una decisione.”  
   
   
***  
   
   
I Saiyan sembravano averla notata e sembravano anche molto interessati a lei. Con la coda dell’occhio, li vide confabulare tra di loro mentre le lanciavano delle occhiate indagatrici.  
Sembravano sbalorditi tanto quanto lei di aver trovato nello spazio qualcuno simile alla loro razza.  
 _Devo portarne uno fuori da qui. Ma non li posso approcciare tutti e tre insieme, è troppo rischioso. Potrebbero capire i miei piani e farmi a pezzi ancora prima di arrivare all’astronave. Devo scegliere quello meno pericoloso. Sì: il ragazzo. Sembra quello più interessato e il più ingenuo dei tre._  
Bulma attese ancora qualche minuto, poi si alzò dal tavolo, avendo cura di esibire bene tutte le sue forme – pancia in dentro, petto in fuori, schiena dritta e bocca arricciata. Si avvicinò all’uscita, sentendosi seguita dagli sguardi dei tre uomini, e prima di raggiungere la porta si voltò, ammiccando in direzione del più giovane dei tre.  
 _Speriamo che sia abbastanza eccitato da seguirmi fuori, ma non troppo da saltarmi subito addosso._  
Stava per varcare la soglia, ma si trovò la via sbarrata: di fronte a lei, un quarto Saiyan.  
Era più basso degli altri e aveva un fisico più asciutto, ma ugualmente muscoloso. Anche lui come gli altri aveva i capelli e gli occhi neri, ma il suo sguardo la colpì particolarmente, poiché molto più intenso e penetrante.  
Sebbene non la sovrastasse di molto in altezza, Bulma provò una certa soggezione davanti a quelle iridi che la sondavano senza rivelare nessuna emozione.  
 _Questo qui sembra meno forte degli altri, anche se ha uno sguardo così inquietante! Forse dovrei portare lui all’astronave._  
Bulma si impegnò per sfoggiare il suo sorriso più sfacciato, e lo salutò:  
“Salve!”  
Lui non rispose subito, ma continuò a scrutarla dall’alto in basso. La stava studiando attentamente, ma non riusciva a capire se con curiosità o diffidenza, poiché il suo sguardo era imperscrutabile.  
“Da quale pianeta arrivi?” le chiese infine. La sua voce era bassa e decisa.  
“Da... dalla Terra, perché?” rispose lei in tono falsamente ingenuo.  
“Sul serio arrivi dal pianeta Terra?” insistette lui.  
“Certo, e te lo posso anche dimostrare!”  
“Quanti siete, e cosa ci fate qui?”  
“Siamo in missione scientifica. Questo è il nostro primo viaggio fuori dal nostro sistema.”  
“Quanti siete?” ripeté il Saiyan in tono minaccioso.  
 _È diffidente e furbo. Devo stare attenta._  
“Siamo solo in quattro. Se vuoi puoi venire con me, ti presento gli altri membri del mio equipaggio.”  
Il Saiyan non rispose, ma si scostò per farla passare e permetterle di fargli strada.  
 _Avanti Bulma, devi resistere per novecento metri..._  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo vengono introdotti altri personaggi. Oltre a Nappa e Radish, anche Korn fa parte dell'universo DB, e potete trovare la sua storia a questo link: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Korn  
> Tuttavia, in questa fanfiction avrà una caratterizzazione e una storia diversa. Ho dimenticato di dire nel precedente capitolo che anche gli alieni che rapiscono Bulma sono canon, e nel prossimo capitolo scopriremo chi sono. Ci tengo a sottolineare che cercherò di sfruttare solo i personaggi DB già esistenti, senza inventarne di nuovi se non dove necessario.   
> L'ambientazione del locale dove Bulma entra, invece, è un po' scopiazzata da Star Wars =P  
> Ora sappiamo come Bulma e Vegeta si sono incontrati la prima volta. Come andrà a finire?  
> Dopo aver finito il capitolo, mi sono resa conto che la scena in cui Vegeta interroga Bulma mi ricordava tantissimo un famosissimo film con Benigni e Troisi, "Non ci resta che piangere", LOL!  
> Chi siete? [...] Cosa portate? [...] Sì, ma quanti siete? [...] Un fiorino!


	11. Istinto di sopravvivenza

Bulma non osava voltarsi a guardare il Saiyan che camminava poco dietro di lei, stranamente silenzioso.  
 _È così inquietante... ho quasi paura che mi possa leggere nel pensiero. Devo essere molto cauta, o potrebbe capire che sto mentendo._  
Forse aveva sbagliato a scegliere lui come “vittima”, ma quando se l’era trovato davanti, era stata presa dal panico e non aveva avuto modo di pensare ad un’alternativa per liberarsene e attirare invece il Saiyan più giovane.  
Era vero, quel Saiyan era fisicamente meno minaccioso rispetto agli altri, ma il modo in cui la guardava le faceva venire i brividi.  
Con il ragazzo più giovane sarebbe stato più facile: nonostante l’altezza e i muscoli, aveva uno sguardo vagamente ingenuo e fanciullesco, mentre quello che la stava seguendo doveva avere più o meno la sua età e pareva decisamente più navigato e scaltro.  
Inoltre, quando si erano incontrati sembrava che lui fosse lì fuori ad aspettarla: che lo avessero avvertito gli altri Saiyan?  
Certo, loro si erano mostrati molto sorpresi e incuriositi nel vederla, ma non avevano osato avvicinarsi. Il quarto Saiyan, invece, non aveva tradito nessuna emozione, quasi non fosse minimamente stupito nell’aver trovato una razza simile alla sua; eppure, non aveva esitato a fronteggiarla subito.  
C’era decisamente qualcosa di diverso, in lui.  
“Sono contenta di aver incontrato un essere simile a noi! Tu a che razza appartieni?” gli chiese nel tentativo di allentare la tensione.  
Lui ignorò la sua domanda, restando in silenzio e continuando a camminare.  
 _Simpatico, l’amico..._  
“Beh, è decisamente una bella coincidenza che nell’universo esistano due razze che si assomigliano così tanto. I miei colleghi saranno sicuramente lieti di conoscerti: sono degli scienziati molto rinomati” proseguì Bulma, non curandosi del fatto che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta.  
Doveva continuare a parlare per non sentirsi a disagio e non far trapelare i suoi sentimenti, e così si era calata nella parte, sperando di riuscire a convincere il Saiyan con le sue doti di chiacchierona.  
Voleva avvertirlo, in qualche modo, ma sapeva di essere ascoltata e sorvegliata. E se anche ci fosse riuscita, chi le garantiva che il Saiyan sarebbe stato disposto ad aiutarla? Non sembra un tipo dall’indole solidale e benevola: avrebbe potuto benissimo alzare le spalle e abbandonarla al suo destino.  
L’unica soluzione era condurlo fino all’astronave con l’inganno.  
   
   
***  
   
   
 _“Vegeta, devi venire a vedere con i tuoi occhi. Credo che abbiamo trovato un Terrestre. Una donna.”_  
Vegeta non era un tipo facilmente impressionabile, ma il suo sopracciglio si era sollevato ben più del normale quando aveva ricevuto quella notizia. Non poteva essere uno scherzo – nessuno dei suoi uomini avrebbe mai osato tanto – e Radish non sembrava essere ubriaco o sotto l’effetto di qualche altra sostanza, pertanto doveva essere vero.  
Non poteva nemmeno essersi sbagliato: Radish era di qualche anno più vecchio di lui, aveva visto con i suoi occhi le ultime donne Saiyan prima che venissero tutte sterminate.  
Vegeta, all’epoca, era troppo giovane per ricordare, ma non era difficile immaginare come fossero le loro femmine.  
Ogni tanto aveva sentito i soldati più vecchi parlare di un pianeta chiamato Terra, i cui abitanti dovevano assomigliare molto ai Saiyan, ma la maggior parte di essi sosteneva che quella fosse solo una stupida leggenda priva di fondo: nessuno aveva mai trovato un pianeta simile.  
A Vegeta non erano mai interessate quelle storie – aveva ben altro a cui pensare, ma c’era un motivo ben preciso se Radish aveva deciso di informarlo immediatamente di quell’inatteso avvistamento.  
Non gliel’aveva detto in modo diretto, ma Vegeta aveva compreso ugualmente quale fosse il suo messaggio: _“Una donna.”_  
Quella parola aveva riecheggiato nella sua mente, dandogli una sorta di rivelazione mistica.  
 _Se davvero hanno trovato una Terrestre... forse..._  
Perciò, si era diretto immediatamente nel luogo di ritrovo solitamente scelto dai suoi soldati per rifocillarsi mentre venivano effettuate le operazioni di rifornimento alla loro nave.  
Lui non vi si recava mai: desteva il rumore e il puzzo di tutta quella feccia, riunita assieme nello stesso buco scavato nella roccia.  
Fortunatamente, non dovette entrarvi: _lei_ stava uscendo proprio nel momento in cui arrivò davanti alla porta.  
Eccola: la donna Terrestre che aveva tanto scombussolato Radish, ma che deluse di gran lunga le sue aspettative. Non ricordava quasi nulla delle donne Saiyan, ma sapeva che erano estremamente forti, tanto quanto gli uomini – e alcune anche di più.  
Quell’esserino, invece, aveva un ki debolissimo e tutto in lei richiamava alla fragilità: era di bassa statura e con un fisico esile, fatta eccezione per i fianchi morbidi e un seno prosperoso. La vista di quel corpo gli fece pensare che lei potesse essere dedita più alla prostituzione, che al combattimento.  
Per non parlare dei capelli di quel colore assurdo... e gli occhi!  
Non aveva mai visto occhi così chiari e uno sguardo così trasparente, spaventato e curioso allo stesso tempo.  
 _Non c’è nulla in lei che richiami i Saiyan. Questa donna non ci può essere di alcuna utilità. Tuttavia, non può essere giunta fin qui da sola..._  
Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, lo sguardo della donna si trasformò e, da sorpreso e spaventato, acquisì una nota di audacia inaspettata.  
“Salve!” lo salutò come mai nessuno aveva mai osato fare.  
 _Tsk! Mi ha forse preso per un suo amico? È evidente che non ha la più pallida idea di chi io sia._  
Le chiese da dove venisse, e lei confermò di venire dalla Terra.  
 _Allora, non era una leggenda... devo scoprire di più su questa razza._  
Lei lo invitò a seguirlo nella sua astronave per fargli conoscere i suoi compagni di viaggio. La seguì attraverso le decine di velivoli parcheggiati, ignorando le sue domande e mal tollerando il suo sproloquio di parole inutili.  
Vegeta non aveva mai incontrato prima d’ora qualcuno così debole che si prendesse la libertà di parlare in modo così sfacciato in sua presenza.  
La donna sembrava nervosa, eppure continuava a ciarlare senza sosta come ad un vecchio amico: questo lo prese contropiede.  
Avrebbe potuto usare la forza con lei, ma a quale scopo? Lo stava portando dove voleva lui senza fare resistenza: era solo incredibilmente fastidiosa*.  
Vegeta non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozione, ma per la prima volta in vita sua si era trovato spiazzato.  
Non gli capitava spesso di avere a che fare con qualcuno che non fosse un guerriero: era solito ignorare chiunque non ritenesse abbastanza forte, o al massimo impartiva loro degli ordini, poiché il più delle volte si trattava di schiavi.  
Fu per questo che, quando arrivarono all’astronave, abbassò la guardia. Non aveva previsto alcun pericolo, poiché il suo scout non aveva rilevato alcuna aura potente, e dunque si sentiva immune e in netto vantaggio di fronte a chi stava per incontrare.  
“Ho sentito dire che voi Saiyan siete molto forti... è davvero così?” gli chiese la donna mentre il portellone si chiudeva alle loro spalle dopo essere saliti a bordo.  
“Sì” si limitò ad asserire lui.  
Lei lo guardò con aria supplicante, lasciandolo ancora una volta di stucco. Quello non era lo sguardo di una vittima che chiede al carnefice di risparmiarla, com’era abituato a vedere, ma una richiesta di soccorso, come confermarono le parole della donna.  
“Allora aiutami ad uscire da qui.”  
Una donna Terrestre che supplicava _lui_ , il principe dei Saiyan, lo sterminatore di popoli, di aiutarla. L’ironia di quella situazione gli balenò per la testa per una frazione di secondo, e fu troppo tardi quando annusò il fetore dei Kanassiani, capendo di essere caduto in una trappola.  
Una stupida, banalissima, dannata trappola.  
Il suo fu un comportamento insolitamente ingenuo: non era da Vegeta farsi prendere alla sprovvista.  
Era stato addestrato come una macchina da guerra, ad essere sempre all’erta e pronto a reagire, a fiutare il pericolo anche mentre dormiva.  
Ma quella femmina... quella maledetta femmina era riuscita a distrarlo.  
Non c’era giustificazione alla sua negligenza: nel corso dei suoi viaggi aveva incontrato le razze aliene più disparate, perché quell’esserino insignificante avrebbe dovuto sconvolgerlo a tal punto?  
I Kanassiani dovevano aver escogitato bene la loro trappola, perché Vegeta perse conoscenza – forse a causa di qualche gas velenoso – e si risvegliò tempo dopo in una stanza completamente bianca.  
Quella non era l’astronave tipica dei Kanassiani: dovevano averla rubata a qualcun altro, dal momento che tutta la loro flotta era stata eliminata mesi prima per mano stessa di Vegeta.  
A pochi metri da lui, la Terrestre che lo guardava con aria contrita.  
Lui si sentiva stordito, debole, e con uno strano indolenzimento nelle parti basse, ma nel momento in cui vide la donna sentì la rabbia montargli dentro e, con uno scatto, cercò di saltarle addosso:  
“Maledetta strega!”  
Lei, invece di cercare di scansarsi o proteggersi, alzò la mano protendendosi verso il Saiyan e gridando: “No!”  
L’attacco di Vegeta non andò a buon fine, poiché si ritrovò respinto violentemente da una barriera invisibile ed elettrificata. Vegeta finì di nuovo a terra, folgorato e stordito dalla scossa: era chiuso in una gabbia.  
“Stai bene?” gli chiese la donna con apprensione.  
“Ti preoccupi che io resti in salute per quello che avete in serbo per me dopo?” le rispose sarcasticamente Vegeta.  
“Guarda che anche io sono una prigioniera!” ribatté lei, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Mi hanno costretta a portarti qui in cambio della libertà.”  
“E tu gli hai creduto? Che razza di stupida!”  
“Che altro avrei dovuto fare, me lo dici? Tu che avresti fatto, al posto mio?”  
“Li avrei uccisi tutti con le mie mani” decretò freddamente il Saiyan.  
“Beh, io non avevo quest’opzione! Mi dispiace per averti tratto in inganno, ma non avevo nessun’altra scelta.”  
“Ti dispiacerà molto di più, quando mi sarò liberato da qui. Non hai idea con chi hai a che fare” concluse Vegeta, lanciandole un’occhiata assassina.  
Lei si ritrasse, spaventata, nonostante la barriera invisibile che la divideva da lui. Si rese conto di aver scelto la preda sbagliata, e che lui avrebbe mantenuto la sua parola, se mai fosse riuscito a liberarsi. E sembrava parecchio sicuro di riuscirci.  
“Ascolta, se hai un piano, dimmi come posso aiutarti...”  
“Taci, lurida sgualdrina! Non ho bisogno di te.”  
“Ma come ti permetti?! Ti ho detto che mi dispiace!”  
“Ehi!” vennero interrotti dalla voce di un Kanassiano. “Ai prigionieri è vietato parlare tra di loro!”  
“Tu sarai il primo a morire” sibilò Vegeta.  
“Hai capito?” gli diede corda Bulma, nel disperato tentativo di mostrarsi solidale con il Saiyan e crearsi una possibilità di sopravvivenza. “Ti farà a pezzi!”  
“Chiudi quella bocca!” le inveì contro lui. La guardia Kanassiana si avvicinò e decise di mettere fine a quel battibecco: puntò una specie di pennino verso Bulma, e lei sentì la cosa viscida che le faceva da traduttore venire risucchiata fuori dal suo orecchio.  
La guardia disse qualcos’altro, ma lei non capì: era stata messa in una sorta di isolamento linguistico.  
“Se pensi che questo basterà a farmi stare zitta, ti sbagli di grosso!” gli abbaiò contro nella sua lingua madre. “Avevate promesso di liberarmi, se avessi fatto ciò che mi dicevate! Maledetti bugiardi!” protestò sull’orlo della disperazione.  
Era condannata, questo era certo.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Il Kanassiano aveva tolto alla Terrestre lo strumento di traduzione automatica, ma questo non era servito a metterla a tacere.  
Per quanto fosse furibondo e desideroso di fargliela pagare, Vegeta doveva riconoscere che quella femmina aveva un’indole insolitamente risoluta e indomita, data la sua scarsa forza fisica.  
 _“Tu che cosa avresti fatto, al mio posto?”_ gli aveva chiesto sfrontatamente. Vegeta non conosceva il concetto di debolezza; nemmeno in quel momento, imprigionato dai Kanassiani, si sentiva sconfitto, perché sapeva che era questione di tempo affinché riuscisse a liberarsi.  
Ma aveva sperimentato l’umiliazione di sentirsi sconfitto.  
 _“Tu che cosa avresti fatto?”_  
Qualsiasi cosa, pur di liberarsi dal giogo di un aguzzino. Non vi erano regole, ogni atto era lecito per spezzare le proprie catene e riscattarsi.  
Doveva dargliene atto, quella donna aveva agito come pochi avrebbero avuto il coraggio di fare, rivelando una lodevole forza di carattere. Perfino quando aveva cercato di schierarsi dalla sua parte, in quel modo ridicolo di appoggiarlo, aveva mostrato un innato spirito di sopravvivenza.  
Forse, in fin dei conti, non era così diversa da un Saiyan.  
Ad interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensieri furono le parole che captò durante la conversazione tra i Kanassiani: stavano parlando di un’operazione che avrebbero svolto da lì a qualche minuto.  
“... inseminazione...”  
“Di che diavolo state parlando?” li interpellò Vegeta. “Non vi permetterò di mettermi le mani addosso.”  
“Principe Vegeta” parlò colui che era il capo dei Kanassiani. Il Saiyan si ricordava di lui: si erano incontrati durante lo scontro che lo aveva visto vincitore, ma pensava che fosse già morto da un pezzo. “Puoi immaginare il nostro stupore quando abbiamo scoperto che la Terrestre ci aveva portato nientedimeno che l’altezza reale dei Saiyan in persona. Devo dire che l’avevo sottovalutata. O, forse, avevamo sopravvalutato _te_. Ma non ti preoccupare: avrai l’onore di partecipare al nostro ambizioso piano: con il tuo seme, e gli ovuli della Terrestre, daremo vita ad una razza ibrida di guerrieri che scateneremo contro l’esercito di Freezer, per eliminarvi una volta per tutte.”  
“Evidentemente non vi è bastata la lezione dell’ultima volta. Non riuscirete ad avvicinarvi a me senza perdere qualche organo vitale” annunciò minacciosamente il Saiyan serrando le braccia al petto.  
“Non temere. Abbiamo già provveduto ad effettuare il prelievo mentre eri incosciente. Non ci resta che fecondare la femmina Terrestre.”  
Vegeta lanciò un’occhiata verso la donna, che sembrava non avere la più pallida idea di quali loschi progetti ci fossero in serbo per lei.  
“Siete degli idioti, oltre che pazzi. Come potete pensare che da un essere così debole possa nascere un guerriero?”  
“La nostra tecnologia e le nostre conoscenze di genetica sono più avanzate di quanto credi. Ma dubito che la tua mente limitata di scimmione possa comprendere la nostra raffinata scienza. Guardia, preleva la prigioniera e preparala per l’operazione.”  
L’altro Kanassiano obbedì, legando la donna ad un lettino fluttuante e portandola via mentre lei urlava, terrorizzata, parole incomprensibili nella sua lingua.  
Anche gli altri Kanassiani si allontanarono, lasciando Vegeta da solo per diverso tempo.  
Lui aveva già iniziato a caricare la sua energia, pronto a sferrare l’attacco e mettere fine a quel ridicolo siparietto.  
Quando il capo dei Kanassiani ritornò da lui, gli si piazzò davanti con le braccia dietro la schiena.  
“Siamo alla resa dei conti, principe Vegeta. Peccato che tu non sopravviverai abbastanza per vedere il nostro esercito di cloni ibridi. Ma non ti preoccupare: una volta sterminati definitivamente tutti i Saiyan e il resto dell’esercito di Freezer, li venderemo come schiavi al miglior offerente, affinché svolgano la stessa funzione che svolgi tu ora. Perché tu sei uno schiavo, vero, principe Vegeta?” lo schernì il Kanassiano, rivelando nella voce una nota di malignità che raramente la loro razza lasciava trapelare.  
Vegeta fu assalito da una rabbia omicida.  
“Maledetto!” gridò aumentando al massimo la sua aura. L’atronave iniziò a vibrare, mettendo in allerta il Kanassiano. Vegeta scatenò la sua energia, mandando fuori uso le pareti invisibili che fino ad ora lo avevano tenuto bloccato.  
“Hai commesso il tuo ultimo errore, verme” furono le parole del principe dei Saiyan, prima di dare inizio alla strage.  
   
   
***  
   
   
L’astronave si era trasformata nella scena di un massacro e tutto, dal pavimento al soffitto che prima erano di un bianco candido, era striato del sangue dei Kanassiani.  
Ci erano voluti pochi minuti per sterminarli tutti, e Vegeta quasi si pentì di aver messo fine alle loro sofferenze così presto. Ma i Kanassiani, una volta privati della loro tecnologia avanzata, erano nemici di scarso interesse per lui: non c’era alcun divertimento a combattere contro esseri fisicamente deboli.  
Si recò sul ponte di comando, da cui si mise in contatto con i suoi uomini.  
“Abbiamo ricevuto le coordinate, principe Vegeta. Stiamo raggiungendo la nave Kanassiana.”  
“Vi sto per inviare i dati di viaggio della nave. Dovranno essere analizzati.”  
“Ricevuto, prin-” la comunicazione fu interrotta bruscamente. Il pannello dei comandi era andato in corto circuito.  
“Dannazione” imprecò Vegeta, capendo cosa stava succedendo: l’astronave era dotata di un protocollo di autodistruzione che probabilmente era stato attivato da uno dei Kanassiani prima di soccombere.  
Ma non fu l’urgenza di dover abbandonare la nave ad infastidirlo: insieme al pannello di controllo, erano andate in fumo tutte le mappe e le rotte di viaggio seguite dai Kanassiani, e dunque anche le indicazioni per raggiungere il sistema dal quale proveniva la Terrestre.  
Si augurò che la donna fosse ancora viva e in grado di fornirgli le informazioni che gli servivano, così andò a cercarla.  
Non aveva molto tempo: i sistemi dell’astronave stavano rapidamente andando in tilt, causando sbalzi di tensione e allarmanti tremolii delle pareti. Il velivolo era solo apparentemente formato da un’unico spazio bianco privo di pareti, ma non era così, e orientarsi era difficile.  
Riuscì tuttavia a trovare la donna: priva di coscienza e legata ad un lettino della sala operatoria, ma apparentemente ancora in salute. Se la caricò su una spalla, afferrando al volo una sacca nera che aveva tutta l’aria di appartenerle – poteva contenere oggetti utili – poi si diresse di corsa alle navette di salvataggio.  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Questa scena ricorda quando, in DBZ, Bulma ha invitato Vegeta a casa sua. Lui l’ha seguita stranamente docile, mentre lei continuava a chiacchierare.
> 
> Ecco scoperti chi sono gli alieni che hanno rapito Bulma! Qualcuno di voi li aveva già sentiti nominare? Io li avevo già citati in un'altra fanfiction, anche se non mi ricordo quale ^__^'  
> Vorrei avere la vostra opinione sincera su questo capitolo: è credibile che Vegeta sia caduto in trappola, o è una scena un po' forzata?


	12. Dalla padella alla brace

  
   
Nappa osservava il principe cercando di celare la sua incredulità. Era stato il suo maestro e tutore fin da quando aveva iniziato a muovere i primi passi, e per quanto amasse proclamare a tutti di aver contribuito a renderlo il guerriero micidiale che era, sapeva che Vegeta era dotato di un talento innato per il combattimento.  
C’erano diversi Saiyan forti tra i superstiti del loro esercito, ma Vegeta era l’unico ad avere anche un acume raro per la loro razza e a saperlo sfruttare per identificare la tecnica dei suoi avversari, prevedere le loro mosse e non farsi mai cogliere alla sprovvista.  
Era inoltre cauto, diffidente e agiva sempre ponderatamente, per quanto a volte l’orgoglio e la rabbia gli avessero procurato dei problemi, soprattutto quando era più giovane e impulsivo, e soprattutto in presenza di Lord Freezer.  
L’odio e la sete di vendetta lo avevano messo nei guai diverse volte, prima che imparasse a sopprimere i suoi sentimenti verso quel rettile ignobile che provava un subdolo piacere nello stuzzicare l’orgoglio del Saiyan. In particolare, amava molto ricordare a Vegeta che lui non era altro che un principe senza trono e senza regno e che era stato proprio Lord Freezer a portarglieli via.  
Ma fatta eccezione per il dittatore di cui erano i mercenari, Vegeta raramente perdeva il suo autocontrollo a tal punto da farsi cogliere in fallo.  
Anzi, Nappa non ricordava nemmeno un’occasione in cui ciò fosse successo.  
Del resto, nessuno sano di mente avrebbe mai osato cercare di ingannare il principe dei Saiyan.  
Per questo motivo, si stava domandando come fosse possibile che quella Terrestre lo avesse tratto in inganno così facilmente. E, soprattutto, come potesse essere ancora viva.  
Quando Vegeta si era allontanato insieme a lei, né lui né Radish si erano preoccupati troppo – perché avrebbero dovuto? Vegeta era il loro capo, svolgeva la maggior parte delle sue missioni in solitaria e non aveva certo bisogno del loro supporto.  
Ma poi avevano perso le tracce del suo ki e, vedendo l’astronave della donna decollare, avevano intuito che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
I tre Saiyan avevano raggiunto il resto della squadra e si erano dati all’inseguimento, ma Vegeta non aveva avuto bisogno del loro aiuto. Qualunque cosa fosse successa dentro a quell’astronave, se l’era sbrigata in fretta.  
Il suo era stato un cedimento temporaneo, una negligenza inaspettata, e non aveva l’aria di voler affrontare l’argomento.  
Nonostante avesse tratto in salvo la Terrestre portandola con sé sulla loro nave, sembrava sul punto di ucciderla con le sue mani, mentre lei se ne stava stesa davanti a loro, incosciente e del tutto ignara.  
“Che cosa ne facciamo di lei?” domandò Nappa. Una mezza idea ce l’aveva, ma non si sarebbe mai azzardato ad alzare un dito senza prima il consenso di Vegeta.  
“Ci porterà sul suo pianeta” decretò il principe. “Questa donna sembra molto debole, ma forse sulla Terra c’è qualche essere abbastanza forte da poter assoldare per la nostra missione. In ogni caso, se il loro pianeta è davvero così simile al nostro, lo sceglieremo come nuova base una volta sconfitto Freezer.”  
“E la nostra razza si salverà dall’estinzione” aggiunse Radish, pensieroso.  
“Che vai dicendo?” lo aggredì Vegeta. “Uno sporco meticcio non potrà mai essere forte e valido come un Saiyan purosangue! Mettitelo in testa, non nascerà mai più un Saiyan degno di essere chiamato tale.”  
“Non possiamo saperlo” osò ribattere l’altro. L’orgoglio era il principale punto debole dei Saiyan, ma Radish non voleva che fosse anche causa della condanna a morte della loro intera razza. “Da ciò che ci hai raccontato, i Kanassiani sembravano convinti che da un Saiyan e una Terrestre potesse nascere un ibrido ancora più potente. Se il loro esperimento è andato a buon fine e hanno fecondato la Terrestre con il tuo seme, non ci resta che aspettare.”  
“Non abbiamo la strumentazione adatta.”  
“Forse la donna saprà come portare avanti una gravidanza all’interno del proprio utero, invece che in un’incubatrice artificiale. Del resto, è così che si faceva prima che rubassimo la tecnologia degli Tsufuru. Tentare non nuoce.”  
Era evidente che Vegeta provasse disgusto al solo pensiero di mescolare il suo sangue a quello di una razza inferiore.  
Eppure, Radish sapeva che le proprie parole erano assennate e non prive di logica, anche se il principe sembrava interessato ad una sola cosa.  
Poteva diventare abbastanza forte da riuscire a sconfiggere Freezer, ma poi?  
Il pianeta dei Saiyan non esisteva più da anni, e di loro non era rimasta che una manciata di uomini, i quali si trascinavano da un angolo all’altro dell’universo con quell’astronave malmessa, senza un vero scopo, oltre a quello di depredare e saccheggiare altri pianeti.  
Molti di loro si chiedevano dove fosse il senso di tutto questo, se alla fine i Saiyan sarebbero rimasti solo un triste ricordo nella storia.  
Mescolarsi ad una razza a loro compatibile non era un cattivo compromesso per sfuggire all’estinzione totale.  
Eppure, Vegeta, il loro capo, sembrava disinteressarsi a tutto ciò.  
Aveva trascorso quasi tutta la sua vita isolato dai membri della sua stessa razza, cresciuto e addestrato alla corte di Freezer per diventare la macchina assassina che era.  
Era cosciente della sua superiorità rispetto agli altri Saiyan, ma non di quali fossero i suoi doveri nei confronti del suo popolo. Era troppo piccolo quando era stato strappato alla protezione di suo padre, affinché potesse imparare cosa davvero significasse essere re, e aveva perso ogni legame e ogni sentimento di fratellanza con gli altri sopravvissuti.  
Ciò che lo spingeva ad andare avanti non era il desiderio di sopravvivenza e di ricostruire il suo popolo, ma solo l’odio e la sete di vendetta.  
Per diversi anni, Vegeta era stato mandato in missione da solo o accompagnato esclusivamente da Radish o Nappa, tenuto isolato dal resto dei suoi simili secondo l’oscuro piano di Freezer. Forse le intenzioni del rettile erano proprio quelle di alienarlo da loro per impedire eventuali rivolte, per privarli di un condottiero.  
Li voleva divisi, e sapeva che, senza una guida, i Saiyan sarebbero stati troppo deboli e disorganizzati per ribellarsi.  
Eppure, dopo tanto tempo Freezer aveva deciso di affidare a Vegeta quella nave scassata e raggruppare di nuovo tutti i Saiyan rimasti, ormai ridotti ad un centinaio di uomini. Probabilmente, era convinto di aver ottenuto l’effetto desiderato e che ormai i Saiyan non rappresentassero più alcun pericolo.  
O, ancora più probabilmente, si stava preparando ad eliminarli tutti una volta per tutte.  
Vegeta, da lupo solitario qual era, si era ritrovato al comando di uno squadrone disorganizzato e indisciplinato, e non si era curato minimamente di rimetterli in riga.  
Si limitava ad infliggere punizioni a chi non si dimostrava abbastanza forte e a insultarli  a proposito di quanto fossero pigri e poco allenati.  
Mai una volta aveva impedito che qualcuno di loro morisse in battaglia: si limitava ad abbandonare i deboli al proprio destino.  
Ciò di cui non si rendeva conto era che i suoi uomini avrebbero eseguito i suoi ordini ciecamente, se solo lui si fosse messo in testa di essere un vero leader e di impartire loro la giusta dose di disciplina.  
Era convinto che i suoi uomini gli obbedissero solo perché lo temevano, ma Radish e gli altri erano in attesa che lui accettasse finalmente il suo ruolo di condottiero e li guidasse verso la gloria di un tempo.  
Radish pensava che l’arrivo di quella Terrestre potesse essere l’occasione per fondare le basi di un nuovo regno Saiyan.  
Doveva quindi evitare che Vegeta la uccidesse, accecato dalla rabbia nei suoi confronti: avevano indubbiamente bisogno di lei, e per svariate ragioni.  
“Tenetela lontana dalla mia vista” ordinò il principe prima di abbandonare la stanza.  
Radish si voltò verso la donna, giusto in tempo per cogliere in flagrante Nappa mentre sollevava un lembo del camice da operazione, con cui i Kanassiani l’avevano coperta, per sbirciare il suo corpo nudo.  
“Nappa!” lo riprese il Saiyan, sebbene fosse più giovane e di livello inferiore.  
“Che c’è? Volevo solo vedere com’è fatta!”  
“Questa Terrestre potrebbe portare in grembo il figlio di Vegeta. Il suo _erede al trono_. Non è una bambola con cui giocare. Ti conviene tenere le tue mani lontane da lei, se non vuoi che Vegeta te le falci.”  
“Non mi sembra che gliene importi granché” osservò il Saiyan pelato.  
“Inizierà ad importargli, puoi starne certo. Vegeta è ancora giovane, ma non è uno stupido e tu lo sai bene.”  
Nappa, invece, sebbene fosse un guerriero molto forte, si faceva trasportare troppo spesso dai suoi appetiti. Così come molti altri dei loro compagni.  
Radish avrebbe dovuto tenere sotto controllo quella donna, almeno fino a quando avrebbe avuto una funzione utile.  
Convinse Nappa a lasciare la stanza, e ritornò vicino al lettino dove la Terrestre era ancora incosciente.  
La schiaffeggiò sonoramente, ma non abbastanza forte da ferirla seriamente, e lei si riprese all’improvviso, come svegliata da un brutto sogno.  
La femmina iniziò a strillare parole a lui incomprensibili e a lamentarsi sfregandosi la guancia dolorante, ma Radish non si scompose e si limitò ad accendere il suo apparecchio di traduzione.  
“Si può sapere dove mi trovo?! Mi hai fatto un male cane!” protestò di nuovo lei, e stavolta il Saiyan parve capire le sue parole. “Mi fa male dappertutto...”  
Quando gli alieni che l’avevano rapita l’avevano legata ad una brandina e le avevano iniettato una strana sostanza nelle vene, aveva pensato che quella fosse la sua fine e che non si sarebbe mai più risvegliata.  
Non sapeva che cosa le avessero fatto, ma era nuda sotto ad una specie di camice di plastica. Aveva freddo e le bruciava terribilmente la guancia dove il Saiyan l’aveva colpita. Inoltre, si sentiva tutto il corpo intirizzito, come se fosse stata sottoposta ad un’anestesia.  
Si trovavano su un’astronave diversa, questo era chiaro: le pareti di quella stanza erano di metallo ammaccato e arrugginito, e si sentivano inquietanti scricchiolii ovunque, come di una nave malmessa che sta per affondare.  
Il Saiyan di fronte a lei era uno dei tre che aveva visto nel locale, su quel pianeta infame.  
Come gli altri, non aveva per niente un’espressione amichevole.  
“Sei sulla nostra astronave. Il nostro capo ti ha portata qui dopo aver ucciso tutti i Kanassiani. Ora sei nostra prigioniera. Se farai ciò che ti diciamo, non ti verrà fatto del male.”  
“Oh, fantastico! Sballottata da dei rapitori alieni ad altri! È la seconda volta che mi sento dire che se obbedirò sarò salva, ma ho imparato la lezione e non ci credo più!” esclamò Bulma, tra l’accusatorio e l’esasperato. Era sul punto di piangere, ma non voleva dare a quello scimmione la soddisfazione di vederla cedere.  
“Forse non lo sai, ma i Kanassiani non sono certo noti per essere un popolo d’onore. In ogni caso, ora sono tutti morti.”  
“E quand’è che la farete finita e ucciderete anche me?” chiese lei in tono isterico. Era stanca. Se non poteva tornare a casa sua, almeno che la smettessero di torturarla psicologicamente.  
“Te l’ho detto, se farai ciò che ti viene detto, non ti succederà nulla. Noi Saiyan non raccontiamo storie: uccidiamo, oppure lasciamo vivere. Ma Vegeta non ha preso bene il brutto tiro che gli hai fatto, e non è uno che perdona. Per tua sfortuna, è anche il nostro capo, pertanto è lui che deciderà le tue sorti. Se ci tieni alla pelle, ti conviene tenere la bocca chiusa e dimostrare di essere utile in qualche modo.”  
“Utile? In che senso? Anche voi volete che io rapisca qualcuno?”  
“Noi Saiyan non abbiamo bisogno di mandare avanti un’esca per catturare le nostre prede” affermò orgogliosamente Radish. “Innanzitutto, devi indicarci dov’è il tuo pianeta.”  
“P-perché?” chiese lei, timorosa di sapere la risposta.  
“Smettila di fare domande. Non hai capito di chi ti trovi in presenza? Non hai alcuna possibilità di scelta, se vuoi sopravvivere.”  
L’alieno non aveva risposto alla sua domanda, ma Bulma intuiva che le loro intenzioni nei confronti del suo pianeta natìo non fossero amichevoli.  
Decise di giocare la carta della fanciulla innocente e ingenua.  
“Ma io non sono mai stata nello spazio, prima d’ora! La nostra razza non si è mai allontanata così tanto dalla Terra, non saprei in che modo condurvi là!”  
Era vero solo parzialmente: non aveva idea di dove si trovasse, ma non dubitava che, leggendo delle mappe astrali, sarebbe stata in grado di riconoscere il sistema solare al quale apparteneva. Certo, era meglio tenere questa informazione nascosta ai Saiyan, per quanto possibile.  
“Io sono un meccanico” dichiarò poi. “Posso riparare la vostra astronave, se ha bisogno di manutenzione.”  
“Per il momento è altro, quello che vogliamo da te. Sei fortunata, i Kanassiani ti hanno fecondata con il seme del principe Vegeta...”  
“COSA?!” strillò la giovane donna, talmente forte da spingere il Saiyan ad indietreggiare, anche se di poco. “Cos’è che mi hanno fatto?!”  
“Quello che ho detto. Ben presto potresti portare il grembo l’erede al trono dei Saiyan, e questa sarà la tua chiave di sopravvivenza.”  
Bulma non credeva alle proprie orecchie. Era scioccata, disgustata. Stava vivendo il peggiore dei film dell’orrore. Rapita, rapita un’altra volta, minacciata di morte e violata nell’intimo da degli alieni orripilanti.  
 _Mi hanno inseminata con lo sperma di un alieno. Cheschifocheschifocheschifo!_  
D’un tratto capì qual era la causa della sua sensazione di stordimento.  
Si sentì violata nel profondo, perfino sporca. Desiderava farsi immediatamente una doccia, nonostante sapesse che questo non sarebbe servito a niente.  
E ora, che cosa avrebbe fatto? Avrebbe dovuto dire al Saiyan che lei non era fertile e dunque non poteva dare alla luce proprio nessun erede di nessuna razza aliena?  
Se l’avesse fatto, loro non avrebbero più avuto alcun motivo per tenerla in vita. Se avesse mentito, forse avrebbero tentato nuovamente di metterla incinta, ancora e ancora, e non voleva sottoporsi a nessun tipo di fecondazione, né artificiale, né tanto meno _tradizionale_.  
“Ma perché dovrei essere proprio io a portare in grembo l’erede al trono? Perché non una donna Saiyan?” chiese confusa. Finora aveva incontrato solo quattro Saiyan, ma tutti si assomigliavano nella fisionomia: non sembrava una razza molto incline al meticciaggio.  
“Perché non ce ne sono più, di donne Saiyan” rivelò l’uomo. “E presto la nostra razza scomparirà del tutto, se non facciamo qualcosa.”  
“Com’è possibile una cosa del genere? Come è possibile che le donne Saiyan si siano tutte estinte senza che voi abbiate fatto nulla per prevenire?”  
 _Che razza di bestie sono, questi Saiyan?_  
“Semplicemente perché non si sono estinte, sono state tutte sterminate da Lord Freezer.”  
 _Sterminate?!_  
“E chi sarebbe?”  
“Come, non sai chi è?” il Saiyan parve sinceramente sorpreso. “È l’imperatore dell’universo. Davvero sulla Terra non lo conoscete?”  
“Sulla Terra non sappiamo nemmeno dell’esistenza di altre razze aliene.”  
“Beh, hai un bel po’ di storia da recuperare. Ma bada a non nominare Freezer davanti a Vegeta, se non vuoi finire male.”  
“Perché?”  
“Basta con le domande! Sei dannatamente curiosa!” la interruppe bruscamente l’uomo. “Io ora ho da fare, ma manderò qualcuno a portarti da mangiare. Su quest’astronave ci sono un centinaio di uomini Saiyan che non vedono una donna da molto, molto tempo. Ti conviene non uscire da questa stanza da sola.”  
“V-va bene” quell’avvertimento bastò a scoraggiare, per il momento, qualsiasi suo piano di avventurarsi in giro per l’astronave per cercare una via di fuga.  
L’ultima cosa che voleva era che qualcuno la toccasse nuovamente.  
“Un’altra cosa” aggiunse il Saiyan. “Sei sicura di non aver mai sentito parlare della mia razza? Non hai mai incontrato qualcuno di simile a me, sulla Terra?”  
“Non che io ricordi” rispose Bulma. “Perché me lo chiedi?”  
Radish tentennò per un attimo, poi sembrò rinunciare a ciò che voleva dire. “Niente, lascia stare.”  
La donna decise di non indagare oltre, per il momento.  
“Ehi, posso sapere come ti chiami?”  
“Radish. Ma non pensare che io sia un tuo amico” concluse lui prima di andarsene.  
“Io sono Bulma, comunque” commentò sarcasticamente lei.  
 _Di male in peggio_ , pensò poi amaramente.  
Era sfuggita dalle grinfie di alieni/scienziati pazzi per per finire in mezzo ad una brigata di alieni/teste calde a rischio di estinzione, che volevano raggiungere il suo pianeta per i loro loschi scopi e che volevano usarla come incubatrice ambulante.  
Quanto pericolosi erano questi Saiyan? Avrebbero potuto rappresentare un vero pericolo per la Terra? E poi chi cavolo era questo imperatore dell’universo?  
Doveva andare a fondo alla questione, raccogliere più informazioni possibili per usarle a suo favore.  
Si sentiva ancora stordita e dolorante, ma soprattutto affamata come un lupo.  
Si guardò attorno: sembrava trovarsi in un laboratorio molto poco fornito. Tutto richiamava alla decadenza e alla precarietà, niente a che vedere con l’astronave super tecnologica degli altri alieni. I Saiyan non dovevano essere particolarmente interessati alla scienza.  
Su di un tavolo, c’era la sua borsa, che era stata svuotata del suo contenuto, ora sparso sulla superficie metallica: chiavi, rossetto, agenda, qualche assorbente interno e il suo cellulare. Dubitava di poterlo usare per chiamare casa.  
L’unica porta presente nella stanza si aprì, facendola sussultare: era un altro dei Saiyan che aveva già incontrato, il più giovane, quello che l’aveva guardata con aria sognante.  
Bulma sorrise tra sé e sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comunicazione importante: vi informo che il prossimo weekend non ci saranno aggiornamenti, causa gita pasquale ^^  
> Per quanto riguarda questo capitolo, a questo punto vengono delineate un po' meglio le personalità dei Saiyan e i loro ruoli.   
> In Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta sembra concentrato solo sul combattere e uccidere e se ne sbatte altamente del destino dei suoi compagni Saiyan. In DB Super, invece, scopriamo un suo notevole attaccamento alla cultura Saiyan. Per questo motivo in questa fanfiction ho deciso di seguire più o meno questa linea. È Radish, stranamente, a fare un po' da grillo parlante della situazione. Perché chiede a Bulma se sulla Terra ha incontrato qualcuno di simile a lui? Mah, chi lo sa! ;=P  
> Nappa invece mi sta profondamente antipatico ù_ù  
> Grazie a tutti e alla prossima!


	13. Diplomazia

“Ho portato da mangiare” disse il giovane alieno attraverso il suo apparecchio di traduzione, con un tono che voleva essere autoritario, ma da cui trapelò una certa insicurezza.  
La guardò in volto solo per mezzo secondo, poi distolse lo sguardo, appoggiando un vassoio su uno dei tavoli metallici addossati alle pareti. Era leggermente arrossito.  
Bulma gli si fiondò vicino, per esaminare il contenuto del vassoio: una poltiglia color ocra e una barretta gelatinosa marrone.  
“Che cos’è?” chiese con diffidenza.  
“Cibo” rispose lui alzando le spalle. Bulma aveva troppa fame per fare la schizzinosa, e dubitava che ci fosse qualcos’altro disponibile nel menù. Così, iniziò a mangiare.  
La poltiglia sapeva di budino di riso misto a pollo frullato, e la barretta semplicemente di niente. Tuttavia, sentì subito lo stomaco riempirsi: dovevano essere sostanze ad alto contenuto calorico, perfette per dei tipi ben piantati come i Saiyan.  
Il ragazzo la guardò ingozzarsi per tutto il tempo, restando in silenzio in piedi a pochi passi da lei.  
Bulma era abituata all’effetto che aveva sugli uomini, in particolare su quelli più giovani: i tirocinanti della sua azienda pendevano dalle sue labbra e facevano a gara per aprirle la porta, portarle il caffé, farle fotocopie e rendersi accomodanti con lei. Erano perlopiù studenti degli istituti di tecnologia, ovvero topi di biblioteca che raramente interagivano con le ragazze, mentre tipi come il giovane davanti a lei – che aveva l’aspetto del classico bullo palestrato e pieno di sé – solitamente facevano sfoggio della loro arroganza, cercando di dimostrare quanto erano virili e seducenti.  
Invece, il giovane Saiyan – non poteva avere più di diciotto, diciannove anni –  sembrava profondamente turbato e a disagio in sua presenza, come se non avesse molto a che fare con il genere femminile, proprio come i suoi stagisti nerd.  
 _Strano che sia così impacciato, uno come lui dovrebbe avere molto successo tra le ragazze_ , pensò incuriosita. Poi ricordò le parole di Radish: le donne Saiyan erano state tutte uccise da quel tizio, Freezer, e molti di loro non vedevano una donna da tantissimo tempo. Probabilmente quel ragazzo era ancora un bambino, quando aveva visto le ultime esemplari femminili della sua razza.  
Solo quando il giovane fece per andarsene, Bulma, placata la sua fame, gli rivolse di nuovo la parola:  
“Aspetta! Come ti chiami?” chiese, sperando che lui si dimostrasse più socievole.  
“Korn. Perché?”  
“È così che si fa dalle mie parti quando si incontra qualcuno di nuovo: si dice il proprio nome. Io mi chiamo Bulma.”  
“B-Bulma” ripeté lui, incuriosito. “Che nome strano...”  
“Hai ragione! In effetti i miei genitori sono dei tipi anticonvenzionali! Ti va di raccontarmi qualcosa di te e dei tuoi amici, Korn?”  
“Perché?”  
“Beh, sembra che io dovrò restare con voi per molto tempo. Ma non so nulla sui Saiyan. Visto che ci assomigliamo così tanto, vorrei conoscervi meglio.”  
“Che cosa vuoi sapere?”  
“Beh, innanzitutto che cosa fate in giro per lo spazio?”  
“Noi conquistiamo pianeti per ordine di Lord Freezer, non lo sapevi?”  
“Certo che no! Non l’avevo mai sentito nominare fino ad oggi, questo Freezer. Ma ho sentito che è una specie di imperatore dell’universo. Com’è?”  
“È fortissimo e spietato. Ha distrutto il nostro pianeta e sterminato quasi tutti i Saiyan.”  
“Davvero? Ma allora perché lavorate per lui?” chiese Bulma, allibita.  
Superato lo scalino della timidezza, il ragazzo sembrava molto disponibile a chiacchierare.  
“Beh, siamo costretti a farlo. Finché non troviamo un modo per sconfiggerlo.”  
“Dev’essere dura lavorare per una persona che odi. Ora capisco perché voi Saiyan siete tutti così imbronciati. E come intendete sconfiggerlo?”  
“Diventando più forti di lui, è ovvio! Ma l’unico in grado di farlo è Vegeta, è lui il Super Saiyan della Leggenda!”  
“Il cosa?”  
“Il Super Saiyan della Leggenda. È una trasformazione che permette ai Saiyan di diventare ancora più forti.”  
“E come si fa diventare Super Saiyan?”  
“Beh, non lo so. Per questo è una leggenda.”  
“Sai, io potrei costruirvi delle armi...” rivelò Bulma in tono invitante. “Sono una scienziata.”  
“Solo i deboli combattono con le armi!” affermò orgogliosamente Korn. Bulma si annotò mentalmente di soppesare bene le proprie parole: i Saiyan parevano essere molto suscettibili e permalosi. “Noi combattiamo con la forza del nostro ki, la nostra aura interiore!”  
“Sembra affascinante, e molto, molto ammirevole. Ma sei sicuro che non c’è niente che io potrei fare per rendervi la vita più facile?”  
“Io... non lo so... Dovresti chiedere a Vegeta. È lui che comanda.”  
“Allora perché non andiamo da lui?” propose allegramente Bulma. Rabbrividiva all’idea di dover avere ancora a che fare con lui, dopo le promesse di morte che le aveva fatto. Ma se lui era il capo, era l’unica soluzione.  
“No, è fuori questione. So che ha detto di tenerti lontana da lui.”  
“Che cosa?!” strillò la scienziata, offesa. “E perché mai?”  
“Beh, lo hai attirato in una trappola dei Kanassiani. Devi considerarti fortunata ad essere ancora viva, dopo quello che gli hai fatto... Di solito non la fa mai passare liscia a chi osa sfidarlo. Anche se in realtà non sono in molti a farlo.”  
“Gli ho già detto che sono stata obbligata a farlo, e mi sono scusata!”  
“Vegeta non è uno che perdona.”  
“Beh, dovrà farlo, se vuole il mio aiuto.”  
“Sì, ma è meglio se non ti rivolgi a lui in questo tono. Tu forse gli servi, ma se gli fai perdere la pazienza... non hai idea con chi hai a che fare.”  
“Mi ripetete tutti la stessa cosa! Va bene, è un principe, e allora?”  
“Non è solo un principe. È uno dei guerrieri più forti di tutto l’universo, forse il più forte dopo Freezer, e l’unico che può sconfiggerlo. Noi Saiyan siamo combattenti temibili, che non si piegano ai sentimenti facili, ma lui... è peggio. Lui è stato praticamente cresciuto da Freezer.”  
“E questo cosa vuol dire?”  
“Vuol dire che è diverso da noi” si limitò a dire Korn, in tono cupo. “Perciò ti ripeto, stai attenta a come ti comporti con lui. Ne va della tua vita.”  
“Va bene, farò attenzione” promise Bulma, mostrandosi cauta e conciliante. “Non è mia intenzione mancargli di rispetto, ma ho bisogno di parlare con lui. Chiedigli se posso... avere un’udienza con lui.”  
“Non so se...”  
“Ti prego! È davvero importante!” lo supplicò la Terrestre afferrando le mani del giovane Saiyan. Quel gesto lo colse di sorpresa e lo fece sobbalzare leggermente.  
Non capiva perché fossero tutti così sfuggenti con lei: i Saiyan sembravano una razza orgogliosa e sicura della propria potenza, ma non erano molti preparati in quanto a diplomazia e scambi di opinione.  
Nonostante quel Vegeta le mettesse soggezione – come a tutti gli altri, a quanto pareva – doveva assolutamente cercare di avvicinarsi a lui e farselo alleato. Se davvero la sua vita dipendeva da lui, doveva tentare di compiacerlo in tutti i modi e dimostrargli di essergli indispensabile.  
“Va bene. Aspetta qui, vedrò che cosa posso fare” accettò infine Korn.  
“Ah, e non è che potresti portarmi dei vestiti?”  
Korn fece spallucce e uscì dalla stanza. Ritornò dopo una mezzoretta, tenendo in mano una divisa simile a quella che indossava lui.  
“Tieni, è la mia divisa di quando ero bambino. Dovrebbe andarti bene” le disse lasciandola su un tavolo. “C’è un bottone sul colletto che serve per regolare la taglia. ”  
“Grazie! Allora, Vegeta ha accettato di vedermi?” si informò Bulma, impaziente.  
“Sì, sono stato incaricato di scortarti da lui. Perciò sbrigati a vestirti. Ti ho portato anche uno scouter, ti servirà per comunicare nella nostra lingua.”  
Bulma si aspettava che il ragazzo le lasciasse un po’ di privacy, ma lui non si schiodò.  
“Beh? Non esci?” lo esortò.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché è maleducazione! Non voglio che tu mi veda nuda!”  
“Noi ci cambiamo sempre nella stessa stanza” commentò Korn, facendo spallucce.  
“Ma voi siete tutti maschi! Avanti, esci! E più tardi ti spiegherò come ci si comporta con una signorina!”  
“Quante arie ti dai... non sarete mica tutte così, sulla Terra?”  
“FUORI!” tuonò la donna, indicando la porta.  
Finalmente poté spogliarsi e indossare la tuta: era piccola, ma molto elasticizzata. Ciononostante, quando l’ebbe indossata se la sentì troppo stretta; allora, seguì il consiglio di Korn e premette il piccolo pulsante presente sul collo: sentì la tuta allungarsi e adattarsi al suo corpo, pur restando molto aderente.  
“Non posso andare in giro conciata così! Si vede _tutto_!” si lamentò Bulma, sentendosi imbarazzata dal modo in cui la divisa fasciava le sue forme prosperose.  
Solitamente non era così pudica, ma l’idea di farsi vedere da un gruppo di uomini che non vedevano una donna da anni l’aveva messa in allarme, così decise di coprirsi anche con il camice che indossava prima.  
Uscì dal laboratorio, trovando Korn lì ad aspettarla. Il corridoio era deserto e si udivano solo i lamenti dell’aria che scorreva dentro ai tubi arrugginiti.  
“È molto vecchia, quest’astronave?” chiese Bulma in tono fintamente disinteressato.  
“Sì, è un vecchio rottame” commentò in tono piatto Korn.  
“Ma è sicura, vero?”  
“Non è mai successo nulla di troppo grave, per il momento.”  
La condusse fino alla sala comandi, dopo aver attraversato una serie infinita di corridoi stretti e male illuminati: data la grandezza dell’astronave, Bulma si era aspettata che ci volessero almeno una trentina di uomini per pilotarla e tenere tutto sotto controllo, e invece le postazioni erano quasi tutte vuote, fatta eccezione per quattro Saiyan e il comandante in carica, Vegeta.  
 _A quanto pare sono sotto organico_ , osservò Bulma. _Non devono passarsela tanto bene._  
La sala si trovava sul ponte più elevato dell’astronave. Alle spalle dei comandi, vi era una lunga vetrata che si affacciava sul piano inferiore, un vasto spazio dove, in quel momento, il resto dell’equipaggio si stava allenando.  
Il principe dei Saiyan fu l’unico a non rivolgerle alcuna attenzione al suo ingresso. Era impegnato ad osservare con aria critica gli allenamenti che si stavano svolgendo nella grande sala, mentre gli altri quattro interruppero tutti le loro attività per fissarla con stupore.  
“Cosa vuoi?” disse Vegeta in tono laconico, senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarla.  
Bulma gli si avvicinò, fermandosi a pochi passi dietro di lui: non voleva che gli altri ascoltassero la loro conversazione.  
“Vorrei parlarti di quello che i Kanassiani – si chiamano così? – hanno cercato di fare. Voglio essere onesta con te, e dimostrarti che sono disposta a collaborare, pertanto ritengo giusto informarti che non credo che l’inseminazione abbia funzionato.”  
Lui parve non scomporsi, come se la notizia non lo interessasse minimamente.  
“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” le chiese tuttavia.  
“Ho già provato a restare incinta diverse volte e... beh, non ha funzionato.”  
“Hai già subito la stessa procedura?”  
“No, ho provato in modo _naturale_ , con il mio compagno.”  
“Dunque sei sterile.”  
“È quanto mi hanno detto i medici. Certo, c’è sempre una possibilità remota... ma bisognerà aspettare qualche settimana per averne conferma.”  
Dopo una lunga pausa, Vegeta aggiunse:  
“Radish mi ha detto che non sei in grado di guidarci al suo pianeta.”  
“Sì, però posso...” Bulma si sentì afferrare bruscamente per i capelli e trascinare violentemente all’indietro. Il Saiyan le era balzato addosso con uno scatto improvviso, costringendola a piegare la testa, trovandosi alla completa mercé dell’uomo.  
Il bruciore al cuoio capelluto era talmente intenso che gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, si sentì mancare il fiato e cedere le ginocchia.  
“Ahi... ahi, mi fai male! Ti prego lasciami!” implorò spaventata, ma il Saiyan non cedette alle sue suppliche.  
“Che cosa credi di fare?” la interrogò in tono minaccioso. “Vuoi _collaborare_? Le persone non _collaborano_ con me, si limitano a fare ciò che dico. Credi di poterti prendere gioco di me, forse? Ti sbagli se pensi che ti risparmierò perché mi servi. Anche se portassi in grembo un mio erede, la tua esistenza varrebbe zero ai miei occhi, proprio come tutte quelle degli altri esseri di quest’universo. Non ho alcun motivo per non ammazzarti qui, su due piedi.”  
Vegeta le tirò i capelli con maggiore forza, facendola boccheggiare dal dolore. Ormai la vista di Bulma si era completamente appannata dalle lacrime, che iniziarono a sgorgarle lungo le guance.  
“Aspet-ta...” balbettò. “Posso aiutarti... a diventare più forte...”  
“Come?” ringhiò lui, senza allentare la presa.  
“Posso costruire... macchinari. Mettimi alla prova.”  
Quella proposta parve finalmente incuriosirlo, almeno un po’. Vegeta le fece alzare di scatto la testa, e la spinse contro la vetrata, costringendola a osservare i Saiyan al piano inferiore.  
“Li vedi i miei uomini? Se scopro che mi stai mentendo ancora, ti darò in pasto a loro. Ti assicuro che, per un essere debole come te, farsi scopare da un Saiyan non è un’esperienza piacevole... Loro sono più di un centinaio, e non gli basterà fotterti una sola volta a testa. Ma non sarà nulla, in confronto alle sofferenze che ti infliggerò io, dopo.”  
“Ti prego, non sto mentendo!” esclamò lei in un singulto. “Posso davvero aiutarti a diventare più forte... per sconfiggere Lord Freezer. Dammi solo un paio di giorni per studiare i vostri allenamenti e ideare un progetto, e relizzerò qualcosa in grado di aiutarti. Lo faccio anche nell’interesse del mio pianeta. Non voglio che Lord Freezer distrugga anche la Terra!”  
Bulma sembrò aver finalmente toccato il tasto giusto. Se l’era vista brutta, e per un lungo attimo aveva creduto che Vegeta l’avrebbe davvero uccisa, ma ancora una volta era stata risparmiata.  
Korn aveva ragione: il principe non era un tipo con cui si potesse scherzare.  
“Prima dimostrami cosa sai fare” sentenziò il Saiyan. “Korn, portala alla sala di rianimazione. Se è in grado di riparare la capsula rotta, scortala alla zona degli allenamenti e rispondi alle sue domande. In caso contrario, portala ugualmente là... e lascia che gli altri si divertano” sentenziò il Saiyan con un ghigno perfido.  
 “Va bene” sospirò lei, sconfitta. “Ma, se faccio quello che mi chiedi, devi assicurarmi che i tuoi uomini non mi sfioreranno con un dito. Devo poter lavorare in tranquillità, e non posso farlo con il costante timore di essere violentata o picchiata. Voglio che Korn stia sempre al mio fianco per proteggermi e farmi da guida all’interno della vostra nave.”  
Vegeta accennò un ghigno divertito, ma acconsentì.  
“Se con _lui_ ti senti _protetta_...” commentò lanciando un’occhiata sarcastica al ragazzo, che abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo. “Ora sparite, tutti e due. Voglio vedere dei risultati entro un’ora.”  
Bulma seguì Korn fuori dalla sala comandi, massaggiandosi lo scalpo ancora dolorante e asciugandosi le lacrime provocate dalla presa feroce di Vegeta.  
“Quel tipo mi fa venire i brividi...” commentò sottovoce. “Come fate a sopportarlo?”  
“Lui è il più forte” fece spallucce Korn. “Pensi di riuscire davvero a fare ciò che hai detto?”  
“Devo riuscirci, altrimenti sarò condannata. Innanzitutto, fammi vedere cosa sono queste capsule di cui parlava Vegeta. Non c’è guasto meccanico che io non possa aggiustare! E poi gli dimostrerò di cosa sono capace, convincendolo a non farmi lo scalpo... Per iniziare, devo capire qual è il vostro stile di combattimento, quali sono i vostri punti diforza e le vostre debolezze. Dovrai spiegarmi tutto, hai capito? E vedi di tenere a bada i tuoi compagni! Me lo prometti?” gli chiese la Terrestre con un tono a metà tra il supplichevole e il minaccioso.  
“V-va bene...” rispose il giovane, intimorito da quella femmina piccola ma dal temperamento aggressivo e prevaricatore. Per qualche strano motivo, Korn ne era al contempo intimidito e affascinato.  
Chissà, magari se l’avesse protetta e guidata, lei lo avrebbe ricompensato in qualche modo...


	14. Responsabilità

La sala di rianimazione era sullo stesso livello del laboratorio dove Bulma si era risvegliata. Il nome parlava chiaro: all’interno di essa venivano ricoverati i Saiyan feriti in combattimento.  
Erano presenti solo tre capsule, di cui solo due sembravano essere in funzione.  
“Spiegami come funzionano” chiese Bulma al ragazzo.  
“I Saiyan feriti vengono depositati nelle capsule, dove sono immersi in un liquido che cura le ferite esterne e ripristina le loro funzioni vitali. Le ferite interne vengono curate da altri sistemi meccanici. Sono questi ad avere spesso dei problemi. Sono macchinari vecchi, e si guastano facilmente. Inoltre i pezzi di ricambio non sono facili da trovare. Di solito, le capsule di rianimazione ci servono per guarire da ferite mortali e renderci più forti, ma a causa di questi guasti, abbiamo già perso diversi uomini. Abbiamo bisogno che tutte e tre le capsule siano sempre in funzione.”  
“Va bene, vedrò che cosa posso fare. C’è un manuale operativo?”  
“Sì, deve essere qui da qualche parte” rispose Korn guardandosi in giro.  
“Allora trovalo e aiutami a tradurlo.”  
Bulma si mise all’opera, iniziando con il dissezionare la capsula malfunzionante per capire da quali meccanismi fosse composta.  
Incuriosita da quella tecnologia aliena così affascinante, quasi si dimenticò di avere i minuti contati e di avere una minaccia di morte che incombeva su di lei, ma lavorò con dedizione e rapidità come se stesse riparando una delle sue invenzioni.  
“Oh, è davvero interessante” mormorava di tanto in tanto, affascinata. “Wow, pazzesco!”  
Korn la guardava lavorare, le passava gli strumenti che lei gli chiedeva a traduceva il manuale operativo, convincendosi sempre più che, forse, quella strana donna si sarebbe guadagnata la possibilità di sopravvivere e restare con i Saiyan per diverso tempo.  
 _Questa Terrestre è un genio!_ , pensò con stupore ed entusiasmo. _Forse può davvero aiutarci a sconfiggere Freezer. Speriamo solo che non faccia arrabbiare ancora Vegeta._  
Trascorsa un’ora, Bulma dichiarò che la capsula era di nuovo funzionante, e la attivò per effettuare un test.  
“Wow, funziona davvero!” esclamò il giovane Saiyan, stupefatto. “Sei stata grande!”  
“Grazie, ma non avevo dubbi al riguardo” rispose Bulma. Non era da lei fingersi modesta. Sapeva di essere brava e di meritarsi ogni complimento... nonché di non essere uccisa.  
Korn la condusse nella sala degli allenamenti, dove la reazione degli altri Saiyan alla vista della donna fu molto variegata: chi si limitò a fissarla con la bocca spalancata, chi si esibì in urla e schiamazzi al limite dei cori da stadio, e chi le lanciò un’occhiata di disgustata disapprovazione prima di ritornare a farsi gli affari propri.  
Bulma si sentì intimorita da tutti quegli sguardi, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere: per la prima volta nella vita, non le piaceva essere al centro dell’attenzione.  
“Finalmente la nostra ospite si è svegliata!” esordì il terzo Saiyan che aveva visto nel locale, quello più grosso e pelato.  
“Lui è Nappa, è uno degli allenatori. Devi portargli rispetto” le mormorò il ragazzo mentre Nappa si avvicinava a loro.  
“Aspetta che lo aggiungo alla lista” commentò sarcastica Bulma.  
“Pensate che Vegeta ce la lascerà tenere per un po’, dopo che avrà sfornato il suo moccioso?”  
“Io non sfornerò proprio un bel niente! E in ogni caso, non osare sfiorarmi con un dito, o te la dovrai vedere con Vegeta!” lo minacciò sfacciatamente la donna, ottenendo in cambio solo una sonora risata di scherno.  
“Come no, ce lo vedo proprio Vegeta a prenderti sotto la sua ala protettiva! Mi stupisco che non ti abbia ancora strappato la lingua biforcuta che ti ritrovi.”  
“Veramente ha detto che nessuno mi deve fare del male! Io vi servo, sono il vostro nuovo meccanico!”  
“Korn, è vero quel che dice quest’oca?”  
“Vegeta le ha dato la possibilità di dimostrare cosa sa fare. Ha riparato la capsula di rianimazione rotta, e ora inventerà un macchinario per permetterci di diventare più forti. Fino ad allora dovete lasciarla in pace.”  
“E anche dopo, perché vi dimostrerò di che pasta sono fatta” aggiunse orgogliosamente la Terrestre.  
“Se sei così brava, vedi di sbrigarti ad imparare la nostra lingua. Doverti stare ad ascoltare attraverso lo scouter è una gran seccatura” sbottò Nappa. “Allora, in che modo dici di poterci servire?”  
“Ancora non lo so, ma riuscirò a stupirvi. Perché non inizi spiegandomi in che modo combattete voi Saiyan?”  
“Guarda e impara” tagliò corto il Saiyan pelato.  
Bulma andò a sedersi in disparte, trascinando con sé Korn, da cui non intendeva separarsi neanche un secondo.  
Nappa esortò i Saiyan che si erano fermati a riprendere gli allenamenti, e tutto ricominciò.  
I soldati combattevano a coppie, sferrandosi colpi attraverso l’uso di tecniche simili alle arti marziali.  
Sembravano dotati di una forza sovrumana, e di altrettanta resistenza al dolore fisico: si colpivano gli uni con gli altri, accusando ogni colpo a volte senza nemmeno arretrare o senza fare la minima smorfia di dolore.  
Molti di loro avevano un fisico massiccio e imponente, eppure si muovevano con una velocità e un’agilità incredibile, riuscendo a schivare i colpi altrettanto rapidi dell’avversario.  
Nonostante la somiglianza con il genere umano della Terra, i Saiyan erano stati dotati di una marcia in più, dal punto di vista fisico. E allora, com’era possibile che fossero stati quasi del tutto eliminati e ridotti in schiavitù? Poteva esistere un essere ancora più potente di loro?  
Korn le spiegò nei dettagli come funzionavano le loro massacranti sessioni di allenamento, a cui ogni Saiyan doveva sottoporsi ogni giorno per quasi tutta la giornata, quando non erano in missione.  
Ai Saiyan veniva assegnato il compito di attaccare un pianeta ed eliminare ogni possibile nemico nel più breve tempo possibile, per poi consegnare l’intero territorio e i suoi abitanti, considerati come schiavi, a Lord Freezer.  
La conquista di un pianeta poteva richiedere da una a svariate settimane, in base al numero di combattenti presenti e alla loro forza. I Saiyan venivano mandati in piccoli gruppi in base alle loro potenzialità combattive, alla loro destrezza e alle dimensioni del pianeta da assoggettare.  
Vegeta era l’unico a venire mandato da solo, o al massimo con Nappa e Radish, poiché era il più forte tra loro e raramente trovava sulla sua strada un avversario in grado di metterlo in difficoltà.  
“Raccontami un po’ la storia del vostro popolo” chiese Bulma.  
“Ehm, non è che ne sappia molto...”  
“Non avete dei libri che parlano della vostra storia e della vostra cultura?”  
“Dei cosa? Lo scouter non ha tradotto una parola” disse Korn, confuso. Bulma capì che si trattava della parola _libri_. Evidentemente, non faceva parte della lingua Saiyan.  
“Non fa niente. Dimmi quello che sai” insistette, come una maestra che cerca di cavare qualche parola da uno studente impreparato.  
“Beh, siamo nati sul pianeta Salad, che venne distrutto a causa della guerra. Poi ci spostammo sul pianeta Plant, che venne rinominato Vegeta in onore del nostro guerriero più forte, il padre di Vegeta. Il pianeta era perfetto per allenarsi, poiché aveva una gravità dieci volte superiore a quella di tanti altri pianeti abitabili.”  
“E chi non combatte, cosa fa?”  
“Tutti combattono. Ed è sempre stato così. Siamo un popolo di guerrieri.”  
“Ma allora, come avete fatto a sviluppare delle tecnologie, a creare una civiltà?”  
“Semplice, abbiamo combattuto contro altri più deboli e ci siamo impossessati delle loro conoscenze” rispose Korn in tono ovvio.  
“È davvero crudele!” commentò Bulma.  
“È la legge del più forte.”  
 _Non ha tutti i torti. Anche la storia umana trabocca di guerre e nefandezze compiute in nome del progresso. Eppure, i Saiyan sono giunti comunque sull’orlo dell’estinzione... l’Universo è un ambiente ostile in cui, per sopravvivere, devi essere il più forte e non guardare in faccia a nessuno_.  
“Quindi, anche le donne combattevano?”  
“Proprio così.”  
“E chi si occupava dei figli?”  
“Crescevano nelle incubatrici finché non erano pronti per uscire, poi venivano affidati a dei maestri.”  
“Quindi, tu non hai mai conosciuto tua madre?”  
“La mia è morta prima che potessi averne ricordo, ma in generale nessun Saiyan trascorreva molto tempo con i propri genitori. Perché me lo chiedi?”  
“Oh, per pura curiosità. Sulla Terra è molto diverso: i genitori si occupano dei figli dal momento in cui nascono fino a quando non diventano adulti.”  
“Davvero?!” esclamò Korn, sinceramente stupito. “Pazzesco!”  
“Semplicemente, siamo più legati alla famiglia. Ma dimmi, com’è possibile che non ci sia più nemmeno una donna Saiyan?”  
“Non ce ne sono mai state molte, per via delle continue battaglie. Quando Freezer ha distrutto il nostro pianeta, qualcuna è sopravvissuta, ma poi, un po’ alla volta, Freezer ha ordinato ai suoi uomini di sterminarle una per una, in modo che non potessero più nascere Saiyan purosangue. Immagino fosse l’ennesima dimostrazione di potere e il suo modo per punire Vegeta, ancora una volta. Non si è accontentato di togliergli la corona e il pianeta, ma ha anche voluto impedirgli di ricostruire un nuovo impero Saiyan.”  
“Questo Freezer è davvero crudele... ma perché ce l’ha così tanto con Vegeta? Che cosa gli ha fatto?”  
“È l’unico che gli abbia mai tenuto testa.”  
“Dimmi di più” chiese Bulma, sempre più incuriosita, ma Korn scosse la testa.  
“No, è meglio di no. Se Vegeta ci sentisse parlare di lui, non so cosa ci farebbe.”  
Ripresero ad osservare gli allenamenti in silenzio.  
Dalla sala di comando, anche Vegeta stava controllando la situazione. Vedendo Korn ritornare con la Terrestre e presentarla agli altri guerrieri, dedusse che lei fosse riuscita a riparare la capsula.  
Non ne rimase impressionato, e quasi fu deluso all’idea di non potergliela far pagare subito per la sua impudenza: nessuno poteva sopravvivere dopo un tale affronto.  
Era tuttavia curioso di sapere che cosa avrebbe escogitato e se fosse veramente in grado di aiutarli a diventare più forti.  
Avrebbe ottenuto da quella donna ciò che voleva, e poi l’avrebbe uccisa.  
Non gli interessava cosa pensasse Radish, lui non intendeva mescolare il suo sangue a quello di una disgustosa razza inferiore.  
Aveva bisogno di un esercito più grande, e questo era il suo unico interesse nei confronti della Terra. Una volta sconfitto Freezer, avrebbe fatto di quel pianeta il suo nuovo avamposto, e questo era quanto.  
Ma in tutta la sua esistenza, Vegeta non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di fare progetti per il futuro. Era abituato a vivere giorno per giorno, sapendo che il suo unico scopo era quello di lottare per sopravvivere.  
Non c’era spazio per altro pensieri, nella sua mente: diventare più forte, uccidere Freezer. Anche a costo della sua stessa vita.  
Non sentiva alcuna vicinanza con gli altri Saiyan: era cresciuto lontano da loro e aveva subito umiliazioni che loro non potevano nemmeno immaginare, ogni singolo giorno della sua esistenza.  
Il suo corpo si era nutrito dell’odio che provava verso quel viscido essere che era Freezer, e negli anni non aveva sviluppato nessun altro interesse se non quello di poterlo finalmente distruggere.  
Fin da cucciolo, aveva imparato a contare solo sulle proprie forze per sopravvivere e il silenzio mortale che regnava attorno a lui dopo aver sterminato intere popolazioni aliene aveva cullato per anni i suoi sonni agitati.  
Ora, si ritrovava d’improvviso a capo di un branco di soldati indisciplinati, rumorosi e svogliati, che tuttavia sembravano disposti a seguirlo ovunque.  
 _Che cosa vogliono da me?_  
Forse, vedevano in lui l’ombra di suo padre, che a detta loro era stato non solo un valido guerriero, ma anche un monarca ammirato, per quanto breve fosse stato il suo regno.  
Vegeta aveva pochi ricordi del padre, ma non avrebbe mai scordato il giorno in cui era stato letteralmente venduto a Freezer.  
 _“Sii degno del nome che porti, Vegeta”_ gli aveva detto consegnandolo nelle mani del suo aguzzino.  
Come poteva essere degno del suo nome, quando lui per primo, suo padre, non lo era stato, cedendo in modo vile ai ricatti di Freezer?  
Come potevano i Saiyan aver visto in re Vegeta il loro condottiero, se aveva miseramente perso nel tentativo di salvare la loro razza?  
E cosa si aspettavano ora da lui?  
   
   
***  
   
   
Bulma venne ricondotta nel laboratorio, alla fine dell’allenamento.  
Qualche idea le era già guizzata in testa, ma doveva valutare se fosse effettivamente realizzabile. Doveva inoltre escogitare un modo per ritornare a casa, senza tuttavia scatenare la furia dei Saiyan, e soprattutto quella di Vegeta.  
Infine, doveva sopravvivere in quel luogo ed evitare che uno di quei bestioni le mettesse le mani addosso.  
Vegeta non aveva propriamente dato ai suoi uomini un ordine diretto di non farle del male, e inoltre Bulma non sapeva fino a che punto gli altri Saiyan gli obbedissero.  
Korn era l’unico, finora, di cui sembrava potersi fidare, ma era anche molto giovane e non era certa che sarebbe stato in grado di difenderla dagli altri.  
Lui le portò la cena e poi uscì dal laboratorio, dopo averle promesso che avrebbe fatto la guardia davanti alla porta tutta la notte.  
Spiluccò quel cibo insapore in silenzio, sentendo le voci tonanti dei Saiyan provenire da quella che doveva essere la sala mensa, e sussultando ogni volta che sentiva un urlo più forte degli altri.  
Aveva notato il modo in cui l’avevano guardata alcuni Saiyan: con occhi famelici, da predatori.  
Korn le aveva detto che non doveva preoccuparsi, che non le sarebbe successo nulla, ma Bulma era comunque inquieta.  
Si stese sulla brandina senza nemmeno spegnere la luce, e restò a fissare la porta con inquietudine fino a quando non cedette al sonno.  
Si svegliò di soprassalto qualche ora dopo, udendo un tonfo sordo al di fuori del laboratorio, seguito da delle voci concitate.  
“Stai alla larga da qui!” sbraitò una delle due voci.  
“Ma dai, magari anche lei ha voglia!”  
“Vattene, prima che ti strappi le palle e te le faccia ingoiare! Così vediamo se ti passa la voglia.”  
Seguirono alcuni mormorii di protesta, e poi calò di nuovo il silenzio.  
Bulma cedette alla curiosità e andò ad aprire la porta. Si trovò l’entrata bloccata dalle spalle larghe di Radish, immobile a fare la guardia a braccia conserte. Un secondo Saiyan si stava allontanando dal corridoio, bestemmiando sommessamente. In un angolo, Korn si massaggiava la testa dolorante, seduto per terra.  
“Che ci fai qui?” chiese Bulma a Radish, stupita.  
“Eseguo gli ordini” fu la risposta concisa.  
“Di chi? Non certo di Vegeta!”  
“Vegeta non ha ancora capito l’importanza che rappresenta la tua razza, ma presto lo capirà. Non importa se porti in grembo suo figlio oppure no, tu ci servi.”  
“G-grazie...”  
“Non è per te che lo faccio” tagliò corto il Saiyan, tornando a darle le spalle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai miei lettori silenziosi: chiedo scusa per aver saltato l'aggiornamento di domenica scorsa! Per farmi perdonare, posto un capitolo oggi e uno questa domenica. Grazie e alla prossima!


	15. In missione

I Saiyan non erano un popolo né accogliente né amichevole, e ciò fu dimostrato a Bulma fin dai primi giorni di convivenza sulla loro astronave.  
Korn le aveva spiegato che i diversi colori delle lenti dei loro scout (così si chiamavano le ricetrasmittenti che indossavano) indicavano lo stato sociale di ogni Saiyan.  
Il rosso era per i Saiyan d’élite, e difatti Vegeta era l’unico ad averne uno.  
Il blu era per gli allenatori e i guerrieri più forti, dopo quelli della famiglia reale. Nappa, per quanto risultasse volgare e sgradevole, ne possedeva uno di questo colore.  
Il verde era per i Saiyan di rango e potenziale più basso, come la maggior parte dei soldati che risiedevano sull’astronave.  
Nonostante Radish indossasse uno scouter verde, sembrava avere una certa influenza all’interno del gruppo. Una volta diffusa la voce che lui aveva difeso la Terrestre da un tentativo notturno di violenza, nessuno si era più avvicinato a Bulma.  
Nonostante questo, non le venivano risparmiate le occhiatacce ogni volta che si trovava in mezzo ai Saiyan. La giovane donna percepiva il loro disprezzo nei suoi confronti e si sentiva perennemente sotto inquisizione.  
Fortunatamente, trascorreva la maggior parte del suo tempo chiusa nel laboratorio, a lavorare al progetto che aveva promesso a Vegeta.  
Korn le portava i pasti (se quella brodaglia poteva essere definita tale) tre volte al giorno, insieme a tutta la strumentazione di cui aveva bisogno, per quanto poco l’astronave fosse rifornita.  
Ciò che aveva immediatamente constatato, era che l’astronave non rappresentava l’ambiente ideale per l’allenamento dei Saiyan: i guerrieri dovevano limitare le proprie azioni, per evitare di provocare danni irreparabili a quella vecchia nave ammaccata.  
Erano costretti a trattenere la propria forza, e ciò impediva loro di allenarsi in maniera adeguata.  
Bulma aveva pensato di realizzare un’area, all’interno della nave, dove i Saiyan potessero sfogare al massimo il proprio livello combattivo, senza rischiare di morire nello spazio.  
Il problema era con quale materiale costruire quest’area, ma era certa che lo avrebbe trovato. La priorità, al momento, era terminare il progetto in modo da dimostrare a Vegeta che il suo non era ossigeno sprecato.  
Il principe non le aveva dato una scadenza e non le si era mai avvicinato per parlare (anzi, di rado si vedeva in mezzo agli altri Saiyan) ma Bulma aveva la netta sensazione che non avrebbe tardato a venire a riscuotere dei risultati.  
Come previsto e come in una favola dai risvolti distorti, il terzo giorno, sua altezza in persona si presentò nel laboratorio dove la giovane scienziata dimorava.  
“Allora?” chiese Vegeta con fare minaccioso, fermandosi a pochi metri dietro le sue spalle.  
“Ho terminato il mio progetto” dichiarò orgogliosamente Bulma.  
Si scostò per permettere al principe di visualizzare i disegni tecnici appoggiati sulla scrivania. Lui fece un passo avanti e li scrutò con aria critica.  
“È una stanza gravitazionale” spiegò la donna. “Korn mi ha detto che, sul vostro pianeta originario, la forza di gravità era talmente alta da rendere i vostri allenamenti durissimi, ed è anche per questo che voi Saiyan siete così forti. Questa stanza sarà in grado di riprodurre lo stesso livello di gravità, e anche più alto. Inoltre, sarà isolata in modo da permettervi di sfogare al meglio la vostra forza senza causare danni all’astronave. Certo, non so con quali materiali realizzarlo, ma prima o poi l’astronave si fermerà da qualche parte, no? Quindi potremo fare rifornimento e io mi metterò al lavoro.”  
Un’idea così geniale, realizzata in così poco tempo, avrebbe suscitato stupore e meraviglia in chiunque, ma Vegeta non parve colpito e non diede a Bulma alcuna soddisfazione. Sì limitò a fissare con aria critica il disegno per diversi minuti, e la scienziata si chiese fino a che punto ci capisse qualcosa di meccanica.  
I Saiyan non sembravano particolarmente portati per la scienza né sufficientemente acculturati per poter comprendere un disegno tecnico, eppure lo sguardo del principe si muoveva sui fogli velocemente, soffermandosi sulle misurazioni e sui calcoli fatti a matita, in quella che sembrava un’attenta valutazione del progetto.  
Poi, sempre senza degnarla di uno sguardo, le chiese:  
“Sei davvero in grado di realizzare questa stanza?”  
“Certo!”  
“Fra due giorni io e Nappa andremo in missione su un pianeta da conquistare. Una volta finito con la popolazione, tu ci raggiungerai e valuterai se c’è qualche materiale o strumentazione che può tornarti utile.”  
“Che-che cosa intendi dire con _“una volta finito con la popolazione”_?” domandò Bulma, intimorita e non del tutto certa di voler sapere la risposta.  
Lui sollevò le labbra in un sorriso maligno, inquietante.  
“Lo scoprirai” le disse in tono che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
Bulma non era certa di volerlo veramente scoprire.  
Due giorni dopo, come previsto, Nappa e Vegeta si prepararono per la loro missione di conquista. I due Saiyan sarebbero partiti per primi con le loro rispettive navicelle monoposto, e Bulma li avrebbe raggiunti successivamente, per evitare che corresse qualche pericolo durante lo scontro.  
La giovane Terrestre osservò i preparativi al lancio con estrema attenzione, per cercare di valutare se avesse potuto usare una delle navicelle per fuggire: erano piccole, ma potevano andare molto lontano in breve tempo.  
Se avesse avuto accesso alle mappe stellari, forse sarebbe stata in grado di trovare la via di casa. Ma c’era sempre il rischio che i Saiyan potessero rintracciarla e arrivare così al suo pianeta.  
Non che avesse ancora capito che cosa i Saiyan intedessero fare se mai avessero raggiunto la Terra, ma dubitava si trattasse di una missione di pace.  
Bulma stava pensando di sfruttare la navicella per raggiungere un pianeta vicino e, da lì, cambiare mezzo per far perdere le proprie tracce, quando Vegeta, che pareva non averla degnata della minima attenzione fino a quel momento, si rivolse ad uno dei suoi uomini dicendo:  
“Assicurati di legarle bene mani e piedi prima di farla partire. Potrebbe cambiare le coordinate per darsela a gambe.”  
 _Accidenti!_ , imprecò Bulma tra sé e sé. _Sembra quasi che mi abbia letto nel pensiero! Ma come fa?!_  
Era inutile: era riuscita ad incastrare il principe una volta, ma questo evento sembrava averlo reso ancora più diffidente. Non sarebbe riuscita ad ingannarlo un’altra volta, non così facilmente come la prima.  
In apparenza sembrava non accorgersi nemmeno di lei, ma Bulma si rese conto che, in realtà, la teneva spesso sott’occhio. Probabilmente, aveva anche incaricato Korn di riferirgli tutto quello che lei diceva e faceva nel suo laboratorio.  
Circa sette ore dopo la partenza dei due Saiyan, venne dato il via libera a far partire anche la sua navicella.  
“Non avranno mica già conquistato un pianeta?!” esclamò incredula Bulma.  
Il Saiyan che la sorvegliava le lanciò un’occhiata di superiorità e la spinse a forza dentro la navicella monoposto, dopo averle ammanettato gambe e piedi con delle speciali manette fornite di un timer: allo scadere del tempo impostato, si sarebbero sbloccate automaticamente.  
“Divertiti, laggiù” le augurò sarcasticamente il soldato, prima di far avviare i motori.  
Il viaggio fu rapido, ma non indolore. La navicella ebbe un atterraggio violento e venne sballottata di qua e di là prima di arrestarsi completamente.  
Bulma si ripromise di controllarne il sistema di atterraggio, una volta tornata sulla nave madre.  
Uscì strisciando, sorreggendosi su gomiti e ginocchia, e sentendosi girare la testa nonostante si trovasse a carponi. Le manette si aprirono come previsto e lei fu libera, ma attese diversi minuti prima di rimettersi in piedi.  
Si guardò intorno. Era atterrata al limite di una grande distesa boscosa, dalla quale si innalzavano diverse colonne di fumo, segno che qualche albero aveva preso fuoco.  
A qualche centinaio di metri da lei, le navicelle sulle quali erano arrivati Vegeta e Nappa, ma di loro nessun segno.  
C’era un inquietante silenzio attorno a lei, come se il pianeta fosse disabitato, e Bulma si chiese se, della popolazione locale, qualcuno fosse ancora in vita.  
 _Che cosa hanno fatto?_ , pensò disgustata, ipotizzando il peggio.  
Era incerta sul da farsi e aveva paura ad allontanarsi troppo dalla sua navicella: da un lato non voleva assistere al teatro del campo di battaglia, che probabilmente si trovava poco distante da lì, e dall’altro temeva di incontrare qualche soldato nemico ancora in vita.  
Di Vegeta e Nappa, nessuna ombra, e non seppe decidere se fosse una cosa positiva o negativa.  
Attese immobile per qualche minuto, ma poi la curiosità ebbe la meglio: si trovava, del resto, su un nuovo pianeta alieno da visitare, e chissà quali meraviglie poteva nascondere... sempre che i due Saiyan non avessero già distrutto tutto.  
Avanzò in direzione del bosco, laddove gli alberi erano meno fitti e la visuale era migliore.  
Gli alberi assomigliavano a quelli sulla Terra, ma i loro fiori e frutti erano qualcosa che non aveva mai visto in vita sua. La fauna, invece, sembrava assente: non vide quasi nessun animale, a parte qualche insetto, e la foresta era avvolta da un silenzio sinistro.  
Camminò per diversi minuti, fino a quando non raggiunse un’ampia radura, e si accorse di essere arrivata sul vero campo di battaglia.  
A quella macabra vista, Bulma trattenne un urlo di terrore: c’erano cadaveri dappertutto.  
I corpi alieni giacevano per tutta l’estensione della radura, in posizioni scomposte, ricoperti di sangue, o con arti mancanti che erano stati scaraventati a qualche metro più in là.  
Le loro macchine da guerra erano state accartocciate come lattine o fatte esplodere in mille pezzi. Degli uccelli simili ad avvoltoi, attirati dall’odore di sangue e carne bruciata, si erano già radunati sul campo di battaglia per riscattare il loro ricco ma macabro banchetto.  
Quello che sembrava essere un intero esercito era stato massacrato da due soli Saiyan nel giro di pochissime ore.  
 _Come hanno potuto fare una cosa del genere?_  
Bulma, orripilata, distolse lo sguardo da quell’agghiacciante spettacolo. Corse di nuovo verso gli alberi, la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime, sentendo la nausea montarle in gola.  
Si svuotò lo stomaco reggendosi al tronco di un albero, tossendo e singhiozzando, senza accorgersi di qualcuno che la stava osservando, a pochi metri da lei.  
“Che c’è, la fragile Terrestre non ha mai visto un cadavere?” la schernì Nappa, comparendo di fronte a lei da chissà dove.  
“ _Un_ cadavere? Questo è uno sterminio!” gli gridò contro Bulma, sfogando tutta la sua angoscia. “Come avete potuto fare una cosa simile?”  
“Questa è la guerra” sentenziò un’altra voce grave alle sue spalle. Quella di Vegeta. I suoi guanti bianchi erano sporchi di una sostanza verdognola che non fu difficile identificare come sangue degli alieni che avevano appena massacrato. Anche il suo volto e il resto dell’armatura erano macchiati dello stesso liquido. “Fa parte di noi. Scorre nelle nostre vene. Se per te è una cosa talmente disgustosa da farti star male, evidentemente la tua razza non ci assomiglia così tanto.”  
“Anche sulla Terra ci sono guerre, ma...” fece per rispondere la scienziata, venendo tuttavia interrotta subito dal principe.  
“ _Ma_ cosa?” la rimbeccò acidamente, arrivando a pochi centimetri da lei, fronteggiandola. “Non vorrai farmi credere che i Terrestri non sono altrettanto violenti nel fare la guerra? Nessuno è clemente in battaglia. Muoviamoci, dobbiamo ripartire il prima possibile.”  
Facendo un cenno a Nappa, quest’ultimo afferrò bruscamente Bulma per i fianchi se la caricò su una spalla, per poi spiccare il volo.  
La scienziata tentò di protestare, ma la posizione scomoda le rendeva quasi difficile respirare. Sull’astronave, aveva già visto i Saiyan sollevarsi in aria come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo, ma venire sollevata da terra e trasportata a decine di metri di altezza fu un’esperienza terrificante. Non potendo vedere dove stessero andando ed essendo rivolta verso il terreno, che sembrava lontanissimo, fu assalita dalle vertigini.  
Quando arrivarono e Nappa le permise finalmente di rimettere i piedi al suolo, si sentì girare la testa ed ebbe bisogno di appoggiarsi ad un albero per poter riprendere l’equilibrio.  
Erano giunti in un piccolo centro abitato, apparentemente deserto. C’erano quelli che sembravano essere locali abitativi e altri adibiti a magazzino.  
Nappa spintonò Bulma dentro ad uno di questi grandi edifici, mentre il principe restò fuori, a scrutare il cielo come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa.  
Il magazzino era deserto ma sembrava che fosse stato abbandonato di fretta e furia, nel bel mezzo di un turno di lavoro. Si trattava di una sorta di officina e alcuni macchinari erano ancora in funzione.  
Bulma si chiese che fine avessero fatto gli abitanti di quel pianeta, se fossero riusciti a scappare o a nascondersi. Si sentì in qualche modo complice di quello sterminio, e colpevole per essersi introdotta così in un edificio che non le apparteneva, per sottrarre materiali e strumenti non suoi.  
Ma Nappa non sembrava curarsi minimamente dei suoi sensi di colpa, e la esortò a sbrigarsi.  
“Insomma, quanta fretta!” protestò la giovane scienziata. “Ma che vi prende a voi due, sentite già la mancanza di casa?!”  
“Stai zitta e cerca quello che ti serve” la rimproverò il grande Saiyan pelato. “Dobbiamo muoverci ad andare via di qua.”  
“Sì, sì, ho capito che dobbiamo muoverci, ma non capisco perché!” sbottò lei utilizzando la strumentazione che le era stata data, una specie di lettore _barcode_ , per segnare i materiali da riportare alla nave.  
“Non c’è da capire niente, questi sono gli ordini di Vegeta.”  
Era evidente che non stessero obbedendo ad un semplice capriccio del principe: c’era qualcosa che metteva pressione ad entrambi.  
Dopo un paio di ore, tutto il necessario venne raccolto da una navicella per il trasporto di merci e inviato alla loro nave madre. Erano quasi pronti per partire, quando Vegeta alzò lo sguardo al cielo e mormorò:  
“Sono qui. Nappa, portala via.”  
Il pelato obbedì senza esitare un secondo, e Bulma non ebbe neanche il tempo di chiedere cosa stesse accadendo, che di nuovo fu trascinata via dal guerriero, mentre Vegeta rimase sul posto.  
Ciò che aveva avvistato era una nave dell’esercito di Freezer, al bordo della quale vi era uno dei fedelissimi dell’imperatore, Zarbon.  
Considerato uno dei sicari più letali dell’impero, era dotato di un’intelligenza subdola, al contrario della maggior parte dei soldati di Freezer. Zarbon era un viscido servitore in grado di scoprire qualsiasi informazione segreta che potesse danneggiare il suo padrone, e questo rendeva la sua presenza pericolosa.  
Non era raro che, dopo una missione, Vegeta ricevesse la visita di Zarbon o del suo compare più idiota, Dodoria, quasi che Freezer volesse accertarsi che il principe avesse svolto bene il suo compito.  
Vegeta lo detestava quasi quanto detestava il viscido lucertolone, e se ne teneva alla larga il più possibile non perché lo temesse, ma perché detestava avere a che fare con esseri subdoli. Nonostante la sua immensa forza, Zarbon era molto più incline ad attaccare il suo avversario alle spalle con stratagemmi e inganni invece di affrontarlo in un combattimento fisico.  
Il principe attese che la nave atterrasse e che il piccolo corteo di Zarbon lo raggiungesse, cercando di celare la rabbia e l’impazienza che provava in quel momento.  
Costretto ad aspettare i comodi di quell’essere vanesio e a dover fare rapporto a lui, come un misero soldato di infimo livello, avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno di quei convenevoli forzati e avrebbe preferito attaccare Zarbon una volta per tutte, ma questa volta avrebbe dovuto fare del suo meglio per fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.  
Non poteva permettere che Zarbon venisse a conoscenza del suo segreto... la Terrestre.  
Finalmente, il damerino dalla pelle turchese si decise a raggiungerlo.  
“Vegeta, il _nostro_ Vegeta!” lo salutò ironicamente con il suo solito tono viscido, tanto simile a quello del suo padrone quanto odioso all’udito. “Ho notato una navicella cargo che partiva da qui, che cosa conteneva, se posso chiedere?”  
“Solo ferraglia da aggiungere alla nostra nave” rispose Vegeta, restando impassibile a braccia incrociate. “Sai che abbiamo sempre bisogno di pezzi di ricambio. Da quando ti interessi di meccanica?”  
“Oh, ma come sei permaloso. Stavo solo chiedendo. Del resto è il mio compito, preoccuparmi di voi Saiyan” commentò ironicamente Zarbon.  
Vegeta serrò la mascella, cercando di trattenere la rabbia che iniziava a montare. Zarbon si divertiva a trattare i Saiyan come se fossero stati degli animali da addomesticare per il divertimento di Freezer.  
“E Nappa, dov’è andato? Ho percepito la sua aura allontanarsi insieme ad un’altra.”  
“Conosci gli appetiti di Nappa. Si è infrattato con una femmina del posto” rispose freddamente il principe. La situazione non lo preoccupava particolarmente: non era affatto insolito che, a fine missione, Nappa andasse ad accoppiarsi con una femmina, e ciò era noto un po’ a tutti, oltre ad essere un’abitudine comune fra molti dei soldati di Freezer.  
Non c’era nulla di strano in ciò, ma con Zarbon bisognava essere cauti.  
“Il solito vecchio Nappa!” esclamò divertito l’alieno. “Perché non prendi esempio da lui, ogni tanto? Ti farebbe bene... conosco diverse femmine che sarebbero onorate di intrattenere il principe dei Saiyan. O maschi, se è questo il tuo genere” concluse facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Vegeta ne aveva abbastanza, e decise di mettere fine a quell’assurda quanto fastidiosa conversazione.  
“Io qui ho finito. Lascio a voi il compito di ripulire il pianeta.”  
“Alla prossima, Vegeta” lo salutò Zarbon con falsa cortesia.


	16. Fiducia

Nappa aveva trascinato Bulma il più lontano possibile da dove era atterrata la nave di Zarbon, nei pressi di un corso d’acqua. L’aveva lasciata cadere a terra malamente, si era spogliato (costringendo Bulma a voltarsi per non assistere alla visione del suo corpo nudo)  e si era gettato nella corrente per darsi una ripulita veloce.  
“Si può sapere perché siamo scappati così di fretta e furia? Chi è arrivato?” chiese la scienziata, esigendo una spiegazione.  
“Non siamo _scappati_ ” ci tenne a sottolineare Nappa, in tono offeso. “Ho dovuto _nasconderti_. L’astronave che è appena atterrata è quella di Zarbon, il braccio destro di Freezer. Vegeta non vuole che ficcanasi in giro e scopra che ospitiamo una Terrestre a bordo della nostra nave.”  
“Insomma, da quel che vedo, in giro per lo spazio non si può mai stare tranquilli” si lagnò Bulma. “C’è almeno una razza di alieni che non ha come scopo quello di uccidere e distruggere?!”  
“Se è mai esistita, di sicuro qualcuno li ha già fatti fuori” ribatté divertito Nappa.  
Bulma restò a fissare l’acqua in silenzio, senza riuscire a togliersi dalla mente le immagini di quei corpi straziati e mutilati.  
Si sentiva male al pensiero di tutti quei morti, e si chiese quanti altri ne avessero sulla coscienza i due Saiyan. Centinaia? Migliaia? Non riusciva neanche a immaginare cosa volesse dire porre fine, con le proprie mani, alla vita di un essere vivente, e poi continuare come se niente fosse, come stava facendo Nappa in quel momento.  
Il pelato uscì dall’acqua e andò a distendersi sull’erba accanto alla donna, incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca e chiudendo gli occhi per godersi il sole.  
“Non ti puoi rivestire?” si lamentò Bulma, infastidita. “Non sei esattamente uno spettacolo da vedere.”  
“Nessuno ti ha detto di guardarmi. E comunque, devo asciugarmi prima di potermi rivestire. Ma se vuoi, per fare più fretta potresti venire tu qui a riscaldarmi...” suggerì Nappa con il suo solito tono perverso.  
“Neanche morta!” esclamò indignata Bulma, girandosi ancora di più nella direzione opposta per non guardarlo. Ma il Saiyan le afferrò d’improvviso il polso e la tirò verso di sé, facendola finire distesa sul suo petto muscoloso.  
“Lasciami andare!” strillò la giovane donna, mentre il guerriero iniziava a sogghignare sempre più divertito, scuotendola di qua e di là come se fosse stata una bambola e costringendola ad aderire sempre di più sul suo corpo nudo e umidiccio.  
“Lasciami ti ho detto! Sei un verme disgustoso!”  
“Ah ah! Non hai neanche un decimo della forza di una donna Saiyan, ma sarà divertente lo stesso” ghignò Nappa, voltandosi per portarla sotto di sé e bloccarla con il proprio corpo. Iniziò ad accarezzarla lascivamente su tutto il corpo, con le sue mani ancora non del tutto ripulite dal sangue delle sue vittime. Bulma era nauseata e sul punto di piangere. “Sarà un po’ come con le altre femmine che mi sbatto di solito, solo che tu sei più carina.”  
“Lasciami subito!” gli gridò nuovamente Bulma, sempre più disperata. Tentò di prenderlo a pugni e graffiarlo in faccia, ma Nappa riuscì ad imprigionarle subito le mani, impedendo ulteriori tentativi di difesa.  
Quella era una situazione in cui difficilmente il suo ingegno avrebbe potuto aiutarla. Molto spesso l’intelligenza si rivelava inutile contro i più bassi e vili istinti di un uomo violento.  
“Lo dirò a Vegeta!”  
“A Vegeta non frega niente di te, non lo hai ancora capito? E non sarà certo una sana scopata ad impedirti di costruirci quel tuo ingegnoso macchinario. Ma ti prometto che sarò gentile, visto che forse sei in dolce attesa. Vedrai, ti piacerà!”  
Bulma aveva il fiato corto, a causa delle strilla disperate e del peso del Saiyan che la schiacciava, ma continuò a dimenarsi, pur sapendo in cuor suo che non sarebbe mai riuscita a liberarsi. Sentiva le mani del guerriero ovunque sul suo corpo, e la sua erezione già iniziava a premerle contro una coscia, quasi i suoi tentativi di ribellarsi lo eccitassero ancora di più.  
Serrò gli occhi ormai appannati dalle lacrime, che iniziarono a scorrerle lungo le guance, mentre la fatica e la mancanza di aria rendevano i suoi tentativi di fuga sempre più deboli.  
All’improvviso, tuttavia, si sentì liberata dal peso del Saiyan che la opprimeva e udì un acuto lamento di dolore.  
Vegeta era comparso accanto a loro e aveva scagliato Nappa lontano dalla sua preda con un potente calcio ben assestato sul fianco. Bulma si affrettò a rimettersi seduta, sistemandosi i vestiti per togliersi di dosso la disgustosa sensazione delle mani di Nappa su di sé. Alzò lo sguardo sul principe, spaventata e confusa, ancora sorpresa dal suo arrivo tempestivo.  
“Da quando in qua ti permetti di disobbedire ai miei ordini?” chiese il principe in tono gelido al suo sottoposto.  
“Io... io...” balbettò il gigante, ancora col fiato corto per via del colpo subito. “Non credevo dicessi sul serio... non hai mai detto esplicitamente che...”  
“Ho forse bisogno di fare un annuncio ufficiale per mettere in chiaro che sono io a decidere cosa fare di una _mia_ prigioniera?”  
“P-perdonami Vegeta, stavo solo scherzando... non le avrei fatto niente per davvero...” continuò a scusarsi Nappa, mentre Bulma assisteva allibita alla scena di quell’omaccione così spaventato di fronte ad uomo più basso e meno possente di lui. Non lo aveva ancora visto combattere (Vegeta non si allenava mai insieme agli altri soldati) ma doveva essere vero che fosse incredibilmente più forte di tutti gli altri.  
“Il tuo uccello sembrava avere tutt’altre intenzioni” commentò con disprezzo il principe, alludendo all’erezione del soldato, ancora per metà sull’attenti.  
Bulma osservava i due senza osare fiatare. Lo sguardo omicida di Vegeta parlava chiaro: deteneva lui il potere di vita o di morte sulla scienziata, e non avrebbe permesso a nessun altro di toccarla. Non sapeva se ritenersi fortunata per questo.  
“Rivestiti” ordinò il principe a Nappa. “Mi do una rinfrescata, poi partiamo.”  
Si allontanò da loro, dirigendosi verso la riva del piccolo fiume, e senza curarsi più dei due si spogliò a sua volta e si immerse nell’acqua.  
Bulma, ripresasi dallo spavento e dal pericolo scampato, si sorprese a lanciare delle occhiate di sottecchi al suo corpo nudo, al contrario di quanto aveva fatto prima con Nappa. Osservò con un certo interesse le gambe atletiche e le natiche compatte, i muscoli scolpiti della schiena ricoperta di cicatrici... e si impose di non guardare oltre.  
Vegeta era di una bellezza pericolosa: le ricordava il classico bad boy per cui andavano matte tante donne sulla Terra, lei compresa, solo che lui non era tenebroso in modo teatrale, per darsi un tono... lui le tenebre le aveva anche dentro, per davvero.  
E lei per prima non poteva permettersi di scordarselo.  
Se il principe dei Saiyan era capace di sterminare un intero esercito senza provare il minimo rimorso, avrebbe potuto farle qualsiasi cosa, se lei non lo avesse compiaciuto.  
Ed era certa che se ciò fosse avvenuto, lui non si sarebbe limitato a tirarle i capelli.  
_Non farti distrarre, Bulma. Vegeta è tanto bello quanto spietato. E poi, è un alieno, santo cielo!! Certo, se faceste un bambino insieme verrebbe fuori bellissimo come i genitori, nonostante la coda... Oddio, ma a cosa sto pensando?!_  
Persa nelle sue elucubrazioni a flusso libero, non si accorse che Vegeta era uscito dall’acqua. Questa volta Bulma evitò accuratamente di guardare nella sua direzione, ma non dovette attendere molto perché lui si rivestisse: il Saiyan caricò la sua aura, producendo una forte luce che lo avvolse interamente, facendolo apparire come un’entità soprannaturale, e in pochi secondi fu asciutto.  
_Dovrei imparare anche io a fare questa cosa_ , pensò Bulma, leggermente divertita. _Ci metterei un attimo ad asciugarmi i capelli._  
Vegeta era sembrato a suo agio senz’abiti di fronte a lei tanto quanto Nappa, ma se Bulma lo avesse osservato più a lungo, si sarebbe accorta che nemmeno lui aveva mai guardato nella sua direzione.  
“Muoviamoci” li esortò.  
Nappa si caricò Bulma su una spalla, anche questa volta senza prima avvertire, e ripartirono alla volta delle loro navicelle.  
Vegeta li informò che non potevano farle ripartire tutte e tre insieme, perché Zarbon si sarebbe sicuramente fatto domande sul perché ci fossero tre navicelle invece di due.  
Il principe sembrò pensarci per un attimo, poi con una leggera smorfia della bocca disse alla Terrestre:  
“Tu verrai con me.”  
Le navicelle erano monoposto, perciò i due avrebbero dovuto stringersi un po’. Bulma rabbrividì all’idea di dover trascorrere tutto il viaggio così vicina al principe dei Saiyan, ma si convinse che fosse l’alternativa migliore al dover stare insieme al quel viscido di Nappa.  
Si sedette dopo di lui su quel poco di spazio libero rimasto sul sedile, rigidamente, sovrapponendo le proprie gambe a quelle del Saiyan, trovandosi a fronteggiare il suo profilo severo.  
Quella era la posizione in cui si metteva con Yamcha quando amoreggiavano davanti alla TV, sulla poltrona della casa di lui: un po’ troppo intima da replicare con uno spietato omicida alieno.  
La giovane donna sedette rigidamente per cercare di evitare il più possibile il contatto fisico con Vegeta; lui, allo stesso modo, teneva il braccio sinistro dietro alla schiena di Bulma, ma non l’aveva sfiorata nemmeno con un dito. Nonostante indossasse i guanti della divisa, sembrava disgustato alla vicinanza con lei.  
_Devo fargli proprio schifo_ , realizzò Bulma, offesa. _Beh, la cosa è reciproca! Certo che è una situazione imbarazzante... e ora che dico?_  
“Vedi di non aprire bocca, durante il viaggio” esordì Vegeta, come al solito come se le avesse letto nella mente. “Vorrei riposare.”  
Lei fece per replicare, ma si bloccò con la bocca aperta: visto lo spazio claustrofobico in cui lo stesso principe si sentiva a disagio, era meglio non alterarlo ancora di più.  
Vegeta inserì le coordinate e la navicella, lentamente, decollò.  
Da lontano, Zarbon osservò le due navicelle abbandonare l’atmosfera di quel pianeta appena conquistato. Attivando il suo Scouter, rilevò la presenza di due aure a bordo di una delle due navette: la prima era estremamente potente, e non fu difficile associarla a Vegeta. La seconda, invece, era pateticamente debole.  
“Uhm, interessante...” mormorò tra sé e sé l’alieno azzurro, continuando a scrutare il cielo finché le navicelle non furono più in vista.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Vegeta aveva chiuso gli occhi e non si era mosso di un centimetro, fatta eccezione per il petto che si sollevava e abbassava regolarmente, quasi fosse automaticamente piombato in un sonno profondo. Bulma, tuttavia, dubitava che stesse veramente dormendo come un agnellino, e lo capì dall’espressione dura del volto del guerriero.  
Probabilmente, nemmeno nel sonno Vegeta riusciva a rilassarsi. Probabilmente non riusciva nemmeno a dormire profondamente, ed era sempre all’erta come un letale predatore.  
La scienziata non osava muoversi per non attirare la sua attenzione, tuttavia non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dal suo volto, scrutandolo alla ricerca di qualcosa, un segno di umanità, una piccola debolezza.  
Niente.  
Si chiese se un essere del genere avesse dei desideri oltre a quello di uccidere e dimostrare la propria forza bruta all’intero universo.  
_Che cosa c’è nelle vite dei Saiyan, oltre alla guerra? Che cosa c’è nella sua vita? Possibile che non desideri altro che procurare dolore a chiunque?_  
In quei primi giorni sull’astronave, le poche volte in cui era uscita dal suo laboratorio, Bulma aveva osservato il comportamento dei Sayan: erano aggressivi tra loro, sempre pronti a fare rissa, violenti negli allenamenti come nel modo di esprimersi, ma anche chiassosi, sguaiati e camerateschi gli uni con gli altri. Un po’ come una banda di fratelli che ama fare a botte, ma unita nello scopo comune.  
Vegeta non era così.  
Korn aveva ragione: Vegeta era diverso.  
Non si allenava con gli altri Saiyan, non mangiava con loro, non parlava con nessuno.  
Le uniche due persone con cui raramente si relazionava erano Nappa e Radish, anche se non si poteva certo dire che li considerasse suoi amici.  
“Smettila di fissarmi” mormorò Vegeta, ancora ad occhi chiusi, interrompendo le sue riflessioni.  
Bulma sussultò per la sorpresa: quell’uomo doveva avere dei poteri sovrannaturali, non c’era dubbio. Ma era talmente fastidioso!  
“Ma insomma, non ti va mai bene nulla!” sbottò lei una volta per tutte, stufa di dover camminare sulle uova quando era in sua presenza.  
“Non posso parlare, non posso muovermi, non posso neanche guardarti... ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei veramente fastidioso?!”  
Vegeta spalancò gli occhi, questa volta visibilmente sorpreso. Nessuno aveva mai osato ribattergli a quel modo. Nessuno si era mai permesso di definirlo _fastidioso_!  
“Come osi rivolgerti a me in questo modo? Dovresti ringraziare di essere ancora viva!” le ringhiò contro.  
“Non fai altro che ricordarmelo in continuazione! Ma potresti anche essere un po’ gentile, ogni tanto. Allora non avresti bisogno di minacciare di morte le persone tutto il tempo.”  
“ _Gentile_? Ma che cosa stai farneticando?!” esclamò il principe, allibito e confuso. La guardava come fosse stata pazza.  
“Ecco, come non detto. Io non sono tua nemica, Vegeta, quindi non c’è bisogno che mi minacci di morte ogni tre per due.”  
“Ma se mi hai attirato sull’astronave dei Kanassiani con l’inganno, come pretendi che io mi possa fidare di te?” la provocò lui. “Non sei altro che una _viscida serpe_!”  
Bulma fece un lungo respiro: uno dei due doveva mantenere la calma, o quella piccola navicella si sarebbe trasformata nel luogo di una strage. E la vittima non sarebbe stata necessariamente lei. Nemmeno Bulma era abituata a tollerare chi la insultava, e nessuno si era mai permesso di darle della serpe.  
Vegeta era arrogante, altezzoso e prepotente: tre caratteristiche che aveva in comune con la scienziata. Non sembrava affatto abituato ad avere scontri verbali né a discutere in modo civile per risolvere un conflitto, pertanto era lei che doveva riuscire a mantenere il controllo per non farlo esplodere.  
Non che intendesse manipolarlo, ma... Vegeta doveva capire che lei non era una guerriera e che non poteva metterle le mani addosso ogni volta che lo contraddiceva. Perché sarebbe successo spesso.  
“Come ti ho già detto” riprese Bulma, in tono più calmo e amichevole, “l’ho fatto perché sono stata costretta. Perché volevo _vivere_. Mi dispiace per averti mentito, ma l’importante è che ne siamo usciti vivi tutti e due, no? Ora, non potremmo considerarci... alleati?” propose, evitando il termine _amico_ perché non sapeva se Vegeta ne conoscesse il significato.  
“Io non ho alleati. Non ho bisogno di nessuno” rispose duramente lui.  
_Che razza di testone orgoglioso... ora gli mollo un ceffone! Calmati, Bulma, mantieni la calma. Lui è testardo, tu di più, ma devi essere diplomatica, altrimenti qui non se ne esce fuori._  
“Sulla Terra, una persona molto saggia una volta ha detto che nessun uomo è un’isola. Prima o poi tutti abbiamo bisogno dell’aiuto di qualcuno.”  
“Nessuno mi ha mai aiutato quando non ero abbastanza forte per difendermi, e ho imparato ad arrangiarmi” sentenziò Vegeta, fissandola con lo sguardo cupo.  
Bulma rimase colpita da quelle parole, che avevano tutta l’aria di una confidenza.  
Aveva la sensazione che il principe non si fosse mai espresso così apertamente con nessuno prima d’ora, e si chiese se quella non fosse una piccola, appena percettibile dimostrazione di fiducia nei suoi confronti.  
Lui continuò a fissarla quasi con aria di sfida, con quello sguardo oscuro e penetrante capace di metterla a disagio e farla sentire indifesa più di quanto non avesse fatto poco prima Nappa, quando l’aveva bloccata sotto il suo corpo.  
“Beh, io sono disposta ad aiutarti” dichiarò infine Bulma, sostenendo il suo sguardo con altrettanta solennità. “Però, una volta terminato il mio lavoro, voglio tornare a casa, e non voglio che tu riduca il mio pianeta come quello che abbiamo appena lasciato.”  
“Farai meglio a svolgere bene il tuo lavoro” insistette Vegeta. “Altrimenti il tuo pianeta non se la dovrà vedere con me, ma con Freezer.”


	17. Ossigeno e gratitudine

Quando rientrarono alla nave madre, Vegeta fece subito chiamare Radish.  
“Tu e Korn aiuterete la Terrestre a realizzare il suo progetto” ordinò il principe. “Userete la mia stanza degli allenamenti.”  
“P-perché proprio io?” si arrischiò a chiedere il Saiyan dalla lunga chioma. Solitamente non avrebbe mai ribattuto ad un ordine del principe, ma questa volta fu sorpreso da quell’insolito e non proprio gradito compito.  
Vegeta gli lanciò una breve occhiataccia, infastidito dalla domanda, per poi rispondere in tono laconico:  
“Perché sembri andarci d’accordo.”  
Radish si voltò in direzione dell’hangar, dove Bulma stava aiutando alcuni Saiyan a scaricare la navetta cargo che aveva portato tutto il materiale. La giovane donna aveva il volto pallido e l’aria stremata.  
Radish aveva saputo che i tre erano dovuti rientrare con due sole navette, a causa della presenza di Zarbon. Con sorpresa di tutti, per qualche strano motivo la Terrestre aveva avuto l’onore di viaggiare con Vegeta, e chissà cosa potessero essersi detti quei due durante il tragitto. Doveva essere stata un’esperienza alquanto strana, e Radish avrebbe dato chissà cosa per essere una mosca all’interno di quella navetta.  
Quando Vegeta se ne fu andato, Radish si avvicinò a Nappa e gli chiese:  
“È successo qualcosa, laggiù?”  
“Oh, niente di che” commentò Nappa restando sul vago. “La Terrestre è una tale lagna! Appena ha visto i cadaveri dei soldati ha iniziato a frignare e a star male. Ha perfino vomitato, aveva le veritigini... è talmente debole!”  
A quelle parole, Radish spalancò gli occhi e abbandonò Nappa per dirigersi verso Bulma, che stava esaminando delle lunghe sbarre di metallo.  
“Sei incinta?” le chiese senza mezzi termini.  
“E io che ne so?” rispose lei facendo spallucce.  
“Nappa ha detto che hai avuto le vertigini e hai vomitato... sono sintomi della gravidanza, giusto?”  
Bulma sbuffò, divertita.  
“È troppo presto per sapere se sono incinta. Bisogna aspettare almeno qualche settimana. Nausea e vertigini possono essere sintomi di una gravidanza, ma io sono solo stata male alla vista di tutti quei morti. Non sono certo abituata come voi a vedere cadaveri ogni giorno! Voi Saiyan non siete molto ferrati in materia di gravidanza e bambini, vero?”  
“E come potremmo esserlo?!” protestò il soldato, arrossendo per l’imbarazzo. “Io ricordo solo che, quando mia madre era incinta di mio fratello, aveva questi sintomi tutto il tempo. Non immaginavo ci volesse così tanto tempo per sapere se una è incinta o no!” esclamò offeso.  
“Non importa. Se si dovesse presentare qualche sintomo, sarai il primo a saperlo. Anche se in realtà spero vivamente di non essere incinta...” confessò la scienziata.  
“Vieni con me, ti mostro dove dovrai costruire la tua stanza gravitazionale. Sono stato incaricato di aiutarti con il progetto.”  
Uscirono dall’hangar e si incamminarono lungo il reticolo di corridoi bui e scalette scricchiolanti della nave.  
“E quindi, hai un fratello?” investigò Bulma.  
“Avevo” specificò Radish, senza la minima inflessione nella voce. Non sembrava particolarmente affranto nel rivelare che suo fratello non c’era più.  
“Oh, mi dispiace molto...” disse Bulma, provando invece una sincera tristezza. “Anche lui è stato ucciso da Freezer?”  
“In realtà, no. Credo sia morto in missione. Era stato inviato da piccolo in esplorazione, alla ricerca della Terra, ma non abbiamo mai avuto notizie da lui. Probabilmente è morto su qualche pianeta. Era troppo debole, in ogni caso.”  
“Se era debole, perché è stato mandato in missione così piccolo? Quanti anni aveva?”  
“Un anno e mezzo, credo” rispose Radish con scarso interesse.  
“Cosa?!” esclamò la donna, sconcertata. La sua voce acuta risuonò per tutto il corridoio. “Ma come si fa a mandare un neonato nello spazio? Voi Saiyan siete pazzi da legare!”  
“È così che abbiamo sempre fatto. Un Saiyan deve dimostrare fin da subito di essere un valido guerriero.”  
“Assurdo!” ripeté Bulma, scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione. “Ma dimmi, è per questo che, qualche giorno fa, mi hai chiesto se sulla Terra avessi mai visto qualcuno simile a un Saiyan? Perché speravi che fosse arrivato sul mio pianeta e fosse sopravvissuto?”  
“Sì, ma evidentemente così non è stato.”  
“Non è detto! Il pianeta è grande e ci sono moltissime storie su astronavi aliene avvistate sulla Terra. Magari è riuscito ad arrivare, ma per qualche motivo non è stato in grado di comunicare con voi” ipotizzò Bulma, per dargli un po’ di speranza.  
I Saiyan erano dei tali fatalisti: c’era bisogno di un po’ di ottimismo.  
Ma Radish si bloccò e si voltò a guardarla con uno sguardo serio e solenne.  
“Sai perché sono certo che mio fratello non sia mai arrivato sulla Terra? Perché del tuo pianeta non sarebbe rimasta che polvere.”  
“Esagerato! Come avrebbe potuto un neonato distruggere un intero pianeta? Noi Terrestri non abbiamo la forza di voi Saiyan, ma abbiamo delle armi potentissime!”  
“Tu non hai ancora visto la vera forza di un Saiyan. Non sai di che parli.”  
“E se invece tuo fratello fosse sopravvissuto, ma avesse deciso di non distruggere il pianeta? Forse ha trovato una famiglia che lo ha accudito e cresciuto con amore, e lui ha deciso di restare lì e condurre una normale vita da Terrestre... sai, c’è una storia anche a proposito di questo: un alieno fortissimo atterrato sulla Terra, viene allevato da dei contadini e cresce come un ragazzo normale. Solo che, essendo dotato di super poteri, decide di metterli al servizio dei più deboli e della giustizia, e diventa un super eroe! È solo la trama di un fumetto, ma potrebbe essere successo davvero! Anche se, in realtà, non ho mai sentito parlare di super eroi nella vita reale...”  
“Non capisco di che cosa stai blaterando. E non capisco perché un Saiyan avrebbe dovuto abbandonare la sua missione. Nessuno di noi tradirebbe mai il proprio popolo per vivere come un misero Terrestre” sentenziò con disprezzo Radish. “Contadini. Puah! È semplicemente assurdo!”  
“Se lo dici tu...” commentò Bulma, poco convinta. “Ma in effetti, Superman non ha la coda. La tuta però è aderente come la vostra! Ma spiegami una cosa: se non conoscete la posizione del mio pianeta, con quali coordinate avete mandato tuo fratello nello spazio?”  
“Non lo so esattamente, ero troppo piccolo e di certo non mi interessavo di queste cose. Ricordo solo che alcuni degli scienziati che lavoravano per noi pensavano di aver trovato la posizione del vostro sistema solare. Questo mi disse mio padre. Ma quando il nostro pianeta è esploso, abbiamo perso gran parte della tecnologia che usavamo, e tutte le informazioni sul pianeta Terra. Le scoperte dei nostri scienziati non erano ancora state confermate, per questo motivo pensavamo che le voci su degli esseri simili a noi fossero solo leggende.”  
“Capisco. Beh, siamo simili, ma non così tanto. Innanzitutto, noi abbiamo altri interessi oltre a fare la guerra tutto il tempo!” esclamò con orgoglio Bulma.  
“Sì, è per questo che, da quel che ho capito, siete così deboli” ribatté acidamente Radish. “Possibile che, sul tuo pianeta, non ci sia nessuno di abbastanza forte da combattere come noi Saiyan?”  
“Non che io sappia. Ma abbiamo delle armi molto avanzate. E io ne potrei costruire una adatta a sconfiggere l’esercito di Freezer. Ma sarebbe interessante poterlo vedere, questo tizio, almeno per farmi un’idea...”  
“Non penso ti converrebbe” rispose gravemente il Saiyan. “Lui non deve assolutamente venire a sapere di te. Potrebbe scoprire che abbiamo in mente di ribellarci, e sarebbe la fine.”  
Entrarono in una parte dell’astronave in cui Bulma non era mai stata. Era abbastanza isolata dalle altre zone, e sembrava non esserci nessuno in giro.  
“Questo piano è riservato a Vegeta” spiegò Radish abbassando la voce, quasi temendo di essere udito dal suo comandante. “Di solito non ci può venire nessuno, ma vuole che il tuo progetto venga realizzato nella sua stanza degli allenamenti. Lui è quello che ha risentito più di tutti del ritiro forzato su questa nave, perché prima era abituato ad allenamenti molto più duri, molto più massacranti dei nostri.”  
“Mi piacerebbe vederlo mentre si allena” confessò Bulma.  
“Toglitelo dalla testa!” esclamò Radish, come se lei avesse detto una terribile blasfemia. “Non penso proprio che te lo permetterà. Avanti ora, datti da fare.”  
“Ma sono appena ritornata da una missione, non mi posso riposare?!” protestò la scienziata. “E poi sono ancora troppo sconvolta da quello che ho visto, e da quello che mi fatto Nappa!”  
“Che-che cosa ha fatto Nappa?” chiese Radish, colpito.  
Bulma gli raccontò l’accaduto, sperando che il Saiyan dimostrasse un po’ di compassione per lei. Il soldato parve sinceramente stupito dal racconto, soprattutto quando lei gli disse che Vegeta era intervenuto per difenderla e l’aveva salvata dallo stupro. Stava per replicare qualcosa, quando il principe in persona comparve alle loro spalle.  
“Ho forse detto che potevate venire qui nelle mie stanze a raccontarvela? Voglio vedervi qui in giro il meno possibile, quindi se non siete qui per lavorare, sparite!”  
“S-sì principe!” scattò sull’attenti Radish, precipitandosi a lasciare la sala dell’allenamento. Bulma lo seguì, ma si soffermò un istante sulla porta.  
“Volevo dirti grazie per prima. Per avermi difesa da Nappa” disse con un sorriso timido, voltandosi a guardare Vegeta.  
Il principe la fissò a braccia conserte, pensieroso.  
“Non l’ho fatto per salvare te” ribatté dopo qualche istante, distogliendo lo sguardo da lei. “Ora vattene.”  
Bulma ebbe la sensazione che il principe non fosse abituato a ricevere dei ringraziamenti da qualcuno. Ciò che non sapeva, era che nella lingua Saiyan non esisteva la parola “grazie” e che quel concetto veniva espresso solo in casi eccezionali, con un termine molto più profondo e solenne, quando un Saiyan compieva un’azione veramente meritevole e nobile nei confronti di un compagno guerriero.  
Vegeta aveva sentito pronunciare quella frase in rare occasioni, quand’era più giovane, da parte di sudditi che si rivolgevano a suo padre.  
Re Vegeta era stato un guerriero forte, ma meno di quanto non lo fosse suo figlio adesso, eppure era molto ammirato dal suo popolo. Il giovane erede, invece, non aveva mai sperimentato quell’ammirazione su di sé prima d’ora.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Ci sarebbero volute diverse settimane per completare il lavoro, e Bulma non aveva ancora tutto il materiale necessario.  
Vegeta non voleva che lei seguisse gli altri Saiyan nelle loro missioni per raccogliere altre materie prime e strumentazioni, così doveva accontentarsi di dare delle direttive più chiare possibili, affinché i soldati le portassero ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
“Penso ancora che potresti scappare, se ne avessi l’occasione” aveva tagliato corto il principe alla sua richiesta di essere inviata su qualche pianeta.  
E aveva ragione.  
Bulma era disposta ad aiutare i Saiyan, soprattutto perché quello che doveva realizzare era uno dei progetti più coinvolgenti che la sua mente avesse partorito negli ultimi anni: ne andava molto fiera ed era curiosa di vederlo concretizzato per sperimentarlo sul campo.  
Tuttavia, aveva anche una terribile nostalgia di casa.  
La sua condizione di prigioniera e di ospite indesiderata le veniva ricordata in continuazione, da parte dei Saiyan, che rivolgevano a malapena la parola e la guardavano con sospetto – come se fosse stata _lei_ l’aliena!  
Le mancavano i suoi genitori e i suoi amici, il buon cibo, il poter camminare in giro dove voleva senza essere perennemente ripresa o minacciata o insultata... e l’aria aperta, la sensazione del calore del sole sulla pelle, del vento, i profumi e i suoni della natura.  
Aveva sempre provato una profonda invidia e ammirazione per gli astronauti Terrestri che partivano in missione nello spazio, chiedendosi che sensazione si provasse a trovarsi in mezzo alle stelle... ebbene, ora sapeva che la sensazione principale era quella di claustrofobia.  
Il sistema di aerazione dell’astronave era, come tutto il resto, vecchio e malconcio, e l’aria non veniva filtrata e riciclata come avrebbe dovuto essere. L’atmosfera era pesante e viziata, malsana.  
Spesso Bulma si svegliava di soprassalto, nel cuore della notte, sentendo che le mancava il respiro, e doveva accendere la luce per recuperare la calma. Inspirava lentamente, riempiendo d’ossigeno pancia e addome, come aveva imparato durante i corsi di yoga che aveva seguito, fino a quando il respiro non tornava regolare.  
Ma questa tecnica iniziava a funzionare sempre meno, col passare dei giorni, e gli attacchi di claustrofobia iniziarono a diventare più frequenti e più forti.  
Una mattina, Bulma non si presentò nella stanza degli allenamenti di Vegeta, dove avrebbe dovuto iniziare ad assemblare la struttura della camera gravitazionale, e il principe, infastidito da quell’ardita forma di insubordinazione, mandò Korn a cercarla.  
Il ragazzo, terrorizzato come se fosse stato lui ad infrangere gli ordini, si precipitò nel laboratorio.  
Trovò la Terrestre nella stessa posizione in cui l’aveva vista circa un’ora prima, quando le aveva portato la colazione: stesa sulla sua brandina, con le mani sull’addome e lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto. Questa volta, però, la scienziata stava respirando affannosamente e aveva il volto rigato di lacrime.  
“Che succede?” le chiese il ragazzotto, intimidito ma anche preoccupato.  
Quella femmina era diventata, fin dal suo arrivo, la persona con cui interagiva di più sull’astronave.  
Era gentile con lui, gli faceva un sacco di domande, e gli dava attenzioni che non aveva mai ricevuto in vita sua.  
Gli altri Saiyan lo schernivano per questo, soprattutto da quando, facendosi male in allenamento, la Terrestre si era precipitata a curargli le ferite e lo aveva redarguito per non essere stato abbastanza prudente. Poi aveva anche sgridato il Saiyan con cui si stava allenando, accusandolo di esserci andato troppo pesante con Korn.  
I suoi compagni lo avevano preso in giro per giorni, ma il ragazzo, nonostante l’imbarazzo iniziale, aveva capito che essi erano, sotto sotto, gelosi di tutta la premura che lei gli dedicava.  
Lui la trovava ancora molto attraente, ma oltre a questo si era aggiunta una sensazione del tutto nuova e sconosciuta.  
 _“Hai trovato la tua mammina, Korn?!”_ lo avevano preso in giro i suoi compagni. Il ragazzo non sapeva come si comportasse una madre nei confronti del figlio, ma Bulma sembrava avere verso di lui una premura che probabilmente calzava bene il concetto di _materno_.  
La Terrestre sembrava sempre avere la risposta a tutto, era determinata e sempre piena di energia. Sembrava quasi che non si rendesse conto di essere prigioniera sulla nave dei Saiyan.  
Per questo motivo, Korn si allarmò quando la vide con quell’espressione d’angoscia sul volto, sudata e con il respiro irregolare.  
“Stai male?” le chiese avvicinandosi di un passo. Al contrario di Bulma, lui non era abituato a preoccuparsi delle persone, e non sapeva esattamente come comportarsi. Non c’erano nemmeno medici a bordo della nave e non sapeva se, qualunque cosa avesse, si potesse curare nella capsula di rigenerazione.  
“Non riesco... a respirare” rispose lei a singhiozzi.  
La donna non sembrava ferita, dunque Korn non capì subito il motivo della sua sofferenza.  
“Manca... l’aria... devo uscire... da qui...”  
“Hai un attacco di claustrofobia!” comprese allora il ragazzo, sussultando. Si avvicinò ancora di più e si sedette sul bordo della brandina. Doveva aiutarla a calmarsi, e si sforzò per usare lo stesso tono gentile che lei usava sempre con lui. “Non ti preoccupare, è normale per chi non è abituato a viaggiare nello spazio. Capita a tutti, la prima volta. Cerca di respirare lentamente.”  
“Ho provato... non riesco...” rispose lei a singulti.  
Korn provò una sincera preoccupazione per lei. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui poterle fare aria, quando notò sopra al tavolo uno strano oggetto rettangolare e piatto, dalla superficie nera e lucida.  
“Che cos’è quello?”  
Bulma seguì il suo sguardo sul tavolo e rispose debolmente:  
“Il mio telefono... è una specie di scouter...”  
Il ragazzo si allungò per afferrarlo e iniziò a scrutarlo. L’oggetto aveva un solo pulsante che, una volta premuto, fece attivare uno schermo colorato e pieno di piccoli quadrati disegnati sopra.  
“Wow, è davvero bello!” esclamò con entusiasmo. Il loro scouter non si avvicinava nemmeno lontanamente a quella tecnologia. “Che cosa vogliono dire tutti questi quadratini?”  
“Sono applicazioni...” rispose Bulma, concentrando la sua attenzione sulle domande incuriosite del ragazzo. “Servono per iniziare una conversazione vocale, mandare messaggi, visualizzare mappe, ascoltare musica...”  
“Musica? Vuoi dire la musica Terrestre?” la interruppe Korn, ancora più estasiato. “Si può sentire?”  
“Sì, premi su quell’icona viola e poi sul tasto a forma di triangolo.”  
Il giovane seguì le istruzioni, e dall’apparecchio iniziò a propagarsi prima delle voci, ripetendo dei suoni ritmati e dall’aria tribale, poi una sola voce maschile, forte e squillante, seguita infine da una melodia intensa e veloce:  
 _“I can't stop this feeling_  
 _Deep inside of me_  
 _Girl, you just don't realize_  
 _What you do to me”_  
Korn osservò il piccolo apparecchio ad occhi spalancati.  
 _“When you hold me_  
 _In your arms so tight_  
 _You let me know_  
 _Everything's all right_  
 _I'm hooked on a feeling”_  
“Wow!” esclamò estasiato. “Questa è la musica più bella che abbia mai sentito!”  
Bulma gli sorrise, divertita e intenerita.  
Korn iniziò a tenere il tempo scuotendo la testa, e d’un tratto non era più un soldato addestrato per conquistare e distruggere mondi alieni, ma un semplice ragazzo adolescente, carico di entusiasmo per l’ultima scoperta musicale.  
Vederlo così felice le fece provare un’immensa tenerezza e le fece capire che forse, sotto sotto, i Saiyan erano in grado di apprezzare qualcos’altro che non fosse la guerra e il combattimento.  
 _“I'm hooked on a feeling_  
 _I'm high on believing_  
 _That you're in love with me”_  
“Sono contenta che ti piaccia. Ci sono molte altre canzoni, lì dentro. Puoi ascoltarle quando vuoi.”  
“Forte!”  
Quella piccola distrazione aveva aiutato Bulma a riprendersi, perché ora aveva ricominciato a respirare regolarmente, e non si sentiva più soffocare.  
Sentendosi grata nei confronti di Korn, che era riuscito a farle passare il suo attacco di claustrofobia, gli posò una mano sulla sua e la strinse leggermente.  
“Grazie, Korn. Ora sto meglio.”  
Lui la guardò sorpreso, e Bulma colse nel suo sguardo la stessa confusione che aveva letto negli occhi di Vegeta, quando lo aveva ringraziato.  
E fu in quella posizione che li trovò il principe in persona, entrando d’improvviso e come una furia nel laboratorio: la scienziata stesa sul letto, e Korn seduto e chino su di lei, mentre si tenevano per mano e una strana melodia proveniente da chissà dove aleggiava nell’aria.  
Il Saiyan li fissò per un attimo con aria truce e una certa malcelata sorpresa, per poi ringhiare a Korn:  
“Ti avevo ordinato di portarla da me!”  
Bulma si affrettò ad interrompere la musica e si alzò di scatto a sedere, arrossendo, quasi fosse stata colta in flagrante a fare qualcosa di proibito.  
Anche Korn avvampò in volto e abbassò lo sguardo a terra, dopo essere scattato sull’attenti, ma trovò il coraggio di mormorare:  
“La Terrestre non si sentiva bene, principe Vegeta.”  
“Taci, e torna immediatamente al tuo posto!” ordinò il suo superiore, con un tono che non ammetteva ulteriori repliche.  
Il ragazzo obbedì all’istante e uscì dalla stanza a testa bassa.  
Vegeta si avvicinò alla brandina a passo pesante e fissando Bulma minacciosamente. La Terrestre appariva effettivamente pallida e sembrava aver pianto, ma il principe non conosceva compassione e non ammetteva che qualcuno gli disobbedisse.  
“Non mi interessa se ora vuoi scoparti i miei uomini, ma ricordati che l’unica cosa che ti tiene in vita al momento è il lavoro che devi svolgere.”  
“Korn mi stava solo aiutando...” cercò di spiegare la donna, ma Vegeta la interruppe bruscamente.  
“E allora perché hai quell’aria colpevole?”  
Bulma tacque e arrossì di nuovo. Lei e Korn non stavano facendo nulla di male, se non fraternizzare, ma nel momento in cui Vegeta era entrato e li aveva visti, aveva capito che lui aveva frainteso la situazione, e questo l’aveva imbarazzata.  
“Stavo veramente male” si giustificò in tono gentile ma deciso. “Ho bisogno di uscire da quest’astronave.”  
“Uscirai quando lo deciderò io” decretò bruscamente Vegeta. “E ora mettiti al lavoro.”  
Lasciò la stanza con lo stesso passo pesante con cui era entrato, e Bulma si alzò in piedi, nonostante le gambe le tremassero per l’agitazione.  
Andò in bagno per darsi una rinfrescata, e si accorse che le era venuto il ciclo.  
Si sentì sollevata, ma sapeva che ora Vegeta e gli altri Saiyan avrebbero avuto un motivo in meno per non farle del male. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto!   
> La canzone usata è "Hooked on a feeling" dei Blue Swede e l'ho scelta per due motivi: il primo è che mi piace molto la musica anni '80 e questa è una di quelle che ascolto spesso; inoltre, come forse saprete, viene usata ne "I Guardiani della Galassia" e ho voluto fare un richiamo al film, visto il tema in comune del viaggio nello spazio.  
> Grazie e a presto!


	18. Bestie feroci

La Terrestre aveva del fegato, doveva dargliene atto.  
Il modo in cui aveva reagito vedendo il campo di battaglia era patetico; Vegeta trovava ridicoli quel sentimentalismo e quell’inutile empatia nei confronti di un popolo alieno che la donna non aveva nemmeno visto, e con cui non aveva alcun legame.  
Eppure, con la stessa mancanza di ritegno con cui si era messa a frignare davanti a dei cadaveri, si era pure permessa di ribattergli e di definirlo _fastidioso_.  
Era _lei_ ad essere fastidiosa!  
Chiassosa, emotiva, lamentosa e arrogante, Vegeta non aveva mai conosciuto una femmina peggiore di lei. E non aveva passato insieme alla donna nemmeno la metà del tempo che lei aveva trascorso insieme a Korn o a Radish!  
Non che Vegeta avesse mai avuto molto a che fare col sesso opposto, ma se le immaginava più o meno tutte così, e la Terrestre doveva essere la regina di tutti i peggiori difetti del genere femminile.  
Eppure, era anche dannatamente intelligente e scaltra.  
Vegeta non era rimasto particolarmente colpito quando lei aveva riparato la capsula di rigenerazione – qualsiasi mediocre meccanico ci sarebbe riuscito, solo che fino ad allora ne avevano trovati solamente di pessimi.  
Ma poi, aveva dimostrato che la sua non era stata solo fortuna, quando gli aveva sottoposto il suo progetto.  
L’idea di una stanza rinforzata per gli allenamenti non era niente di che, ma quella di un meccanismo per aumentare la gravità e portarla ai livelli del pianeta natìo dei Saiyan... quello era stupefacente.  
Vegeta fremeva per l’attesa di vedere realizzata quella stanza e già pregustava il momento in cui avrebbe potuto tornare ad allenarsi al massimo delle sue capacità.  
L’unica cosa che riusciva a distogliere la sua attenzione da quel pensiero, era la Terrestre stessa e lo scompiglio che aveva portato a bordo della sua astronave.  
I suoi uomini erano stati inquieti fin da quando lei era arrivata. Pur non parlando con loro, poteva percepire l’eccitazione e il nervosismo che aleggiava nell’aria: c’era chi, come lui, non sopportava la presenza di una sconosciuta a bordo, e chi era attratto da lei e non desiderava altro che portarsela a letto.  
Inizialmente, Vegeta non aveva compreso il perché di quella fissazione assurda per la Terrestre: era fisicamente _vistosa_ , vero, ma per lui una femmina valeva l’altra.  
L’atto sessuale, o qualsiasi suo surrogato, era solo un bisogno temporaneo da sfogare, di cui liberarsi in fretta.  
I suoi soldati potevano avere tutte le femmine che volevano, ma lei per il momento gli serviva come scienziata, e non come puttana. Ciò che li rendeva così nervosi non era altro che il capriccio di volere qualcosa che non potevano avere.  
Per quanto ci fossero alcuni guerrieri validi, nella squadra, talvolta si comportavano come degli idioti senza cervello.  
Avevano perfino il vizio di sproloquiare: parlavano durante gli allenamenti, durante i pasti, parlavano nei bagni, come delle vecchie comari annoiate e impiccione.  
Le voci arrivavano raramente a lui, ma ormai gli era noto il particolare rapporto tra la Terrestre e il più giovane dei Saiyan.  
Non era certo che ciò che si dicesse in giro fosse vero, ma averli trovati insieme in atteggiamenti intimi, qualche settimana prima, lo aveva messo in allerta.  
Non si capacitava di come lei potesse essere attratta da un ragazzino, ma anche se sembrava genuinamente affezionata a lui, Vegeta sospettava che ci fosse qualcos’altro sotto. Di certo, quella donna stava tramando qualcosa, e aveva scelto Korn per farsi aiutare, approfittando della sua ingenuità infantile e della sua cedevolezza di fronte al sesso femminile.  
Da quel giorno, Vegeta aveva vietato al ragazzo di entrare nel laboratorio della scienziata, e aveva obbligato lei a consumare i suoi pasti nella sala comune, insieme a tutti gli altri soldati. Inoltre, Radish era stato incaricato di tenerla d’occhio e riferire ogni suo comportamento losco o domanda sospetta.  
L’esito di quei provvedimenti era stato insolito: la donna aveva iniziato a fraternizzare anche con altri soldati.  
Da spaurita e diffidente, aveva liberato la sua natura socievole e ciarliera, rendendo la sala comune ancora più rumorosa del solito. Stava perfino iniziando ad imparare la loro lingua, complice il fatto che si diceva infastidita dal dover portare all’orecchio lo scouter tutto il giorno.  
Il principe non sapeva se il suo fosse un atteggiamento spontaneo oppure se avesse un secondo fine, ma non intendeva perderla di vista.  
Svolgeva i suoi allenamenti nella stanza accanto a quella in cui la donna stava costruendo la sua invenzione, e di tanto in tanto andava a verificare di persona come procedessero i lavori: il più delle volte, la visita si trasformava in un feroce scontro verbale tra lui e la Terrestre.  
Da quando lei aveva annunciato di non essere incinta, non c’era nulla che lo trattenesse dal darle una lezione per rimetterla in riga, oppure di lasciare che i suoi uomini si divertissero con lei.  
Una volta, era stato sul punto di colpirla, quando lei gli aveva ribattuto contro con quel suo tono sprezzante, ma poi si era reso conto che non avrebbe tratto alcun piacere da ciò. Era troppo semplice mettere a tacere un essere così debole sfruttando la differenza di forza fisica. L’avrebbe zittita, le avrebbe fatto del male, l’avrebbe fatta piangere e forse l’avrebbe fatta smettere di rivolgersi a lui con tanta arroganza, ma così sarebbe stato troppo facile.  
Era da un po’ che non incontrava un _avversario_ simile e Vegeta aveva accettato la sfida con una certa curiosità e celato divertimento.  
Non ricordava di aver mai incontrato nessuno che osasse affrontarlo verbalmente in quel modo sfrontato, pur essendo fisicamente così debole. Men che meno ricordava di aver mai avuto conversazioni così stimolanti, per quanto agguerrite, con nessuno prima d’ora.  
Era ancora troppo presto per mettere fine a ciò attraverso l’uso della forza bruta.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Ben lontano dall’essere il principe cortese e romantico delle favole o quello alla moda e _viveur_ delle moderne monarchie della Terra, Vegeta rimaneva per lei un’incognita.  
Bulma lo aveva informato di non essere incinta non appena lo aveva saputo, ma lui si era mostrato completamente disinteressato alla cosa. L’unico ad apparire vagamente deluso era stato Radish, quasi come se l’ipotetico figlio dovesse essere il suo.  
Ciò che aveva scatenato una reazione da parte di Vegeta era l’aver visto lei e Korn insieme ad ascoltare musica, quella mattina in cui si era sentita male.  
L’obbligo di mangiare nella sala comune con gli altri Saiyan non si era rivelato così drammatico, ma anzi, la socializzazione aveva aiutato Bulma ad essere più tranquilla e i suoi attacchi di claustrofobia non si erano più presentati.  
Ora le faceva piacere condividere i pasti con gli altri soldati, e qualcuno di essi si era rivelato amichevole quasi quanto Korn. Le facevano domande sulla Terra, in particolare sulle donne Terrestri, e le raccontavano aneddoti e curiosità sul loro pianeta e le loro usanze.  
L’unico da cui Bulma si teneva volutamente alla larga era Nappa, a cui ancora non aveva perdonato il tentativo di aggressione, e difficilmente l’avrebbe fatto.  
Con Vegeta la situazione era più complessa: si era ripromessa di fare il proprio lavoro e parlargli il meno possibile, ma a differenza delle prime settimane, in cui lui l’aveva ignorata, ora se lo ritrovava sempre tra i piedi, peggio di un secondino tiranno e guardingo.  
Non faceva che venire a controllare i suoi progressi alla camera gravitazionale, come un bambino impaziente, insistendo a dirle di darsi una mossa, nonostante le richieste di lei di farla atterrare su qualche pianeta per poter selezionare i materiali e le strumentazioni adatti. E quindi lei finiva quasi sempre per sbottare qualcosa, innescando l’ira di Vegeta.  
Le prime volte si era morsa il labbro subito dopo aver ribattuto, attendendo con terrore una reazione violenta del principe e preparandosi ad essere picchiata. Ma la violenza fisica non era mai arrivata, e quindi lei si era fatta sempre più ardita.  
Dopo un po’, Bulma si era accorta che lui la provocava deliberatamente e che sembrava provare un certo gusto perverso nel vederla arrabbiata.  
_È annoiato e si sfoga su di me, questo... questo... imbecille! Il principe sterminatore di popoli si diverte a fare il bulletto con me!_  
Ma Bulma non era intenzionata a farsi trattare da vittima, e non aveva accettato l’ordine di tenersi lontana da Korn.  
Si era affezionata a quel ragazzo, che era diventato il suo unico amico su quell’astronave che la teneva prigioniera. Radish era abbastanza tollerante e comprensivo con lei, ma solo con Korn riusciva a chiacchierare liberamente, distraendosi dal pensiero della nostalgia di casa.  
Non capiva perché Vegeta fosse infastidito dal rapporto tra di loro, ma lei non ci vedeva nulla di male in ciò e non intendeva porvi fine. Il ragazzo era come il fratellino minore che non aveva mai avuto. Inoltre, sembrava apprezzare moltissimo la musica contenuta nel suo cellulare.  
Bulma era riuscita a ricreare una batteria esterna per poterlo tenere acceso e, sebbene non potesse fare telefonate o inviare messaggi, lo usava per ascoltare la musica mentre lavorava.  
Korn, che doveva fare avanti e indietro per portarle i materiali e aiutarla a saldarli, aveva iniziato a girare per l’astronave fischiettando qualche melodia Terrestre appena ascoltata, suscitando così la curiosità di alcuni degli altri Saiyan.  
Bulma aveva quindi deciso di collegare il suo telefono agli altoparlanti della sala mensa, e ogni tanto diffondeva la musica nella sala durante i pasti. Questo sembrò farle guadagnare una certa simpatia tra i soldati, ma le voci su una fantomatica relazione tra lei e Korn non terminarono.  
La scienziata si era resa conto che il ragazzo provava una certa attrazione per lei, ma Korn non aveva mai cercato una conferma da parte di Bulma e si era sempre comportato correttamente. Si chiedeva se ciò fosse dovuto alla timidezza o se qualcuno gli avesse ordinato di non azzardarsi ad andare oltre.  
Radish sembrava ancora convinto che lei dovesse rimanere intoccata e a disposizione del principe dei Saiyan, ignorando il fatto che né lei né Vegeta sembravano interessati ad un secondo tentativo di fecondazione.  
Per il principe dei Saiyan, l’obiettivo principale era iniziare finalmente ad usare la stanza gravitazionale, ma i lavori andavano a rilento, a causa dell’impossibilità di Bulma di poter selezionare di persona materiali e strumentazione mancanti.  
Fortunatamente, ben presto a Vegeta venne assegnata un’altra missione, e Bulma poté partire con lui verso un nuovo pianeta da visitare... o meglio, da conquistare.  
Questa volta partirono tutti e due insieme sulla stessa navicella, per non dare sospetti ad eventuali visitatori mandati da Freezer.  
“Chi è questo popolo che andiamo a combattere?” chiese Bulma qualche minuto dopo la partenza, non riuscendo a sopportare quel silenzio teso.  
“ _Andiamo_?” ripeté Vegeta con una punta di ironia. Era lui, del resto, che stava andando in battaglia.  
“Sì, insomma, hai capito.”  
“Perché ti interessa?”  
“Non lo so. Forse per sentirmi meno in colpa.”  
“Non sei tu che devi conquistare il pianeta.”  
“Mi sento comunque una complice. Ma visto che non posso fare nulla per evitarlo, forse meno so e meglio è.”  
“Sei troppo emotiva e compassionevole.”  
“Lo prendo come un complimento.”  
Bulma restò in silenzio per tutto il resto del viaggio, chiusa nei suoi pensieri.  
Se con il passare del tempo era riuscita a vedere un briciolo di umanità nella maggior parte degli altri Saiyan, Vegeta rimaneva un pezzo di ghiaccio.  
Non lo aveva mai visto sorridere, né dimostrare il minimo apprezzamento o supporto nei confronti dei suoi soldati.  
Bramava la vendetta contro Freezer, ma sembrava provare gusto nel continuare a conquistare pianeti per lui.  
Nonostante tornasse da ogni missione con le mani sporche del sangue di centinaia di nemici, non sembrava mai essere soddisfatto; come se l’aver ucciso tanti alieni non gli bastasse, come se cercasse qualcos’altro.  
Ma cosa, Bulma non sapeva dirlo. Forse, nemmeno Vegeta stesso lo sapeva.  
Qualunque cosa avesse subito durante gli anni al servizio di Freezer, lo aveva segnato a vita, e questo lo si poteva leggere sulla sua pelle: in quei pochi istanti in cui lo aveva visto nudo, Bulma aveva notato la presenza di numerose ferite cicatrizzate.  
Anche gli altri Saiyan ne avevano diverse, ma non quante Vegeta, e le sue sembravano essere molto vecchie, nonostante la sua giovane età.  
Ciò aveva fatto pensare a Bulma che se le fosse procurate quando era ancora bambino.  
Atterrarono sull’emisfero del pianeta in cui era notte, e in cielo brillava una magnifica luna piena.  
“È stupenda!” mormorò Bulma, affascinata. “Mi ricorda molto la luna della Terra.”  
“Anche il nostro pianeta aveva una luna simile” commentò con noncuranza Vegeta mentre si sistemava i guanti.  
“E anche per voi era fonte di ispirazione per canzoni e poesie?” chiese la donna, con un briciolo di ironia.  
“No” rispose il principe. “Ma era fonte di ispirazione per altro.”  
Pronunciata quest’ultima, enigmatica frase, le ordinò concisamente di non allontanarsi da lì e di non andare in cerca di guai, poi la abbandonò nel bel mezzo di una foresta, nonostante le proteste di Bulma.  
La ragazza non sapeva cosa fare: per la prima mezzora provò ad armeggiare con la navicella monoposto, ma sembrava essere stato inserito un blocco che le impediva di cambiare le coordinate o fare alcunché.  
Poi, qualche chilometro nella direzione in cui Vegeta era sparito, iniziarono a risuonare rumori di una battaglia. Il principe doveva essersi imbattuto nei suoi primi avversari.  
I suoni si fecero più forti e spaventosi (armi da fuoco, grida, esplosioni), finché uno in particolare non emerse fra tutti: il verso di una bestia.  
Bulma sussultò, non avendo mai sentito un ruggito tanto potente e terrificante, e si chiese che cosa ci facesse un animale nel bel mezzo di una battaglia: che fosse un’arma segreta sfoderata dagli alieni contro Vegeta?  
Poteva sentire la bestia ringhiare inferocita, talmente forte da sembrare spaventosamente vicina a lei. Urla disumane provenivano dalla stessa direzione, come se l’animale si stesse scagliando contro un intero esercito.  
“Ma che diavolo è?!” piagnucolò tra sé la giovane scienziata, non sapendo se nascondersi o fuggire via.  
Decise di arrampicarsi su un albero per vedere di che cosa si trattasse: con fatica scalò il tronco di una delle piante più alte, pur temendo che la vegetazione fosse troppo folta per riuscire effettivamente a vedere qualcosa.  
Eppure, quando finalmente arrivò in cima, trovò uno spettacolo agghiacciante ad aspettarla, tanto che rischiò di precipitare a terra: davanti a sé, in lontananza, c’era un enorme mostro dalle sembianze di scimmia, impegnato in una feroce battaglia contro tanti piccoli esseri che cercavano di scagliarglisi addosso per abbatterlo.  
La bestia, seppur distante qualche chilometro, appariva enorme e doveva essere alta quindici, forse venti metri. Era copera da una folta pelliccia scura e aveva delle fauci enormi, con cui smembrava uno o più nemici alla volta, per poi sputarli a terra.  
Non uccideva per sfamarsi, quindi, ma per il gusto di farlo.  
“Ommioddio!” mugolò Bulma, guardando la scena terrorizzata. Poi, fu un attimo: la bestia dagli occhi infuocati si bloccò per qualche secondo, come attirata da qualcos’altro, e si voltò proprio in direzione della Terrestre.  
Distante qualche chilometro e avvolta nelle tenebre, Bulma aveva pensato di essere al sicuro e invisibile, ma per quei pochi attimi tutto si fermò ed ebbe la netta sensazione che il mostro stesse _guardando_ _proprio lei_.  
La donna sussultò per lo spavento e si precipitò giù lungo i rami dell’albero.  
“Devo andarmene da qui!” esclamò istericamente, voltandosi verso la direzione opposta e iniziando a correre.  
Non sapeva dove stava andando, non sapeva dove fosse Vegeta, ma voleva correre il più distante possibile da quel mostro inferocito.  
Proseguì per diverso tempo nel bosco che andava diradandosi, inciampando sulle radici degli alberi e affondando i piedi nel terreno fangoso, calpestando insetti e animali e vari. Quando non ebbe più fiato per correre, continuò a camminare, nonostante le gambe graffiate dai rami e il dolore al fianco dovuto allo sforzo fisico.  
Camminò e camminò ancora finché fu abbastanza distante da non udire più i ruggiti della bestia e non ebbe raggiunto una collina.  
Nel frattempo, la luna stava calando e il cielo iniziava a rischiarirsi. Bulma giunse ad una piccola radura e scorse una capanna, in lontananza.  
_Forse posso riposarmi lì_ , pensò. Era esausta per aver camminato quasi tutta la notte, era infreddolita, affamata, e uno strano prurito le si stava diffondendo sulla testa. Doveva aver sfregato contro qualche pianta irritante.  
Nonostante non fosse ancora giorno, una luce flebile brillava all’interno della capanna. Accanto all’abitazione c’era un piccolo orto e un pozzo, e ciò le fece pensare che chi abitasse lì fosse un contadino.  
Bussò alla porta, sperando di trovare qualcuno di amichevole. Chi le aprì fu un’esserino alto la metà di lei, dalla pelle viola e l’aspetto anziano, visto le innumerevoli rughe che coprivano il suo viso, e con la testa completamente rasata.  
“Chi sei?” chiese con la sua vocina acuta e femminile. Squadrò Bulma dalla testa a piedi, ma non sembrava spaventata da lei.  
“Mi chiamo Bulma” si presentò la scienziata con l’aiuto del suo traduttore. “Ho bisogno di un riparo.”  
La donnina la osservò per qualche istante mentre lei continuava a grattarsi la testa e le braccia nude.  
“Sei stata nella foresta?”  
“Sì” rispose la Terrestre.  
“Allora entra, hai bisogno di un bagno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! Avete indovinato che cos'è la bestia feroce che Bulma ha visto? Sì, dai, è facile... =)  
> Bulma avrà trovato un'ospite gentile od ostile? E come reagirà Vegeta all'insubordinazione di Bulma? Va beh, anche questa domanda è facile... XD  
> Alla prossima!


	19. Un certo prurito

La vecchina dalla pelle viola fece entrare Bulma nella sua capanna, e senza dilungarsi in chiacchiere, mise sul fuoco una pentola d’acqua, non senza sforzo, dato il suo aspetto gracile.  
“Aiutami a prendere dell’altra acqua dal pozzo. Devi subito farti un bagno. Poi mi racconterai chi sei e cosa ci fai qui.”  
“V-va bene” rispose Bulma, leggermente confusa. “Ma perché devo farmi un bagno? Puzzo così tanto?”  
“Sai perché continui a grattarti? Sei stata infettata da un parassita che vive nella foresta. Si attacca alla pelliccia degli animali e depone le sue uova sotto la cute. È molto pericoloso, ti può uccidere in poche ore. Ce ne dobbiamo sbarazzare prima che le uova si schiudano. Ma non ti preoccupare, ho un unguento apposito che funziona alla perfezione.”  
Bulma sussultò a quella notizia, ma si sentì infinitamente fortunata di aver incontrato proprio quella vecchina, che si era offerta di salvarle la vita senza sapere chi fosse e senza farle domande.  
Si affrettò a seguirla fuori dalla capanna, cercando di non pensare all’idea disgustosa che delle uova si stessero per schiudere sulla sua testa.  
Armata di secchi, prelevò l’acqua dal pozzo, per poi metterla a scaldare e versarla in una piccola vasca posizionata vicino al camino.  
Bulma tremava come una foglia, ma non era più per il freddo: era spaventata a morte.  
“Stai tranquilla, il mio unguento funziona sempre. Basta usarlo in tempo” la rassicurò la vecchia. “Avanti, spogliati e infilati nella tinozza. Ti aiuterò a lavarti i capelli: è li che si infilano di solito. Queste bestiacce adorano i capelli folti, è per questo che io mi sono rasata la testa.”  
La Terrestre fece come le era stato detto, e quando sentì le piccole mani della donnina immergersi tra i suoi capelli, sentì subito una sensazione di freschezza. La vecchia le massaggiò lo scalpo con l’unguento dalla fronte alla nuca, mentre Bulma se lo passava sulle braccia, e poco a poco il bruciore passò.  
Poi, la vecchia iniziò a pettinarle i capelli per poter rimuovere tutte le bestioline che le si erano insidiate sulla testa.  
“Eccole qua, le maledette!” esclamò la vecchia in tono trionfante, schiacciando uno dei parassiti agonizzanti tra le dita.  
“Che schifo...” piagnucolò la scienziata, disgustata. “Grazie per avermi aiutata, le sono debitrice. Mi ha salvato la vita!”  
“Tranquilla, non sei la prima che capita da queste parti in preda al prurito. Di solito, si tratta dell’ennesimo conquistatore venuto per prendersi la mia terra. Quelli li lascio morire. Do loro da mangiare, li lascio riposare, e poi li guardo mentre impazziscono dal dolore e si fanno mangiare il cervello da queste bestiacce. Ma ho capito subito che tu eri diversa. Non sei una di loro, vero?”  
“Si riferisce ai Saiyan?” chiese Bulma.  
“Ah, ci sono anche i Saiyan, ora?” rispose la vecchia, in tono annoiato. “Qui passa un sacco di gente. Questo pianeta non appartiene più da anni ai suoi legittimi proprietari. Sono passati tanti di quegli invasori, e quelli del mio popolo sono quasi tutti morti, o nascosti tra le montagne. A me non interessa chi viene o chi va, basta che mi lascino in pace. Asciugati, ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare.”  
La donna porse a Bulma uno straccio per asciugarsi e dei vestiti puliti. Era la prima volta che indossava abiti non Saiyan, ed erano decisamente più comodi, seppur molto consunti.  
Bulma era commossa dalla gentilezza dell’anziana, e tanta cortesia la spinse a sfogarsi con lei. Le raccontò di come era stata rapita, prima da degli alieni e poi da altri, e di come ora fosse costretta a viaggiare sull’astronave dei Saiyan e ad assistere ai loro massacri in giro per lo spazio.  
“Ti hanno fatto del male?” le chiese la vecchia.  
“No, ma non mi permettono di tornarmene a casa” sospirò tristemente Bulma. “Mi manca così tanto il mio pianeta...”  
La vecchia sospirò, guardandola con tristezza e compassione.  
“Ascolta, c’è un villaggio a qualche chilometro da qui. Lì hanno delle astronavi. Dì che ti manda Seru. Mi devono più di un favore, laggiù, e ti aiuteranno a scappare.”  
“Grazie mille, Seru” rispose Bulma, ancora una volta commossa da tanta gentilezza.  
La vecchina si affrettò a prepararle un fagotto con del cibo e una fiala del suo unguento, nel caso fosse stata infettata di nuovo dal parassita, ma prima che Bulma potesse ringraziarla di nuovo e partire, udirono delle grida al di fuori della capanna.  
“DONNA!”  
“Oddio, è Vegeta!” esclamò Bulma, colta dal panico. “Mi ha trovata!”  
Nuovamente, la Terrestre vide sfumare il suo piano di fuga.  
“È pericoloso?” chiese Seru, alzandosi dalla sua seggiola, allarmata. “Devo prendere il fucile?”  
“Tranquilla, posso tenerlo a bada.”  
Bulma uscì dalla capanna, seguita da Seru, e trovò Vegeta ad aspettarla a qualche metro dalla porta, con le braccia incrociate e il solito sguardo severo.  
“Dove credevi di andare?” le chiese in tono minaccioso.  
“Io? Da nessuna parte! Stavo solo cercando di nascondermi da quella bestia spaventosa che ho visto nella foresta! Mi ha terrorizzata, e pensavo che ti avesse ucciso.”  
Con sua grande sorpresa, Vegeta scoppiò in una risata divertita. Era la prima volta che lo sentiva ridere, e la sua reazione fu talmente inaspettata da risultare inquietante.  
“Ti riferisci all’Oozaru? Purtroppo per te, quella bestia ero io. Quella che hai visto è la trasformazione che i Saiyan subiscono con la luna piena.”  
“Cosa?!” esclamò Bulma, sbiancando per lo shock. “Non solo siete dei guerrieri fortissimi, ma potete anche trasformarvi in mostri simil-licantropi? E poi che altro?”  
“Questo lo scopriremo quando potrò allenarmi nella tua stanza gravitazionale. Forza, andiamo. Non ho ancora finito con questo pianeta.”  
“Non possiamo prima riposarci un po’? Sono esausta, ho camminato tutta la notte...” si lamentò Bulma. Si era ormai rassegnata al fatto di non poter fuggire, ma sperava che Vegeta si dimostrasse per una volta clemente e le concedesse un po’ di riposo.  
L’alieno squadrò Seru con diffidenza, dandosi una grattatina alla testa. Il gesto non sfuggì all’attenzione delle due donne.  
“Hai del cibo da darmi, vecchia?” chiese con poco garbo.  
“Certo, guerriero” rispose Seru in tono compiacente. “Ne ho finché vuoi. Perché non entri a riposarti un po’? Te lo meriti.”  
Il principe lanciò una breve occhiata a Bulma, come per avere una conferma da lei che l’aliena fosse affidabile.  
La vecchina si voltò e rientrò in casa, facendo cenno a Bulma di seguirla. Il Saiyan si incamminò alle loro spalle.  
“Non dirgli niente” bisbigliò Seru alla Terrestre. “Lascialo morire, e sarai libera.”  
La scienziata sbarrò gli occhi, trovandosi all’improvviso davanti ad una nuova possibilità di fuga: possibilità che, tuttavia, implicava di mentire di nuovo a Vegeta e di lasciarlo morire, probabilmente tra atroci sofferenze.  
Perché avrebbe dovuto farsi qualche scrupolo? In fondo, Vegeta non era altro che uno spietato assassino che la teneva prigioniera. Lasciandolo morire, avrebbe fatto un favore all’universo.  
Non avrebbe dovuto muovere un dito per potersi liberare: semplicemente, lasciarlo al suo destino. Del resto, Bulma gliel’aveva già detto: era disposta a tutto pur di sopravvivere.  
_No, non posso fare una cosa del genere!_ , si disse la donna. Forse non si sarebbe macchiata le mani di sangue, ma la sua coscienza non ne sarebbe uscita pulita.  
Osservò il Saiyan mentre questi si lasciava andare stancamente su una sedia: anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere, sembrava spossato.  
_È entrato qui perché si fida di me_ , realizzò Bulma. _Quante persone nell’universo hanno la fiducia di quest’uomo?_  
Seru versò della minestra in una ciotola e la posò davanti a Vegeta. Il Saiyan iniziò a mangiare senza nemmeno ringraziare, come se quell’atto gli fosse dovuto. Con una mano si portava il cucchiaio alla bocca, e con l’altra si grattava la testa a intervalli sempre più brevi.  
“Non le dici grazie? Razza di cafone!” lo rimproverò Bulma, in un tono che voleva essere acido ma che suonò triste e poco convincente.  
“Fatti gli affari tuoi” bofonchiò il Saiyan con la bocca piena. “Che ti prende?” le chiese poi lanciandole una breve occhiata indagatrice. “Sei strana. Più del solito.”  
_Questo dev’essere il modo tutto suo di mostrare interesse verso gli altri. Verso la sua prigioniera che ha minacciato ripetutamente di uccidere._  
“Vegeta, hai prurito alla testa?” gli chiese senza rispondere alla sua domanda. Seru le lanciò un’occhiata allarmata, e il suo sguardo sembrò volerle dire: _“Che fai, sciocca?”_  
Ma Bulma aveva preso la sua decisione. Vegeta non meritava di morire in quel modo atroce. Non lo avrebbe ingannato una seconda volta.  
“Sì, dannazione, e non accenna ad andarsene!” si lamentò il guerriero. “Non so che diavolo sia!”  
“Credo che si tratti del parassita che abita nella foresta. Alzati, dobbiamo lavarti i capelli con l’unguento speciale di Seru, prima che le uova si schiudano e i parassiti ti uccidano.”  
“Di che stai parlando?! Non sono stato informato di nessun parassita su questo pianeta!” esclamò Vegeta, sbigottito.  
“Beh, evidentemente il tuo _project brief_ non era aggiornato!” ribatté sarcastica Bulma, lasciando il principe ancora più confuso con la sua terminologia aziendale. “Ti vuoi muovere? Devo lavarti i capelli!”  
“Tu non mi lavi proprio un bel niente!” protestò il Saiyan alzandosi in piedi di scatto. Sembrava arrabbiato e imbarazzato. “Non voglio essere toccato!”  
Bulma lo guardò per un attimo interdetta: che diavolo di capricci erano quelli? Lei lo aveva già visto nudo, perché ora si faceva tanti problemi a farsi aiutare a lavarsi i capelli?  
“Non dire sciocchezze” intervenne l’anziana. “Con tutti quei capelli che ti ritrovi, avrai bisogno di una mano. Non vorrai mica rischiare di lasciare qualche parassita a fare le uova sulla tua testa? Non c’è da scherzare con queste bestioline! Su, metto a scaldare dell’altra acqua.”  
Vegeta si voltò verso Bulma e, con aria scocciata, le disse: “Vedi di fare in fretta.”  
Iniziò a spogliarsi mentre le due donne riempivano la vasca. Poi, Seru si fece da parte andando a sedersi in un angolo a fare la maglia.  
Bulma si avvicinò alla vasca, talmente piccola che il Saiyan doveva starci dentro con le ginocchia raggruppate al petto.  
Con molta cautela, Bulma inumidì i capelli del principe e poi cominciò a massaggiargli la testa con l’unguento guaritore.  
Per i primi istanti, la donna trattenne il fiato, come se stesse accarezzando una belva feroce con il rischio di venire attaccata da un momento all’altro; ma il Saiyan, seppur apparendo molto teso, la lasciò fare senza dire nulla.  
Bulma si chiese quanto dovesse sembrare strano, a Vegeta, essere toccato per una volta con delicatezza e non per essere colpito o ferito. Era chiaro che non fosse abituato a gesti gentili come abbracci, carezze, o anche solo a una semplice mano posata amichevolmente sulla spalla.  
La Terrestre, invece, era cresciuta circondata da persone che le volevano bene e per le quali i gesti d’affetto erano naturali e all’ordine del giorno. Era abituata al contatto fisico e, anche da adulta, non aveva perso l’abitudine di dare un bacio sulla guancia di suo padre, la mattina prima di andare al lavoro, o di abbracciare la madre semplicemente per ricordarle quanto le voleva bene.  
Si chiese se Vegeta avesse mai conosciuto i propri genitori e se portasse un bel ricordo di loro; avrebbe voluto chiedergli della sua infanzia per sapere se ci fosse mai stato qualcuno che gli aveva dimostrato un po’ di affetto.  
Bulma proseguì a strofinargli la testa con più vigore, senza la paura di fargli male – _ha la testa troppo dura!_  
Si accorse che il Saiyan aveva chiuso gli occhi e si stava progressivamente rilassando. L’espressione era ancora accigliata, ma il suo respiro si era fatto più calmo e aveva leggermente inclinato la testa all’indietro.  
Bulma si schiarì la gola, sentendosi leggermente avvampare. Non aveva previsto una reazione di completo abbandono da parte del Saiyan, e ora si sentiva in imbarazzo in quella strana situazione, così intima e inappropriata per una prigioniera e il suo aguzzino.  
“Tutto ok?” chiese per rompere il silenzio. Lo sentì sussultare leggermente, come se si fosse riscosso dal torpore in cui si era abbandonato.  
“Umpf” lo sentì borbottare.  
“Ti è passato il bruciore?”  
“Uhm” assentì nuovamente lui. “Si direbbe che tu abbia perso un’ottima occasione per fuggire.”  
“Che vuoi dire?” chiese Bulma in tono fintamente ingenuo.  
“Lo sai” insistette Vegeta. “Avresti potuto non dire niente e lasciarmi morire qui.”  
“Beh, è una fortuna che io sia così _emotiva e compassionevole_ , non trovi?” ribatté lei con malizia, ripetendo le parole di Vegeta di poche ore prima.  
“Umpf” mugugnò il principe dei Saiyan, ancora una volta trovandosi senza parole a causa di una debole Terrestre.  
Bulma sorrise trionfante, gli sciacquò i capelli e glieli pettinò per eliminare ogni traccia delle uova del parassita.  
_È vero_ , osservò intenerita, _ha tanti capelli._  
Poi, lasciò che Vegeta finisse di lavarsi e andò a sedersi accanto a Seru.  
“Mi hai mentito, tu non sei sua prigioniera” commentò severamente la vecchia, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo lavoro a maglia.  
“Cosa intende dire?” bisbigliò Bulma, confusa.  
“C’è uno strano legame, tra voi due.”  
“Si sbaglia, non c’è proprio nessun _legame_! Sono solo stata compassionevole, tutto qui.”  
“Non ho mai sentito di una prigioniera che è compassionevole con il suo carceriere, né che se lo coccola come se fosse il suo cucciolo.”  
A quelle parole, Bulma si sentì arrossire e provò vergogna di sé: la vecchia Seru aveva ragione.  
Si stava attaccando troppo ai Saiyan e, anche se non voleva ammetterlo, il motivo non era solo l’istinto di sopravvivenza.  
Sentiva nostalgia di casa, questo era vero, ma quando era intenta a lavorare alla sua invenzione, o chiacchierava con Korn e gli altri Saiyan, dimenticava di essere prigioniera su di un’astronave aliena.  
Nonostante l’indole belligerante dei Saiyan, Bulma sperava di poterli aiutare a liberarsi del loro tiranno, Freezer.  
In fondo, anche loro erano prigionieri di qualcuno, e lei si augurava che potessero ricostruire il loro regno e salvarsi dall’estinzione. Chissà, magari avrebbero trovato delle donne Terrestri disposte ad avere dei figli con loro, e i due popoli sarebbero diventati amici.  
Magari Vegeta avrebbe sposato una principessa Terrestre, una donna degna del suo rango... quel pensiero le causò una stretta allo stomaco.  
Si chiese se il principe trovasse solo lei così repellente da sfiorarla il meno possibile quando viaggiavano insieme sulla stessa navicella, o se avesse ribrezzo per qualsiasi essere vivente.  
Chissà se c’era mai stata una donna con cui Vegeta si era sentito veramente libero di essere se stesso.  
“Muoviamoci” Bulma venne bruscamente riscossa dalle sue riflessioni, sussultando leggermente. Alzò lo sguardo e si accorse che Vegeta aveva già finito di lavarsi, si era rivestito e si stava strofinando i capelli con un asciugamano.  
“Cosa, di già? Non vuoi riposarti nemmeno un po’?”  
“Mi sono riposato abbastanza” rispose bruscamente Vegeta senza guardarla negli occhi, come infastidito da quella domanda.  
Uscito dall’acqua, era svanito l’incanto e il Saiyan aveva riacquisito l’atteggiamento truce e severo di sempre.  
“Dobbiamo raggiungere l’altro emisfero del pianeta.”  
A malincuore, Bulma si preparò ad andarsene.  
“Grazie ancora di tutto, Seru” disse alla vecchia stringendole le mani. La donna non ricambiò la stretta, guardandola con aria delusa.  
“Ricorda chi sei” le disse soltanto. “E chi è lui.”


	20. Misericordia

Vegeta ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco che la Terrestre fosse scappata, e invece l’aveva trovata in quella capanna, lavata e rifocillata, probabilmente a chiacchierare con quella vecchia aliena.  
Gli era venuta incontro tranquilla, per nulla spaventata da lui. E ciò aveva peggiorato il suo umore già nero per via di quel fastidioso prurito, che lo assillava da quando erano terminati i combattimenti.  
Solitamente non si avvicinava mai agli abitanti dei pianeti che andava a conquistare, ma la prospettiva di qualcosa di caldo da mangiare e il fatto che la Terrestre sembrasse essere completamente a suo agio con quella vecchia, lo convinsero ad entrare nella capanna.  
La Terrestre, tuttavia, era strana. Sembrava che volesse dirgli qualcosa ma che, per qualche motivo, si trattenesse dal farlo. Poi però tirò fuori il discorso del prurito e Vegeta se ne dimenticò completamente.  
Prima di andare in missione, i soldati ricevevano dal quartier generale una descrizione completa del pianeta che andavano a conquistare: sugli abitanti, la loro forza, le loro armi, ed eventuali pericoli che il pianeta poteva avere un serbo. Ciò, di solito, includeva la lista di animali, piante e sostanze pericolose da cui tenersi alla larga.  
Ma nel suo fascicolo, questa volta, non c’era alcuna menzione a delle maledette pulci assassine, e Vegeta aveva la netta sensazione che la dimenticanza fosse voluta.  
Era furioso e l’avrebbe fatta pagare a chiunque fosse il responsabile, anche se già si era fatto un’idea di chi potesse essere.  
Perso nei suoi piani di vendetta, sentì di sfuggita la donna invitarlo a spogliarsi per farsi aiutare a lavarsi i capelli.  
“Tu non mi lavi proprio un bel niente!” protestò il Saiyan alzandosi in piedi di scatto. “Non voglio essere toccato!”  
Non permetteva mai a nessuno di toccarlo.  
Schiavi, prostitute, non lasciava mai che nessuno gli si avvicinasse senza il suo consenso.  
Era per questo, inoltre, che combatteva sempre indossando i guanti bianchi della divisa, sebbene nessuno degli altri Saiyan rispettasse più quell’antico codice di abbigliamento, defunto insieme a tutto il loro popolo.  
La vecchia aveva cercato di convincerlo di quella necessità, ma era stato lo sguardo innocente della Terrestre a fargli cambiare idea: quello sguardo gli disse che lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di tradirlo.  
Si ricordò che la sensazione di averla seduta accanto a sé, sulla navicella, non era così spiacevole come aveva immaginato all’inizio, e che il contatto con le sue gambe e le sue braccia non gli provocava disagio o disgusto. Non gli ricordava il tocco viscido e violento che aveva dovuto subire più volte da bambino.  
“Vedi di fare in fretta” sbottò scocciato, cedendo infine.  
Si spogliò, si calò nella piccola vasca e la lasciò fare.  
Quando la Terrestre iniziò a massaggiargli la testa, Vegeta si stupì di quanto delicato fosse il suo tocco. Non era simile a nulla che avesse mai provato fino ad ora.  
I suoi incontri con delle femmine erano sempre stati fugaci e frettolosi, volti a placare una necessità fisica di cui aveva quasi fastidio, e mai si era lasciato trastullare in quel modo da mani femminili, per godere di un attimo di pace e relax.  
Il bruciore alla testa iniziò a sparire progressivamente, e il Saiyan si abbandonò a quella sensazione così piacevole e sconosciuta.  
Con sua sorpresa, scoprì che non solo la sua testa, ma tutto il suo corpo stava reagendo e una scossa di piacere si estese fino al bacino, provocandogli l’accenno di un’erezione.  
Imbarazzato, raggruppò le ginocchia più vicine al petto, per evitare che la Terrestre se ne accorgesse.  
Gli venne in mente la prima volta in cui si era sentito impacciato e in imbarazzo davanti a una femmina: la prima volta in cui aveva avuto un rapporto sessuale, da adolescente.  
La prostituta che gli avevano regalato Nappa e Radish aveva un aspetto vagamente umano, ma non era dotata degli stessi organi riproduttivi dei Saiyan. Si era destreggiata in altro modo, ma Vegeta si era ritrovato a fissarla ad occhi spalancati, irrigidito e quasi spaventato, senza sapere cosa fare.  
Aveva quindici anni, fino ad allora non aveva conosciuto che violenza e gli ormoni in tempesta che lo tormentavano non erano che una distrazione dall’unico vero piacere che conoscesse: combattere e uccidere.  
La prostituta aveva preso in mano la situazione e, sorridendo, lo aveva fatto stendere e lo aveva portato al suo primo orgasmo con le sue tecniche da professionista. Nemmeno lei era sembrata spaventata da Vegeta, forse perché all’epoca non era ancora noto in tutto lo spazio per la sua spietatezza, o forse perché la puttana era abituata ad avere a che fare con la peggiore feccia dell’universo.  
La Terrestre sembrava del tutto inconsapevole dell’effetto delle sue mani su di lui: aveva quel modo di agire apparentemente ingenuo, di una sensualità innocente... oppure no?  
Vegeta non era del tutto convinto che lei ignorasse l’effetto che poteva avere sugli uomini, e lo capiva dal modo in cui la donna si comportava con Korn.  
Se lei pensava di poterlo manovrare a suo piacimento come un burattino, facendo leva sui suoi istinti più bassi, si sbagliava di grosso.  
Il principe dei Saiyan non sarebbe capitolato come un ragazzino.  
Tentò di deviare l’attenzione punzecchiando la donna con le sue solite domande ciniche, finché lei non lo lasciò a finire di lavarsi da solo.  
Si ricompose, uscì dalla vasca ed esortò la donna a prepararsi.  
“Cosa, di già? Non vuoi riposarti nemmeno un po’?” protestò lei.  
“Mi sono riposato abbastanza” rispose Vegeta, in parte infastidito per l’ennesima dimostrazione di indisciplina, e in parte imbarazzato perché non era ancora riuscito a liberarsi della sensazione di piacere che lei gli aveva trasmesso.  
Era infuriato con lei per averlo fatto sentire di nuovo come un ragazzino eccitato e privo di esperienza, e non intendeva permettere che la cosa si ripetesse di nuovo.  
Restarono sul pianeta per altri due giorni, durante i quali la lasciò quasi sempre da sola e, quand’era con lei, non le parlò quasi mai.  
Come ultima tappa della sua missione, Vegeta aveva il compito di distruggere una roccaforte militare situata nell’emisfero meridionale del pianeta.  
Lì, venivano custodite anche delle strumentazioni scientifiche, e intendeva portarvi la Terrestre affinché prendesse tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
Arrivati nei pressi della roccaforte, il Principe depositò a terra la scienziata e le ordinò di restare nascosta da qualche parte finché lui non fosse ritornato a prenderla.  
La roccaforte si trovava sul bordo di una scogliera ed era circondata da alte mura di cemento. La battaglia iniziò sul lato est, e da lontano Bulma sentì rumori di armi da fuoco e grida.  
Non poteva scorgere nulla, a causa delle alte mura, ma per un attimo lo vide: Vegeta apparve sospeso a mezz’aria mentre lanciava verso il nemico fasci di luce simili a lingue di fuoco. I muscoli tesi e il volto deformato dalla rabbia e dall’adrenalina, a Bulma parve uno spettacolo agghiacciante e affascinante allo stesso tempo.  
_Tutta quella forza usata per scopi malvagi, quando invece potrebbe usarla per fare del bene e liberare i popoli dal giogo di Freezer_ , pensò mestamente.  
Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso dal guerriero, ben consapevole che stesse combattendo con lo scopo di uccidere ogni suo avversario.  
Decise di allontanarsi ancora di più dal terreno di guerra e si avventurò verso il lato opposto della roccaforte.  
Lì, le mura avevano un aspetto strano, attraversate da degli insoliti seppur quasi invisibili solchi. Ad uno sguardo più approfondito, Bulma capì che si trattava di passaggi segreti, e si mise a studiarli per cercare di aprirli.  
Trascorse una bella mezz’ora prima che sentisse la parete vibrare e, pensando di essere riuscita a trovare la soluzione, attese che il passaggio si aprisse. Tuttavia, indietreggiò di colpo quando si rese conto che dall’oscurità stava emergendo qualcuno o qualcosa.  
Una piccola figura vestita di bianco apparve, subito seguita da altre. Non si accorsero subito di lei e alcuni di quegli esseri corsero direttamente in direzione del bosco poco distante.  
Bulma indietreggiò ancora di più, spaventata, ma uno di loro si accorse della sua presenza. Era un esserino più basso di lei, come Seru, ma sembrava appartenere ad una razza diversa e sembrava tanto spaventato quanto la Terrestre.  
Tuttavia, dopo averla vista, sembrò raccogliere abbastanza coraggio per reagire e, dopo aver afferrato una grossa pietra da terra, gliela lanciò contro.  
Bulma non riuscì a schivarla e il sasso cozzò contrò il suo scouter, la cui lente però andò in frantumi, tagliandola in volto.  
Urlò per il dolore e cadde a terra, cercando alla cieca di parare le altre sassate che la raggiunsero. Con la vista offuscata dalle lacrime e un’occhio chiuso per non farvi entrare il sangue, non riusciva a vedere quasi niente se non qualche sagoma sbiadita che si muoveva velocemente e altri sassi che la colpivano di tanto in tanto.  
Strisciò all’indietro per allontanarsi ancora di più, singhiozzando per il dolore e urlando “basta!”, finché non si sentì afferrare violentemente per le spalle e le sassate cessarono.  
Bulma lanciò uno strillo disperato, sentendosi agguantare in quel modo, temendo che sarebbe morta da lì a breve.  
“Piantala di urlare!” riconobbe subito la voce dura e profonda che la rimproverò: quella del principe dei Saiyan. “Se ne sono andati.”  
“Vegeta!” singhiozzò la scienziata, sollevata che lui fosse giunto in tempo per soccorrerla.  
“Fammi vedere l’occhio” le ordinò bruscamente, costringendola ad allontanare la mano dal viso. Bulma continuava a respirare affannosamente, ma si sentì più al sicuro, ora che Vegeta era con lei.  
_È venuto per salvarmi!_ , realizzò con stupore.  
Vegeta continuò a tenerla stretta per una spalla, mentre con l’altra mano le sollevò il mento per osservare meglio le sue ferite al volto.  
Bulma sentiva ancora il suo cuore battere a mille, e non capiva se fosse per lo spavento appena passato o per la vicinanza al corpo del guerriero, la stretta decisa ma non dolorosa sul suo braccio, le dita che le sfioravano il mento e i suoi occhi scuri che per la prima volta la sondavano da così vicino e così a lungo.  
“L’occhio è a posto” constatò il Saiyan, allontanandola leggermente e lasciandola leggermente stordita da quell’improvviso distacco. “Hai solo qualche taglio sul viso.”  
“Mi resteranno le cicatrici?!” piagnucolò la Terrestre, ora preoccupata per le sorti dei suoi bei lineamenti.  
“Quei tizi potevano fracassarti il cranio, e tu ti preoccupi per il tuo aspetto?!” la sgridò lui, infastidito da quella sua assurda vanità.  
“Ma chi erano?”  
“Scienziati al servizio del governatore del posto. Esseri talmente deboli da fuggire dalla roccaforte come topi di fogna.”  
Vegeta le voltò le spalle e iniziò a camminare in direzione del bosco.  
“Ehi, dove stai andando?”  
“A sterminare quei topi” fu la sua risposta secca.  
“Cosa?! Ma perché? Hai detto che sono solo deboli scienziati, non soldati!” esclamò Bulma. Quelle persone le avevano fatto del male, ma solo perché stavano cercando di scappare ed erano spaventate. Non meritavano di morire.  
“Stai scherzando?” ribatté Vegeta, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lei. “Hanno cercato di ammazzarti, e non li vuoi morti?”  
“Certo che no!” rispose Bulma, risentita. “Non ti chiederei mai di  _uccidere_  qualcuno  _per me_! Ti prego, lasciali andare. Non vedi che sto ancora sanguinando? Ho bisogno di  _te_  qui, ora.”  
Vegeta la guardò ad occhi spalancati.  
Quella donna era una continua sorpresa. Fisicamente debole, eppure così risoluta nelle sue idee: dove trovava tutta quella forza d’animo e magnanimità, tali da spingerla a supplicarlo di risparmiare la vita a chi le aveva fatto del male?  
Lui non aveva mai risparmiato nessuno che avesse osato sfidarlo... tranne lei.  
E ora perché le stava ubbidendo? Avrebbe potuto semplicemente ignorare le sue parole e andare a cercare quel gruppo di scienziati; lei non avrebbe potuto fare niente per impedirgli di ucciderli tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, solo per il gusto di porre a fine a degli esseri inferiori.  
E allora perché non lo faceva? Perché restava incollato con lo sguardo su quegli occhi azzurri che chiedevano pietà, non per lei ma per qualcun altro che l’aveva ferita?  
Non riusciva a trovare una risposta, o meglio non  _voleva_  trovarla. Quella donna riusciva a ottenebrare tutte le sue convinzioni e lo poneva davanti a dei quesiti che si rifiutava di affrontare.  
Fortunatamente per lui, un’altra consapevolezza si manifestò nel bel mezzo delle sue riflessioni.  
“Ehi, quando hai imparato a parlare la mia lingua?” le chiese.  
Lo scouter era andato in frantumi. Nel caos di quanto avvenuto, Vegeta non si era subito accorto che la Terrestre, per tutto il tempo, gli aveva parlato senza l’abituale ausilio del traduttore automatico.  
Lei si portò le mani ai fianchi e assunse una posa fiera.  
“Non ti ho già detto più volte che sono un genio? Ora, vieni qui e dammi una mano a curarmi le ferite.”  
Vegeta la osservò ancora per un istante: sanguinante, sofferente, ma ancora in piedi e con quel suo solito sorriso rassicurante diretto verso di  _lui_.  
_“Ho bisogno di te”_  gli aveva detto. Quale creatura nell’Universo poteva aver bisogno  _di lui_  e  _perché_?  
Perché avrebbe dovuto mostrare pietà verso degli esseri che avrebbe dovuto sterminare?  
_Perché lei ha avuto pietà... no, misericordia di me e mi ha salvato la vita, quando avrebbe potuto lasciarmi morire ed essere finalmente libera?_  
Vegeta decise di rimanere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente ce l'ho fatta! Chiedo scusa, sono state settimane di fuoco e non avevo mai il tempo per scrivere. Da ora in poi, pubblicherò i nuovi capitoli non appena saranno pronti.  
> Non voglio affrettare troppo le cose, si vede eh? XD Cè ancora molto, molto che voglio scrivere e spero di prolungare la storia il più possibile.  
> In questo capitolo ripercorriamo parte del capitolo precedente, ma dal punto di vista di Vegeta, e scopriamo che... oops, lo shampoo è stato molto più efficace del previsto! XD  
> Vegeta si accorge che il comportamento di Bulma nei suoi confronti, così diverso da come gli altri lo hanno sempre trattato, lo porta a mettersi in discussione, ma è una cosa che non è ancora pronto ad accettare. Bulma potrebbe rappresentare per lui una via di redenzione, ma è ancora molto presto perché a lui possa fregargliene qualcosa.  
> Alla prossima!


	21. Do ut des

Finalmente la camera gravitazionale stava per essere completata.  
Bulma lavorava incessantemente, sotto le insistenze di Vegeta che voleva testare l’invenzione il prima possibile.  
Radish, Korn e ogni tanto qualche altro soldato la aiutavano a montare pannelli e altri componenti pesanti. Korn, in particolare, era sempre contento di lavorare con Bulma, e le ronzava attorno come una mosca attirata dal miele, per poi volatilizzarsi quando Vegeta faceva irruzione nella stanza.  
Radish era silenzioso, ma sembrava contento di esserle utile. Non era un chiacchierone come Korn, ma anche se parlava poco sapeva molte più cose del ragazzo, a proposito della cultura Saiyan, e Bulma lo interrogava spesso per soddisfare la sua voglia di sapere.  
In particolare, la scienziata desiderava scoprire di più sulla vita di Vegeta. Dopo l’ultima missione, si era ritrovata sempre più spesso a domandarsi cosa lo avesse trasformato in un essere tanto freddo e perché si tenesse sempre alla larga da tutti.  
“Che cosa rende Vegeta tanto forte?” chiese un giorno a Radish, mentre erano impegnati ad avvitare degli enormi bulloni e sistemare l’allacciamento di alcuni cavi. Ormai, la stanza era quasi pronta e avevano già effettuato diversi test tecnici.  
Il Saiyan interruppe per un istante il suo lavoro per riflettere sulla domanda.  
“Ha affrontato un allenamento molto più duro del nostro, questo è certo. So che quando era bambino, Freezer lo torturava quando faceva qualcosa che non era di suo gradimento.”  
“Lo torturava?!” fu la reazione sconcertata di Bulma. “È terribile... ecco perché ha tutte quelle cicatrici sul corpo. Molte più di voi” osservò riflettendo a voce alta. “E nessuno ha mai fatto niente per proteggerlo?”  
“Chi avrebbe potuto farlo? Suo padre è stato ucciso insieme a tutto il suo popolo, e poi Vegeta è stato allontanato per anni dagli altri Saiyan. Ha dovuto arrangiarsi, come tutti. Ma è sopravvissuto.”  
“Non c’era nessun altro con lui, oltre a Freezer?”  
“Solo altri uomini di Freezer. Suoi fedelissimi leccapiedi. Un tizio di nome Zarbon, e un altro di nome Dodoria.”  
“Zarbon? È quello che è arrivato sul pianeta che Nappa e Vegeta avevano appena conquistato!” ricordò Bulma. “Deve essere un tipo veramente subdolo, se perfino Vegeta si è preoccupato di celargli la mia presenza.”  
“Ci puoi giurare, è un viscido pianificatore. E la corte di Freezer è piena di tizi del genere. Penso che volesse che anche Vegeta diventasse come loro, ma non non è riuscito a plagiarlo. Non oso immaginare in quali altri modi abbia tentato di sottometterlo.”  
Bulma tacque per alcuni istanti, pensierosa. Poi ricordò l’episodio della vasca da bagno e la riluttanza di Vegeta a farsi toccare da lei, e un pensiero terribile le balenò per la testa.  
“Radish... credi che Vegeta sia anche stato molestato fisicamente, quando era piccolo?”  
Il Saiyan interruppe di nuovo il suo lavoro, fissandola gravemente. Per un attimo, Bulma pensò di essere andata troppo oltre e aver superato un tacito limite.  
Ma poi, Radish sospirò e, abbassando gli occhi, rispose:  
“È possibile.”  
“Così giovane e lasciato da solo a subire le sevizie di un pazzo. Povero...”  
“Non compatirlo. In fondo se l’è cavata benissimo da solo, e ora è il più forte di tutti i guerrieri al comando di Freezer.”  
Non aggiunse altro, segno che non voleva continuare quella conversazione né rivelare altro sulla vita privata di Vegeta.  
“Che cos’altro potrei fare per aiutarlo a diventare ancora più forte?”  
“Beh, so che durante gli allenamenti, da piccolo, usava i Saibamen, dei mostriciattoli utilizzati per testare la velocità e la reazione agli attacchi. Li odia quei cosi, ma lo hanno aiutato a migliorare tantissimo.”  
“Uhm, potrei realizzare qualcosa di simile. Robotizzato, ovviamente” pensò Bulma ad alta voce.  
“Come mai tutta questa voglia di compiacere il principe?” la interrogò Radish, sospettoso.  
“Non lo voglio  _compiacere_ ” protestò indignata Bulma, incrociando le braccia. Si sentì leggermente arrossire. “È un  _do ut des_. Voglio che mi faccia tornare a casa.”  
“Difficile, se non ci dici dove si trova il tuo pianeta.”  
“Vi aiuterò ad individuarlo sulle mappe. Ma siccome ci vorrà un po’ prima di riuscirci, nel frattempo vorrei che Vegeta la smettesse di controllarmi sempre. Il povero Korn adesso ha paura di passare troppo tempo con me, e io mi annoio.”  
“Non devi dare false speranze a quel ragazzo” la rimproverò Radish.  
“Non lo sto facendo” affermò lei contrariata. “Sono solo gentile con lui. Non ha amici, qui sulla nave. Lo trattate tutti come se fosse una sguattera.”  
“Il ragazzo ha bisogno di disciplina. È ancora troppo debole e ingenuo e deve darsi una raddrizzata. Non capisco che cosa ci trovi in lui da stargli sempre appresso.”  
“Evidentemente, ha pessimi gusti in fatto di uomini” intervenne una terza voce alle loro spalle. Nappa, che nei suoi frequenti momenti di pausa si prendeva il tempo per venire a dare un’occhiata ai lavori, senza mai offrirsi di aiutare.  
Bulma lasciò cadere rumorosamente al suolo la chiave inglese che teneva in mano, e si voltò per lanciargli un’occhiataccia.  
“Tralasciando il fatto che i miei sentimenti per Korn sono di natura del tutto innocente, vista la sua età... sentiamo, da che tipo di uomo dovrei essere attratta? Da uno come  _te_?”  
“Beh, indubbiamente io sarei un salto di qualità, rispetto a quel moccioso con la bocca ancora sporca di latte. Ma ho deciso che sei troppo schizzinosa e antipatica per meritarti di venire a letto con me!”  
 “Oh, ma quale tragedia! Hai infranto il sogno della mia vita!” ribatté Bulma portando le mani ai fianchi, carica di sarcasmo e con uno sguardo fiammeggiante.  
Radish, trovandosi suo malgrado in mezzo al campo di battaglia, sperò di non dover intervenire per fermare quel battibecco.  
“Beh, sentiamo: davvero non c’è nessuno, tra di noi, con cui ti faresti un giro? O non siamo abbastanza alla tua altezza?”  
_Vegeta._  
Il nome le era balenato in testa istintivamente, senza neanche il bisogno di pensarci, e per un attimo, Bulma temette di averlo pronunciato ad alta voce.  
_Come è potuta venirmi in testa una cosa del genere?!_  
Quel pensiero ribelle, così difficile da reprimere, la fece avvampare violentemente.  
“Oh oh, mi sa che qualcuno ti è venuto in mente, non è così?” la schernì Nappa, grazie a quella reazione traditrice.  
“Fatti gli affari tuoi, hai capito?!” gli urlò contro Bulma, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi come una bambina capricciosa.  
“Dai, dicci chi è? Korn? O forse... Radish? Eh, zitto zitto... sarà forse lui il fortunato ad entrare nelle tue mutandine?!”  
“Piantala, Nappa!” intervenne Radish, stavolta chiamato direttamente in causa. Abbandonò la posizione accovacciata in cui stava lavorando e si avvicinò con fare minaccioso verso l’altro guerriero. “Non ti azzardare più a parlarle in questo modo!”  
“Se no, che cosa mi fai? Devo forse ricordarti chi è il più forte tra noi due?” ribatté l’altro con fare arrogante. “Mi sto solo divertendo a stuzzicare la nostra prigioniera... del resto ormai il suo lavoro è quasi finito e presto non ci servirà a nulla, se non a farci da puttana.”  
“Tu non capisci  _niente_! Devi lasciarla stare.”  
“Perché la difendi? Te l’ha già data o cosa?”  
“Che sta succedendo qui dentro?” intervenne la voce di Vegeta, facendo calare il gelo nella stanza.  
Il principe avanzò a passo lento, fino a piazzarsi in mezzo ai tre. Gli altri due Saiyan lo superavano di molto in altezza, ma sembrarono rimpicciolirsi davanti all’aria austera e autoritaria del loro guerriero più forte.  
“Nappa, sei qui per qualche motivo in particolare?” lo interrogò il principe.  
“N-no, Vegeta, ero solo passato per controllare...”  
“Ma davvero? E chi ti ha nominato supervisore dei lavori?”  
“N-nessuno, Vegeta” rispose il gigante, chinando la testa. “Me ne vado.”  
Il principe lo ignorò e si voltò a guardare direttamente gli altri due.  
“E voi, avete finito qui?”  
“Ebbene, sì” rispose prontamente Bulma, cercando di ignorare l’imbarazzo che aveva provato poco prima nel fare quegli strani pensieri su di lui. “Stavamo facendo gli ultimi check, prima che Nappa venisse ad interromperci.”  
Era impaziente di vedere la sua creazione in funzionamento e di sapere se Vegeta ne sarebbe stato soddisfatto.  
“Procedi, allora.”  
“Vuoi provarla ora?”  
“Certo, che bisogno c’è di aspettare oltre?”  
“Come vuoi” acconsentì Bulma, emozionata e tesa. Nonostante tutti i test effettuati, c’era sempre qualcosa che poteva andare storto. “Io e Radish usciamo. Attiverò la macchina dall’esterno, e potrai comunicare con me attraverso un interfono, per dirmi se il livello di gravità è troppo alto o troppo basso.”  
Lo lasciarono solo nella stanza e Bulma si avvicinò al pannello di controllo per far partire la macchina.  
“Radish, perché prima te la sei presa così tanto con Nappa? Perché gli hai detto che non capisce niente?” investigò la donna mentre digitava alcuni dati sullo schermo.  
_Perché è solo questione di tempo prima che Vegeta ti reclami come sua_ , pensò Radish.  
“Mi dà solo fastidio che un guerriero del calibro di Nappa si comporti come un ragazzino infoiato e dispettoso” mentì.  
_Ho assistito a tutti i vostri battibecchi, e ho capito fin dal primo istante che il principe aveva un interesse per te. Forse nemmeno lui se n’è ancora reso conto... ma ha seguito alla lettera il rituale di accoppiamento Saiyan. Prima c’è una valutazione del potenziale partner, poi si combatte, e infine..._  
“Beh, è stato gentile da parte tua difendermi” lo ringraziò Bulma.  
“Non ringraziarmi.”  
“Per favore, resta qui finché non siamo certi che la macchina funzioni a dovere.”  
Bulma attivò il meccanismo di aumento della gravità e il rumore dei motori echeggiò per tutto il corridoio. Le pareti iniziarono a vibrare e dall’interno della stanza iniziò a propagarsi un ronzio sempre più forte.  
Lo schermo del computer indicò che la gravità interna stava progressivamente aumentando, e in pochi minuti raggiunse il livello che Bulma aveva impostato.  
Dall’oblò che dava sulla stanza, la scienziata vide Vegeta aumentare la propria aura e sferrare qualche colpo.  
“Vegeta, come va?” gli chiese attraverso l’interfono.  
“Aumenta la gravità” rispose lui in tono imperativo.  
“Sei sicuro? È già al livello del tuo pianeta.”  
“Aumentala ancora” insistette lui.  
Bulma obbedì e aumentò di qualche unità, fermandosi quando ritenne il livello abbastanza alto da soddisfare le richieste di Vegeta, ma non troppo da ucciderlo.  
Lo sentirono gemere per tutto il peso che stava sopportando, ma proseguì con il suo allenamento.  
“Quanto può resistere lì dentro?” chiese Radish.  
“Ad essere sincera non lo so. Un Terrestre sarebbe già morto. Conoscendo Vegeta, continuerà ad allenarsi finché il peso di tutta quella gravità non lo schiaccerà al pavimento fracassandogli le ossa, quindi sarò io a decidere quando dovrà smettere. È per questo che ho messo il pannello di controllo principale all'esterno!” concluse con un sorrisetto scaltro. “Parlami di questa trasformazione in Super Saiyan. In cosa dovrebbe consistere? Vuole trasformarsi in uno scimmione ancora più grosso e terrificante?”  
“Si tratta di una trasformazione diversa da quella dell’Oozaru. Non ne ho mai visto uno, quindi non so bene in cosa consista. So solo che sprigiona un’energia immensa.”  
“Ma se è una trasformazione così difficile da raggiungere, forse la sola forza fisica non basta per scatenarla” rifletté Bulma.  
“Cosa intendi dire?”  
“Non lo so... ma se nemmeno Vegeta, che è già così forte, non si è trasformato in Super Saiyan, forse serve qualcos’altro per farlo.”  
“Beh, speriamo che trovi il modo.”  
“Già... grazie Radish, se vuoi puoi andare. La macchina sembra funzionare alla perfezione. Baderò io che Vegeta non si ammazzi.”  
Bulma rimase ad osservare l’allenamento, sbalordita dalla forza di volontà del Saiyan, che continuava a sferrare pugni e calci nonostante l’evidente sforzo per non farsi sopraffare dalla gravità aumentata.  
Passò qualche ora, finché la donna non decise che per Vegeta era il momento di prendersi una pausa: era allo stremo delle forze e i suoi movimenti erano diventati più lenti.  
Arrestò il sistema di aumento della gravità e attese che la porta si sbloccasse.  
Vegeta uscì dalla stanza lentamente, quasi strascicando i piedi.  
“Perché l’hai fermato?” mormorò con il fiato corto.  
“Per oggi può bastare, come prima prova” decretò Bulma avvicinandosigli.  
Il guerriero era visibilmente stremato, tanto che a malapena si reggeva in piedi, gocce di sudore gli colavano lungo il viso, ma una luce di eccitazione gli brillava nello sguardo.  
Bulma non lo aveva mai visto così entusiasta, e il pensiero di essere stata lei a renderlo così euforico le provocò un brivido lungo la schiena.  
“Che te ne pare?” gli chiese timidamente.  
“Fa al caso mio.”  
Bulma sorrise, interpretando quella frase concisa come un complimento.  
“Potrai aumentare ancora la gravità, col tempo, e posso aggiungere dei robot che simulino degli attacchi, e poi posso...”  
“Sei libera di andare quando vuoi” la interruppe lui in tono deciso, ma senza guardarla negli occhi.  
“C-cosa?” balbettò lei, incredula.  
“Hai sentito. Hai fatto ciò che ti era stato chiesto, e ora puoi tornare sul tuo pianeta.”  
Bulma non credeva alle sue parole. Eppure Vegeta era serio – era  _sempre_  serio.   
L’aveva tenuta sotto stretta sorveglianza per dei mesi, impedendole di fare un passo da sola, e adesso sembrava non vedere l’ora di sbarazzarsi di lei.  
“E cosa farai se dovesse esserci un guasto alla macchina?”  
“Lasciami i progetti. Troveremo qualcuno abbastanza sveglio da metterla a posto.”  
_Era così strano... non è certo da lui lasciar andare un prigioniero... perché mi vuole mandare via?_  
“Ma io...”  
“Che altro vuoi?!” sbottò lui aggressivamente. “Sei la prima e unica prigioniera che se ne va sana e salva da qui, pensi di poter avere anche delle pretese?”  
Impulsivamente, Bulma gli saltò al collo e lo baciò.  
Premette le labbra contro quelle umide e salate di lui e lo strinse a sé come se non volesse più lasciarlo andare.  
Inizialmente Vegeta non reagì, e Bulma gli accarezzò dolcemente la nuca in quello che voleva essere sia un gesto di incoraggiamento per farlo sciogliere, che una supplica per una sua reazione.  
_Va tutto bene, è solo un bacio_ , stava cercando di dirgli.  
Finalmente, lo sentì rispondere e cingerle i fianchi con un braccio. Lei gli si addossò con tutto il corpo e approfondì il bacio iniziando ad accarezzare la sua lingua con la propria.  
Fu questione di pochi secondi, tuttavia, poiché il Saiyan si irrigidì e la allontanò di scatto, interrompendo quel contatto così bruscamente da farla sussultare per lo spavento.  
“Te ne andrai alla prossima sosta per il rifornimento della nave” decretò freddamente Vegeta, lo sguardo vuoto e indifferente, tradito solo dal respiro leggermente affannato.  
Le diede le spalle e se ne andò senza aggiungere una sola parola, lasciando Bulma confusa e umiliata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggiornamento rapido, per ripagarvi della pazienza avuta finora ^^ Dopo ben 20 capitoli... Bulma riceve un bel due di picche da Vegeta XD *scappa ridendo malignamente*  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, ogni commento è apprezzato ^^


	22. Un'imperdonabile attrazione

Bulma non era uscita dal suo laboratorio per alcuni giorni, causa l’umiliazione che ancora le bruciava dentro dopo il brusco rifiuto da parte di Vegeta.  
 _Sono una stupida! Cosa mi è passato per la testa? Come ho potuto baciare Vegeta e pensare che lui provasse attrazione per me?_  
La realtà era che provava un’imperdonabile attrazione fisica nei confronti del suo carceriere.  
Ex-carceriere. Vegeta le aveva detto che poteva andarsene quando voleva. Che  _doveva_  andarsene. Cosa aveva provocato quel suo improvviso cambio di opinione?  
Liberare una prigioniera che poteva riparare tutta la strumentazione dell’astronave e costruire macchinari per rendere i Saiyan più forti: non c’era niente di logico in quella sua scelta.  
Inizialmente, aveva creduto che Vegeta fosse un essere freddo e privo di sentimenti, ma durante le sue missioni aveva visto i suoi occhi fiammeggiare di rabbia ed eccitazione. Questo significava che lui era in grado di provare emozioni, per quanto esse fossero negative.  
Forse lo aveva colto alla sprovvista con il suo bacio, o forse l’attrazione che lei pensava essere reciproca era solo frutto della sua immaginazione.  
Eppure, anche se solo per un attimo, lo aveva sentito reagire: poteva ancora sentire su di sé le sue mani che le stringevano i fianchi e le accarezzavano la schiena, la sua lingua che lambiva la propria ed esplorava avidamente la sua bocca, il suo respiro eccitato.  
E poi, si era staccato da lei come se si fosse scottato.  
Bulma cercava di ripetersi che quello che aveva fatto era sbagliato, che Vegeta era un alieno, era un mercenario e un assassino, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa la sensazione data dal contatto con il suo corpo; più ci pensava e più desiderava toccarlo ancora, baciare le sue labbra sottili e ogni cicatrice del suo corpo, massaggiare i suoi muscoli tesi, sentirsi accarezzare dalle sue mani ruvide, e scoprire in quanti altri modi un Saiyan potesse utilizzare la propria coda...  
Usò la fotocamera del suo telefono per specchiarsi ed esaminare il proprio volto: Vegeta aveva ragione, i graffi che si era procurata a causa dello scouter rotto non erano gravi e ogni segno era ormai scomparso.  
 _Forse non mi trova abbastanza bella?_ , si ritrovò a chiedersi.  _Stupidaggini: io sono bellissima! Semmai, è lui ad essere cieco!_  
Si era tagliata i capelli, perché stavano diventando troppo lunghi e ingestibili, ed era soddisfatta di come quel taglio corto incorniciasse bene il suo volto, facendo risaltare i suoi lineamenti.  
Forse, Vegeta non la trovava alla sua altezza perché non era una guerriera, né apparteneva ad una stirpe nobile.  
Sentì bussare alla sua porta: era Korn, al quale era riuscita ad insegnare alcuni rudimenti delle buone maniere.  
Lui era la prova che i Saiyan non mancavano di delicatezza, quando volevano.  
“Ehi! Stai bene con i capelli corti. Ora sì che sembri una guerriera Saiyan! Ehm, è un po’ che non ti vediamo, e mi hanno mandato a sentire come stavi” esordì il ragazzo.  
“Chi ti ha mandato?” chiese Bulma, confusa.  
“Beh, Quash, Pasley, Kado, e altri.”  
“Davvero?” disse lei, intenerita. “È molto gentile da parte vostra. Ma sto bene, sono solo stata un po’ presa per i preparativi alla partenza... sai, Vegeta ha detto che sono libera di tornare a casa.”  
“Sul serio?!” esclamò il ragazzo, incredulo. “È pazzesco! Non lo aveva mai fatto prima d’ora... non che ci siano mai stati molti prigionieri, su questa nave. Come lo hai convinto?”  
“Non lo so... ha solo detto che avevo svolto il mio compito e che quindi ero libera.”  
“Beh, mi sembra un giusto compromesso. Del resto, ti sei rivelata veramente utile per noi... ma è per questo che non capisco perché ti lasci andare via. Non potresti restare ancora per un po’? Prometto che ti tratteremo bene!”  
Bulma sorrise, intenerita da quelle suppliche vagamente infantili.  
“Non credo che Vegeta sarà d’accordo. Il suo invito ad andarmene suonava più che altro come un ordine...”  
“Quindi è deciso? Ci lasci?”  
Korn parlava come se finora ad ora lei fosse stata una coinquilina e compagna di viaggio per un’allegra gita nello spazio, dimenticando forse che lui e i suoi compagni erano mercenari assoldati per conquistare più pianeti possibili.  
“In fondo, a parte Nappa, non ti abbiamo trattata male, e anche gli altri si sono abituati a te... ti trovano simpatica... Non ti piacerebbe restare ancora un po’ con noi?”  
 _Sì, mi piacerebbe_ , pensò Bulma.  _Mi manca casa mia, ma con i Saiyan ho visto posti che nessun altro Terrestre potrebbe nemmeno immaginare. Sono stata rapita, hanno cercato di fecondarmi artificialmente come una mucca, sono stata minacciata di morte più volte, ho quasi subito uno stupro, ho visto interi eserciti venire sterminati da un solo uomo, ho rischiato che delle pulci aliene mi mangiassero il cervello, sono stata presa a sassate... però mi piacerebbe restare. Ho ancora voglia di vedere nuovi posti, conoscere nuove razze aliene, scoprire tecnologie più avanzate di quelle Terrestri... e, chissà, capire che cosa passa per la testa di Vegeta!_  
“Sì, mi farebbe piacere restare” ammise ad alta voce. “Ma come ti ho detto, non dipende da me. Al prossimo atterraggio della nave dovrò scendere.”  
“Mi dispiace...” sospirò Korn, rattristato.  
“Vieni qui, ascolta un po’ di musica con me” lo incoraggiò Bulma per tirarlo su di morale.  
 _There's a starman waiting in the sky_  
 _He'd like to come and meet us_  
 _But he thinks he'd blow our minds_  
 _There's a starman waiting in the sky_  
 _He's told us not to blow it_  
 _Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_  
   
   
***  
   
   
Vegeta aveva passato giorni interi ad allenarsi dentro la stanza gravitazionale.  
Vi passava molte più ore di quanto la Terrestre si fosse raccomandata, ma non gli importava. Nonostante la fatica e il dolore, poteva sentire la sua forza aumentare di giorno in giorno, ad una velocità che non avrebbe mai raggiunto senza quell’incredibile invenzione.  
Impostava la gravità al massimo che potesse sopportare e iniziava a picchiare, picchiare, immaginando di colpire Freezer, Zarbon e chiunque altro gli avesse reso la vita un inferno in tutti quegli anni, soggiogandolo, umiliandolo.  
Usciva dalla stanza stremato, dolorante e con la testa che gli scoppiava, si faceva una doccia ghiacciata e si riposava per qualche ora, per poi ricominciare di nuovo.  
Aveva affidato il comando della nave a Nappa e non si era più allontanato dalla sua ala.  
Non voleva  _nessuna_  distrazione.  
Ogniqualvolta il pensiero della scienziata gli si affacciava nella mente, cercava di scacciarlo aumentando l’intensità dei suoi allenamenti. Ma spesso, nemmeno la stanchezza fisica gli impediva di pensare a lei e a come il suo corpo morbido gli si era premuto addosso quando lei lo aveva baciato.  
La donna lo intrigava, questo non poteva più negarlo: con quella sua linguaccia sfrontata e le libertà che si prendeva con lui, era sempre combattuto tra il desiderio di strangolarla e quello di sbatterla al muro e possederla fino a farla urlare.  
Non si capacitava di come lei potesse trattarlo con così tanta confidenza, a volte rispondendogli in modo arrogante e altre riservandogli una gentilezza fuori dal comune.  
Quando chiudeva gli occhi per cercare di recuperare le forze, era sempre lei che vedeva e sentiva: il profumo della sua pelle candida, il sapore delle sue labbra rosee e carnose, il tocco delicato con cui lo aveva accarezzato, il suo seno prosperoso premuto contro il suo petto.  
Erano tutti dettagli a cui non prestava mai attenzione, quando giaceva con una femmina; e invece, adesso, il solo ricordo lo faceva eccitare come una bestia in calore, impedendogli di dormire e di recuperare le forze prima del prossimo allenamento.  
Distogliendolo dal suo vero, unico obiettivo.  
Sconfiggere Freezer.  
Si ritrovò per un attimo a pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se quel viscido rettile avesse scoperto della scienziata... della sua arma segreta.  
Avevano rischiato già grosso con Zarbon, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere cauto. Non poteva correre il rischio che scoprissero il suo piano e che magari uccidessero la sua scienziata.  
Non voleva veramente liberarsi di lei, perché pensava che avrebbe ancora avuto bisogno delle sue capacità di meccanico e ingegnere, ma doveva farlo se non voleva compromettere la sua missione... o impazzire.  
Si ritrovava spesso a pensare alla Terrestre anche prima che lei lo baciasse: i loro battibecchi lo intrigavano e divertivano, ma si era reso conto di essersi lasciato troppo trasportare e di comportarsi come un ragazzino allupato. Eppure, più cercava di starle lontano e più cresceva la voglia di andarla a cercare, stuzzicarla, vederla arrossire per la rabbia e immaginare se la sua pelle avvampasse allo stesso modo nella furia dell’amplesso.  
 _Maledetta femmina!_ , imprecava tra sé e sé quasi ogni notte.  
Era chiaro che per togliersela dalla testa doveva mettere fine all’astinenza che si era imposto.  
Vi avrebbe rimediato durante la sosta per i rifornimenti, dopodiché non avrebbe mai più rivisto la Terrestre.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Il giorno in cui atterrarono sul pianeta Zoria, un altro luogo di incontro per mercanti e mercenari, Bulma sentiva un nodo stringerle lo stomaco.  
In parte, era dovuto all’agitazione di dover mettere piede nel vasto spazio, per la prima volta senza la protezione data dall’aura di terrore emanata dai Saiyan.  
Radish, che era rimasto palesemente colpito dalla notizia della sua liberazione, le aveva fornito tutte le indicazioni per rivolgersi alle persone giuste, che le avrebbero dato l’aiuto necessario per trovare la strada di casa.  
“Sei sicura che Vegeta abbia detto che te ne devi andare?” le aveva chiesto incerto.  
“Certo! Mi sembra che sia uno che parla abbastanza chiaro, no?”  
“È molto strano...” aveva commentato pensieroso l’altro.  
“Perché? Avrebbe dovuto uccidermi e poi scaricare il mio cadavere nello spazio?” aveva ribattuto sarcasticamente Bulma.  
“Sì.”  
“Cosa?!”  
“Oppure...”  
“Oppure?”  
“Non lo so. Niente. Quello che decide Vegeta non sono affari miei” aveva concluso frettolosamente Radish. “Questo è ciò che devi fare una volta che saremo scesi sul pianeta Zoria.”  
Dopo essere stata istruita, Bulma aveva chiesto:  
“Potrò mettermi in contatto con voi? Nel caso aveste bisogno del mio aiuto...”  
“Puoi contattarci via radio, prima di partire per la Terra. E inviarci le coordinate del pianeta. Verremo lì una volta sconfitto Freezer.”  
“Non per conquistarlo, spero. Me lo dovete, dopo quello che ho fatto per voi!”  
“Ah sì? Te lo dobbiamo?” l’aveva rimbeccata Radish, in tono canzonatorio. “Comunque penso che potremmo trovare un accordo, tra noi e i Terrestri. Magari ce ne sono altri come te che possono tornarci utili.”  
“Ah, davvero mi consola...” aveva commentato ironicamente Bulma, per poi tornare seria. “Ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto per me, Radish.”  
“È strano sentirsi dire queste parole nella ligua Saiyan. Non le sentivo da molto tempo.”  
“Beh, te le meriti.”  
Ed ora era giunto il momento di andarsene. Abbracciò Korn (era il primo abbraccio in assoluto, per lui), e salutò gli altri Saiyan (non tutti: c’era ancora qualcuno che non la vedeva di buon occhio), per poi apprestarsi a fare l’ultima cosa prima di partire.  
Nei giorni precedenti all’atterraggio su Zoria, aveva lavorato incessantemente per realizzare manuali di utilizzo e manutenzione per la stanza gravitazionale, e i progetti per i robot d’attacco che aveva promesso a Vegeta.  
Li aveva trascritti nel modo più chiaro possibile, affinché anche un meccanico alle prime armi non potesse sbagliarsi nel leggerli.  
Voleva darli personalmente a Vegeta prima di andarsene, anche per cogliere l’occasione di vederlo un’ultima volta, guardarlo negli occhi con la speranza di vedere anche solo un piccolo tentennamento.  
Si avviò verso la zona a lui riservata con il cuore in gola, aspettandosi di trovarlo ad allenarsi nella stanza gravitazionale.  
Ma lì, incredibilmente, non c’era.  
Rimasta di stucco, Bulma provò a cercarlo nella sua cabina, dove non aveva mai osato avvicinarsi prima d’ora. Bussò timidamente alla porta, e non ricevendo risposta, vi accostò l’orecchio: nessun rumore proveniva dall’interno.  
Premette il pulsante di apertura, sperando quasi di non trovare Vegeta per non subire le ripercussioni di una tale invasione di privacy, e infatti la stanza era vuota.  
In tutti i sensi.  
Bulma si fermò sulla soglia ad osservare con curiosità la camera: si era sempre chiesta quali effetti personali potesse conservare Vegeta nel proprio alloggio, ma lì non c’era niente.  
Un letto dall’apparenza comoda lo differenziava dalle stanze degli altri Saiyan, che dovevano dormire su rigide brandine. Non c’erano lenzuola a coprirlo, ma sul materasso era appoggiata una tuta da combattimento accuratamente piegata.  
 _Ordinato come ogni bravo soldato_ , pensò Bulma sorridendo leggermente tra sé e sé.  
Oltre al letto c’era una panca di metallo, inutilizzata, e un armadietto contenente altri componenti di ricambio della divisa militare Saiyan, tra cui una corazza leggermente diversa da quella che Vegeta indossava sempre: questa aveva stampato sul pettorale sinistro quello che sembrava essere uno stemma.  
 _Lo stemma regale della sua famiglia_ , realizzò Bulma.  _Perché non lo indossa mai?_  
Sul fondo dell’armadio, inoltre, scorse una scatolina ammaccata e impolverata.  
Incuriosita, Bulma la prese in mano e l’aprì, trovandovi al suo interno un medaglione circolare, composto da una cornice in pietra azzurra, al cui interno si trovava un altro tipo di pietra, chiara e liscia, ma simile a un diamante.  
Sembrava essere molto prezioso, e Bulma pensò che anche quell’oggetto, probabilmente, apparteneva alla famiglia reale di Vegeta.  
Tutto ciò che rimaneva della sua stirpe, racchiuso in una scatolina.  
Bulma la rimise al suo posto e uscì dalla stanza, chiedendosi dove potesse essere finito Vegeta.  
La nave era già semi vuota perché quasi tutti i soldati erano scesi per farsi un giro all’aria aperta e sbrigare i propri affari, così lei provò alla sala comandi.  
“Avete visto Vegeta?” chiese ad uno dei soldati rimasti di guardia.  
“È sceso a terra.”  
 _Se n’è andato senza salutarmi, quel cafone!_  
“Sai dove lo posso trovare?”  
“Dove sono andati tutti gli altri, probabilmente. Al bordello.”  
Bulma spalancò gli occhi, sconcertata. La sua mente proiettò immagini di violenza accompagnate da uno stridore di violini, facendola sentire una serial killer in un film di Hitchcock.  
 _Quel... quel... maledetto bastardo!_  
“Dov’è questo bordello?”  
“In centro, è un edificio rosso. Impossibile sbagliarsi. Ma non ti conviene andarci...”  
Bulma si era già voltata e aveva abbandonato la sala comandi.  
 _Mi rifiuta e poi se ne va al bordello. Al bordello! Come farebbe quel viscido di Nappa. Che se ne vada pure al diavolo, ma prima gliene dico quattro!_  
Mentre percorreva la rampa di scarico per uscire dall’enorme astronave, gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, ma si impose di non piangere.  
Si era immaginata mille motivi validi per cui Vegeta l’avesse rifiutata, ma che lui preferisse andare con una prostituta piuttosto che baciare lei, quello era davvero umiliante e inaccettabile.  
Si sentiva insultata come donna ed era basita da un comportamento così meschino.  
Ma del resto, doveva aspettarselo: Vegeta era quello che era, niente di più.  
Era stato cresciuto secondo quei vili principi, e così era rimasto: era solo uno spietato mercenario che guardava ai propri interessi e pensava solo a soddisfare i suoi istinti più bassi.  
A passo pesante, si diresse verso il centro di quella specie di Sodoma aliena, più risoluta che mai a farsi valere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scommetto che non ve lo aspettavate! Voglio sapere le vostre reazioni, quindi spero mi lascerete un commento =)  
> Piccola nota: la canzone citata è Starman di David Bowie e inoltre vorrei ringraziare rufyvegeta per avermi suggerito di far cambiare a Bulma taglio di capelli (così nessuno glieli può più tirare XD).


	23. Sodoma

Zoria era sicuramente il pianeta preferito dai Saiyan per fare rifornimenti. Non era una landa desolata come altri posti dove erano soliti sbarcare, ma ospitava una metropoli fremente di vita e divertimenti. L’ideale, per sfogarsi dopo mesi passati tra la tetra noia dell’astronave e le missioni di conquista.  
Perfino Vegeta, talvolta, si concedeva di scendere a terra e svagarsi – per quanto affittare una prostituta per meno di un’ora potesse essere uno svago.  
E quel giorno, dopo tanti mesi, aveva deciso di andare al bordello, come molti dei suoi soldati intendevano fare.  
Questo lo avrebbe aiutato, una volta per tutte, a togliersi dalla mente la Terrestre. Del resto, il suo non era che uno stupido impulso primordiale.  
Lasciò l’astronave qualche ora dopo i suoi uomini, che si erano immediatamente fiondati verso i loro luoghi di svago preferiti. Il pensiero che, al suo ritorno, non avrebbe più rivisto la Terrestre, gli procurava una strana sensazione di fastidio, ma la ignorò.  
Il bordello solitamente frequentato dai Saiyan era quello in centro città, ritenuto il più pulito, il più lussuoso e con la più vasta disponibilità di femmine.  
Molti dei Saiyan che vi si recavano avevano una loro preferita; altri, come Nappa, amavano variare e sperimentare ogni volta qualcosa di diverso.  
Vegeta, nelle sue rare visite, sceglieva sempre la stessa, per evitarsi il fastidio di dover ripetere ogni volta che cosa la puttana di turno dovesse o non dovesse fare.  
Non si poteva dire che avesse creato un legame con la prostituta (non ne ricordava nemmeno il nome), ma lei sembrava andar molto fiera di essere la favorita del principe dei Saiyan.  
Quando entrò nel locale fece una smorfia schifata, venendo investito dal forte odore di alcol, fumo ed essenze afrodisiache. Le luci erano soffuse e, con la tappezzeria rossa e dorata, contribuivano a ricreare un’atmosfera peccaminosa.  
Femmine semi nude di ogni razza sedevano suoi divanetti intrattenendo gli avventori o accompagnandoli al piano di sopra con risatine maliziose. Vegeta scorse alcuni dei suoi soldati che, invece di fiondarsi direttamente nelle camere da letto, si trattenevano ancora al bar fumando e bevendo sostanze che avrebbero aumentato poi il loro piacere e divertimento.  
I Saiyan, come tutti coloro che indossavano una divisa dell’esercito di Freezer, venivano trattati come clienti di riguardo, soprattutto perché lasciavano generose mance. Non sapendo in che altro modo spendere la paga data da Freezer, la buttavano via per lo più in alcol, stupefacenti e prostitute, quando questi non gli venivano offerti gratuitamente.  
Vegeta venne accolto con un inchino da parte della matrona, la quale lo ringraziò in tono ossequioso per averla onorata di una sua visita e lo informò che la sua favorita sarebbe subito stata disponibile per lui.  
Lo accompagnò fino alla stanza della ragazza, dove lei lo accolse con un sorriso malizioso. Era bella, a suo modo: la sua pelle viola era costellata, qua e là, da scaglie dorate; gli occhi, dello stesso colore, brillavano di una luce animalesca e sensuale.  
Aveva un corpo sinuoso e minuto –  _quasi come quello della Terrestre_ , si ritrovò a pensare Vegeta.  
Era considerata una delle prostitute più desiderate della città, e le sue prestazioni erano estremamente costose. Tra i suoi clienti annoverava generali, ricchi mercanti, imprenditori e reali.  
“Principe Vegeta” lo salutò con un piccolo inchino, per poi cominciare a spogliarsi. Sapeva che il Saiyan non amava perdere tempo in chiacchiere.  
Toltasi la sottile veste trasparente che la copriva, si mise direttamente carponi sul letto, divaricando leggermente le gambe e inarcando la schiena per mettere in mostra il proprio sesso, pronta a soddisfarlo.  
“No, oggi voglio qualcosa di diverso” le disse lui ignorando quell’invito osceno, e cogliendola di sorpresa.  
Da che lui era diventato suo cliente, i loro incontri erano stati sempre tutti uguali: lui arrivava, non diceva una parola, senza nemmeno spogliarsi la prendeva da dietro e poi, sfogatosi, se ne andava dopo averla pagata più del dovuto.  
Un paio di volte lei aveva tentato di stuzzicarlo con qualcos’altro, per trattenerlo un po’ di più e farlo godere come faceva con gli altri suoi clienti, mettendo in atto tutti i giochi erotici e di seduzione che aveva appreso con anni di esperienza e che l’avevano resa così celebre, ma lui non si era mai dimostrato interessato. Sembrava considerare l’atto sessuale come una perdita di tempo e non provava alcun vero godimento, se non una liberazione dallo stimolo che lo assillava e che cercava di reprimere fino all’ultimo.  
La ragazza osservò il principe avvicinarsi al letto mentre si toglieva la parte superiore della divisa, e si chiese che cosa mai potesse avere in mente, ma soprattutto che cosa lo spingesse a cambiare la sua routine.  
Vegeta si sedette sul bordo del letto e le disse, con il suo solito tono autoritario:  
“Voglio che mi tocchi.”  
La prostituta sgranò leggermente gli occhi, ma cercò di dissimulare la sua sorpresa: non si aspettava una richiesta dal genere dall’uomo che, al loro primo incontro, le aveva spezzato il polso quando lei aveva allungato la mano per accarezzarlo.  
La ragazza si sentì d’un tratto estasiata, capendo che le si presentava l’occasione per fare colpo sul temibile principe dei Saiyan.  
Con movimenti felini, si avvicinò a lui e si accomodò sulle sue ginocchia aprendo le gambe, poi lo spinse delicatamente sul materasso.  
Vegeta si lasciò manipolare docilmente, come aveva fatto con la Terrestre poco tempo prima. Durante quell’esperienza, si era reso conto di quanto fosse rilassante lasciare che le mani di una donna vagassero libere sul suo corpo, e ancora una volta ricordò il momento in cui la scienziata gli era saltata al collo per baciarlo.  
La prostituta iniziò ad accarezzargli i pettorali, scendendo lungo gli addominali per poi risalire di nuovo e massaggiargli il collo e le spalle.  
Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ricreare la sensazione che aveva provato per la prima volta solo qualche giorno prima.  
Ma il tocco della prostituta era sconosciuto e diverso, le sue mani non erano abbastanza morbide e non lo toccavano nel modo giusto.  
“Voglio che mi baci” le ordinò con voce bassa, per fare un altro tentativo.  
Lei, fraintendendo la sua richiesta, si apprestò ad abbassargli i pantaloni della tuta.  
“Sulla bocca” la riprese, infastidito.  
La ragazza, palesemente sempre più stupita e sempre più in ansia per il timore di non soddisfare le esigenze del Saiyan, si chinò sulla sua bocca e gli leccò le labbra, per poi schiuderle con la lingua e andare a succhiare quella dell’uomo.  
No, no, no... era tutto  _sbagliato_.  
Vegeta stava per reagire con rabbia a quel fallimento, con l’intenzione di scagliare la prostituta dall’altra parte della stanza e sfogare su di lei la sua frustrazione, quando venne distratto da delle voci concitate provenienti dall’entrata del locale.  
“Vegeta! Vegeta!”  
Il Saiyan spalancò gli occhi, pensando per un attimo di essersi immaginato tutto. A chiamarlo disperatamente, era la voce della Terrestre.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Bulma non sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe fatto quando avesse trovato Vegeta: sapeva solo che voleva vederlo e urlargli addosso tutta la sua frustrazione, tutta la rabbia e l’umiliazione che lui le aveva provocato.  
Non si accorse nemmeno di stare attraversando una magnifica metropoli all’avanguardia tecnologica, composta grattacieli di vetro e con navette spaziali che sfrecciavano a velocità impossibili.  
Quando raggiunse il centro, riconobbe subito l’edificio che le era stato indicato: non solo per il colore rosso, ma soprattutto per il gran viavai di clienti alticci ed euforici.  
Non ebbe problemi ad entrare, vista la confusione, ma quando si ritrovò nella grande hall a guardarsi intorno smarrita, fu chiaro che non fosse una professionista in cerca di lavoro, dati i suoi abiti sgualciti e poco sensuali, e attirò l’attenzione della matrona.  
“Che cosa vuoi?” esordì con disprezzo la donna, i cui rotoli di carne gialla strabordavano dal vestito carico di lustrini che indossava. “Noi non serviamo le femmine, qui.”  
“Sto cercando un... cliente” la informò Bulma. “Si chiama Vegeta. Mi hanno detto che lo avrei trovato qui.”  
La matrona la scrutò guardinga, osservando prima lo scouter che portava all’orecchio, poi tutta la sua fisionomia.  
“Tu non sei una guerriera. Vattene fuori di qui.”  
“Vorrei solo parlare un attimo con il principe Vegeta. È questione di minuti.”  
“Non puoi disturbare i miei clienti. Tanto meno il principe Vegeta. Ehi, portate fuori questa stracciona!” strillò la matrona a due bellimbusti che dovevano essere i buttafuori.  
“Ehi, stracciona a chi?! Lei non sa chi sono io!” protestò Bulma, risentita. Spingendola da parte, schivò i due scagnozzi e riuscì ad infilarsi su per le scale. “Vegeta! Vegeta!” strillò, sperando che il Saiyan si facesse vivo prima che lei finisse seriamente nei guai.  
Proprio mentre qualcuno la afferrava per le spalle e la trascinava giù per le scale, vide il guerriero fare capolino da una delle stanze del piano superiore, ancora svestito della parte superiore della tuta e con un’aria affatto rassicurante.  
Quando l’ebbe individuata, Bulma lo vide imprecare a denti stretti e raggiungerla con un balzo saltando giù dalle scale.  
“Che diavolo ci fai qui?” le sbraitò contro, furioso.  
“Ti devo parlare!” ribatté con lo stesso volume di voce e lo stesso tono.  
Nella sala era calato un gelido silenzio e tutti li stavano osservando impietriti. Vegeta se ne rese conto e, afferrando la Terrestre per un braccio, cominciò a trascinarla via.  
“Andiamocene, donna” ringhiò, allontanandosi dagli sguardi incuriositi degli altri avventori.  
Usciti in strada, il Saiyan non le diede il tempo di ribattere ancora, ma la afferrò per i fianchi e spiccò il volo. Andavano talmente veloci che Bulma non aveva nemmeno il fiato per urlare, ma il tragitto fu brevissimo, e in un attimo si ritrovarono su una distesa erbosa in cima ad una scogliera, circondati solo dagli alberi e dall’oceano davanti a loro.  
_Questa è la cosa più assurda che mi sia mai capitata!_ , pensò il Saiyan, non trovando subito le parole per sfogare la sua frustrazione.  
“Possibile che non riesca a sbarazzarmi di te, donna?”  
“Chiamami con il mio nome, per l’amor del cielo!” lo rimproverò lei.  
_Bulma_.  
Vegeta non le aveva mai chiesto il suo nome, ma lo aveva imparato presto, poiché era perennemente sulla bocca dei suoi soldati – o perlomeno di quelli che non si riferivano a lei con l’appellativo di “puttana” o “scienziata pazza”.  
“Cosa sei venuta a fare al bordello?”  
“Che cosa ci sei andato a fare  _tu_?” ribatté Bulma, con gli occhi colmi di lacrime e la voce che le tremava per la rabbia.  
Vegeta la guardava confuso ed arrabbiato.  
“Di che diavolo stai parlando? Pensi di poter avere voce in capitolo in ciò che faccio? Nessuno ce l’ha, tanto meno te. Tu non rappresenti  _niente_  per me.”  
La mano di Bulma partì automaticamente, senza che lei avesse il tempo di pensare a ciò che stava facendo. Non credeva che lo schiaffo sarebbe andato a buon fine, anzi era convinta di ritrovarsi con un polso slogato, ma la sua mano colpì Vegeta dritta sulla guancia.  
I due tacquero per alcuni istanti, guardandosi negli occhi, entrambi sbigottiti.  
Lei, perché il suo colpo era andano inaspettatamente a segno, e lui, perché qualcuno di così debole aveva osato schiaffeggiarlo.  
_E lui gliel’aveva lasciato fare._  
Il Saiyan sollevò un angolo della bocca in un sorrisetto malizioso, e Bulma capì che si stava prendendo gioco di lei.  
“Ti lasci anche colpire? Sei proprio uno stronzo!”  
“Si può sapere che diavolo vuoi da me?” ringhiò lui, ritornando serio e allungando la mano di scatto per afferrarla per il collo.  
Quella donna non faceva altro che procuragli dei fastidi. Doveva mettere fine a tutto ciò.  _Doveva_.  
Bulma sussultò, terrorizzata, sentendosi sollevare da terra e sentendo che la sua gola comprimersi, impedendo all’aria di passare.  
Incapace di parlare, fissò gli occhi in quelli di lui che per la prima volta non erano vuoti e gelidi mentre la guardavano. Fu titubanza, quella che lesse negli occhi di Vegeta.  
Il Saiyan avrebbe potuto spezzarle il collo in una sola mossa, ma la posò a terra, senza però lasciarla andare.  
Bulma riprese fiato, mentre le mani del Saiyan si spostavano dal suo collo al suo viso, circondandole il volto. Poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo e affannato mentre si specchiava nei suoi occhi senza dire una parola.  
Poi, tanto inaspettatamente quanto aveva fatto Bulma qualche tempo prima, Vegeta si gettò su di lei, incollando le proprie labbra alle sue. Il gesto fu talmente violento che Bulma si ferì il labbro inferiore, e subito dopo sentì il sapore del proprio sangue in bocca.  
Il suo gemito di dolore venne frenato dalle labbra di Vegeta, che approfondì il bacio insinuando la lingua nella sua bocca.  
Bulma si sentì sopraffatta da quel contatto che voleva essere una dimostrazione di passionalità del Saiyan, ma che assomigliava più al gesto brutale di un animale che si apprestava a divorare la sua preda.  
I suoni di piaceri che scaturivano dalla sua gola si mescolavano a piccoli gemiti di dolore quando Vegeta le mordeva le labbra, e ad un certo punto si ritrovò senza fiato.  
Si staccò da lui e tornarono a guardarsi negli occhi, ansimando.  
“Voglio questo” mormorò Bulma.  
“Non hai idea in che guaio ti stai cacciando” le rispose Vegeta, lo sguardo appannato dall’eccitazione.  
“No,  _tu_  non ne hai idea” ribatté la donna prima di saltargli di nuovo con le braccia al collo e riprendere a baciarlo.  
Le labbra di Vegeta premevano contro le sue violentemente e possessivamente, come a voler rimarcare la sua forza e la facilità con cui poteva piegarla a ogni suo volere.  
Con una mano l’aveva afferrata per la nuca, per impedirle di allontanarsi, ma non era intenzione di lei rifuggire quel bacio che aveva tanto aspetato.  
Bulma si rese conto che Vegeta non era abituato ad usare la delicatezza su nessuno e avrebbe dovuto prendere in mano le redini, se voleva avere un bel ricordo di quel momento.  
“Stenditi” gli ordinò tra un bacio e l’altro. Lui la trascinò a terra con sé e le rotolò sopra.  
“Dovrai farmi comandare, se non vuoi farmi male” suggerì la Terrestre, premendogli una mano sul petto.  
“Chi ha detto che non voglio farti male?” ribatté lui con arroganza.  
“Lo so e basta” rispose lei maliziosamente.  
Vegeta rotolò sulla schiena e lei gli salì sopra a cavalcioni, iniziando a baciargli il viso e il collo. Lui la prese per i fianchi ma non le mosse da lì, sembrando tentennare.  
Il Saiyan cercava di mostrarsi sfacciato e sprezzante, ma la realtà era che non si era mai ritrovato nella posizione di dover dare piacere a una donna. Fino ad ora, non aveva nemmeno pensato che una donna potesse provare piacere, giacendo con lui.  
Bulma sollevò la testa per guardarlo negli occhi e, sorridendo incoraggiante, gli sussurrò:  
“Voglio che mi tocchi... so che non mi farai del male.”  
Gli prese una mano e la guidò sul proprio viso, incoraggiandolo ad accarezzarla; gli baciò il palmo e le dita, per una volta non sporche di sangue, e poi fece scendere di nuovo la mano, portandosela al seno.  
Vegeta allora sembrò prendere maggiore confidenza e iniziò ad esplorare quella curva così morbida e piena, attraverso la stoffa della tuta che lei indossava.  
Bulma sospirò, realizzando quanto a lungo avesse desiderato che lui la toccasse in quel modo. Vegeta non le era mai sembrato tanto reale come in quel momento. Per la prima volta, lui le si rivelava come un uomo e nulla più, un uomo che la desiderava e che bramava darle e ricevere piacere.  
Si calò di nuovo su di lui per baciarlo, mentre Vegeta la strinse ancora più forte contro il suo petto e le sue mani iniziarono a vagare lungo la sua schiena, fino a glutei, accarezzandoli e poi premendoli verso il basso per fare aderire i loro bacini.  
La Terrestre si strusciò lentamente su di lui, strappandogli un sospiro sommesso. Abbandonò la bocca del Saiyan per iniziare a baciargli il mento, il collo, il petto, assaporando il sapore della sua pelle, così calda, così viva, sentendolo per la prima volta completamente suo.  
Il corpo di Vegeta aveva abbandonato la sua solenne freddezza e ora pulsava di vita, reclamando un piacere che non gli era mai stato concesso.  
D’un tratto, Bulma sentì uno strappo e poi percepì la brezza marittima accarezzarle la pelle: la parte superiore della sua tuta era stata ridotta in brandelli, e ora il seno faceva bella mostra per essere contemplato e accarezzato dal Saiyan.  
Sentì le sue mani calde e ruvide percorrere i suoi fianchi fino ad agguantarle di nuovo i seni, testando la loro morbidezza e premendo i capezzoli con un’assenza voluta di delicatezza.  
Vegeta non aveva mai preso una donna con dolcezza, non conosceva nemmeno l’esistenza di quel vocabolo. Ma pur sapendo benissimo di non doverle fare del male, la toccava volutamente in modo prepotente e possessivo, per portarla a quel sottile limite tra piacere e dolore e dimostrarle che lui, il principe dei Saiyan, poteva fare di lei ciò che preferiva.  
Eccitata da quel gioco crudele ed egoista, Bulma gemette, inarcando leggermente la schiena per esporsi meglio al tocco del Saiyan.  
Con il bacino così premuto contro il basso ventre di lui, sentì la sua erezione aderire ai pantaloni della tuta, perciò lei riprese ad assaggiarlo, scendendo verso il basso per liberaro dall’ingombro degli abiti.  
Era giunto il momento di fare capire al Saiyan che anche lui poteva diventare inerme nelle mani di una debole Terrestre.  
Bulma sfiorò con le labbra il sesso del Saiyan per tutta la sua lunghezza a partire dalla base alla punta per poi prenderlo in bocca, facendolo entrare e uscire lentamente. Chiudendo gli occhi, Vegeta si lasciò andare a un basso ringhio e la afferrò per i capelli, accompagnando i movimenti della donna, mentre lei percorreva tutta la sua erezione con la lingua, e con le mani stuzzicava i suoi testicoli.  
La sua mente aveva perso ogni briciolo di lucidità, e non riusciva a pensare ad altro che alla bocca della Terrestre sul suo sesso, desiderando che lei lo portasse fino all’apice di quel piacere che lo stava trascinando su, sempre più su.  
Bulma continuò a tormentarlo, prendendolo completamente nella sua bocca e poi facendolo uscire per baciargli la punta e massaggiare la sua asta. Quando lo sentì giungere al limite, si staccò completamente, attirando su di sé delle imprecazioni a bassa voce.  
“Che hai in mente, donna?” le ringhiò contro il Saiyan, all’oscuro di tutti quei giochi erotici che potevano prolungare e aumentare il piacere degli amanti.  
“Mi chiamo  _Bulma_ ” gli ricordò lei con voce suadente e decisa. “E ti dimostrerò che non hai nessun bisogno di andare in un bordello. È solo  _me_  che devi cercare.”  
Lui sorrise di sbieco, divertito da quella dimostrazione di gelosia. Se quella Terrestre,  _Bulma_ , voleva proprio reclamare qualche diritto su di lui, doveva guadagnarselo.  
La donna si alzò e si liberò degli abiti che le rimanevano addosso, restando completamente nuda davanti a lui. Lui si sollevò sui gomiti per ammirarla meglio: i suoi occhi sgranati e lo sguardo eccitato dicevano che non aveva mai veramente guardato una donna nuda prima d’ora.  
Bulma lo aiutò a togliersi i pantaloni e si mise di nuovo a cavalcioni su di lui, strusciando il proprio sesso umido contro quello del Saiyan, strappandogli ulteriori gemiti sommessi.  
“Toccami, ti prego” sussurrò lei al suo orecchio, prendendogli il volto tra le mani e baciandolo. Il Saiyan la strinse con fare possessivo e la costrinse a sollevarsi sulle ginocchia, immergendo il volto tra i suoi seni e aspirando il suo profumo.  
Baciò le sue morbidezze e si portò un capezzolo alla bocca, mentre con una mano le tormentava l’altro.  
La sua bocca era rovente e il suo fiato caldo sul seno la fecero eccitare ancora di più.  
Bulma aveva quasi scordato cosa volesse dire essere toccata con tale passione, e anzi nemmeno Yamcha era mai stato così caldo. Sembrava che Vegeta volesse rifarsi di tutti gli anni in cui aveva considerato il sesso un mero atto di sfogo.  
La scienziata fu lieta di scoprire che lo stesso ardore che metteva nel combattimento, lo applicava anche nell’atto sessuale.  
Era alle prime armi in quanto a sesso in stile Terrestre... ma era un allievo coscienzioso.  
C’erano alcune cose, però, che doveva ancora imparare, e Bulma era lieta di fargli da mentore.  
Gli afferrò la mano con cui le stava accarezzando il seno, e se la portò giù, tra le cosce, dove le dita di Vegeta incontrarono il suo sesso bagnato e caldo.  
Bulma guidò la sua mano in un lento massaggio, dandogli il ritmo e la giusta pressione che doveva applicare, e ripagandolo con lunghi mugolii di piacere.  
Si inarcò contro la sua mano quando sentì che stava raggiungendo l’apice, ma Vegeta decise di vendicarsi e ritrasse le sue dita all’ultimo.  
Bulma sentì qualcosa di morbido e vellutato fare capolino dal nulla e strisciare su per la sua coscia.  
_Ecco a cosa serve la coda dei Saiyan_ , ebbe modo di pensare in un attimo di lucidità, prima che quell’appendice pelosa si insinuasse tra le sue gambe, strusciandosi avanti e indietro contro il suo sesso e inumidendosi dei suoi umori.  
Quel gesto così erotico e perverso la portò di nuovo sulla soglia dell’orgasmo, venendo interrotto ancora una volta dal Saiyan.  
“Ora facciamo a modo mio” le disse con un ghigno malizioso, prima di farla stendere sotto di sé.  
Entrò in lei con un unico colpo, fluido e profondo, facendo urlare Bulma di piacere e dolore.  
Vegeta le lanciò una breve occhiata e, per una frazione di secondo, dimenticò il proprio egoistico piacere, chiedendosi se per caso non le avesse fatto male. Ma lei lo incoraggiò a continuare, avvolgendogli i fianchi con le gambe.  
Bulma iniziò ad accompagnare le sue spinte muovendo a tempo il bacino, sentendosi riempire completamente e abbandonandosi a gemiti sempre più alti.  
Era calda e bagnata, e la sensazione avvolgente delle sue pareti strette sul suo sesso stava trascinando Vegeta in un vortice senza fine di piacere e follia.  
D’un tratto il resto del mondo scomparve: c’erano solo lui e lei, che lo accoglieva sempre più dentro di sé, morbida e calda, per proteggerlo da tutto il male dell’Universo.  
“Vegeta!” chiamò il suo nome tra un ansito e l’altro, incoraggiandolo ad aumentare l’intensità delle sue spinte.  
Il Saiyan si sollevò sulle braccia e la colpì ancora più in profondità, fino a quando non la sentì fremere e la vide inarcare la schiena verso l’alto, urlando il suo nome mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo. Lui la seguì poco dopo, esplodendo dentro di lei con delle ultime potenti spinte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Sorpresona!  
> Questa è la scena di sesso più lunga e dettagliata che abbia mai scritto finora, e la colpa è tutta dello SmutFest che ho seguito qualche mese fa su Tumblr. Ho deciso di sperimentare ^///^


	24. Nuovi acquisti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone that is somehow reading my fanfiction even if you don't speak Italian. You're amazing!  
> It is in my plans to make an English version of this story, but I'm too busy at the moment to start now.   
> Thanks for your support!

Bulma si lasciò cadere completamente sull’erba con un sospiro, ancora colpita dalle scosse dell’orgasmo.  
Non riusciva a credere che fosse successo davvero.  
 _A letto con il nemico. O meglio, su un prato con il nemico._  
Non si capacitava di come il principe dei Saiyan potesse essere così freddo e distaccato nella vita di tutti i giorni, ma sapesse diventare il più selvaggio degli amanti.  
Ma del resto, il modo di fare l’amore gli appartenevain tutto e per tutto: prepotente, insaziabile, egoista; eppure riuscendo, allo stesso tempo, a dare il massimo piacere alla propria partner, non per generosità, bensì per sfida e competizione, per dimostrare ancora un volta che era lui a comandare, che anche nel sesso era il migliore.  
Vegeta si abbandonò su di lei con un’insolita delicatezza, posando la testa sul suo seno, anche lui con un sospiro.  
Aspettò un po’ prima di uscire dal suo corpo, assaporando ancora la sensazione avvolgente del suo sesso caldo e ancora fremente attorno al suo.  
Restarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, ancora incapaci di realizzare ciò che era accaduto.  
 _Ecco, l’hai avuta_ , pensò Vegeta.  _Ma ora perché non riesci ad allontanarti da lei?_  
L’amplesso, che avrebbe dovuto placare il suo tormento, non aveva fatto altro che amplificare il suo desiderio per lei.  
Uscì da lei e si sedette a gambe incrociate, mentre la Terrestre si stiracchiava, sorridendo appagata, e allungava una mano sulla sua schiena per accarezzarlo voluttuosamente attorno all’attaccatura della coda.  
Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quel tocco così gentile e intimo.  
 _Lei mi considera già suo_ , pensò divertito, ma poi si sforzò di ritornare lucido e usò la sua coda per scostare la mano della donna.  
“Non puoi restare con noi” decretò senza voltarsi a guardarla, ma fissando un punto non ben definito sull’orizzonte. Non sarebbe riuscito a restare coerente con le sue scelte, se avesse continuato a guardarla, nuda e languida e calda solo per lui.  
Bulma si alzò di scatto a sedere, disturbata dall’interruzione del suo idillio.  
“Cosa? Vegeta, ma perché? Stai commettendo una sciocchezza!”  
“Non puoi e basta. È troppo pericoloso, Freezer potrebbe scoprirlo e venire a conoscenza della stanza gravitazionale.”  
“Potrebbe scoprirlo comunque, non credi? Metti che decida di fare un’ispezione sulla tua astronave, e veda la camera. Cosa gli dirai, che è una macchina per l’abbronzatura?” lo provocò lei in tono nervoso. “Quello che dici non ha senso. Non sarà forse che ti preoccupi per me?”  
“Idiozie! Saresti solo un peso e una distrazione” ribatté lui con arroganza. “E poi che direbbero i miei uomini, se mi tenessi a bordo una femmina per trastullarmici?”  
“Ne deduco che tu intenda ripetere l’esperienza...” osservò lei maliziosamente, sfiorandogli la spina dorsale con un dito.  
Vegeta avvampò fino alle orecchie. Perché aveva detto una cosa del genere?  
La sola idea di averla sempre con sé, e poterla avere ogni notte o in qualunque momento volesse, gli fece ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
“Non mi pare che ti sia mai interessato dell’opinione dei tuoi soldati, no?” aggiunse Bulma, riportandolo alla realtà. “Avanti, Vegeta, non puoi mandarmi via: io ti servo! E non mi riferisco a quello che abbiamo fatto poco fa. Sono seria: io ti posso aiutare a sconfiggere Freezer. Una volta, mi hai detto che nessuno ti ha mai aiutato, e so che te la sei cavata benissimo da solo, ma io potrei fare qualcosa di utile per te e per gli altri Saiyan. Loro sono i  _tuoi uomini_ , Vegeta. Ti comporti come se non ti importasse di niente e nessuno al mondo, perché pensi che niente e nessuno ti appartenga, ma tu hai dei soldati fedelissimi al tuo seguito. Loro sono lì  _per te_. Non combattere questa battaglia da solo.”  
“Tu non capisci niente!” la aggredì lui con rabbia, voltandosi finalmente verso di lei e lanciandole un’occhiata fiammeggiante. “È un  _mio_  diritto combattere Freezer da solo e spetta solo a me annientarlo. Tu non sai che cosa ho dovuto subire in tutti questi anni, mentre quelli che chiami i miei uomini non battevano ciglio, quando il nostro pianeta veniva distrutto e le nostre donne ammazzate. Non c’è nessuna stirpe Saiyan da salvare, e non è rimasto nulla per cui combattere, se non la vendetta!”  
I suoi occhi bruciavano di rabbia e la sua mascella era contratta, e Bulma quasi non si capacitava che quello fosse lo stesso uomo che l’aveva amata con tanta passione, pochi attimi prima.  
La donna tacque per alcuni istanti, alla ricerca delle parole giuste che non infierissero ancora di più.  
Le parole di Vegeta erano solo la punta dell’iceberg, un misero accenno dell’odio che covava dentro e di cui non riusciva a liberarsi.  
Era così che si sentiva veramente? Senza uno scopo, con l’odio e la rabbia come uniche ragioni di vita?  
“Hai ragione, è un tuo diritto vendicarti di Freezer. Ma ti sbagli quando dici che ai tuoi soldati non importa niente del loro popolo quasi estinto. Io ho parlato con loro, Vegeta: sentono la mancanza del loro pianeta natìo, non fanno altro che dire quanto fosse esaltante e avventurosa la vita a quell’epoca, quanto fosse forte il loro re,  _tuo padre_... e le donne! Caspita, Vegeta, non fanno altro che parlare delle donne Saiyan. Loro non sono affamati di femmine qualunque e sesso, loro sentono la mancanza delle donne Saiyan! Ne parlano come se fossero state delle divinità della guerra: forti, inarrestabili, testarde e sensuali. I loro racconti mi fanno diventare quasi invidiosa, e ti assicuro che io, come Terrestre, ho poco da invidiare alle altre donne della mia razza!” scherzò lei riprendendo un tono dolce.  
Vegeta sospirò impercettibilmente, tornando a guardare verso il mare.  
Il cuore gli martellava nel petto per la rabbia, ma la sua mascella serrata si rilassò leggermente.  
“Perché vuoi restare con noi? Che cosa te ne viene in tasca?”  
“Te l’ho detto, voglio aiutarvi. E voglio vedere l’Universo, conoscere altri pianeti e popoli. E sì, un giorno vorrei anche tornare a casa, ma senza il terrore che un essere malvagio di nome Freezer possa arrivare da un momento all’altro per distruggere la Terra.”  
Vegeta sembrò riflettere ancora sulla decisione da prendere.  
La Terrestre aveva ragione; le sue erano preoccupazioni motivate, ma da quando in qua lui si preoccupava degli altri?  
“Va bene, puoi restare” si pronunciò infine. “Ma non devi interferire con i miei allenamenti.”  
“Evviva!” cinguettò Bulma, entusiasta. “E chi interferisce? Semmai, ti sarò di supporto!”  
Lo abbracciò, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
“E non azzardarti a fare queste smancerie mentre siamo a bordo della nave!”  
“Promesso. Ma che ne dici di replicare, prima di tornare ad essere seri e concentrati?”  
Questa volta Vegeta non protestò, e lasciò che Bulma gli montasse sopra e lo cavalcasse, portandolo all’orgasmo per altre due volte.  
Dopo, giacquero ancora un po’ sull’erba fresca, assaporando la sensazione della brezza marina sui loro corpi nudi.  
Il sole stava per tramontare, tingendo di cremisi l’acqua blu dell’oceano sterminato di fronte a loro. Quello era il posto dove Vegeta andava a ritirarsi per stare lontano dalla calca e il chiasso della metropoli. Trascorreva solo la maggior parte del suo tempo a bordo dell’astronave, ma la solitudine che sperimentava in quel posto era diversa, pregnante di calma: uno stato d’animo che il Saiyan difficilmente riusciva a raggiungere.  
Si accorse che anche la Terrestre sembrava apprezzare quel luogo, godendosi il calore degli ultimi raggi di sole che la colpivano in viso, ma non sembravano disturbarla.  
Se ne stava lì distesa a sorridere verso il cielo, come se stargli accanto nuda fosse la sola cosa che desiderasse al mondo.  
“Davvero non lo hai mai fatto di lavoro?” le chiese distrattamente, mentre Bulma gli accarezzava languidamente il basso ventre.  
“Cosa?” chiese lei, confusa.  
“Questo. Fare sesso con gli uomini.”  
“Ma che cavolo stai dicendo?!” strillò la giovane donna, offesa, saltando su a sedere.  
“Sto solo dicendo che sembri molto esperta” rispose lui laconico, non capendo perché lei se la prendesse così tanto, e soprattutto perché dovesse sempre sbraitare in quel modo, rompendo la quiete del momento.  
“Guarda che dare della prostituta a una donna non è una bella cosa! E comunque no! Sono solo molto dotata...”  
“E arrogante... e indecente...” la provocò il Saiyan.  
“Io, indecente? Sei tu che usi la tua coda per fare cose oscene!”  
“Non ti ho sentito lamentartene, tuttavia...” le fece notare lui, mentre la sua coda prendeva di nuovo vita per accarezzarla in mezzo alle gambe.  
“No... anzi sì, continua...” gemette lei chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi a quel gioco perverso.  
Questa volta, Vegeta era più sensibile a certi particolari a cui non aveva fatto caso prima: ad esempio, l’appena percettibile odore femminile che Bulma emavana quando era eccitata e che gli invase le narici, provocandogli un basso ringhio nella gola.  
Non aveva mai sentito un profumo più afrodisiaco, e ciò lo attirò verso il basso, fino a trovarsi di fronte alla femminilità di lei. Il Saiyan immerse il volto tra la leggera peluria celeste e poi ancora più giù.  
Lei lo aveva preso in bocca, come avevano fatto altre femmine in passato, e si chiese se un uomo potesse fare altrettanto con una donna.  
Spinto dall’istinto, la baciò là dov’era umida e calda, sentendola fremere in risposta.  
“Continua” lo incoraggiò lei in un sussurro, sollevando le ginocchia. “Usa la lingua.”  
Il Saiyan seguì le sue istruzioni, leccandola lentamente e in profondità. Quell’esperienza nuova, in cui non era lui a ricevere e a pensare solo al proprio egoistico piacere, gli trasmise un’inaspettata eccitazione, che aumentava mano a mano che i gemiti della Terrestre si facevano più forti e acuti.  
Bulma pensò per un attimo a quanto fosse stato difficile cercare di convincere Yamcha a fare lo stesso, e a come lui si fosse rifiutato, tra mille scuse, di ripetere l’esperienza, mentre Vegeta, principe degli egoisti ed egocentrici, era arrivato lì sotto da solo, spinto dalla curiosità e dalla voglia di sperimentare.  
L’orgasmo la colse come un fiume in piena, facendola urlare. Senza darle tregua, Vegeta la fece voltare e, mettendola a carponi, la prese da dietro mentre lei era ancora scossa dai tremori del precedente orgasmo.  
“Vegeta...” gemette lei aggrappandosi con le mani al terreno e lasciandosi completamente trasportare dalle spinte possenti di lui, sentendo che le gambe a malapena la sorreggevano.  
Venne di nuovo, riempiendo l’aria dei suoi gemiti, e poco dopo il Saiyan la raggiunse.  
Dopo essersi ripresi dai brividi dell’orgasmo, andarono a farsi un bagno nelle acque salate e calde del mare.  
Quando Bulma uscì dall’acqua per recuperare i propri vestiti, si ricordò che Vegeta aveva ridotto in brandelli la parte superiore della sua tuta.  
“Qual è la valuta usata su questo pianeta?” gli chiese.  
“Perché me lo domandi?”  
“Ho bisogno di comprarmi dei vestiti decenti. E comodi, soprattutto. Le vostre tute da combattimento non si adattano certo al mio fisico femminile!”  
Vegeta sbuffò, tirando fuori un oggettino a forma cubica e porgendoglielo.  
“Tieni, puoi pagare con questo.”  
“Grazie! Ma ci tengo a farti presente che sulla Terra sono ricca. Non ho mai avuto bisogno di farmi comprare niente da nessun uomo. Ricordatelo!”  
“E chissenefrega” sbottò lui annoiato. “Io me ne vado.”  
“Cosa? Non mi riporti in città? E poi come torno all’astronave?” chiese lei.  
“Vuoi fare l’esploratrice dello spazio?” la provocò Vegeta con un ghigno divertito. “Allora impara a cavartela da sola.”  
Detto questo, la piantò lì da sola, lasciandola scioccata e a bocca aperta.  
“Ti svuoto tutta la carta di credito, brutto cafone che non sei altro!!” gli urlò dietro; ma lui, ormai, era troppo lontano per sentirla.  
Un’ora e mezzo di cammino più tardi, Bulma era riuscita ad arrancare verso la città: stremata per la sessione ginnica con il Saiyan, affaticata ancora di più per la camminata, e vestita di abiti stracciati e grandi foglie di albero con cui aveva improvvisato un top.  
“Questa me la paga cara!” borbottò inviperita. “Che razza di principe lascia una ragazza da sola e seminuda in mezzo al nulla?! Dopo quello che ho fatto per lui!”  
Si fermò ad un mercato e chiese con quali mezzi si potesse raggiungere il porto spaziale. Dopo essersi assicurata che anche su quel pianeta esistessero i taxi, si rifocillò in un bagno pubblico di lusso e poi si dedicò allo shopping compulsivo, acquistando abiti di tutti i tipi. La moda di Zoria rispondeva ai suoi gusti e quindi si fece confezionare da dei robot sartoriali diversi tipi di tute spaziali, biancheria intima, pantaloni, maglie e stivali.  
Non aveva idea di come funzionasse quell’oggettino che Vegeta la aveva lasciato, né sapeva quanta valuta contenesse, ma era convinta che sarebbe bastato fare il nome del principe dei Saiyan per non incontrare alcun problema alla cassa.  
I soldi, comunque, sembravano esserci, e quindi a Bulma passò per dei negozi di elettronica e acquistò diversi apparecchi di cui non conosceva la funzione, ma che la incuriosirono.  
Infine le venne un’altra idea: si diresse al mercato gastronomico e acquistò cibo in quantità industriale.  
“Questi Saiyan devono imparare a mangiare come si deve!” decretò con entusiasmo.  
Prese tutto quello che le potesse sembrare gustoso e salutare, seguendo i consigli dei commercianti che quel giorno vendettero quasi tutti i loro prodotti.  
Fece consegnare tutto all’astronave Saiyan e, a quella parola magica, il trasporto fu fatto gratuitamente.  
Tornò tutta trionfante, e quando i soldati la videro arrivare con quel ricco bottino, la guardarono a bocca aperta. Ma Korn le corse incontro con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
“Sei tornata?!”  
“Ebbene sì, ho convinto Vegeta che aveva ancora bisogno del mio aiuto.”  
“E come hai fatto?!”  
“Ehm... diciamo che sono una brava mediatrice” rispose sul vago Bulma, tentando di non arrossire.  
 


	25. Un uomo normale

“Sono contento che resti con noi!”  
“Anch’io!”  
“Lo sai, Radish mi ha portato al bordello!” la informò con orgoglio il ragazzo, poco prima di raggiungere il benefattore in questione, che stava supervisionando i lavori di approvvigionamento. “Sono stato con la mia prima donna!”  
“Eh eh, ma davvero?” ridacchiò Bulma, in imbarazzo per quella confidenza. “Ehm... bravo!”  
“Sì, il ragazzo finalmente è diventato un uomo” confermò Radish, divertito per l’espressione impacciata della scienziata. “Lieto di rivederti a bordo, Terrestre.”  
“Grazie! E dimmi, anche tu sei stato in dolce compagnia, oggi?”  
“Certo, in doppia dolce compagnia” ghignò lui. “Anche se ho sentito che c’è stato un po’ di scompiglio, giù al bordello...” aggiunse con un’aria misteriosa.  
Bulma sbarrò gli occhi. Radish sapeva?  
“Ah sì?” fece lei, in tono falsamente disinvolto. “Beh, mi sembra normale, è un bordello...”  
“Già, eppure di solito è così tranquillo... ma proprio oggi dev’essere successo qualcosa di particolare. Non so cosa, ma la gente bisbigliava. Una coincidenza, non trovi?”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Che tu arrivi per la prima volta su questo pianeta, e succedono delle cose strane.”  
“Ha ha ha, non dirlo a me! Da quando sono con voi me ne succedono a bizzeffe, di cose strane!” scherzò Bulma, cercando di togliersi da quell’impiccio.  
Insieme rientrarono nell’astronave, e quando si sparse la notizia che Bulma aveva portato un sacco di cibo per tutti quanti, i Saiyan iniziarono a guardarla con più simpatia.  
“Con quali soldi hai comprato tutta questa roba?” le chiese Radish.  
“Eh... con quelli di Vegeta” rispose Bulma, in imbarazzo. “Ho detto che avevo bisogno di abiti nuovi, e lui mi ha dato quel coso quadrato che usate per pagare. Mi è sembrato che non lo usasse così spesso, così ho deciso di fare un regalo per tutti.”  
Il Saiyan la guardò esterrefatto, prima di scoppiare in una risata nervosa.  
“Ha ha ha! Ti ucciderà quando lo verrà a sapere!”  
Il giorno dopo, tutti i Saiyan rientrarono all’astronave, compreso Nappa, che rimase scioccato alla notizia che la Terrestre fosse ancora lì.  
Mentre si allenava con Radish, continuava a borbottare quanto fosse assurda quella cosa, e si infastidì ancora di più quando il suo compare non assecondò le sue lamentele.  
“Tu ne sai qualcosa, non è vero?” sbottò, ricevendo in cambio un sorrisetto di sbieco. “Parla, brutto stronzo! Perché io sono sempre l’ultimo a sapere le cose?!”  
“Semplicemente perché non guardi con attenzione” replicò il Saiyan di terza categoria.  
“Mi stai dicendo che Vegeta si scopa la Terrestre?”  
“Non ne ho la certezza, ma se non è già successo, succederà presto. Tu piuttosto, ce ne hai messo del tempo per capirlo...”  
“Diamine, Radish, non potevi dirmelo prima?!” strillò il gigante, scocciato. “Io ho cercato di  _farmela_ , capisci? Ho cercato di farmi la donna di Vegeta, e tu non mi hai detto niente?!”  
“A me sembrava talmente evidente che tra i due ci fosse qualcosa... quando mai Vegeta ha lasciato vivere una prigioniera?”  
“In effetti mi sembrava assurdo. Pazzesco. Il ragazzo che si tiene una femmina sull’astronave per sbattersela quando vuole! Significa che qualcosa da me lo ha imparato!” esclamò tutto orgoglioso. “Ma adesso che succede?”  
“Aspettiamo, e vediamo se può nascere un’alleanza con i Terrestri. Avremo bisogno anche di loro, per sconfiggere l’esercito di Freezer. E nel frattempo, speriamo che quei due mettano in cantiere qualche cucciolo di Saiyan.”  
I due vennero raggiunti da un terzo soldato, il quale informò Nappa che uno dei loro uomini non era ancora rientrato.  
“Chi è?” chiese il superiore, seccato.  
“Combre.”  
“Quanto manca alla partenza?” chiese poi Nappa a Radish.  
“Mi risulta che sia tutto pronto e che dovremmo decollare fra un paio di ore.”  
“Beh, allora che se ne vada al diavolo Combre! Sapeva benissimo a che ora doveva rientrare, sono affaracci suoi se resta qui!” sbottò il pelato.  
“Non dovremmo informare Vegeta di un uomo che manca all’appello?” suggerì Radish.  
“Vegeta ha di meglio cui pensare che un soldato che si è perso tra bordelli e bettole. Sono io che decido queste cose. E dico che se Combre non si fa vivo entro le prossime due ore, può restarsene qua. È ora che venga ristabilita un po’ di disciplina, su quest’astronave.”  
  
   
   
***  
  
   
   
Bulma si assunse il ruolo di cuoca, oltre a quello di meccanico dell’astronave. Fortunatamente, la cucina di bordo era molto attrezzata e sicuramente più all’avanguardia rispetto a quelle Terrestri, perciò cucinare per più di cento Saiyan non era così impegnativo come aveva immaginato.  
I robot facevano il grosso, così lei poteva continuare a dedicarsi alle sue invenzioni, ed ascoltare i problemi d’amore adolescenziali di Korn.  
Il ragazzo non fece che parlare per giorni di quella sua prima, fantastica esperienza sessuale con una bellissima ragazza dalla pelle verde che lo aveva fatto sentire in paradiso.  
Sembrava quasi... innamorato.  
“Pensi che la rivedrò ancora, quando torneremo?” le chiese speranzoso, come se lei potesse avere davvero la risposta ai suoi dubbi.  
“Non lo so...” rispose Bulma, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Sai, visto il lavoro che fa, forse non dovresti attaccarti troppo a questa ragazza. Potresti, ecco, restarci male.”  
“Ma lei è così dolce! Un po’... sì, un po’ come te, però più giovane.”  
“Che cosa vorresti dire, che sono vecchia?!” ruggì la scienziata. “Non ho ancora trent’anni!”  
“Eh, però... rispetto a lei...”  
“Te lo concedo, siete giovani. Ed è proprio per questo che ti consiglio di non fissarti subito su una ragazza, perché poi potresti pentirtene. Io ho fatto questo errore: mi sono innamorata di un ragazzo quando avevo più o meno la tua età, e sono rimasta con lui per più di dieci anni, per poi rendermi conto che non era la persona adatta a me. E così, ho scoperto di aver sprecato i momenti migliori della mia vita” confessò ripensando ai momenti di frustrazione, causati dai suoi inutili tentativi di mantenere in piedi la relazione con Yamcha.  
“Naah” scosse la testa Korn, con il suo solito ottimismo. “Io credo che i tuoi momenti migliori debbano ancora venire!”  
“Sei gentile” ridacchiò Bulma, dandogli una pacchetta sulla schiena. “E ti meriti la ragazza migliore che ci sia. Chissà, magari quando arriverai sulla Terra ne incontrerai una!”  
“Oh, già, la Terra!” esclamò il ragazzo, come se si fosse ricordato improvvisamente di qualcosa. “Là è pieno di ragazze Terrestri. Allora sì, non mi fisserò su una soltanto! Le proverò tutte!”  
“Eh eh eh...” ridacchiò nervosamente la donna. “Ma che cosa ti ho messo in testa...”  
Dunque, a quanto pareva, quel giorno su Zoria lei non era stata l’unica e divertirsi. Peccato che l’oggetto del suo svago non si facesse vedere da diversi giorni, preferendole invece la stanza gravitazionale.  
Bulma avrebbe voluto andare a controllare che la sua invenzione più importante stesse funzionando a dovere, ma soprattutto che il suo principale utilizzatore fosse ancora in vita, ma era stata troppo presa da riparazioni di primaria importanza.  
Non si stupì del fatto che Vegeta non l’avesse più cercata: non era il tipo d’uomo che corre dietro ad una ragazza, dimenticando tutto il resto. Bulma aveva la sensazione che quel pomeriggio passato insieme fosse la prima distrazione che il Saiyan si concedeva da molto tempo, e che fosse un evento più raro di un’eclissi.  
Bulma era troppo orgogliosa per andare a cercarlo per prima, e sapeva che Vegeta era altrettanto testardo; tuttavia, non potevano continuare ad evitarsi per sempre, e la camera gravitazionale non poteva rimanere abbandonata a se stessa.  
Fu là che trovò il principe, come previsto, intento ad allenarsi. Ma questa volta non era solo: a quanto pareva, aveva deciso di coinvolgere il suo uomo migliore.  
Bulma aveva sperato di incontrare Vegeta da solo, anche se non avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli. O meglio: c’erano molte cose che voleva dirgli, e avrebbe voluto parlare con lui come avevano fatto su Zoria, sentirsi dire che cosa realmente pensava, ma l’espressione torva e concentrata sul volto dell’uomo le fece capire che era ritornato il cupo e freddo soldato di sempre.  
Il pannello di controllo della stanza le comunicò che Vegeta e Nappa si stavano allenando ormai da diverse ore, pertanto sarebbero usciti a momenti.  
Nappa sembrava in difficoltà nel mantenere la posizione sotto il peso di tutta quella gravità, e faticava a parare i colpi inflitti da Vegeta, che ormai sembrava essersi abituato alle condizioni di allenamento.  
Bulma sapeva che lui non avrebbe tardato a chiederle di potenziare ancora di più la camera gravitazionale.  
Quando i due soldati terminarono il loro allenamenti, stranamente Nappa non si esibì in una delle sue solite battute offensive, ma abbassò la testa dopo averle lanciato una breve occhiata e si allontanò.  
 _Che comportamento bizzarro..._ , pensò la Terrestre.  _Di solito non si fa problemi ad insultarmi, nemmeno davanti a Vegeta._  
Vegeta raccolse un asciugamano per tamponarsi il volto sudato e attese che fosse lei a parlare per prima.  
“Mi sembra che la macchina funzioni bene” commentò Bulma soddisfatta.  
“Fa il suo dovere” fu la risposta laconica del principe.  
Aveva il volto teso e gli occhi stanchi, sembrava che non dormisse da giorni.  
“Non dovresti esagerare con gli allenamenti” gli consigliò lei, preoccupata per il suo stato fisico.  
“Sono appena all’inizio.”  
“Appunto! Dovresti prenderti una pausa, di tanto in tanto.”  
“Tu che ne sai di allenamenti?” ribatté acremente lui.  
“So che ridursi ad uno straccio con sessioni interminabili non porta a un bel niente.”  
“Pensa agli affari tuoi. Erano questi gli accordi per poter restare sulla mia astronave: non interferire con quello che faccio. Vuoi forse che decida di sbatterti fuori nello spazio?”  
“Dovresti prima trovare qualcuno che possa riparare la stanza ogni volta che la porterai al limite!”  
Fu allora che Vegeta le rispose con un’occhiata di vera minaccia, come quelle che le aveva lanciato la prima volta che si erano visti, e per un attimo Bulma ebbe paura.  
“Tieni a freno la lingua, donna.”  
La scienziata si sentì avvampare dalla rabbia e dall’umiliazione.  
“Fai come ti pare” sbottò girando i tacchi e andandosene.  
Quella sera, Bulma restò alzata fino a tardi, troppo nervosa per riuscire ad addormentarsi.  
Era seduta alla sua scrivania a lavorare a bozze di progetti, molte delle quali finivano rabbiosamente nel cestino dell’immondizia.  
Era talmente concentrata che non si accorse del predatore che era entrato nella sua stanza e che la afferrò per una spalla, facendola strillare di paura.  
Vegeta la afferrò e la fece sedere sulla scrivania, tappandole la bocca con una mano e scrutandola con aria divertita.  
“Vegeta!” protestò lei, col cuore che le batteva a mille per lo spavento. “Che cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Secondo te?” la schernì il Saiyan, iniziando a spogliarla.  
“Fermo!” tentò di ribellarsi lei. “Mi hai fatta arrabbiare, oggi!”  
“Arrabbiata, eccitata... non è la stessa cosa?” mormorò lui, iniziando a baciarle il collo lascivamente.  
Bulma si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Non sarebbe riuscita a respingerlo se lui faceva così. Dove diavolo aveva imparato a baciare in quel modo?!  
“Mi hai detto che dovevo prendermi una pausa, e lo sto facendo. Non sei contenta?”  
 _È forse un modo per farsi perdonare?_ , si chiese Bulma.  _Un modo perverso per chiedere scusa..._  
La realtà era che nemmeno Vegeta riusciva a dormire, per quanto fosse stanco. Era troppo agitato e impaziente di vedere i primi risultati dei suoi nuovi allenamenti, e un senso di frustrazione lo attanagliava al timore che nemmeno quello sarebbe bastato per farlo diventare più forte di Freezer. Ora che c’era una reale possibilità di affrontarlo ad armi pari, era spaventato di non essere all’altezza, o di non raggiungere in tempo il suo obiettivo.  
Non era più solo la sete di vendetta a spingerlo: era il desiderio di libertà e un’incontenibile sete di vita.  
Si era sempre detto che avrebbe sconfitto Freezer anche a costo della propria vita, ma mentiva a se stesso. Lui voleva riappropriarsi della propria esistenza e della propria dignità, per le quali aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti fin da cucciolo e che gli erano sempre state negate.  
Quando tornava dai suoi allenamenti, si gettava stravolto sul proprio letto, senza tuttavia riuscire ad addormentarsi. E allora, perché non svuotare la mente andando a stuzzicare la Terrestre?  
I tentativi di Bulma di negarsi a Vegeta andarono pian piano affievolendosi, mano a mano che i baci di lui scendevano lungo il suo corpo.  
La fece stendere sulla scrivania, rovesciando quasi tutto quello che vi era appoggiato, e la prese senza tante cerimonie, possessivamente, afferrandola per i fianchi e spingendosi dentro di lei con rabbia e disperazione.  
Bulma riusciva a malapena a seguire il ritmo delle sue spinte, ma venne sconquassata da un primo orgasmo dopo pochi istanti, e poi da un secondo, quando anche lui venne.  
In nessuno dei loro rapporti lui si era preoccupato di uscire prima di spargere il proprio seme nel suo corpo, e Bulma si chiese se il Saiyan stesse facendo un secondo tentativo di metterla incinta, o se semplicemente non gli importasse.  
Con più probabilità, si trattava del secondo caso.  
Se quando si trovava sulla Terra, il suo problema di infertilità non le aveva provocato grossi traumi psicologici, ora era perfino grata di essere sterile.  
Non voleva avere un figlio da un alieno: non sapeva come il suo corpo avrebbe potuto reagire, e non voleva avere la responsabilità di portare in grembo l’unico erede di una dinastia quasi estinta.  
 _E se Vegeta fosse un Terrestre, un uomo normale? Sarei disposta ad avere un figlio con lui?_  
Probabilmente no, non con il tipo di rapporto (o meglio, non-rapporto) che avevano ora. E probabilmente, Vegeta non sarebbe stato un “uomo normale” neppure se fosse stato un Terrestre.  
 _Viene qui, mi usa come punching ball emotivo, e poi se ne va_ , pensò Bulma mentre lo sguardava rivestirsi.  _Si fida di me, ma non vuole spingersi oltre. Beh, prendiamo quello che passa il convento: del resto, la mia vita sessuale non è mai stata così attiva come ora._  
“Non sono la tua puttana” ci tenne a precisare prima che lui uscisse dalla stanza.  
“Oh, no che non lo sei” rispose Vegeta con un sorriso sarcastico. “Neanche dandoti dei soldi ti si può dire cosa fare. A proposito” disse tirando fuori dalla tasca il cubetto usato per fare acquisti. Glielo lanciò sul letto. “Questo puoi tenerlo, io non me ne faccio niente. Da oggi sei responsabile anche dell’approvvigionamento di cibo per la flotta.”  
Se ne andò, lasciando Bulma esterrefatta. Non solo Vegeta non si era arrabbiato per aver speso i suoi soldi in abiti, dispositivi elettronici e cibo, ma addirittura l’aveva incaricata di comprare generi alimentari per tutti i soldati, a  _sue_  spese!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonate l'attesa più lunga del solito! Diciamo che mi sono presa una pausa estiva XD  
> Inutile dirlo, il titolo di questo capitolo è sarcastico: Vegeta è tutto fuorché normale XD Ma non fatevi ingannare: più che per generosità, fa le cose per disinteresse totale. Ha tanto cash ma non sa come spenderlo XD  
> Alla prossima!


	26. In una relazione ufficiale

La vita sull’astronave Saiyan si fece frenetica per Bulma. Si alzava prestissimo per portare avanti i suoi progetti, occuparsi di tutto ciò che doveva essere riparato e per organizzare il lavoro delle cucine. Passava inoltre diverse ore a studiare le mappe galattiche, alla ricerca del sistema solare che ospitava la Terra. Era smisurata la quantità di sistemi presenti nell’Universo, che convalidava così la teoria secondo la quale fosse infinito.  
Alla fine delle sue giornate, Bulma andava a dormire stanca, ma soddisfatta di aver fatto qualcosa di utile e prezioso per i Saiyan.  
A volte, un’ombra la ghermiva nel buio della sua stanza, lungo i corridoi stretti e mal aerati, o perfino nella doccia, e sapeva che era il momento in cui il principe aveva deciso di prendersi una meritata pausa.  
A volte passavano dei giorni prima che Vegeta si facesse nuovamente vivo, come se cercasse di resistere alla tentazione di andare da lei ogni notte, ma anche se non si incontravano durante il giorno, poi lui tornava inevitabilmente da lei.  
Bulma provava un brivido di soddisfazione e piacere all’idea che il Saiyan non riuscisse a togliersi il suo pensiero dalla mente, e per quanto quella fosse ben lontana dal poter essere definita una relazione, sapeva che perlomeno lei era l’unica donna della sua vita.  
Non che la scienziata fosse più brava nel gioco a chi resisteva di più senza andare in cerca dell’altro: a volte lo aspettava per ore fuori dalla stanza gravitazionale, fingendo di avere qualcosa da fare lì nei paraggi, solo per poi farsi trascinare sotto la doccia con lui con una risatina maliziosa.  
A volte si sentiva ancora una sciocca per essersi lasciata portare dentro a quella situazione assurda e pericolosa: essere l’amante di uno sterminatore di popoli non era certo quello a cui aveva sempre ambito.  
_“Ricorda chi sei”_  le aveva detto la vecchia Seru, ma chi era Bulma Briefs, se non un’avventuriera amante del pericolo?  
Era sempre stata attratta dai cattivi ragazzi (Yamcha era alla stregua di un teppistello da strada, quando lo aveva conosciuto, ed era questo che l’aveva attratta a lui) ma aveva quasi sempre ascoltato la sua parte razionale. Ora, voleva lasciarsi andare e pensare solo a se stessa.  
Era così che si sentiva quando Vegeta la stringeva tra le braccia: per quanto la trattasse male, per quanto non si sforzasse neanche un po’ di essere gentile e galante, come avrebbe fatto qualunque uomo che avesse avuto la fortuna di averla al suo fianco, lui riusciva a farla sentire come se fosse stata l’unica donna di tutto l’Universo.  
Vegeta baciava il suo corpo come se si stesse abbeverando ad una fonte sacra, l’unica che potesse dissipare la sua sete; i suoi occhi neri la sondavano nel profondo, come se in lei fossero celati preziosi segreti; le sue mani la stringevano come se il suo corpo fosse un tesoro da custodire gelosamente.  
E dopo tutto questo, Vegeta si rivestiva e ritornava ad essere il freddo narcisista di sempre.  
Bulma sapeva che la loro storia non avrebbe portato a nulla, e cercava di convincersi che ciò non le importava affatto.  
Nonostante i loro frequenti incontri, erano sempre molto discreti: nessuno dei due ci teneva a rendere pubbliche le loro scappatelle notturne.  
Bulma, tuttavia, sospettava che Radish avesse capito qualcosa, e che addirittura se lo aspettasse da tempo.  
Del resto, lui aveva sostenuto fin da subito la necessità di Vegeta di dare un erede al popolo Saiyan. Peccato, pensava Bulma, che né lei né il principe erano spinti da un desiderio di mettere su famiglia.  
A volte si chiedeva se Vegeta stesse riflettendo sulla responsabilità che gli gravava addosso: di sicuro la sua priorità era quella di sconfiggere Freezer una volta per tutte, ma chissà se stava facendo progetti per il futuro. Probabilmente no: non più di quanti ne facesse un kamikaze.  
Vegeta sembrava voler ignorare completamente la responsabilità che aveva verso i suoi uomini, e continuava ad agire come un lupo solitario.  
L’unico motivo per cui permetteva a Nappa di allenarsi con lui, non era quello di rendere più forte anche il pelato, ma solo perché aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui misurare la sua forza.  
Eppure Bulma, al contrario di Vegeta, già si sentiva legata ai Saiyan: stava imparando a conoscerli e aveva scoperto che non erano solo un’informe massa di muscoli non pensanti.  
Erano uomini con personalità diverse, qualità, difetti, desideri, paure.  
La novità apportata all’abituale menu monogusto era stata accolta con notevole entusiasmo, poiché se c’era una cosa che accomunava tutti, ma proprio tutti i Saiyan, era la loro passione per il cibo e la loro insaziabilità.  
“Ehi, Bulma, ma dove hai trovato i soldi per comprare tutta questa roba?” le chiese un giorno a pranzo Pasley, uno dei soldati più alti e anche tra i più anziani. “Freezer non ci aveva mai mandato del cibo così buono, abbiamo sempre dovuto nutrirci con quella sbobba marrone.”  
Erano seduti attorno alle lunghe tavolate della mensa e nella sala rimbombavano le voci profonde e le risate sguaiate dei Saiyan. Bulma si univa a loro in più di un’occasione, ormai certa di non dover temere alcunché.  
“Ma come, non ve l’ho detto?” rispose la scienziata. “È Vegeta che dovete ringraziare: sta pagando tutto di tasca sua.”  
Nella sala calò il silenzio. Chi l’aveva udita, smise di mangiare e si voltò a fissarla, con la bocca ancora piena di cibo e le posate a mezz’aria.  
Poi, gli uomini iniziarono a mormorare tra loro, esprimendo il proprio stupore.  
Mai, prima d’ora, il loro severo principe si era sbilanciato in un tale gesto di generosità. Che cosa avevano fatto per spingerlo a tanto? Era forse impazzito?  
“Beh, che c’è di strano?” sbottò Bulma.  
“Beh, non è una cosa che ti aspetteresti, da Vegeta...” confessò un altro soldato di nome Bitta.  
“Forse vuole dimostrarvi che è riconoscente per la vostra fedeltà... Non è così che farebbe un bravo sovrano?”  
Qualcuno bofonchiò un sì imbarazzato, e tutti ripresero a mangiare, più quietamente di prima.  
Era evidente che quel gesto li avesse colpiti, e Bulma ne aveva approfittato per creare una sorta di legame tra i soldati e Vegeta.  
Era ciò di cui avevano bisogno, e da brava imprenditrice, lei conosceva l’importanza del  _team building_.  
Ridacchiò sotto i baffi, immaginandosi i Saiyan intenti a fare una partita di beach volley o una serata di giochi da tavolo, come si faceva agli eventi della Capsule Corporation, e non si accorse subito che Vegeta era entrato nello stanzone.  
Il principe non degnò nessuno di uno sguardo, venuto solo per prendere qualcosa da mangiare e tornarsene nel suo covo di solitudine, ma molti dei suoi uomini si voltarono a guardarlo, come se lo vedessero veramente per la prima volta.  
“Ehi, Vegeta, grazie per il cibo!” gridò Pasley dal suo tavolo, con un entusiasmo insolito per chi osava rivolgere la parola al principe. “È veramente generoso da parte tua!”  
Bulma notò il principe irrigidirsi e arrossire impercettibilmente, senza voltarsi a guardare Pasley. Bofonchiò un “tsk” e cercò con lo sguardo Nappa, per poi sbraitargli di andare subito da lui.  
La scienziata osservò la scena con un certo perverso piacere, divertita dal fatto che il principe dei Saiyan reagisse in modo così impacciato ad un ringraziamento.  
Sorrise tra sé e sé e continuò il proprio pasto persa nei suoi pensieri, ignorando quello che accadde dopo tra Nappa e Vegeta.  
I due si appartarono in un angolo e il principe assunse un cipiglio più severo del solito.  
“Perché non mi hai detto che un soldato mancava all’appello?” rimproverò il pelato.  
“Ehm, ecco io... pensavo non fosse importante...” cercò di giustificarsi l’altro.  
“Uno dei nostri uomini scompare e tu pensi che non sia importante?”  
“Io credo che si sia solo fermato più del previsto in un bordello e che poi abbia deciso di svignarsela... è già successo con altri soldati di Freezer.”  
“Ma non con i  _miei_  soldati. Non hai ancora capito che siamo sotto attacco, razza di idiota?” ringhiò Vegeta, furioso. “Freezer sta tramando qualcosa! Non hai avuto modo di metterti in contatto con Combre?”  
“No, il suo scouter è sempre spento...”  
“Continua a provare. Dobbiamo scoprire che cosa gli è successo. Se effettivamente se l’è data a gambe, bisogna che riceva una punizione esemplare, ma se non si trovano più le sue tracce, dobbiamo capire che cosa c’è dietro. Io partirò domani, intendo investigare a fondo sulla faccenda e scoprire chi è che si sta divertendo alle nostre spalle. Penso si tratti di Zarbon, ma potrebbe anche essere qualcun altro. Tu, nel frattempo, tieni gli occhi aperti e, per una volta, vedi di usare il cervello.”  
“Agli ordini, Vegeta.”  
Ignara della conversazione tra i due e delle preoccupazioni dei principe, quella sera Bulma decise di recarsi nella sua stanza. Solitamente era lui a decidere quando e dove incontrarla, ma la scienziata non era tipo da restare ad aspettare un uomo.  
Entrò di soppiatto, pur sapendo che lui si sarebbe accorto della sua presenza anche se era sotto la doccia.  
Mentre sentiva lo scroscio dell’acqua interrompersi, si accomodò sul letto e valutò se spogliarsi per evitare che fosse Vegeta a stracciarle l’ennesima maglietta, ma il principe uscì dal bagno prima che potesse prendere una decisione in merito.  
“Tornatene nella tua stanza” le ordinò senza tanti convenevoli, lanciandole una breve occhiata torva.  
Bulma sbarrò gli occhi, offesa. Lei doveva essere sempre a disposizione per assecondare i capricci e le voglie del principe, ma non il contrario?  
“Come sarebbe a dire?” chiese, sbigottita. Ma lui, stranamente, non sembrava in vena di bisticci pre-sesso.  
“Non è giornata. Ora vattene.”  
Vegeta sembrava davvero di cattivo umore, più del solito. Ma non solo: sembrava afflitto da qualche preoccupazione.  
Bulma decise di mettere da parte il proprio ego e provare a farlo ragionare.  
“Vegeta, c’è qualche problema?”  
 Lui non rispose subito, ma Bulma vide la sua mascella serrarsi.  
“Per te questo è tutto un gioco, vero?” la accusò il Saiyan con rabbia. “Sulla Terra ti annoiavi, per questo hai deciso di continuare a scorrazzare in giro per lo spazio, circondata e protetta dai guerrieri più forti dell’Universo? Beh, questo non è un gioco, e là fuori ci sono altri guerrieri che non vedono l’ora di farci fuori tutti, te e la tua razza compresi.”  
“Si può sapere perché te la prendi tanto con me?” protestò la scienziata. “Lo sai che sono qui per aiutarti. Se vuoi che faccia qualcosa, basta che tu me lo dica!”  
“Vuoi aiutare? Allora potenzia quella stanza gravitazionale. Fammi aumentare la gravità e la durata di ogni sessione. Non mi sto allenando abbastanza.”  
“Sai che è pericoloso!” esclamò lei alzandosi in piedi di scatto. “È ancora troppo presto per intensificare gli allenamenti, è passato solo un mese! Così rischi di ucciderti, e di far saltare in aria l’intera astronave!”  
“Tu non capisci, donna! Non c’è più tempo! Devo diventare più forte il prima possibile!”  
“Non lo diventerai mai se ti ammazzi da solo!” gridò Bulma, esasperata. Non c’era verso di farlo ragionare. “E io non intendo aiutarti a compiere questo suicidio!”  
“E allora, vattene, sparisci” le urlò furibondo Vegeta.  
La donna non se lo fece dire due volte, e lasciò la stanza.  
_Basta, con me ha chiuso. È un folle ossessionato dalla sua sete di vendetta_ , continuò a rimuginare tra sé e sé la donna, mentre tornava nel suo laboratorio a passo pesante e con un nodo in gola.  
Non sopportava di vedere Vegeta così tormentato, ma non poteva nemmeno fare ciò che lui le chiedeva: era pura follia!  
Stava male per lui, ma si sentiva anche umiliata dal modo in cui l’aveva trattata.  
Raggiunta la sua stanza, diede sfogo alle sue frustrazioni e scoppiò in lacrime come non faceva da tempo: Vegeta era infine riuscito a sfondare il suo scudo di testardaggine e ottimismo.  
“In che guaio mi sono cacciata? Avrei dovuto andarmene quando me ne ha data l’opportunità!” singhiozzò tra sé e sé, coprendosi il volto con le mani.  
Maledisse la sua cocciutaggine e quella di Vegeta, che non accettava l’aiuto di nessuno nemmeno quando era palese quanto ne avesse bisogno.  
“Dovevo abbandonare quell’idiota a se stesso!”  
Ma Bulma sapeva che ciò avrebbe voluto dire abbandonare anche tutti gli altri Saiyan. L’aiuto che lei poteva fornire era molto limitato, perciò ora riteneva importante ritrovare al più presto la strada per il pianeta Terra: i Terrestri dovevano unirsi ai Saiyan nella lotta contro il conquistatore Freezer, prima che fosse lui a trovare il pianeta azzurro e a distruggerlo.  
Perché quel testardo di Vegeta si ostinava a non voler capire?  
Bulma sfogò la sua frustrazione tra le lacrime, fino a quando non si addormentò per la spossatezza.  
Venne svegliata qualche ora dopo da un tremore.  
All’inizio, credette di aver avuto un incubo, ma poi si rese conto che non se l’era immaginato: l’astronave stava vibrando in modo preoccupante. Non ebbe tempo di realizzare la cosa, che un allarme iniziò a risuonare a ripetizione nel laboratorio e all’esterno, quasi assordandola.  
_Vegeta! Che diavolo ha combinato quell’idiota?_  
Fu assalita da un presentimento orribile, e di scatto uscì dalla stanza, dirigendosi di corsa verso la camera gravitazionale.  
Il suo laboratorio era più vicino a quella parte dell’astronave, rispetto ai dormitori dei Saiyan, e pur sentendo i soldati di guardia affrettarsi lungo i corridoi, fu la prima ad arrivare sulla zona dell’incidente, che si confermò essere la camera gravitazionale.  
La porta di acciaio massiccio era stata sbalzata a diversi metri di distanza, segno che vi era stata un’esplosione all’interno. Parte della parete interna si era accartocciata su se stessa e molti detriti impedivano l’accesso alla stanza. Un piccolo incendio era divampato, ma per fortuna lo scafo esterno della nave sembrava essere ancora intatto.  
Le pareti rinforzate che Bulma aveva costruito erano servite ad impedire che si creasse uno squarcio all’esterno, ma erano collassate tutte all’interno della stanza.  
Il principe doveva essere lì sotto da qualche parte.  
“Vegeta!” gridò disperata mentre iniziava ad arrampicarsi tra i detriti metallici e surriscaldati. I primi soldati iniziarono ad arrivare e si mobilitarono immediatamente per spegnere l’incendio.  
“Vegeta! Rispondi!” gridò ancora Bulma, cercando di sollevare pezzi di metallo più grandi di lei. Era certa che il principe fosse da qualche parte lì sotto, e pregava con tutta se stessa che fosse ancora vivo.  
“Bulma, vieni via, è pericoloso!” sentì qualcuno gridarle da lontano. Forse Radish, forse qualcun altro, non lo sapeva. Era troppo presa a scavare per trovare Vegeta, ma ad un certo punto si sentì sollevare di forza e trascinare via.  
“No, lasciami!” protestò scalciando con i piedi. “Lui è lì sotto!”  
“Lo troveremo!” la rassicurò Radish, spingendola lontano. “Ma devi stare lontana, non sei di alcun aiuto ora!”  
Bulma restò ferma in disparte, con le braccia strette al petto, osservando le operazioni di soccorso: alcuni uomini domavano le fiamme, altri si occupavano degli squarci nelle pareti, altri ancora sollevavano i detriti ed altri ancora erano accorsi per prendere il kit di pronto soccorso.  
Bulma si sentiva un nodo allo stomaco e osservava la scena con angoscia, tremando e singhiozzando, fino a quando non vide un braccio spuntare da sotto le macerie.  
“Eccolo!” gridò qualcuno, mentre due soldati accorrevano per aiutare Vegeta a riemergere da sotto le lastre di metallo. Bulma non resistette e gli corse incontro, assistendo alle spalle dei soldati che lo trascinarono fuori.  
Il principe era incosciente, ricoperto di tagli e bruciature; perdeva sangue dalla testa e da altri punti del corpo.  
Bulma gli si inginocchiò accanto, afferrandogli il braccio per sentirgli il polso.  
“Ha il battito debole! Dobbiamo fare qualcosa!”  
“Lottus sta arrivando” la rassicurò uno dei soldati. Lottus era l’unico che avesse qualche conoscenza medica all’interno dell’astronave e generalmente si occupava delle piccole e medie ferite che i Saiyan si procuravano in battaglia. Per il resto, c’era la capsula di rianimazione, ma prima di potervi depositare Vegeta, bisognava controllare che non avesse traumi interni.  
Lottus arrivò di corsa e Bulma si scansò per fargli spazio, ma non si staccò da Vegeta. Era incredibilmente pallido e la pelle del viso era mortalmente fredda.  
“Merda, ha un polmone collassato!” imprecò il soldato, iniziando ad afferrare diversi strumenti dal suo kit.  
“Dimmi cosa posso fare per aiutarti” disse Bulma cercando di mantenere quel briciolo di lucidità che le era rimasto, ma le mani le tremavano.  
“Stai calma e fammi lavorare” rispose brusco Lottus. “Non è certo la prima volta che si riduce così.”  
Nuovamente, Radish afferrò Bulma per le spalle e la tirò indietro.  
“Devi essere forte” le mormorò. “Come ha detto Lottus, questa è la normale routine per un Saiyan. Siamo abituati a questo, e siamo pronti a morire in ogni momento. Ma non ti preoccupare, Vegeta è forte, questo è niente in confronto a ciò che ha subito in passato. Lo metteremo nella capsula di rianimazione, e quando ne uscirà sarà più forte di prima. Anche tu devi essere forte: è così che farebbe la degna compagna di un Saiyan.”  
Bulma sussultò a quelle parole e si accorse che tutti gli altri Saiyan, terminate le operazioni per spegnere l’incendio e  riparare eventuali falle, avevano gli occhi puntati sul principe e su di lei.  
Fu allora che si rese conto che la loro relazione era infine diventata di pubblico dominio, e che gli altri Saiyan la consideravano a tutti gli effetti la compagna di Vegeta.  
Il principe fu trasportato nella sala di rianimazione e immerso in una delle poche capsule funzionanti. Bulma trascorse il resto della notte accanto a lui, in attesa che riprendesse conoscenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa volta sono riuscita ad aggiornare in tempi accettabili!  
> Ogni volta che scrivo un capitolo mi riprometto di riportare nelle note tutte le elucubrazioni mentali che mi hanno portata a scrivere certe cose, ma poi me le perdo inevitabilmente per strada.  
> Iniziamo dal titolo di questo capitolo: è chiaramente ironico. Vegeta e Bulma non si sentono in una relazione (soprattutto il primo, che manco sa cosa sia, una relazione), ma la reazione angosciata di Bulma nel vedere Vegeta in fin di vita dà un chiaro segnale agli altri Saiyan: lei è la donna del principe. Per loro è ufficiale XD  
> Bulma è sicuramente quella più coinvolta, a livello emotivo, ma cerca di mantenersi distaccata per non soffrire. Vegeta è sicuramente quello più confuso, in una fase "vorrei, ma non posso/non devo". In questa storia, lui è uno dei Saiyan più giovani, insieme a Korn, e quindi non sa quasi nulla di come fossero i rapporti uomo/donna tra i Saiyan: per i suoi soldati è normale che lui si sia scelto una compagna, ma per lui è una cosa stranissima e non accettabile.  
> Per quanto riguarda il capitolo precedente, ho dimenticato di specificare una cosa, ma vi riporto la risposta che ho dato a una delle lettrici: Vegeta ha dato a Bulma i propri soldi perché lei compri del cibo migliore per i suoi uomini: un po' effettivamente perché non ha mai fatto grande uso dei soldi guadagnati nel corso degli anni e quindi non gli cambia come vengano spesi, ma in parte potrebbe essersi reso conto che l'idea di Bulma non era male e che avrebbe potuto farlo ben prima. Non ha mai avuto un gran rapporto con i suoi uomini, ma questo darà inizio ad un cambiamento... e infatti ciò si vede in questo capitolo, quando gli uomini lo ringraziano =)


	27. Sospetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente svelato chi è l'autore dietro a tutti i piccoli incidenti capitati ai Saiyan! Ora che Zarbon ha scoperto dell'esistenza di una certa donna che se ne va a spasso con i Saiyan, è ancora più determinato nel volerli sterminare uno per volta e scoprire cosa sta tramando Vegeta! E cosa è successo a Combre?? Alla prossima ;)
> 
> English readers: please be informed that I am working on an English translation of this story. It's gonna take some time, but eventually, you will be able to read it in English. Thank you for your patience =)

Zarbon mise piede nel locale com’era abituato a fare sempre quando entrava in una stanza: in modo teatrale e vistoso, per catalizzare su di sé l’attenzione di tutti. Era noto per essere un combattente invincibile, ma ancora più noto per la sua vanità e il suo ego smisurato.  
Era l’unico soldato dell’esercito di Freezer ad agghindarsi come un principe, nonostante non avesse una goccia di sangue nobile nelle vene; per questo motivo, amava spesso affermare quanto il suo portamento fosse più regale di quello di un principe di sua conoscenza, scatenando le risate maligne di chi gli stava attorno.  
Zarbon aveva sempre detestato Vegeta, fin dal loro primo incontro, e la cosa era notoriamente reciproca. Il giovane consigliere di Freezer aveva trovato rozzo e arrogante il piccolo erede della casata Saiyan, oltre che estremamente sveglio per la sua giovane età.  
Zarbon era dotato di un’enorme dose di autostima, ma era anche molto suscettibile e cedeva facilmente alla gelosia, perciò non tollerava che qualcuno potesse mettere in ombra le sue tre doti principali: forza, intelligenza e fascino.  
Vegeta sembrava possedere le stesse qualità (nonostante non fosse altrettanto vanitoso né avesse lo stesso charme) e questo lo rendeva il suo rivale più detestato.  
In realtà, già il fatto che il principino appartenesse alla razza Saiyan era un motivo più che sufficiente per odiarlo: non aveva mai sopportato quel popolo di scimmioni, noti per la loro rozzezza e arroganza.  
Era stata sua, del resto, l’idea di sterminarli, più di vent’anni addietro: aveva capito prima di Freezer che i Saiyan potevano diventare una minaccia, e aveva suggerito al suo padrone di sbarazzarsene immediatamente, invece di prolungare il rapporto di alleanza da poco stabilito con re Vegeta.  
Peccato che Lord Freezer avesse deciso di risparmiarne una manciata, perché sapeva che in tutto l’Universo non c’era nessuno che potesse eguagliare la forza dei Saiyan, e loro avrebbero potuto tornargli utili, se addomesticati.  
Erano migliori come mercenari, sosteneva: si accontentavano di una buona paga, donne e alcol in abbondanza e una buona dose di combattimenti per il loro diletto.  
Quella di eliminare tutte le loro femmine era stata una mossa strategica, un messaggio molto chiaro: i Saiyan appartenevano a Freezer, non erano più un popolo, non avevano diritto ad un futuro e lui se ne sarebbe disfatto quando non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di loro.  
Vegeta, invece, era sempre stato il trastullo di Lord Freezer, che fin dal primo istante era stato divertito dall’atteggiamento testardo e indomito del ragazzino. Il signore dell’Universo lo stuzzicava per vedere fino a dove potesse spingerlo, e fino a che punto la rabbia del ragazzino si potesse trasformare in carburante per renderlo il guerriero letale che era già all’età di cinque anni.  
Zarbon ricordava come Freezer gli permettesse di ribellarsi e di sfidarlo, per poi schiacciarlo e umiliarlo in modi sempre più pesanti e fantasiosi. Ricordava anche come lui se ne fosse approfittato, rincarando la dose quando gli veniva ordinato di riportare il principino nelle sue stanze o nella sala di rianimazione, ormai quasi privo di conoscenza per le torture subite.  
 _“Non vuoi giocare con me, Vegeta?”_  
Aveva giocato con quel cucciolo arrabbiato, solo per il divertimento di vedere fino a dove potesse spingersi prima di piegarsi.  
 _“Giochiamo insieme, Vegeta! Ti divertirai!”_  
Lo aveva ferito nel fisico e nell’orgoglio per ricordargli che non era altro che un prigioniero al loro servizio.  
Zarbon si era divertito con Vegeta quasi tanto quanto Freezer, eppure gli rodeva dannatamente il fegato nel vedere che entrambi avevano fallito nel tentativo di scalfire la sua arroganza e la sua sfrontatezza, per renderlo un vuoto burattino alla loro mercé.  
Quello scimmione di stirpe reale si era rivelato incredibilmente difficile da piegare, e Zarbon sapeva che, ora che aveva raggiunto l’età adulta, non avrebbe tardato a ribellarsi una volta per tutte.  
Vegeta non era ancora forte come lui, ma avrebbe potuto diventarlo, e avrebbe potuto causare qualche problema al suo signore. Sapeva anche che Freezer aveva commesso un enorme sbaglio nell’affidare a Vegeta il comando di tutti i Saiyan rimasti, riunendoli nuovamente in unico battaglione.  
Freezer non era uno sciocco, ma si era erroneamente convinto che vent’anni di lavoro da mercenari avessero reso i Saiyan un branco disorganizzato di ubriaconi molesti e pigri e che Vegeta fosse troppo egocentrico per avere la stoffa del leader.  
Sebbene Zarbon fosse uno dei suoi più fedeli consiglieri, nemmeno lui poteva osare contraddirlo o fargli notare di aver commesso un errore, pertanto stava cercando di porvi rimedio silenziosamente, un poco per volta, giocando d’astuzia: qualche incidente qua e là, qualche informazione mancata che aveva provocato delle morti in battaglia.  
Aveva iniziato lentamente, per divertimento, ma negli ultimi tempi aveva iniziato a pensare che forse anche Vegeta era all’opera per escogitare qualcosa.  
Quello scimmione non era tanto diverso dai suoi sudditi e preferiva colpire come un ariete i suoi avversari, direttamente e con violenza, piuttosto che agire nell’ombra... ma era possibile che stesse cambiando tattica, forse aiutato da qualcuno?  
Non era da lui, certo, lo avevano cresciuto nella completa solitudine con quello scopo, ma tutto era possibile...  
Zarbon aveva avuto un primo campanello d’allarme quando aveva incontrato Vegeta durante la sua ultima missione insieme a Nappa: il principe si era comportato in modo controllato e aveva evitato le domande, ma a Zarbon non era sfuggito quel piccolo dettaglio di una terza aura a bordo della navicella di Vegeta.  
Erano passati diversi mesi, ma ancora non aveva avuto l’occasione di indagare per scoprire di chi si trattasse.  
Atterrato su Zoria, si diresse come d’abitudine al suo bordello preferito, e come d’abitudine richiese la ragazza e il ragazzo più costosi del locale.  
Zarbon aveva gusti raffinati e non disdegnava la compagnia di maschi e femmine, purché fossero estremamente belli, almeno quanto lui.  
Mentre la ragazza dalla pelle viola lo spogliava e il ragazzo gli versava da bere dell’alcol di prima qualità, lo sguardo di Zarbon cadde su di un indumento blu che gli era familiare, accuratamente ripiegato su una sedia.  
“A chi appartiene quella tuta?” chiese alla prostituta, incuriosito.  
“Oh, quella maglia è del principe Vegeta. L’ha dimenticata l’ultima volta che è venuto qui, e la tengo da parte per quando tornerà” spiegò la ragazza, inorgoglita dal fatto di avere tra i suoi clienti tanti personaggi di spicco.  
“L’ha  _dimenticata_?” ripeté Zarbon, incredulo. Già lo stupiva il fatto che il freddo Vegeta ricercasse la compagnia di una prostituta, ma quel dettaglio rendeva la cosa ancora più assurda. “Stento a credere che un tipo pignolo come Vegeta possa dimenticarsi di rivestirsi prima di andar via da un bordello!”  
“In realtà, quel giorno non ha usufruito nemmeno dei miei servizi. Siamo stati interrotti da una donna che ha provocato un sacco di baccano all’entrata: lui è uscito portandola via con sé, e non sono più tornati.”  
“Una donna?” indagò l’altro. La faccenda si stava facendo parecchio interessante, e bloccò la ragazza dal tentativo di levargli un ulteriore pezzo di abbigliamento, per poterla interrogare ulteriormente. “Raccontami un po’ di più, sono curioso. Sai, io e Vegeta siamo amici, ma non lo vedo da un po’ di tempo... Dimmi com’era fatta questa donna.”  
“Beh, era simile a lui... ma diversa. Aveva in tutto e per tutto l’aspetto di un Saiyan, portava perfino la loro tuta, ma non le stava bene, le era stretta. Sembrava una battona di strada. Aveva gli occhi e i capelli blu: era davvero orribile” commentò disgustata la ragazza.  
“Lei e Vegeta avevano l’aria di conoscersi?”  
“Oh sì, credo proprio di sì, dal modo in cui si sono parlati! Lei è stata talmente sfacciata! Gli ha urlato contro che doveva parlargli, e lui l’ha trascinata via. Credo che l’abbia uccisa.”  
“Ah sì? Ma non l’hai visto farlo?”  
“No, non l’ho visto, ma ne sono quasi certa, perché il principe sembrava davvero infuriato. Speravo che poi tornasse da me, perché mi aveva già pagata, ma invece non si è più fatto vivo. Che peccato” sospirò la ragazza, dispiaciuta.  
“Già, un vero peccato...” mormorò di rimando Zarbon, ma pensando a tutt’altro. Vegeta aveva incontrato una misteriosa donna dall’aspetto Saiyan: che appartenesse a lei l’aura che aveva rilevato sulla navicella? La prostituta affermava che la donna non aveva l’aspetto di una guerriera, il che poteva giustificare il livello di combattimento così basso... ma allora chi poteva essere, e perché Vegeta se l’era portata da un pianeta all’altro?  
 _Ti è venuta voglia di giocare, Vegeta? Ho aspettato questo momento per tanto tempo... vedrai come ci divertiremo!_  
Zarbon lasciò che la prostituta finisse di spogliarlo, e fece segno a lei e al ragazzo di stenderglisi accanto sul letto.  
“Quel maleducato insensibile di Vegeta non è tornato per salutarti, che cattivo ragazzo! Ma ora ci penso io a consolarti!”  
Terminata l’ora che aveva pagato, Zarbon si fece un bagno e si rivestì, indossando con cura i suoi amati ornamenti.  
Uscendo dal bordello, incrociò la proprietaria e le lanciò una moneta.  
“Tieni, questo è per averci aiutato a catturare quel Saiyan.”  
   
   
***  
   
   
“Quando si sveglierà dal coma?” chiese Bulma a Lottus.  
Vegeta era stato portato nella sala di rianimazione e immerso nel liquido curativo di una delle capsule, nella quale era rimasto privo di coscienza per sei giorni.  
Aveva riportato diverse bruciature e ferite superficiali, che tuttavia si erano già rimarginate, lasciando già qualche cicatrice in aggiunta alla sua ricca collezione. Il polmone collassato stava guarendo, ma aveva anche un trauma cranico di una certa gravità e aveva perso molto sangue.  
Bulma non si era mai allontanata da lui: aveva perfino trasportato un materasso e tutti i suoi progetti in quella sala per poterlo vegliare giorno e notte, nonostante le fosse stato detto che non ce n’era bisogno.  
Non voleva che Vegeta, al suo risveglio, fosse solo.  
“Quando sarà abbastanza forte per farlo. Non ti hanno spiegato come funziona?”  
“La capsula di rianimazione? Ho studiato il manuale operativo, e più o meno ho capito...”  
“No, non la capsula” la interruppe Lottus. “Quando un Saiyan è sul punto di morire, ma riesce a sopravvivere, la sua forza poi aumenta a dismisura. Se Vegeta si riprenderà, sarà ancora più forte di prima...”  
“ _Se_ , hai detto?” ripeté Bulma, preoccupata.  
Lottus sospirò, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Queste capsule sono vecchie, il liquido di rianimazione è diluito con altre sostanze meno efficaci... non sempre i Saiyan che sono arrivati a questo punto ce l’hanno fatta. Molti sono morti proprio quando pensavamo che stessero per guarire. Ma sono certo che Vegeta ce la farà. Non è la prima volta che rischia di morire. È anche per questo che è così forte.”  
“Beh, io spero che sia l’ultima volta.”  
Lottus annuì in segno di incoraggiamento, e lasciò la stanza.  
Era freddo, lì dentro, e si sentivano ancora di più tutti i rumori e gli scricchiolii dell’astronave, rendendo a Bulma il sonno molto disturbato.  
Vegeta era lì, dentro a quella che assomigliava spaventosamente ad una bara di vetro, e quasi non le pareva la stessa persona, da quanto sembrava vulnerabile. Eppure, nonostante le sue condizioni, il principe riusciva ancora a trasmetterle la sicurezza necessaria ad affrontare le lunghe notti in quella stanza che sembrava infestata da mille fantasmi.  
Era privo di conoscenza, ma sembrava intrappolato in un incubo senza fine: la sua fronte era corrucciata in una perenne espressione di rabbia e dolore, e a volte lo vedeva digrignare i dentri attraverso la maschera dell’ossigeno.  
La scienziata si chiedeva se lui stesse davvero sognando, e cosa: niente di buono, probabilmente. Difficilmente una persona con il passato di Vegeta poteva dormire sonni tranquilli.  
Bulma avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per alleviare il suo dolore, ma le era stato detto che non c’erano farmaci più potenti del liquido nel quale il principe era stato immerso, e che ci voleva solo del tempo.  
Quello che poteva fare, era fargli sentire di essergli vicina: gli parlava spesso attraverso il vetro, sia nella lingua dei Saiyan che nella propria, e gli faceva ascoltare della musica, pur sapendo che, se lui fosse stato sveglio, le avrebbe imprecato contro per quel baccano infernale.  
Ma lei voleva a tutti i costi fargli sentire la sua presenza, e scacciare con la prepotenza del suo affetto quegli incubi che sembravano non dargli tregua, nemmeno quando era così debole e bisognoso di riposo.  
 _Lasciatelo in pace!_ , avrebbe voluto gridare a quelle oscure visioni.  _Lui non è più vostro, lui è mio!_  
Quell’incidente le aveva fatto capire quanto realmente tenesse a Vegeta.  
Radish entrò nella sala, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri tormentati.  
“Radish! Come procedono i lavori di riparazione?” lo interrogò. Bulma aveva preferito non occuparsi delle riparazioni alla camera gravitazionale, ma si era assicurata che i Saiyan seguissero le sue precise istruzioni a riguardo e la chiamassero solo in caso di bisogno.  
Non poteva occuparsi di tutto, e ora la priorità era Vegeta e non la macchina che l’aveva quasi ucciso.  
Avrebbe dovuto mettere un sistema di blocco, avrebbe dovuto prevedere che la testardaggine del principe lo avrebbe spinto oltre i propri limiti.  
“Ci vorrà ancora del tempo” rispose il Saiyan. “L’esplosione non ha danneggiato lo scafo esterno della nave, per fortuna, ma non si può dire la stessa cosa del sistema di aerazione e dei pannelli elettrici: ci sono squarci ovunque e un sacco di meccanismi in quell’area non funzionano più bene. Le porte si aprono e si chiudono da sole,le luci lampeggiano più di prima... questa astronave sembra infestata dai fantasmi.”  
“E probabilmente lo è” mormorò Bulma, sapendo di tutti i Saiyan che vi erano morti all’interno, oltre al peso delle vittime che i soldati portavano con sé dai loro viaggi di conquista.  
“Hai bisogno di qualcosa, qui?”  
“No, grazie. Ci sono novità?”  
“Oh, niente di che, a parte che un’oretta fa si è rifatto vivo Combre. È tornato con una navicella trovata chissà dove.”  
“Davvero? E dov’è stato tutto questo tempo?”  
“Non l’ha detto. In realtà, si comporta molto stranamente. Penso sia sotto l’effetto di qualche droga, perché ha un aspetto malaticcio e non ha ancora fiatato. Nel frattempo lo abbiamo messo in cella, poi Nappa lo torchierà per farlo parlare. Passerà un brutto quarto d’ora, a causa della sua bravata.”  
“Che strana storia...”     
“Sì, ultimamente stanno succedendo strane cose, qui intorno. Speriamo che i sospetti di Vegeta non si rivelino esatti.”  
“Quali sospetti?” chiese Bulma, ignara di tutto. Detestava il fatto che Vegeta non avesse voluto dirle ciò che stava accadendo veramente e a cosa fosse dovuto il suo malumore.  
“Secondo Nappa, la scomparsa di Combre era dovuta a qualche brutto scherzo tirato da Zarbon o da qualcuno degli uomini di Freezer. Ora Combre è tornato, ma resta il fatto che ultimamente abbiamo avuto più problemi del solito in missione. Perfino quella volta che Vegeta non era stato informato dei parassiti pericolosi di quel pianeta, è stata una cosa decisamente insolita, ma non casuale. Indagheremo oltre, questo è certo.”


	28. Allarme a bordo

“Allora, ha parlato?” chiese Nappa al soldato che aveva incaricato di interrogare Combre.  
“Non ha aperto bocca. L’ho malmenato anch’io per un bel po’, ma non è servito a nulla. Non si è nemmeno difeso. È come se fosse stato sedato, non risponde a nessuno stimolo.”  
Il Saiyan accusato di ammutinamento aveva fatto ritorno sull’astronave da un giorno, esternando un comportamento anormale per chiunque lo conoscesse: non parlava, fissava dritto nel vuoto e non reagiva a nulla. Sembrava caduto in uno stato di trance.  
“Dev’essersi fatto di qualcosa di molto forte.”  
“Non lo so, Nappa, è davvero molto strano... non ho mai visto una cosa del genere. Non ha nemmeno una bella cera, sembra che stia per vomitare da un momento all’altro.”  
“Beh, chissà che vomiti il rospo che ha ingoiato e si decida a dirci dove è stato finora! Vegeta se la prenderà con me, se al suo risveglio scoprirà che Combre non ha ancora parlato!”  
“Diamogli il tempo di riprendersi da qualunque cosa lo abbia ridotto in quello stato. Poi faremo un altro tentativo.”  
Combre era stato relegato in una delle celle dell’astronave che inizialmente erano destinate ai prigionieri di guerra. Ma i Saiyan non facevano più prigionieri da diverso tempo, e le celle ora venivano usate per punire chi di loro si macchiasse di insubordinazione o tornasse alticcio da qualche missione.  
Non capitava quasi mai, tuttavia, che qualcuno osasse disobbedire agli ordini di Vegeta, e difatti la prigione era vuota da tempo, abbandonata come un castello infestato da spiriti.  
Combre era stato scaricato di peso nell’ultima cella alla fine di un corridoio mal illuminato e umido. A fargli compagnia, una tavola di freddo metallo per dormire e una latrina maleodorante per espletare i propri bisogni.  
Ma Combre, nonostante l’aspetto malaticcio, non aveva sonno e non sembrava nemmeno intenzionato a difendersi dalle accuse che gli erano state rivolte.  
Era uno dei Saiyan più bassi e meno muscolosi ma, al contrario di Vegeta, che celava dietro al suo aspetto una forza immensa, Combre non solo appariva debole, ma lo era per davvero. Difatti, apparteneva ad uno dei ranghi più bassi dei Saiyan e si era salvato dalla distruzione del pianeta Vegeta per pura fortuna.  
Ciononostante, era un buon soldato, fedele e volenteroso, e non aveva mai disobbedito ad un ordine di un superiore.  
In quel momento, se ne stava seduto sulla brandina in posizione rigida, con la schiena dritta e lo sguardo vuoto fisso sulla parete opposta.  
Il soldato che era stato incaricato di portargli da mangiare lo trovò nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva visto l’ultima volta: sapeva che Combre era stato malmenato e non si stupì di trovarlo pieno di lividi e sangue rappreso, ma quando si avvicinò per appoggiare il vassoio di cibo accanto a lui, si accorse che dalla bocca del Saiyan stava uscendo un copioso rivolo di sangue.  
“Ehi Combre, ti hanno spaccato anche qualche dente?” gli chiese, ma il compagno non si scompose e continuò a fissare il muro, come ipnotizzato. Sembrava non curarsi minimamente di quello che gli stava accadendo.  
Il rivolo di sangue continuò a scorrergli lungo il mento, il collo e il petto, senza accennare a smettere, troppo abbondante per essere solo una ferita in bocca.  
“Ehi, ma cos’hai? Ti senti bene?” chiese il soldato avvicinandosigli e appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Allora, Combre iniziò a tossire sangue e ad avere spasmi sempre più forti che lo fecero cadere al suolo in ginocchio, mentre il compare venne colto dal panico, non sapendo cosa fare e non ricevendo alcuna risposta.  
Le convulsioni aumentarono e ora Combre non faceva che contorcersi per terra, in preda al dolore, e a tossire sangue e ad emettere suoni bestiali e raccapriccianti.  
“Resisti, Combre, vado a chiamare aiuto!” esclamò il Saiyan, arrestandosi tuttavia prima di uscire dalla cella, paralizzato dall’orrore dello spettacolo a cui stava assistendo.  
Combre stava...  _mutando_.  
Non poteva vederlo in faccia, poiché era a carponi sul pavimento, ma poteva vedere la pelle della sua schiena tendersi e allentarsi in un modo abominevole, disumano.  
“Che diavolo ti sta succedendo?” mormorò il soldato, più a se stesso che al commilitone, non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi dalla scena.  
Combre si contorceva ed emetteva suoni con una voce che non era la sua, come se ci fosse stato...  _qualcosa_  dentro di lui.  
E quel qualcosa non tardò a prendere il sopravvento, venendo alla luce squarciando i muscoli e la pelle della schiena di Combre.  
Enormi artigli emersero dalle sue scapole tra le urla disumane del Saiyan; Combre sembrava voler lottare disperatamente contro quella cosa che si era impossessata di lui, che voleva uscire dal suo corpo squarciandolo e allo stesso tempo utilizzarlo come un burattinaio muove un pupazzo di stoffa dopo avervi infilato la mano al suo interno.  
Il soldato posto di guardia arretrò di un passo, disgustato, ma si sforzò con tutto se stesso di non girare i tacchi e fuggire, come il suo subconscio gli stava gridando di fare in quel momento: era un Saiyan, e qualunque cosa stesse prendendo il sopravvento nel corpo di Combre, lui doveva combatterla.  
Un altro paio di artigli fece capolino dalla schiena di Combre, i cui occhi si erano tinti di rosso e la cui bocca si era deformata in fauci bestiali. La cella sembrava il luogo di una strage: sangue e pezzi di carne ricoprivano ogni superficie, dal pavimento al soffitto, mentre il fiato caldo e nauseabondo di quel mostro si rivolgeva verso l’unica via d’uscita, ostruita dal Saiyan sconcertato.  
“Che cosa diavolo sei?” gli urlò il soldato con rabbia. “Che cosa hai fatto a Combre?!”  
La belva immonda emise un suono acuto ed agghiacciante, e si apprestò ad attaccare.  
  
   
***  
  
   
Quando Nappa varcò di nuovo la soglia della prigione, rimase talmente scioccato dalla scena che gli si presentò davanti da poter far pensare che fosse la prima volta che si trovava davanti ad uno spettavolo di tale violenza.  
Come quasi tutti i Saiyan, era abituato al sangue e alle carneficine, di cui spesso era lui l’autore: certe scene di violenza erano all’ordine del giorno, per uno come lui.  
Ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere una scena talmente raccapricciante proprio a bordo di una nave abitata da un centinaio di Saiyan addestrati e potenti.  
Qualcuno li stava attaccando all’interno della loro base, realizzò.  
La seconda cosa che pensò, fu che Vegeta lo avrebbe incolpato di tutto, quando si fosse svegliato dal coma. Doveva dunque scoprire che diavolo stava accadendo, e risolvere la situazione al più presto, o sarebbe stata la sua fine.  
Avanzò verso il fondo della prigione, dove la visuale era più scarsa. Sul pavimento, i resti del Saiyan che aveva incaricato di portare del cibo al prigioniero.  
Di Combre, neanche l’ombra.  
“Merda!” imprecò ad alta voce. “Ma che diavolo è successo qui?”  
Nappa tornò indietro a passi pesanti, ordinando ad un paio di uomini, tramite lo scouter, di andare alla ricerca di Combre.  
Si chiese come avesse fatto a ridurre l’altro Saiyan in mille brandelli, quando Combre era uno dei più deboli del gruppo.  
Mentre ritornava alla sala comandi, ricevette un messaggio radio da uno dei soldati.  
“Capo! Qua sta succedendo qualcosa di strano!”  
“Lo so! Avete trovato Combre?”  
“No, capo, non si tratta di Combre. È una specie di... mostro!”  
“Che cazzo stai dicendo? Non dire fesserie!” gli sbraitò Nappa attraverso lo scouter. Ci mancava solo che i suoi uomini perdessero la ragione e iniziassero ad avere visioni.  
“Lo giuro, capo! Ha fatto fuori Argula e Nion e poi è scomparso da qualche parte, forse nei condotti di aerazione. Qua è pieno di sangue... era una bestia fortissima! Che cosa dobbiamo fare?”  
“Come, che cosa? Siete tutti soldati addestrati alla guerra, quindi vedete di stare all’erta e fermare quella cosa! E vedi di tenermi aggiornato, pezzo di deficiente!”  
Nappa raggiunse la sala comandi, imprecando e bestemmiando, sbraitando a qualunque uomo trovasse sul suo cammino di darsi una mossa e cercare qualsiasi cosa si stesse aggirando per l’astronave uccidendo i soldati.  
Lo scouter risultava inutile nella ricerca: c’erano troppe aure simili tra loro, l’unica riconoscibile era quella della Terrestre, perché estremamente debole rispetto a quella dei Saiyan.  
“Merda, la Terrestre!” imprecò tra sé il Saiyan. Doveva assolutamente evitare che le succedesse qualcosa, o Vegeta lo avrebbe torturato e ammazzato.  
Nappa iniziava a sentirsi sovrastato dal carico di responsabilità che gli era piombiato addosso, rendendolo nervoso e irascibile.  
Accese di nuovo lo scouter e cercò di mettersi in contatto con la scienziata.  
  
   
***  
   
  
Bulma stava studiando uno dei suoi progetti più recenti, ignara di quanto stesse accadendo fuori dalla sala di rianimazione.  
Vegeta giaceva ancora privo di conoscenza all’interno della vasca; il suo polmone era guarito e i segni vitali erano regolari, dando buone speranze che presto si sarebbe svegliato, perfettamente guarito.  
Eppure, la scienziata continuava a vegliarlo giorno e notte.  
D’un tratto, sentì un segnale acustico provenire dal suo vecchio scouter, ad indicarle che qualcuno stava cercando di mettersi in comunicazione con lei.  
“TERRESTRE!” si sentì sbraitare all’orecchio quando aprì la conversazione.  
“Ma che cavolo, Nappa, vuoi farmi diventare sorda?!” protestò con una smorfia infastidita. “Si può sapere che c’è?”  
“Ti ho contattata per dirti di non uscire assolutamente dalla sala di rianimazione, per nessun motivo. C’è qualcuno sull’astronave che sta uccidendo i miei uomini. Sono stato chiaro? Chiuditi dentro e non aprire a nessuno. Questo è un ordine!”  
“Cosa? Ma chi è che sta uccidendo i soldati, e perché?”  
“Non ho tempo di perdermi in chiacchiere con te” tagliò corto Nappa. “Resta lì dentro, cerca di restare viva e soprattutto fai in modo che nessuno si avvicini a Vegeta, altrimenti te la dovrai vedere con me!”  
Nonostante l’ordine venisse da Nappa, Bulma non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si precipitò a chiudere ermeticamente la porta.  
_Devi stare calma_ , si disse.  _Qui sei al sicuro: sei su un’astronave piena di combattenti fortissimi... anche se il più forte di loro al momento è in coma!_  
Si avvicinò di nuovo alla vasca di rianimazione, osservando l’espressione corrucciata di Vegeta.  
“A quanto pare, devo proteggerti ancora una volta!” commentò ad alta voce, tra il disperato e il divertito. “Qualunque cosa stia accadendo, spero che non arrivi fin qui!”  
Si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di un’arma, e fortunatamente ne trovò una. Il suo arsenale personale era tutto stipato nel suo laboratorio, dal lato opposto dell’astronave, ma aveva portato una piccola pistola con sé per poterla riparare.  
Afferrò anche alcune ampolle contenenti del liquido altamente infiammabile, e se le mise in tasca, sperando che non le esplodessero addosso.  
Non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse succedendo al di fuori di quella stanza, ma dal tono inquieto di Nappa doveva essere una cosa seria. Non lo aveva mai sentito così fuori di sé.  
Bulma si limitò a caricare l’arma e ad appostarsi vicino alla vasca di rianimazione, in attesa di ricevere aggiornamenti. Non sentiva alcun rumore provenire da fuori, in quel momento, e non sapeva in che modo essere d’aiuto.  
Spero che qualcuno si facesse vivo per aggiornarla, ma non ricevette nessuna comunicazione per più di un’ora.  
Si stava per appisolare, accovacciata per terra e cullata dal rumore dell’acqua che gorgogliava all’interno della vasca di rianimazione, quando sentì dei colpi provenire dall’esterno. Bulma scattò in piedi, spaventandosi. Impugnò fermamente la pistola e si avvicinò con cautela alla porta.  
Per un attimo, non sentì alcun rumore.  
“C’è qualcuno?” chiese, impaurita, accostando l’orecchio all’uscio di metallo rinforzato.  
Un altro colpo improvviso la fece sobbalzare di paura. Poi un altro, e un altro ancora, sempre più violento. Qualcuno stava cercando di entrare.  
Bulma indietreggiò, fissando la porta e iniziando a tremare di paura.  
Doveva chiamare aiuto.  
“Nappa, devi venire subito qui!” strillò attraverso lo scouter, sperando per una volta che il Saiyan tanto odiato accorresse in suo aiuto.  
I colpi, intanto, non cessavano. La porta di metallo vibrava sotto quegli assalti, ma sembrava non voler cedere.  
“Chi sei?” gridò Bulma. “Vattene via!”  
Nessuno le rispose, ma i colpi cessarono all’improvviso com’erano iniziati, e un silenzio terrificante calò nella stanza.  
Bulma accese di nuovo lo scouter per contattare anche Radish.  
“Radish, mi senti? Devi mandare subito qualcuno nella sala di rianimazione... c’è qualcuno che sta cercando di entrare, sono terrorizzata e non so cosa fare!”  
Passò qualche secondo, ma finalmente la voce del Saiyan giunse a rassicurarla:  
“Come, sei da sola?! Avevo detto di mandare qualcuno a fare la guardia! Arriviamo subito!”  
Bulma non era certa che i soccorsi sarebbero giunti in tempo, perché aveva la sensazione che chi aveva cercato di entrare nella stanza non se ne fosse veramente andato via, ma stesse cercando un’altra via di accesso. Avrebbe dovuto nascondersi, ma non poteva lasciare Vegeta da solo. Doveva tirarlo fuori dalla vasca di rianimazione.  
Avviò il processo di arresto manuale e fece defluire tutta l’acqua dalla vasca. Aprì il coperchio e tolse la mascherina a Vegeta: respirava autonomamente, ma era ancora privo di coscienza. Del resto, era stato sottoposto ad un coma indotto e non si sarebbe ripreso in tempo per difenderla, ma Bulma doveva metterlo al riparo.  
Mentre cercava di spostare il corpo pesante del Saiyan, udì altri colpi minacciosi avanzare verso la stanza, ma stavolta non provenivano dalla porta: qualcuno stava arrivando dai condotti di aerazione.  
“Merda, ci dobbiamo nascondere!” esclamò la Terrestre con disperazione, usando tutta la forza che aveva in corpo per trascinare Vegeta in un angolo riparato dell’enorme stanza.  
Un improvviso fragore la fece sussultare, e dal soffitto si calò un’enorme bestia mostruosa, simile ad un ragno gigante e con artigli affilati.  
Bulma spalancò gli occhi dal terrore, osservando la creatura disgustosa setacciare l’area attraverso il buio per individuare la sua preda. Istintivamente, lasciò la presa su Vegeta e si piazzò davanti a lui brandendo la sua arma contro il mostro.  
Con le mani che le tremavano, fece fuoco.  
L’essere orripilante indietreggiò, lanciando una serie di strilli acuti e animaleschi, ma i colpi di pistola non sembrarono sortire alcun effetto su di esso, se non farlo imbestialire ancora di più. Si riprese subito dagli attacchi e si apprestò ad attaccare.  
Bulma riprese a sparare per rallentare la sua avanzata, e lanciò la prima ampolla, mancando però il bersaglio.  
Il mostro fece un balzo in avanti e, con uno dei suoi artigli, scagliò la donna contro la parete, stordendola e strappandole di mano la pistola. Bulma gridò di dolore, ma fermò la sua caduta prima di crollare con tutto il peso sull’altra ampolla, che teneva in tasca.  
Mentre il mostro era distratto, attirato dal corpo di Vegeta steso a terra, Bulma si armò del liquido infiammabile e si avvicinò di soppiatto a quell’essere. Attese di essere abbastanza vicina per non mancare il bersaglio, e gli scagliò con forza l’ampolla addosso.  
La bestia prese immediatamente fuoco e lanciò altre atroci grida di dolore, ma non parve arrendersi e, lentamente, si voltò verso la Terrestre, per attaccarla di nuovo.  
Bulma indietreggiò il più possibile, schivando gli attacchi del mostro in fiamme, ma più di una volta rischiò di essere colpita. Continuò a sparare fino a scaricare la sua arma, poi si gettò a terra per schivare l’ennesimo attacco.  
La bestia stava ormai per raggiungerla, quando Bulma la vide letteralmente esplodere sotto ad una serie di colpi provenienti dalle sue spalle; ciò che rimase del mostro si accasciò lentamente a terra, davanti alla Terrestre allibita e terrorizzata, mentre le fiamme si spensero poco a poco.  
Solo allora Bulma si rese conto di ciò che era successo: Vegeta aveva ripreso conoscenza e, seppur molto debole, era riuscito a lanciare un colpo mortale in direzione dell’essere che lo voleva uccidere.  
Bulma lo vide ancora steso a terra, ma con il busto leggermente sollevato e l’aria estremamente affaticata.  
“Vegeta!” esclamò la donna accorrendo verso di lui. “Sei sveglio!”  
“Che.... diavolo era quello?” mormorò lui, lasciandosi accogliere dalle braccia della scienziata, che lo fece stendere di nuovo.  
“Non lo so, ma ci ha quasi ammazzati!”  
“Non dire idiozie, la sua forza era patetica! L’hai quasi ucciso tu da sola!”  
“Beh, grazie... credo!” rispose Bulma, non essendo certa se quello fosse un complimento o no. “Come stai?”  
“Meglio di lui, questo è certo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!! Perdonate questo ritardo! ç_ç  
> In questo capitolo molto movimentato scopriamo, o almeno possiamo intuire, che cosa Zarbon abbia fatto a Combre: lo ha trasformato in una specie di cavallo di Troia per seminare il panico e uccidere qualche Saiyan. Poveretto ç_ç So che è abbastanza evidente, ma è giusto specificare che mi sono volutamente ispirata ad Alien =) Dubito che quando Vegeta metterà insieme i pezzi del puzzle sarà contento di questa cosa XD Spero non ci siano errori di battitura e che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto! Alla prossima!


	29. Nuovi propositi

Vegeta era in piedi già il giorno dopo essersi risvegliato dal coma indotto nella vasca di rianimazione. Era affaticato, ma sembrava essere in buona salute.  
Bulma non avrebbe saputo dire se quella repentina ripresa fosse dovuta allo strano liquido contenuto nelle vasche, o semplicemente alla grande forza d’animo del Saiyan.  
Ma la storia della rigenerazione dopo aver ricevuto ferite mortali doveva essere vera, perché il principe appariva diverso: più forte, più determinato.  
E arrabbiato, soprattutto.  
Quando finalmente erano arrivati i soccorsi nella sala di rianimazione, Vegeta aveva chiesto immediate spiegazioni.  
Nappa era lì insieme ad altri soldati, ed era impressionante quanto fosse apparso piccolo e spaurito, un uomo della sua stazza, dinnanzi al proprio sovrano, steso a terra, nudo, ancora stordito dai farmaci, eppure furente come una belva.  
Nonostante fosse ancora debole, il principe non avrebbe avuto alcuna difficoltà ad annientare il proprio suddito con il solo movimento della mano, ma si era astenuto dal farlo solo perché durante quell’attacco al cuore dell’esercito Saiyan erano già morti sei uomini.  
Nappa era pur sempre un guerriero valido, per quanto incompetente e stolto, e Vegeta aveva bisogno che il suo popolo non venisse decimato più di quanto già non fosse accaduto.  
Ciononostante, aveva sfruttato l’ultimo briciolo di energia che gli rimaneva in corpo in quel momento, per punire Nappa per la sua negligenza. Lo aveva colpito abbastanza forte da fargli dannatamente male e da mandarlo quasi al creatore, per poi ordinare che fosse gettato nella vasca di rianimazione dalla quale lui era appena uscito.  
Bulma era rimasta agghiacciata da quella dimostrazione di potere, e non aveva osato insistere affinché Vegeta si riposasse ancora un po’ prima di investigare su quanto accaduto.  
Radish, uno dei pochi ad avere un po’ di sale in zucca, era stato autorizzato a parlare.  
Il Saiyan di terzo grado aveva raccontato ciò che aveva visto e ciò che gli era stato riferito: quel mostro apparentemente comparso dal nulla era sbucato dal corpo di Combre e aveva iniziato ad aggredire gli altri soldati e a sparpagliare in giro per l’astronave centinaia di piccole bestiacce non particolarmente forti, ma decisamente aggressive. Era per questo che Bulma era rimasta da sola in balia del mostro.  
Le bestiole erano state tutte eliminate, ma il capobranco si era rivelato un avversario veloce e scaltro, nonché letale per molti Saiyan.  
Vegeta aveva ordinato di fare un’autopsia al cadavere di Combre per scoprire che cosa si fosse impossessato del suo corpo e che origine avesse; Bulma si era offerta di assistere per curiosità scientifica, anche se avrebbe dovuto combattere contro la nausea e il disgusto.  
Non se ne era resa conto subito, ma era sotto shock: questa volta aveva davvero rischiato la morte e si era ritrovata costretta, per la prima volta nella sua vita, ad impugnare un’arma e difendersi con la violenza.  
Le tremavano ancora le mani, ore dopo, quando si fu ritirata nella sua stanza.  
Aveva bisogno di stare da sola, per riprendersi da quel trauma e sfogare che lacrime di paura che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento, per non farsi vedere piangere dai Saiyan. Era una temeraria, ma era anche conscia del pericolo che aveva corso, e la scarica di adrenalina che aveva inizialmente provato era scivolata via, lasciando posto alla paura e allo shock.  
Il giorno dopo, ripresasi, assistette all’autopsia effettuata da Lottus, e insieme scoprirono che il cadavere del mostro nascondeva ancora delle uova che presto si sarebbero schiuse, se non le avessero bruciate immediatamente.  
Lottus conosceva quei parassiti, ne aveva sentito spesso parlare per i danni micidiali che potevano causare, ma era la prima volta che ne vedeva uno di persona.  
“Combre non può essere stato contagiato su Zoria” constatò Lottus. “Questi parassiti sono letali, ma quasi in via di estinzione. Si trovano solo su pianeti sperduti dai quali non si possono spostare da soli. E non è facile catturarne uno e innestarlo in un ospite. Sai che cosa vuol dire?” interrogò Bulma.  
“Che qualcuno di molto forte gliel’ha impiantato di proposito, e poi l’ha fatto arrivare qui da noi” rispose lei. “Di chi pensi si tratti?”  
“Sono certo che Vegeta ha già qualche idea in proposito.”  
Insieme, andarono a riferire al principe i risultati delle loro indagini.  
“Sono sicuro che sia stata tutta opera di Zarbon” affermò il Saiyan. “È tipico di lui agire in questo modo subdolo e vigliacco. Ma è giunto il momento di fargliela pagare. Lottus, raduna gli uomini nella sala comune: devo fare un annuncio.”  
Lottus lasciò immediatamente la stanza, ma Bulma restò immobile a fissare il principe, ammutolita.  
“Che c’è? Non devi riparare la camera gravitazionale?” le chiese lui, seccato.  
“Sai, potresti anche dimostrare un minimo di riconoscenza, per averti salvato la vita... di nuovo!” protestò lei indignata.  
Vegeta sbuffò, incupendosi.  
“Quel mostro aveva una forza risibile, per me. Ma è riuscito a mettere in difficoltà i miei soldati che, per quanto disorganizzati e imbranati, restano pur sempre dei guerrieri addestrati. Saresti finita ammazzata, se non fossi intervenuto io.”  
“E con questo?” ribatté Bulma, offesa. “Avrebbe ammazzato prima  _te_ , se non ti avessi tirato fuori dalla vasca di rianimazione. E sono riuscita a tenerlo a bada finché non ti sei svegliato, quindi è anche merito mio se siamo ancora tutti e due vivi.”  
La scienziata era furiosa: perché quel testone non voleva ammettere che lei aveva agito bene ed era stata coraggiosa? Non era forse questo che avrebbe dovuto fare una degna guerriera Saiyan?  
“Hai commesso una sciocchezza, a rimanere lì” la spiazzò lui. “Saresti dovuta fuggire, invece sei stata tanto stupida e incauta da cercare di affrontarlo, pur sapendo di non avere alcuna possibilità.”  
“Cosa? Tu sei arrabbiato con me, per averti salvato la vita? Questo è ridicolo!” esclamò Bulma, scocciata.  
“Hai solo avuto fortuna. Ma la fortuna non è sufficiente, qui nello spazio. Devi imparare ad essere più cauta.”  
“Ma senti chi parla! Quello che si fionda di testa contro chiunque gli sbarri la strada!”  
“Tu non hai nemmeno un decimo della forza che ho io o che ha la metà degli esseri che popolano l’Universo! Ti sto semplicemente dicendo qual è la realtà dei fatti.”  
Bulma sbuffò, sconfitta ma ancora arrabbiata. Non sopportava che Vegeta la vedesse come un essere debole e non apprezzasse nemmeno un po’ la sua dimostrazione di coraggio.  
“Ora vai” la esortò il Saiyan. “Sono certo che hai molto da fare.”  
“È proprio così!” rispose lei in tono acido prima di dargli le spalle e andarsene.  
Vegeta ignorò il suo atteggiamento capriccioso. Quella donna proprio si ostinava a non capire!  
La situazione che si era scatenata sull’astronave, mentre era in coma, aveva dell’assurdo, e la Terrestre aveva rischiato di morire non solo per l’incompetenza dei suoi soldati, ma anche per la sua avventatezza.  
Quando Vegeta aveva riaperto gli occhi, con la vista annebbiata e i polmoni già pieni di fumo per il fuoco che si stava diffondendo nella stanza, aveva avuto pochissimi istanti per mettere a fuoco la scena ed intervenire giusto in tempo.  
Se per caso lui si fosse ripreso solo qualche secondo più tardi, della donna non sarebbe rimasto che il cadavere smembrato da quella mostruosa creatura.  
Era rimasto impressionato dal suo coraggio, ma altrettanto allarmato dal suo tentativo di affrontare un nemico che palesemente non poteva sconfiggere.  
Che diavolo ci faceva lì? Una volta immerso nella vasca di rianimazione, il Saiyan non avrebbe avuto bisogno di nessuna assistenza, dunque perché lei si trovava con lui?  
Vegeta aveva sempre dovuto preoccuparsi solo della propria sopravvivenza e mai gli era importato delle vite degli altri, ma ora sentiva che l’incolumità della Terrestre era una sua responsabilità.  
Ciò gli trasmetteva una strana sensazione, un nodo allo stomaco che somigliava a qualcosa che solo di rado aveva provato nel corso della sua vita... la paura.  
Scaricava la colpa di tutto ciò sul desiderio primordiale che provava per lei, la brama di sapere che il corpo e la mente di lei gli appartenevano, l’unica cosa che finalmente gli apparteneva davvero e che non voleva condividere con nessun altro.  
Concubina e preziosa risorsa di guerra, non voleva perderla per nulla al mondo. Voleva ardentemente che la Terrestre si piegasse a lui e ammettesse di appartenergli, e invece lei gli ricordava ogni giorno di essere libera e di essere lì solo per sua scelta.  
Vegeta odiava e, allo stesso tempo, invidiava la libertà che la donna emanava: la odiava perché a tratti pareva cedere completamente al suo volere, per poi sgusciargli via dalle dita subito dopo; la invidiava perché avrebbe voluto anche lui provare cosa volesse veramente dire essere libero.  
Ma per ottenere l’agognata libertà, doveva diventare più forte, e con lui anche i suoi uomini: era giunto il momento di prendere veramente il comando del suo battaglione.  
I suoi uomini erano forti, più forti della maggior parte degli esseri di tutto l’Universo: era per questo che, ancora prima dell’arrivo di Freezer, i Saiyan erano temuti in tutta la galassia.  
Ma col tempo si erano impigriti, avevano perso ogni motivazione a diventare sempre più forti. Si erano arresi al potere di Freezer e ora si accontentavano dei soldi che lui li pagava per ogni pianeta conquistato.  
Vegeta avrebbe fatto in modo di riportare in auge il loro nome.  
Quando tutti i Saiyan si furono radunati davanti alla sala comandi, Vegeta li raggiunse.  
Era la prima volta che parlava a tutti pubblicamente, proprio come un vero re avrebbe fatto.  
Li osservò in silenzio per qualche istante, percorrendo con lo sguardo severo ciascun volto, osservando ognuno dei suoi uomini per la prima volta.  
Quanto conosceva di quei soldati? Quasi nulla, pensò rimproverando se stesso.  
Distingueva il loro livello di forza solo grazie agli scouter che indossavano, ma non sapeva nulla delle loro abilità, dei loro punti deboli.  
Non avrebbe mai sconfitto l’esercito di Freezer senza sapere chi stava portando in battaglia.  
Ciò avrebbe comportato un enorme sacrificio per lui: dedicare una parte del suo tempo per osservare e studiare i suoi soldati avrebbe voluto dire perdere tempo prezioso per i suoi allenamenti. L’idea non gli piaceva, ma era necessario.  
“Quello che è successo l’altro giorno è inammissibile” esordì con disprezzo. “Con la vostra stupidità, la vostra ridicola goffaggine, avete gettato fango sul nome della nostra razza. Una creatura, e ripeto, una sola creatura, è riuscita ad intrufolarsi all’interno della nostra astronave e ad uccidere ben sette soldati, prima che qualcuno riuscisse ad ostacolarla. E quel qualcuno non è un Saiyan, né tantomeno un guerriero” aggiunse, alludendo a Bulma.  
La scienziata si era intrufolata nella stanza e stava ascoltando il discorso in un angolino in fondo, ma quando si sentì chiamare in causa avvampò, tra l’imbarazzo e l’orgoglio.  
Vegeta non ci stava andando giù leggero: dichiarare che il suo tentativo di difesa era comunque stato più utile di ciò che avevano fatto gli altri non voleva essere un complimento per lei, ma causa di imbarazzo e vergogna per i soldati.  
Qualcuno si voltò a guardarla con un’espressione di stupore, e lei arrossì ancora di più.  
“Mi chiedo come sia possibile che alcuni di voi siano sopravvissuti fino ad ora” proseguì Vegeta. “Probabilmente, quando andate in missione per conto di Freezer, lasciate che i suoi uomini facciano tutto il lavoro pesante, per poi prendervene il merito e spartirvi i guadagni. Siete diventati dei rammolliti? È questo che volete essere, delle puttane al servizio dei soldati di Freezer? Volete fare la fine dei topi e morire come codardi?”  
Dal battaglione si levarono dei timidi “no”.  
“Beh, se vi è rimasto un briciolo di orgoglio Saiyan, è questo il momento di dimostrarlo: sono finiti i giochi, è ora di combattere per davvero e riprenderci ciò che è nostro!”  
“Sì!” urlarono tutti i Saiyan all’unisono, coinvolti dall’ardore e la determinazione di quelle parole.  
Bulma, in quel momento, li vide per la prima volta dimostrare il loro orgoglio per l’appartenenza al popolo Saiyan, e si sentì contagiata dal loro entusiasmo.  
Vegeta osservò compiaciuto i suoi uomini, ma non ancora del tutto soddisfatto.  
“Dovrete dimostrarmi di essere pronti alla guerra e di essere soldati degni di far parte del mio esercito. Per questo, da oggi, raddoppierete i vostri allenamenti, e farete a turno per entrare nella stanza gravitazionale, dove seguirò personalmente i vostri progressi. Non ci saranno sconti per nessuno: impiegherete tutto il vostro tempo a diventare più forti.”  
La sala si riempì di nuovo di grida di approvazione e incitamento. Una nuova epoca stava per iniziare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ciao! in questo capitolo si spiega un pochino che cosa è successo nel precedente, e i provvedimenti che Vegeta intende prendere. Si sta finalmente decidendo ad assumersi il ruolo di leader che gli spetta, e per quanto resti sempre un individualista, bramoso di dimostrare la propria forza e vendicarsi di Freezer, sa di avere bisogno di un esercito alle proprie spalle. Piccola anticipazione: ci stiamo quasi per ricongiungere al momento in cui Bulma è tornata sulla Terra. Ho deciso di non prolungare ancora a lungo questo flashback, per non annoiarvi. Ma questo non significa che la storia stia per concludersi! ^_-   
> Alla prossima!


	30. Una sosta obbligata

Le giornate si erano fatte intense.  
Freezer aveva tenuto per i anni i guerrieri Saiyan in uno stato di torpore e sottomissione, soggiogandoli e comprandoli con denaro, donne, droghe e la libertà di sfogare la propria violenza sui più deboli, rimanendo impuniti e facendoli sentire potenti.  
Erano degli schiavi che non sapevano di esserlo, ma Vegeta era riuscito, finalmente, a trasmettere loro il desiderio di ribellarsi e di riprendersi la libertà.  
I soldati avevano iniziato ad allenarsi più duramente, interrompendosi solo quando venivano chiamati a rapporto per qualche missione.  
Non si erano mai distinti per intelletto e astuzia, ma ora dovevano imparare l’arte dell’inganno, per poter prendere il loro nemico di sorpresa.  
Fuori dall’astronave, quando erano in missione con altri soldati di Freezer, si comportavano normalmente, ma ognuno di essi moriva dalla voglia di iniziare a far fuori gli alieni che combattevano al loro fianco, ma che non erano mai stati loro alleati.  
Vegeta riceveva sporadiche comunicazioni dal quartier generale, poiché Freezer era impegnato ad organizzare una campagna di conquista in una galassia ancora completamente libera dal suo dominio.  
Il principe sapeva che presto sarebbe stato nuovamente chiamato a rapporto, ma sperava di avere prima l’occasione di fronteggiare Zarbon di persona.  
Vegeta aveva la sensazione che Freezer non sapesse delle orchestrazioni del suo braccio destro, e pensava di sfruttare questa cosa a suo vantaggio.  
Si chiedeva, tuttavia, che cosa avesse spinto Zarbon a fare una mossa tanto azzardata. Era chiaro che i suoi giochetti si stavano pian piano trasformando in tentativi sempre più espliciti di fargli fare un passo falso. Zarbon voleva che fosse Vegeta il primo ad attaccare, ma perché?  
Probabilmente, aveva scoperto qualcosa e voleva spingerlo allo scoperto. Forse era perfino a conoscenza della Terrestre.  
Vegeta avrebbe dovuto trattenere la propria rabbia, rimanere cauto e concentrato.  
Le sue ipotesi vennero confermate il giorno in cui ricevette una comunicazione da parte di Freezer in persona.  
“Vegeta, ho saputo che hai avuto guai a bordo della tua nave. Si può sapere che diavolo state combinando, voi Saiyan?” chiese l’alieno con il suo solito tono viscido e annoiato.  
“Niente di grave” si limitò a rispondere il principe. “Uno dei miei uomini ha portato a bordo un parassita che ha creato un po’ di scompiglio.”  
“Quando ti ho affidato il comando della squadra Saiyan, pensavo che avresti rimesso in riga i tuoi uomini, Vegeta. E invece non ti stai rivelando all’altezza di questo compito, a quanto vedo...”  
“Non ho tempo di badare a loro.”  
“Già, come immaginavo” commentò con ironia Freezer. “Del resto, nemmeno a tuo padre interessavano le sorti del vostro popolo...”  
Il principe digrignò i denti in una smorfia di fastidio. Il tiranno sapeva sempre come pungerlo sul vivo, e Vegeta doveva ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non dargli la soddisfazione di vedere le sue frecciatine andare a segno.  
“Ma passiamo al dunque: stiamo riscontrando qualche problema in una galassia dell’ovest. È un’area strategica di grande importanza, ma le popolazioni autoctone stanno dimostrando un’inaspettata resistenza. Devi recarti laggiù immediatamente con tutti i tuoi uomini. Zarbon ti darà istruzioni su come procedere con l’attacco.”  
“Zarbon?”  
“Hai capito bene” ripose Freezer, scocciato. “In casi come questo, ho bisogno di un buon stratega a guidare quella massa scomposta e cialtrona che sono i tuoi soldati. Inverti immediatamente la rotta della tua astronave e raggiungi Zarbon: è un lungo viaggio, da dove vi trovate al momento. Vedete di fare un buon lavoro... non costringetemi ad intervenire di persona” sibilò le ultime parole in tono minaccioso.  
Quella conversazione lo indispose come ogni altra conversazione con Freezer, ma gli diede la conferma che era giunto il momento di agire.  
Chiunque non conoscesse abbastanza bene Freezer o fosse troppo terrorizzato da lui, non avrebbe colto il vero significato delle sue parole: se aveva chiamato a rapporto tutti i Saiyan, significava che il suo esercito era veramente in difficoltà in quella galassia non ancora conquistata.  
Quella poteva essere l’occasione giusta per cogliere in fallo gli uomini di Freezer e iniziare la rivolta.  
Ma tutto doveva iniziare da Zarbon, il primo ad aver osato sfidare Vegeta. Lo avrebbe trovato e ucciso per primo: allora, gli altri soldati di Freezer avrebbero capito di non avere alcuna speranza contro i Saiyan.  
La Terrestre avrebbe dovuto essere tenuta lontana da tutto questo.  
L’avrebbe mandata su di un pianeta tranquillo, scortata da Korn. Non le avrebbe detto le sue vere intenzioni, altrimenti lei si sarebbe rifiutata di partire.  
Forse non l’avrebbe mai più rivista, ma lei doveva restare al sicuro.  
Si era ritrovato, negli ultimi tempi, a pensare di tanto in tanto a come sarebbe stato, se avesse avuto davvero la possibilità di scegliersi una compagna per proseguire la propria stirpe.  
Fino ad allora aveva vissuto come un mercenario, il cui unico scopo era portare morte nell’Universo, troppo indegno per creare la vita. Ma ora che aveva di nuovo acquisito la consapevolezza del suo lignaggio, dei suoi lati pratici oltre che dell’orgoglio che gli trasmetteva, si era chiesto come sarebbe stato generare un erede con la Terrestre.  
Non sarebbe stato un Saiyan puro, ma avrebbe potuto essere altrettanto forte e degno di quel nome? I geni della donna avrebbero sicuramente trasmesso quella dose di intelligenza che era così rara da trovare nei Saiyan.  
Ma le sue fantasticherie si erano fermate lì, consapevole che tali sarebbero rimaste.  
Anche se fosse sopravvissuto allo scontro con Freezer, del suo popolo sarebbe rimasto sicuramente ben poco.  
Vegeta si recò nella sala comandi e fece calcolare la nuova rotta ai piloti: la loro nave avrebbe raggiunto la destinazione in un mese e mezzo. Avrebbero avuto ancora un po’ di tempo per allenarsi e diventare più forti.  
Bulma fu messa al corrente della novità solo qualche giorno dopo, quando si rese conto di uno strano fermento a bordo dell’astronave: i soldati si erano fatti più nervosi del solito, come se fossero in attesa di qualcosa.  
“Si può sapere che cosa sta succedendo?” chiese facendo irruzione nella stanza di Vegeta, luogo che ormai non era più off-limit per lei.  
“Niente di che” rispose lui, steso sul letto con le braccia incrociate sotto la testa. “Ci stiamo solo spostando in un nuova galassia. I soldati sono stati affidati a più missioni del solito.”  
“Di che galassia si tratta? Potrebbe essere la mia?” chiese Bulma tra l’eccitazione e la paura.  
“Potrai dirmelo tu stessa, abbiamo ricevuto un aggiornamento delle mappe. In ogni caso, dovrai scendere sul primo pianeta che incontreremo, per fare rifornimenti. Ci aspetta un lungo viaggio.”  
Da quando si era risvegliato dalla vasca di rigenerazione, Vegeta le era apparso freddo, quasi quanto lo era all’inizio di quel suo folle viaggio spaziale, quando aveva conosciuto i Saiyan.  
Non si era più recato nella stanza di Bulma e l’aveva evitata il più possibile, come se avesse voluto tenerla a distanza. Era come se si fosse stancato di lei, di quel loro gioco senza nome e senza regole, che andava avanti ormai da un anno.  
“Hai altro da chiedere?” la esortò lui, quasi la sua presenza nella stanza lo infastidisse.  
“No” mormorò lei, rifiutandosi testardamente di far trapelare la delusione che provava in quel momento.  
Lui le stava sicuramente nascondendo qualcosa, e la consapevolezza di aver perso la fiducia di Vegeta le bruciava nello stomaco come la peggiore delle umiliazioni.  
Un’altra delusione si aggiunse quando poté analizzare la mappa stellare della nuova destinazione, e non vi riconobbe nessuno dei pianeti del suo sistema di provenienza.  
Bulma iniziava a chiedersi se sarebbe mai riuscita a rivedere la propria casa. Le sarebbe tanto piaciuto riabbracciare i suoi genitori e raccontare loro dei posti che aveva visto, far conoscere i Saiyan e i Terrestri (anche se non era ancora certa che questa fosse una buona idea), magari far conoscere a Korn una ragazza adatta a lui. Avrebbe voluto presentare Vegeta ai suoi genitori, per capire se anche loro avrebbero visto in lui quel qualcosa di speciale che lei aveva intravisto, o se le avrebbero consigliato di tenersi alla larga da quell’alieno egocentrico e arrogante.  
Sì, aveva bisogno di confidarsi con qualcuno a lei simile, che potesse darle consiglio, che le dicesse se seguire quella banda di soldati in giro per lo spazio fosse la cosa giusta, o se invece avrebbe fatto meglio ad allontanarsi per cercare la via di casa.  
Poco dopo che l’astronave Saiyan ebbe varcato i confini della nuova galassia, Bulma fu informata che avrebbe dovuto apprestarsi a scendere a terra per organizzare i rifornimenti. L’astronave non sarebbe atterrata per non prolungare troppo la sosta.  
Percepiva una certa agitazione nell’aria, ma nessuno le voleva dire cosa stesse succedendo. Perfino Korn si era fatto più riservato e non voleva confidarle le sue preoccupazioni.  
Vegeta era ormai diventato un fantasma, e Bulma era troppo orgogliosa e arrabbiata per andare a cercarlo. Comprendeva che la sua attenzione fosse diretta tutta verso i suoi piani di vendetta e riscatto, ma ancora non lo aveva perdonato per non averle mostrato la minima riconoscenza, quando aveva cercato di salvarlo dal quel mostro alieno.  
Non lo vide nemmeno, prima di partire.  
   
***  
   
Non ricordava il nome del pianeta sul quale erano atterrati, ma la curiosità di Bulma venne soddisfatta quando si trovò di fronte ad un paesaggio completamente diverso da quelli visti finora.  
Aveva visitato molti pianeti, nel corso di quell’anno, ma ogni volta era una meravigliosa scoperta: ancora non si capacitava che potessero esistere così tanti luoghi così diversi tra loro, popolati da centinaia di razze aliene curiose e interessanti.  
Sfortunatamente, non aveva mai il tempo di soffermarsi a visitare quei luoghi esotici e conoscere le popolazioni locali, ma aveva sempre dovuto accontentarsi di visite fugaci, durante le quali cercava di assorbire più informazioni possibili.  
Quel giorno, tuttavia, Korn non sembrava intenzionato a metterle fretta come durante gli altri brevi viaggi.  
“Allora, mi vuoi dire che cosa sta succedendo?” gli chiese Bulma mentre camminavano tra le vie di un piccolo villaggio di pescatori, apparentemente alla ricerca di scorte utili.  
La gente li guardava con circospezione, ma non sembravano intimoriti come lo erano gli altri popoli che conoscevano la fama dei Saiyan. In quella galassia nessuno li aveva mai visti prima d’ora e non sapevano come fosse fatto un Saiyan. Korn e Bulma avevano un aspetto strano, rispetto agli altri esseri che popolavano quelle stradine, ma non trasmettevano la stessa soggezione che avrebbero potuto trasmettere personaggi del calibro di Radish, Nappa o Vegeta.  
Il villaggio sembrava immerso in una vitale e rassicurante frenesia quotidiana, al sicuro da qualsiasi minaccia: i pescatori scaricavano sul molo i prodotti della loro caccia in mare, i mercanti cercavano di richiamare ai propri banchi gli avventori con gesti e grida plateali, bambini di varie razze aliene si rincorrevano per i vicoli, facendosi largo tra la gente che camminava.  
“Che vuoi dire?” rispose Korn, sussultando leggermente di sorpresa.  
“Avanti, non fare il finto tonto: è successo qualcosa di strano, nell’ultimo mese, e nessuno vuole dirmi niente. Cosa siamo venuti a fare qui?”  
“Perché, non ti piace questo posto?” ribatté lui in tono innocente.  
Bulma si guardò intorno, estasiata da quel luogo dove il cielo era verde e l’acqua era rosa, e nessuno sembrava preoccupato da nulla.  
“Certo che mi piace.”  
“Bene, allora potremmo fermarci qui per un po’.”  
“Fermarci per un po’? Che cosa vorresti dire?” chiese Bulma, allarmata. “Che cosa mi stai nascondendo?”  
“Ecco... Vegeta ha deciso che dovremmo restare qui per un pochino.”  
“Vegeta ha deciso cosa?! E chi dovrebbe restare qui? Perché l’astronave non è atterrata? Voglio tornare sull’astronave!” esclamò Bulma, in preda al panico. “Riportami alla navicella, subito!”  
“Bulma, calmati, per favore...” balbettò Korn, completamente inerme e impreparato all’ira femminile.  
“Non dirmi di calmarmi! Riportami alla navicella, ho detto!”  
“Non possiamo, Bulma... non dipende da me, capisci... Loro sono già ripartiti. Vegeta mi ha ordinato di tenerti qui per qualche tempo.”  
“Vuole abbandonarmi qui?!” strillò la scienziata, ormai paonazza in volto. “Si è stufato di avermi tra i piedi e non ha neanche avuto il coraggio di dirmelo in faccia?!”  
Diverse persone si erano fermati ad assistere a quella scenata, molti di loro senza comprendere una sola parola, ma scioccati e affascinati dalle grida isteriche di quell’essere dai capelli azzurri.  
Korn la prese gentilmente per un braccio e la trascinò in un angolo tranquillo della strada.  
“Ma no, no... non è come pensi, davvero! Io credo... beh, è strano da dire, ma credo che l’abbia fatto per proteggerti.”  
“Cosa diavolo stai dicendo, Korn? Sono stata rapita due volte, sono stata quasi sezionata, quasi fecondata contro la mia volontà, quasi violentata, quasi avvelenata, quasi lapidata, quasi mangiata da un mostro... e ora Vegeta ha deciso di  _tenermi al sicuro_? Mi vuoi dire che diavolo sta succedendo di così grave? Ha a che fare con Freezer, non è vero?”  
Korn sospirò, sconfitto.  
“Sì... più o meno. Stiamo entrando in guerra, Bulma. Freezer ci ha ordinato di unirci al resto del suo esercito per conquistare questa galassia, quindi siamo entrati in un territorio molto pericoloso” le rivelò abbassando ancora di più il tono della voce, e guardandosi intorno con circospezione. “Siamo completamente circondati da nemici: i popoli di questa galassia che abbiamo l’ordine di distruggere, e gli uomini di Freezer, che sono veramente, veramente tanti. Parlo di decine di migliaia di soldati. E credo che Vegeta abbia deciso che è il momento di attaccarli.”  
“Ma è folle! Se i soldati di Freezer sono in così netta maggioranza, quello che Vegeta intende fare è un suicidio!”  
“Tu non puoi capire, ma... è nostro dovere seguirlo. Noi Saiyan non intendiamo morire da schiavi. Vendicheremo ciò che ci è stato fatto, e se questo è il nostro destino, moriremo da uomini liberi, con il nostro orgoglio intatto.”  
Korn non le era mai sembrato tanto maturo come in quel momento. Fino ad allora, Bulma lo aveva visto come un ragazzotto timido e impacciato, ma anche in lui bruciava l’ardore dei guerrieri Saiyan.  
“Non mi avete dato la possibilità di aiutarvi...” mormorò tristemente.  
“Non è vero! Ci hai aiutati tantissimo!”  
“Ma Vegeta non è ancora riuscito a trasformarsi in Super Saiyan. Se mi avesse lasciato ancora un po’ di tempo...”  
“Forse, quella del Super Saiyan è solo una leggenda. In ogni caso, siamo pronti per la guerra. Tu però devi restare fuori da tutto questo. Promettimi che resterai qui al sicuro, altrimenti Vegeta mi ucciderà!”  
Bulma sospirò, sconfitta.  
“Va bene, te lo prometto. Tanto, dove potrei andare? Non so nemmeno dove siamo... E poi non voglio che Vegeta ti faccia del male per causa mia. Devo ammettere che questo è il gesto più altruista che lo abbia mai visto fare.”  
“Anch’io. Siamo tutti un po’ cambiati, grazie a te!” esclamò Korn, facendola arrossire. “Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?”  
Trovarono una piccola locanda e si accomodarono ad un tavolo all’interno. Korn sembrava essere più rilassato, ora che aveva vuotato il sacco e ora che Bulma gli aveva promesso che si sarebbe attenuta al volere di Vegeta. Il ragazzo pensò che, tutto sommato, il principe non gli aveva affidato un compito così difficile, e sperò di non annoiarsi troppo, mentre gli altri erano in battaglia.  
La scienziata sembrava essersi rassegnata a quella sosta obbligata, ma l’aveva presa meglio di quanto pensasse.  
Dopo aver ordinato, Bulma si alzò per andare al bagno.  
Chiusasi la porta alle spalle, il suo sguardo andò dritto alla finestrella che dava su un cortile posteriore.  
“Scusa tanto, Korn” mormorò mentre sgattaiolava all’esterno. “Ma non posso lasciare che voi Saiyan mettiate in atto un suicidio di massa.”  
Si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per aver approfittato dell’igenuità del ragazzo, ma doveva raggiungere al più presto la nave Saiyan, e per farlo aveva bisogno di trovare un mezzo di trasporto piccolo e veloce. Si mise a correre più veloce che poteva, conscia che avrebbe avuto poco tempo prima che Korn si accorgesse della sua fuga e partisse alla sua ricerca, ma il porto delle navi era vicino.  
Non doveva far altro che correre per altri duecento... centocinquanta...  
“Ti ho presa!” gridò una voce acuta e un po’ infantile, mentre si sentì mancare il terreno sotto i piedi.  
Bulma si sentì sollevare leggermente in aria da una forza invisibile, e per un attimo, poco prima di perdere i sensi, ricordò di aver già provato quella sensazione di capogiro e stanchezza improvvisa... proprio come la prima volta che era stata rapita dagli alieni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeh... avevo dimenticato di pubblicare anche qui questo capitolo, sorry =(


	31. Contro ogni ingiustizia

Ancora prima di riaprire gli occhi, Bulma capì di essere di nuovo nello spazio.  
Non fu il rumore dei motori di un’astronave a confermarglielo (quello lo sentì dopo, quando ritornò completamente lucida), ma l’odore noto che le invase le narici, risvegliandola a poco a poco.  
Ormai conosceva bene l’inconfondibile odore dello spazio aperto, un misto di aria rarefatta e un appena accennato sentore di sostanze chimiche.  
Lo sentiva sempre, a bordo dell’astronave dei Saiyan: nemmeno l’odore del cibo che cucinava per i guerrieri, o la loro puzza di sudore alla fine degli allenamenti riusciva mai a coprirlo completamente. Le era diventato familiare, qualcosa che associava ad un posto sicuro, anche se lo spazio era tutto fuorché tale.  
Per un attimo pensò che Korn avesse interrotto la sua fuga e avesse deciso di riportarla dagli altri Saiyan, ma presto capì di non trovarsi su una delle minuscole navicelle con cui erano soliti spostarsi i mercenari dalla lunga coda.  
Quella su cui si trovava, di forma circolare, era leggermente più spaziosa, tanto che la Terrestre riuscì subito ad individuarne il pilota: una macchia di colore viola e bianco.  
Inizialmente, avendo la vista ancora offuscata, lo aveva scambiato per un bambolotto, ma poi si era accorta che era l’unico altro essere a bordo di quel piccolo veicolo e che occupava proprio il posto del pilota.  
“Ma che cavolo... chi sei tu?” chiese Bulma, sentendosi ancora molto intontita. Non sapeva che cosa le avesse fatto perdere i senti, se una botta in testa o un gas soporifero, ma si sentiva ancora scombussolata. Era evidente che, nello spazio, gli alieni si divertissero a tramortirsi gli uni con gli altri.  
Poi si accorse di non riuscire a muovere né le gambe né i piedi: erano entrambe legate con una corda fatta di materiale plastico, e le braccia, intrappolate dietro alla schiena, erano incatenate alla parete metallica alle sue spalle.  
L’essere alla guida non sembrò accorgersi del suo risveglio, ma Bulma pensò bene di attirare subito la sua attenzione.  
“Ehi!” gli abbaiò contro con tutto il fiato che aveva.  
L’essere, che non doveva essere molto più alto di lei (da seduto, i piedi sfioravano a malapena il pavimento), sussultò per lo spavento e voltò lentamente la testa verso di lei.  
Al contrario del resto del corpo (o della tuta: Bulma non riusciva a capire se fosse nudo o vestito), il suo volto era azzurrognolo, e aveva grandi occhi gialli privi di pupille.  
Rispecchiava alla perfezione l’immaginario dell’extraterrestre mostrato nei vecchi film di fantascienza, solo in versione più colorata.  
Avrebbe potuto essere l’ennesimo alieno inquietante, se non avesse avuto quell’aria terrorizzata di fronte alla sua prigioniera.  
“Si può sapere chi sei?” gli chiese Bulma, ma si rese conto di non avere più lo scouter appeso all’orecchio. Probabilmente, l’alieno non capiva le sue parole.  
L’omino la guardò in silenzio, con aria pensierosa. Bulma si inquietò all’idea di non poter comunicare con lui  
“Chi sei?” ripeté, con la vana speranza che lui potesse capirla.  
L’alieno non aveva un aspetto spaventoso, ma la donna aveva imparato a non fermarsi alle apparenze. Vegeta era il Saiyan dall’aspetto meno possente, eppure era il più forte.  
E, del resto, era di nuovo stata rapita.  
“Che cosa vuoi da me?”  
Fu allora che l’essere alieno fece un leggero balzo indietro e, tirando fuori da chissà dove una pistola laser, assunse una posa teatrale.  
“Io sono Jaco, poliziotto galattico!” dichiarò ad alta voce con orgoglio.  
Bulma restò a fissarlo per qualche attimo, a bocca aperta. Jaco aveva parlato nella sua lingua terrestre, senza alcun bisogno di macchine per la traduzione.  
Sbalordita per quella scoperta e divertita dal contenuto di quella prima frase pronunciata dall’alieno, Bulma scoppiò in una risata sguaiata.  
“Ehi, ehi, vedi di portare un po’ di rispetto!” protestò l’alieno, mentre perdeva la sua posa solenne e la sua pelle azzurrognola si colorava di una sfumatura rossa.  
Le risate di Bulma scemarono un po’ per volta, quando si rese conto quell’esserino buffo era riuscito a rapirla mentre lei era sotto la custodia di un guerriero Saiyan. La situazione non le parve più tanto divertente.  
“Scusa, non volevo ridere di te” disse, ancora con le lacrime agli occhi. “È che non avevo mai incontrato un poliziotto galattico. Non sapevo nemmeno che esistessero.”  
“Lo credo bene, brutto essere incivile!” la rimbeccò Jaco, puntandole contro un dito accusatorio.  
“Brutta a chi?!” strillò la donna. “E come mai parli la mia lingua?”  
Le guance di Jaco si gonfiarono e lui si portò una mano davanti alla bocca, nel tentativo teatrale di trattenere una risatina.  
“Che cos’hai da ridere?” lo rimbeccò Bulma. “E perché mi hai rapita?! Ti avverto che è la terza volta che mi capita, ormai sono abituata a tutto!”  
“È semplice: sei una prigioniera di guerra” le comunicò Jaco, tornando serio, per quanto il suo buffo aspetto potesse permettergli. “Ti porterò al quartier generale, dove verrai interrogata finché non ci rivelerai i piani di attacco del tuo perfido padrone!”  
Per una frazione di secondo, Bulma pensò che Jaco si stesse riferendo a Vegeta, e le venne di nuovo da ridere.  
“Aspetta” disse, “ma di chi stai parlando?”  
“Non fare la finta tonta! Lo sai che sto parlando di Lord Freezer!”  
Bulma iniziò piano piano ad intuire dove l’alieno volesse andare a parare.  
“Ma io nemmeno lo conosco! Non l’ho mai visto in vita mia!” protestò, pronta a dimostrare la propria innocenza.  
“Poco importa! Del resto, fai parte del suo esercito di Saiyan, i suoi luridi scagnozzi!”  
Ancora una volta, Bulma non si trattenne dal sghignazzare.  
“Che hai da ridere sempre?!” protestò Jaco, palesemente incapace di mantenere il controllo della situazione.  
“Davvero pensi che io sia una Saiyan? Ne hai mai incontrato uno in vita tua?”  
“Veramente... no, ma me li hanno descritti. Grandi, minacciosi, brutti e pelosi.”  
“E io sarei grande, minacciosa, brutta e pelosa? Bada bene: se dici di sì, potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni!”  
Jaco la scrutò con attenzione, come se dovesse riflettere davvero prima di rispondere alla domanda di Bulma.  
“In effetti, no. Sei piuttosto piccolina e hai un’aria innocua” ammise. “Ma di sicuro eri con un Saiyan, laggiù al porto. E so che i Saiyan sono creature infami, incapaci di avere rapporti amichevoli con chicchessia, guerrafondai e violenti. Nessuno sano di mente vorrebbe avere a che fare con loro. Pertanto, non puoi che essere una Saiyan tu stessa!”  
“Non dire sciocchezze! Sì, ero con un Saiyan, ma io non lo sono. Vengo da un pianeta chiamato Terra. E non sono nemmeno una guerriera dell’esercito di Freezer: sono una scienziata.”  
Jaco si portò una mano sotto il mento, perplesso. Iniziò a passeggiare avanti e indietro in quello spazio ridotto.  
“In effetti, non hai per niente l’aria di un Saiyan. E parli una lingua terrestre. Potrei anche essermi sbagliato... certo, anche se sembri fisicamente innocua, hai un atteggiamento parecchio aggressivo. Ma se sostieni di non essere un Saiyan, allora cosa ci facevi con uno di loro? Dici di essere una Terrestre, ma so per certo che gli abitanti di quel pianeta non hanno ancora una tecnologia così sviluppata da fare viaggi spaziali così lunghi per arrivare fino a qui. Vi ho tenuti d’occhio a lungo, tu e quel bell’imbusto: sembravate in ottimi rapporti. Sicuramente lavori dalla parte degli invasori, e per questo ci potrai rivelare qualche informazione utile.”  
“Guarda che ti sbagli! Io non so proprio niente. E sono davvero una Terrestre! Lascia che ti racconti la mia storia... poi valuterai se mento oppure no.”  
Bulma raccontò a Jaco la sua avventura fin dall’inizio, ovvero da quando era stata rapita sulla Terra, e senza tralasciare alcun dettaglio (a parte la sua relazione con Vegeta).  
Il poliziotto galattico ascoltò con grande interesse, sembrando dimenticarsi che quello doveva essere una specie di interrogatorio, e assumendo più l’atteggiamento di un bambino che ascolta una favolta.  
Doveva essere molto giovane e non molto esperto, nonostante fosse riuscito con facilità a catturare Bulma; ma la donna si disse che il suo doveva essere stato un puro colpo di fortuna.  
“Hai capito? Io non so assolutamente dei piani di Freezer di attaccare la vostra galassia” concluse. “Tu piuttosto, non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda: come mai conosci la mia lingua? Sei stato sul pianeta Terra?”  
“Ma certo, e molto spesso, anche!” rispose con orgoglio Jaco. “Sono un grande esperto della Terra!”  
“Così esperto che mi avevi scambiata per una Saiyan...” commentò sarcasticamente Bulma.  
“Voi alieni siete tutti uguali, può capitare di confondersi tra razze.”  
“Sì, ma se conosci il mio pianeta, vuol dire che sapresti localizzarlo?”  
“Ma certo, è proprio qui dietro l’angolo, nel sistema solare affianco!”  
Lo sguardo di Bulma si illuminò: aveva viaggiato per lo spazio in lungo e in largo per mesi, e ora finalmente si stava avvicinando a casa.  
“Allora, mi potresti riportare indietro?” chiese speranzosa.  
“Certo che no” rispose Jaco.  
“Ma come?!” balbettò Bulma, scioccata. “Perché?”  
“Beh, sto facendo il mio lavoro. Sono un poliziotto galattico e sto proteggendo la mia galassia. Il sistema solare della Terra, in particolare, è area protetta, e nessun alieno non autorizzato vi si può avvicinare.”  
“Ma cosa stai dicendo...  _non autorizzato_?” lo interruppe Bulma, basita dall’atteggiamento cocciuto del piccolo alieno. “La Terra è il pianeta al quale appartengo, ho tutto il diritto di tornare a casa!”  
“Non so come sei finita qui, ma anche se sembri innocente, fai pur sempre parte dell’esercito nemico. Da quel che ho capito, hai installato un buon rapporto con i Saiyan. Quindi sicuramente potrai rivelarci molte informazioni utili. Mi dispiace, ma devi venire con me.”  
“Sei un idiota!” gli sbraitò contro la donna, furiosa davanti a un essere quasi più testardo di lei.  
Jaco la lasciò imprecare per tutto il resto del viaggio, rispondendole di tanto in tanto con delle deboli proteste e richieste di stare zitta.  
Bulma cercò di convincerlo in tutti i modi, con le suppliche e con le minacce, ma nulla riuscì a scalfire la determinazione del piccolo alieno.  
“Almeno mi vuoi dire com’è che conosci così bene il mio pianeta e la mia lingua?” gli chiese ad un certo punto, accantonando per un attimo i suoi tentativi di persuasione.  
“Te l’ho dettooo...” brontolò lui, infastidito dall’ignoranza della donna. “Sono un poliziotto della galassia, e mi occupo anche della salvaguardia delle popolazioni primitive.”  
“I Terrestri sarebbero una popolazione primitiva?!” esclamò Bulma, sentendosi offesa da quell’affermazione.  
“Beh, siete più sviluppati di altri popoli, ma non abbastanza. Per questo non dovreste entrare in contatto con altre razze aliene, fino a quando non avrete i vostri mezzi per farlo. Ma c’è sempre qualcuno che infrange le regole... da chi hai detto che sei stata rapita?”  
“Kanassani, mi pare.”  
“Sempre i soliti arroganti, si credono così intelligenti da sentirsi al di sopra delle regole...” commentò Jaco. “Ma non erano estinti?”  
“Credo di sì, adesso. Vegeta ha ucciso tutti quelli che ci avevano rapiti.”  
“Un bel tipetto, questo Vegeta. Non vorrei proprio conoscerlo. Non vorrai mica che uno come lui capiti sulla Terra a distruggere tutto?”  
“In realtà, il piano dei Saiyan era quello di creare un’alleanza con la Terra per sconfiggere Freezer.”  
“Ah!” esclamò Jaco, sempre con quel suo tono teatrale. “Folli! E tu sei la più folle di tutti ad aver dato fiducia ai Saiyan! Ovviamente non potevi saperlo, perché i Terrestri vivono all’oscuro di tutto, ma perfino io che non li ho mai incontrati ho sentito storie orribili sui Saiyan. Se ne incontrassi uno, capirei subito che non c’è da fidarsi di loro.”  
“In realtà, i Saiyan finora sono stati gli unici a dirmi le cose come stavano e a non ingannarmi” gli fece presente Bulma. “È vero, sono un popolo di guerrieri, ma non sono del tutto privi di morale... ne hanno una, anche se un po’ distorta. Basano la loro esistenza sull’orgoglio.”  
“Bell’orgoglio, servire Freezer come dei cani da guardia e seminare devastazione in giro per l’Universo” commentò acidamente Jaco.  
“Vogliono riprendersi la loro libertà” li difese Bulma, sentendosi punta nel vivo. Ormai i Saiyan erano quasi una seconda famiglia, per lei. Li aveva visti fare cose orribili, ma aveva conosciuto anche un lato nascosto di ognuno di loro e non riusciva più a vederli come esseri spietati.  
“E se riusciranno a farlo, cosa succederà, dopo?” le chiese Jaco, in tono provocatorio. “Continueranno a fare quello che faceva Freezer, ovvero conquistare un pianeta dopo l’altro? Mi spiace dirlo, ma penso che tu sia un po’ troppo ingenua, cara Terrestre.”  
“Ti sbagli! Si può ragionare con loro...”  
“Tu non conosci abbastanza la storia dei Saiyan.”  
“E tu non conosci i Saiyan sopravvissuti allo sterminio di Freezer. Io li conosco uno a uno, e so quello che dico” concluse fieramente la scienziata.  
Jaco non rispose, ma Bulma non era certa di avergli fatto cambiare idea. Probabilmente, la riteneva troppo cocciuta per proseguire la conversazione.  
Prima di atterrare, le bendò gli occhi, in modo che lei non potesse vedere dove fossero diretti.  
La scortò, sempre tenendole le mani legate, giù dall’astronave e lungo un reticolo di corridoi, a giudicare dall’odore di chiuso e il rimbombo delle pareti.  
Ebbe la sensazione di trovarsi sottoterra, e ritenne che quello fosse un nascondiglio più che plausibile per qualcuno che volesse nascondersi da un nemico.  
La scienziata iniziava seriamente a temere per la propria incolumità: se Jaco o qualcuno dei suoi superiori avesse decretato che lei era alleata di Freezer, avrebbero potuto farle del male, e lei non aveva alcun modo per difendersi.  
Anche se fosse riuscita a dimostrare la sua estraneità ai piani di Freezer, sarebbe stato difficile dimostrare che, pur essendo amica dei Saiyan, non aveva cattive intenzioni nei confronti della gente di Jaco.  
Si chiese se Vegeta avrebbe fatto la sua apparizione all’ultimo momento per toglierla dai guai; ma aveva la triste sensazione che il suo deus ex machina non si sarebbe fatto vivo, questa volta.  
 _Al diavolo!_ , pensò.  _Me la posso cavare benissimo anche senza l’aiuto di un guerriero alieno super potente!_  
Mentre veniva scortata lungo tortuosi corridoi, Bulma si sentì come la prima volta che aveva messo piede sull’astronave dei Saiyan: all’epoca, aveva provato molta più paura e incertezza per le proprie sorti. Nemmeno adesso sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma se i compagni di Jaco erano come lui, poteva sperare che nessuno le avrebbe fatto del male senza motivo.  
Il piccolo alieno aveva ripetuto più volte di non avere nulla a che spartire con la razza selvaggia dei Saiyan, ribadendo con orgoglio la sua appartenenza ad una società più civile.  
Anche i primi alieni che l’avevano catturata avevano rimarcato la propria superiorità rispetto agli scimmioni guerrieri, eppure l’avevano ingannata e costretta a fare altrettanto con Vegeta.  
Non poteva dare nulla per scontato, se voleva garantirsi la sopravvivenza: avrebbe dovuto usare tutta la cautela e astuzia di cui disponeva.  
“Jaco... promettimi che non mi verrà fatto alcun male” supplicò in direzione del piccolo alieno.  
“Sono un poliziotto galattico, te l’ho detto” rispose lui. “Combatto contro ogni ingiustizia.”  
   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaoooo!! Sono mortificata per questa lunga assenza! Purtroppo sono da diversi mesi senza connessione a casa (rendendomi ciò difficile lavorare al PC, fare le mie ricerche, etc.) e inoltre il lavoro prende quasi tutte le mie energie, ma non ho mai smesso di pensare a questa storia. E' tutto nella mia testa, devo solo trovare il tempo di metterlo nero su bianco ç__ç  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi abbia un po' colto di sorpresa, non solo perché è finalmente arrivato, ma anche per il nuovo personaggio introdotto. Ebbene: adoro Jaco. Lo trovo buffissimo e mi piace il rapporto che ha con Bulma.  
> Con l'arrivo di Jaco facciamo un bel passo avanti: lui infatti conosce l'esatta locazione della Terra, e può portare Bulma a casa. Il problema è che non vuole.   
> Vedremo nel prossimo capitolo cosa le succederà!  
> Grazie mille e alla prossima!

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Un po' di spiegazioni: ho inserito l'avvertimento AU perché la fanfiction è ambientata in un mondo a metà tra il nostro e quello di DB. La geografia è ripresa quasi del tutto da DB (Città Centrale/del Nord/del Sud etc., Isola Papaya), ma ci sono alcune differenze. Goku e Bulma non si conoscono, e non conoscono le Sfere del Drago. Tuttavia, i personaggi manterranno i ruoli che hanno nella serie DB (Bulma ricca scienziata, i Saiyan sono Saiyan, etc.). Altro vi verrà svelato più avanti.  
> Spero che questo primo capitolo vi abbia incuriosito un po'!


End file.
